


Blood Ties

by TheRowan



Series: Art of Being Human [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Children, Demons, Derek donates sperm, F/M, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, OC doesn't have Sex with Derek, OC one time sex with Stiles, Original Character(s), Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sexual Content, Stiles gets girl pregnant, True Love, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles try to forge a new life after the Alpha pack. They just need to clear up some difficulties like family...and old demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of The Art of Being Human Series...You asked for it. :)

 

He paused to listen to the sound of an owl calling to its mate in the distance. Lifting his face he looked out into the still shadows surrounding him. He had been running hard. He paused to rub his aching thighs and try to get his bearings. “Focus.” He whispered to himself.  He allowed his heart beat to settle, his breathing to soften as he turned towards the soft breeze the crept through the forest. The air carried with it the faint trace of autumn. Stiles pulled his jacket carefully around his chest and moved carefully through the woods. The faint glimmer of moonlight illuminated enough of the night that he was able to avoid the branches under his feet. He squatted down and ran his finger in a small circle over the path, and then stepping backwards retraced his steps. Stiles slowly crept up into the pines above him. He paused and listened with a smile as a soft huffing breath came from out of the woods behind him. Quietly he pulled a small twined ball from his pocket and waited.

The dark shape lowered itself to the ground and moving its head from side to side smelling and snuffling carefully over the area. Another form more sinewy than the first moved cautiously forward and waited. It’s head turning nervously from side to side.

“I think he went this way…” The voice gruff and deep came from the first figure. It stood and scented the air, his broad shoulders and thick trunk betraying him even in the dark.

“Boyd.” Stiles smiled silently. “Perfect…” He dropped the ball quietly between them.

“It’s all mixed up!” Came the second voice of Erica as she moved forward to stand by Boyd. Her eyes scanning nervously around. “I feel like it’s going all around us. It’s making me dizzy.”

Boyd snarled and grabbed her arm. “It’s a trap! He led us here!”

“Too late sucker!” Stiles chuckled silently to himself as the willow and pine roots erupted up and over them from the ground. Erica gave a shout of surprise and both she and Boyd tumbled down wrapped together tightly.

“Damn it!” Boyd growled in frustration. He looked up and saw Stiles’ smiling face from above in the trees. “Damn evil Squirrel!” He chuckled up at him.

Stiles gave him a shrug and slid slowly back down the tree. Cautiously he stepped near them and looked down at their scowling faces. “This means you two have clean up duty for a week!” Stiles chuckled quietly.

“Uh-uh. Derek said we only had to find you. You still need to get back to the property line!” Erica smirked. Stiles backed up quickly as she threw back her head and howled. A return howl indicated Derek was close. Too close!

“Sonofabitch! Cheaters!” Stiles laughed as he jumped back and dove into the woods. He pulled out his pouch and began to run zigzagged heading towards the Hale property line. He closed his eyes and willed the ash to life. Behind him he heard the hard pounding of the rest of the pack closing in. Stiles threw a quick look back to see Isaac and Scott trying to flank him. He skidded to a stop and rolled into the underbrush, dropping another ball of root twine. He gave a small yelp as thorns sliced his arms and cheeks. Scott dove for him, claws extended jaws snapping. Stiles kicked back in fright. “Dude watch the jacket!” Scott jerked back. “Sorry! Just playing!”

 Stiles smirked. “But I’m not…BooYah!” Scott thudded to a stop falling backwards with a grunt as he ran face first into the mountain ash. Scott groaned and fell backwards, the wind knocked from him.  
Stiles ran off laughing. “I love you Dude! Sorry!”

Isaac and Peter caught up with Scott and growled angrily at Stiles. Peter threw back his head and howled, and then leaping over the barrier pounded furiously after Stiles. Stiles yelped and scrambled towards the tree line that marked the property. Almost there he thought.

Isaac and Peter leapt and jumped over each mountain ash line Stiles had laid. “I know the smell now!” Peter barked after Stiles. Stiles dug into his pocket. He turned and faced them, Isaac yipped in delight. “I’ve got you now!”

Stiles threw out the fine red powder directly into Isaac and Peters’ faces as he ducked and rolled away from them.

“Holy Hell! It burns!” Isaac whimpered and rubbed at his nose and eyes furiously. Peter yowled and dropped to his knees. “What the fuck is this!” He dove and began rubbing his face against the leaves.

Stiles laughed and jumped from his thrashing arms and hands. “Bhut Jolokia, world’s hottest pepper…Ground for your enjoyment!”

“Son of a bitch Stiles! I can’t see or smell anything!” Peter growled and Isaac whimpered piteously. ”Dude! So not cool!”

“Sorry buddy. All’s fair in…” A hard hand grabbed him by his ankles and lifted him upside down.  His sweatshirt and shirt bunched up to his neck. “Aww. Dang!” Stiles groaned and looked at the familiar torn and stained jeans. He peeked from under his clothes up at Derek smirking at him. Derek rose an eyebrow at him. “I think someone is getting a bit too…cocky.” He lifted Stiles higher and gave him a slight shake. “ Any other tricks? Or should I shake you to see what falls out!” Stiles went limp in his grip. He pouted at Derek’s serious face. “Ow. Derek my leg I think…you dislocated my hip….” Stiles grit his teeth. Derek quickly lowered him and cradled him in his arms. His eyes wide and fearful.  “Stiles…where.” He ran his hands slowly over Stiles’ hip. Stiles gave him a quick kiss and dropped a braided piece of root over his head.“Sorry for this.”

“What?” Derek’s eyes went wide. He looked down to the roots twining up his legs. “Son of a bitch. I caught you!”

Stiles leapt up and backed away slowly. “But the trick is to catch me…and keep me. Honey. Really. Don’t be mad!” Derek snarled at him and began tearing at the roots.

“Hey now! That sounded like wolfy swearing! None of that mister! I think I have earned full and total victory here! No cleaning…No cooking…No vetoes on my movie choices! I am the king of the Hale hill!” Stiles did a happy dance, until suddenly he froze. He looked up at Derek’s smirk. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I think you miscalculated and miscounted….”

Stiles frowned and held up his fingers. “Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica… Peter…You….Jackson’s away looking for his parents…” He gulped and looked down as his feet became immobile. Stiles squeaked and looked at Derek. “Lydia!”

A soft chuckle from behind him confirmed his fears. She lifted her hands and Stiles fell back with a thud.

“I taught that to you!” Stiles grumbled looking backwards at her from his position pinned to the ground. Lydia smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? So? If you actually thought that I would be doing _any_ chores…you are sorely mistaken!”

Derek freed himself from the roots and stood looking down at Stiles with a mixed scowl of admiration and annoyance.

“Hey! Sweetie…honey…babe… O Alpha my Alpha…You gonna help me out here?”

Derek shrugged and turned to the pack that was catching up finally. “What do you think guys?” Derek turned back and looked down at his mate with a smile.

“I say get me some of that pepper I’d like some Stiles kabob.” Peter snarled, his eyes still tearing. Scott shook his head. “Nah. I totally know his weakness…His one true and most hated thing!” Scott nodded looking sown at Stiles.

Stiles swallowed nervously. “Dude! What about the Bro Code! I didn’t use the pepper on you!  Don’t…Not that!”  Stiles began wiggling furiously against Lydia’s charm.

Scott nodded seriously. “Oh. Yea…That. Tickle torture.” He dove down and began. Everyone followed suit.

Stiles alternated between screams of laughter and panting pleadings to stop. The screams and yelpings rang through the woods flavored with laughter and swears. It only ended when.

“Aww. You made me pee myself!”

 

  __

* * *

 

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry if I hurt anyone!” Stiles stepped from the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and looked up Derek who was watching him quietly.

Derek chuckled and stepped forward to pull him against his chest.

He rubbed his lips against Stiles’ forehead. “You were actually…Really…awesome.” He leaned back to regard him. “You evaded an entire pack…” Derek smiled with pride.  

Stiles beamed up at him. “Still mad Deaton taught me and Lydia all that stuff?”

Derek chuckled and kissed him. “No.”

“Did everyone else leave?” Stiles began drying himself off. “Uhm…sorry about the tinkling…I did warn you guys!”

Derek laughed. “Scott got the brunt of it! He’ll survive. He and Isaac headed to his house. Lydia tagged along.”

“So just us and the puppies?” Stiles pulled on a pair of his extra jeans he kept at Derek’s. Derek watched his movements with an appreciative stare.

Derek smirked. “And Peter…Uhm..You should avoid him for a little bit…You wounded his pride. He was digging through the spice rack…”

Stiles laughed into the towel drying his hair.

“Not the best sport is he?”

Derek rose his eyebrows in response."You could say that!"

“Just tell him I’ll make him strawberry pancakes for breakfast.”

“Does that mean you are staying over?” Derek grinned and slid his arm around Stiles’ back pulling him closely. Stiles leaned against him and smiled.  
“I really want to but…”

“Yeah…I know I’m working” Derek sighed against his head. “How did I let your dad talk me into this.” Derek took the shirt that was hanging from the door down and pulled it on slowly. Stiles leaned against the sink and looked at him. “Deputy Hale….I can appreciate a man in uniform…You’re hot.”

Derek smirked and chuckled. “You have issues. It’s the same one your dad wears, weirdo!”

“Something I hadn’t thought about before…thank you…now I’ll need to add that to my future psychiatrists list of things to discuss.”

Derek silently buttoned up his shirt. Stiles watched him quietly. “Everything ok?”

“ Do you think your dad is still mad at me about our little weekend getaway.”

Stiles shrugged slowly. “I’d be lying if I said no…and it wasn’t only you…but us. And he is at least letting us hang together right? He invited you for dinner…”

Derek frowned. “But he hardly talks to me at work.

Stiles took in a deep breath and leaned against Derek. “Give him time. He loves you.” Derek pulled back and gave him a smirk. “I doubt that…To him I’m the older perv that corrupted his son.”

Stiles chuckled and kissed him deeply. “If only he knew the things I taught you! How did virgins cope before the internet?”

Derek laughed and kissed him. “You really do have issues you know!”

Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I do… I really do!”


	2. Chapter 2

John looked up at from his paper work at Derek and then over at the wall clock. He sighed and looked back down. “You’re late.”

Derek shuffled on his feet nervously and looked down. “Yeah. Sorry…Some things with…”

John held up his hand to stop him. “Listen. This is a job…and even though…” He lowered his voice. “Even though you and Stiles are…You still need to be here on time.”

John looked up and then away from him quickly. “You are on patrol with Dean. You are on the west side tonight. There have been some drug dealers moving around there…” He looked up to see Derek still looking at him. “Well?”

Derek swallowed and looked down at his tie and nervously straightened it. “Just wanted to…sorry…I didn’t mean to…”

“What? Let Stiles talk you into ditching last weekend to go to Lydia’s beach house?” John chuckled. “I know it was your…anniversary…” John blew out his breath.” For what… I don’t want to know…”

Derek squirmed slightly under John's gaze. “I’m not mad…anymore. Just don’t let it become a habit. I’ve just begun to get things back to the way they were….I don’t want the others thinking that I’m showing any favoritism to you because you are… friends with Stiles.”

Derek nodded quickly. “Thanks. Sher...John. Really.” Derek searched his face so earnestly that John squirmed in embarrassment.

“Ok. Son. Drop the whipped puppy dog eyes.” John rolled his eyes. “I know my son…He’s got a knack for causing mischief…and dragging unsuspecting idiots along with him.”

 Derek snapped his mouth tightly closed and looked away, John caught himself and laughed. “Sorry…Not you. I’m so use to Scott being his accomplice.” John leaned his forward and clasped his hands. “So? We good? I’m not mad…you’re sorry…so? Get to work!”

Derek grinned slightly and nodded. John watched him leave and shook his head slowly. “Poor bastard has no idea!” He chuckled and began reviewing the files again.

 

* * *

 

Derek balanced the coffee and the bag of doughnuts and opened the cruiser’s door. Dean smiled and grabbed them. “Good man Hale!”

Derek sat back and gave him a halfhearted smile. Dean chuckled and bit into the bear claw. “I know it’s a stereotype…This.” He waved the pastry at Derek. “But…so freakin’ good.”  Derek nodded and looked out the window with a huff. Dean started the cruiser and drove out onto the main road. Derek felt his leg twitching from boredom. He hated patrolling almost as much as he hated file work. Dean cleared his throat. “So…You like the job so far?”

Derek looked over at him and shrugged, and gave a small smile. “I’m still learning…I need to finish up my classes.” Dean chuckled, “Don’t need classes for this…Just common sense.” He waved the bear claw as he steered. “You see someone who looks…off… you check it out! More often than not…Well you know!” He gave Derek a good natured smile. “It’s like…uhm..instinct you know…You learn it over time. It’s like riding a bike…once you get your groove it’s a piece of cake.”

Derek gave him an opened mouth smile and nodded. “Yeah. Ok.” He looked back out the window and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The patrol through the West side of town passed by the usual bar fights, traffic accidents and rowdy travelling gangs of teens. Twice they had returned to the station to book their arrests. The last guy, a Harley Davidson wearing drunk actually had taken a swing at Derek. When Dean was occupied with the call in, Derek lifted him with one hand, shook him like a deboned rabbit and had snarled angrily enough in his face that the guy had yelped and pissed his pants. Now the stink of piss still clung to his shoes. Dean hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary and was quite content to let Derek do all the physical grappling and pinning of suspects.

  After three hours of stop and go calls the town seemed to fall into its quiet zone. The drunks were sleeping it off, the hookers engaged, the teens stumbling home to crash and burn. Dean refilled his cup of coffee and graciously brought an extra for Derek. Derek sipped it slowly as he scanned his eyes out over the town. Dean began regaling him with his first years’ experience at the department. Derek was gritting his teeth in an attempt not to rip Dean’s nonstop advice spewing head from his neck.

A high pitched scream caught his ear. He turned and searched behind him as the cruiser turned back towards the reserve. He looked back at Dean who was oblivious. “I heard someone scream.” He said.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What? I didn’t…”

Derek silenced him with a gesture. “Stop the car!” He rolled down the window and listened again as Dean pulled the cruiser to a stop. Faintly he could hear the panting of breath and the haphazard stumbling of feet against leaves and twigs. He turned to point towards the reserve’s entrance. “Over…there…” He leapt from the car and headed towards the sound. Dean scurried after him. 

A slight figure could be seen finally stumbling and grunting towards them. Derek was at her side before she finally fell with a cry of panic and exhaustion. He lifted the girl slowly and eyed her torn and bloodied form.  

Dean startled and looked at her. “Holy shit! What happened to her!”

Derek laid the girl down to look at her. Her clothing had been slashed, leaving cuts and gashes welling up blood over chest and abdomen. Her arms and legs were bare and bruised. The sharp acrid smell made Derek flinch back. “Call in an ambulance!” He barked at Dean’s gaping face. Dean fumbled for his radio and called it in. Derek cradled the girl and carefully held down on the largest wound to stop the bleeding. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a flash of fear and panic, creasing her face.

“It’s ok.” Derek whispered. “You’re safe.” She sobbed softly in her throat and shook her head slowly.

“Hale! The ambulance is on its way. I have the first aid kit!” Dean  handed him the bag. At the sound of his name the girl gasped and looked up into his face. “Hale.” She whispered and grasped his hand and laid it against the swelling of her belly. “My baby…” Derek startled as he felt the slight curve of her abdomen. “She’s pregnant!” Derek yelled to Dean. “We need that ambulance fast!”

 “Protect…my baby…Needed to find…the Alpha!” Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious against him.

Dean shook his head in confusion and looked at Derek. “What the hell is the Alpha?”

Derek looked down at her with wide eyes. Who the hell was she and what did this all mean?

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa McCall stepped from the room and nearly collided with Derek as he paced back and forth. He caught her arm gently and steadied her.

She shook her head at him. “Jeez, Derek wasn’t your shift over a while ago?”

Derek hung his head and looked down. “I was worried about her.” He jerked his head in the direction of the hospital room and the girl.

Melissa gave him a scrutinizing look. “Do you know her?”

Derek shook his head slightly. “Dean and I are the ones who found her…”

Melissa nodded slowly, but kept her eyes on him. “She’s stable for the moment…She lost a lot of blood.”

“And… the baby?” Derek asked nervously.

Melissa frowned. “It’s in distress…That much blood loss…its pretty touch and go…”

Derek took in a deep breath and pressed his lips together. “Will she be able to talk soon? We’ll need to get a statement…find out what happened.”

Melissa rolled her eyes at him. “Let’s just get her better first ok? God. You are already starting to sound like John…She’s safe here…Ok?” She patted his arm. “Go get to sleep. You look like you could use it.”

Derek shook his head slowly. “I’m fine…” He bit his lip worriedly and looked back towards the girl’s room.

Melissa leaned in. “Is there something else Derek? Something…you know? That is making you nervous?” Her eyes got wider. “Anything…furry about this?” She whispered nervously. Derek eyed her quietly. She was far more astute than her son in scenting out trouble. He had to respect her quick mind. Derek snorted slightly and looked directly at her. Melissa’s eyes bore into him waiting.

He nodded slightly. “She said she needed the Alpha…” He shrugged slowly.

She turned and looked at the girl with a panicked expression. “Is she?”

Derek shook his head. “No. She’s human…I have no idea why…Why she would be here… or be looking for…me.” He whispered softly.

Melissa shook her head and rubbed her face tiredly. “What do you think then?”

Derek eyed her. “Someone didn’t want her finding me…”

“Someone or…something?” Melissa nervously blinked at him. Derek took in another shaking breath, and shrugged looking at her.

Melissa drooped her shoulders and stared at him. “Fucking… crap.” Melissa swore.


	3. Chapter 3

She lifts her head from the pillow and blinks at the sameness of the days. The same light from the window, the same dull monotony of cars passing, people talking, her father’s soft sobbing.  She moves as an automaton. Feet shuffle to the dresser, same clothes, same hair…different eyes.  She leans into the mirror looking  almost amazed at what she cannot see anymore. She keeps looking into them. What happened to her? That other girl? The one who use to smile, weep, laugh and love? She pulls her hair back into a simple pony tail. There is no need to glamorize or to accessorize. She is just a moving shell, making the motions because she doesn’t know what else there is that she can do.

 

* * *

 

Alison blends effortlessly into the crowds. Scott and Isaac rush down the front steps together eyes on each other laughing and bumping into each other. Allison slinks behind the tree and grips the bark. Scott pauses as if tracing her faint scent. She recedes and quiets her breath. When she looks back she sees them trying to out run each other to the field. She notices Stiles from the crowd outside the doors from his quirky hand gestures as he is obviously arguing some point of contention with Greenberg. Greenberg shoves him and walks away shaking his head in disgust. She can hear the laughter from the people around him. Then she sees he’s ripped open his pants from the jagged edge on the railing. She sees his face flush with shame as he hastily covers his backside. “Funny Greenberg! Ass!” He looks down anger in his face. As he looks up he catches her eyes and he holds her there for a minute. His mouth begins to move. To say “hello”? she wonders. He tries to smile at her and with his free hand almost waves, but she turns away quickly. Next to Scott, Stiles is the last person she needs smiling at her.

He has changed. He seems different now. He was stronger, more determined and self-assured, she could see it even now behind his goofy facade. It was Derek…she knows that now. Somehow Derek and Stiles had become a couple. It had changed Stiles, given him a new purpose.  He and Lydia had taken up training seriously with both Deaton and her father.  They were no longer the ones to be protected, they were becoming the protectors. She shook her head and laughed at the thought, but caught herself. She didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to care about them. Her father could pretend that they weren’t part of the pack. They were human. He rationalized that they needed his help. She didn’t want to know. He may have forgotten…but she couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

She moves into the dreams so seamlessly that she almost forgets that she fell asleep curled up in her mother’s bathrobe. It’s always the same. The woods, the darkness, the thump of a heart beating in her ears. She races through the woods enjoying the thrill of the cold night air, the scent of the forest laden with pine and rotting leaves. She pulls back the bow and feels it. Knows it. As if it were truly a part of her and lets fly the shaft.  She sees Derek’s anguished face full of regret and surprise. She lets loose a torrent of arrows. They rain down like tears into him. It’s only in her dreams that she smiles.

She jerks awake. Sweat drenched and shivering. She sits quietly shaking her head. It’s always the same, always the same response. Some nights it’s a blade or crossbow…tonight the bow. She leans back down pressing her hands to her eyes to stop the hated tears. She clambers from the bed into the bathroom and drenches the tears away.  Her face in the mirror can’t hide the fact that it’s the hatred she can’t seem to shake. It drives her and pins her down. Images of Kate and her mother seem to linger in every room, every shadow…every reflection. They were there behind her eyes looking out at her. “You betrayed us. Helping Derek and Stiles. Letting the pack run free. Ignoring the fact they are monsters…”

 

* * *

 

 

Allison pulled her books tightly against her chest, navigating the hallway. A soft hello as she passed made her pause. She felt a hand gently holding her arm. She turned to see the wide eyed searching look of Lydia. Alison took a deep breath and focused on the piercing  green eyes; there was concern etched in them. “I’ve been calling you…” Lydia said softly eyes scanning the hallways carefully. “I needed to talk with you.” She rubbed Alison’s arm softly. “See that you…Are ok.” Allison pulled back her shoulders and tried to smile, but it came off as more of a smirk. “You were concerned? About me?” She adjusted her bag and stepped back. Lydia didn’t remove her hand; she blinked at her with a frown. “Of course I am…I’m your friend.”

Allison twisted her arm away from the sudden tightening grip. “Funny. I thought you were only concerned with two things…Yourself and helping the pack.”

Lydia’s eyes flashed at her glistening with tears. “That’s not true Allison and you know it!” she lowered her voice angrily and pulled on Allison’s arm again. “I wasn’t the one keeping secrets from my friend…A friend who almost died, a friend who for the past few months thought she was going insane!”

Allison blinked in surprise at the anger in the words and from the sudden steel grip holding her arm. 

“Let me go.” Alison said slowly, eyes fixed on Lydia. “I helped Stiles train. I helped save Derek’s ass when the Alpha pack tried to kill them all…” She grit her teeth. “ You’ve made your choice. I know you are training with Derek. Hanging out with them…with Stiles every night…No one cared when my mother…” she swallowed rapidly and looked away.

Lydia frowned and looked down.  “I do care Alison. I’m sorry, if you don’t believe that…” She stepped back and ran her hand through her hair composing herself. Allison almost chuckled at how easily she could transform from emotional wreck to prim popular girl. Lydia gave her a half smile and nodded. “I’ll be here if you need someone. Just wanted you to know.” She turned on her heels and marched into the crowds. Allison watched her go. For a minute she considered following or calling out, but the heaviness in her limbs stopped her. She didn’t want to feel any of this. Just wanted to keep her pace, keep moving through her new normal. There was no room for feelings here. These walls and hallways were a routine, a way to get from point A to point B.

She turned and caught Stiles’ watching her from his locker. His eyes wide with worry. She closed her eyes on him and moved forward. They were no longer part of her world. They had chosen another.

 

* * *

 

The same deep heat engulfed her as she ran. She moved effortlessly through the trees, dodging and twisting as she kept track of her prey. She heard their heavy breathing, could feel the panic as they clambered over rocks and broke through the undergrowth. They had no finesse, just blind panic and rage. They were animals without plan without goals. She saw one of them stumble and she felt her smile spread seeing her opening. “Now” Came the voice. “Take the shot!” Allison released the barbed arrow. She heard the deep thump of it hitting flesh. A cry of agony rang through the woods. She pulled another and another. “Keep going! Kiddo! Bring her down!” The voice at her side whispered happily. She stepped into the clearing to claim her prize. She blinked as the face streaming with tears looked up at her.

“Lydia!” She breathed. The arrows had pierced her back, her shoulder, her neck. Lydia looked up her green eyes wide in terror and sorrow.

“Allison? Why? Why?” she murmured. The voice beside her laughed. “You run with wolves you get hunted like wolves.” Allison turned her horrified eyes to the voice. Kate stood looking down at Lydia. Her smile gleeful and excited. In her hand she held a knife. Her ice blue eyes turned to Allison and waved her  knife at Lydia. She gave a slight shrug at Allison’s expression. “Don’t get all noble on me now! You are after the Alpha you have to cull the pack.” Allison shook her head in terror, her mouth falling open to cry out.

Kate only smirked again. “They all need to pay! They all played their parts. And you are the only one to do it!” She took two steps towards Lydia and opened her throat with a savage slash. “One down….” The red bled over her eyes and she choked on the taste of it.

Kate turned her eyes on Stiles bound and bloody to a tree. She waved the knife casually at him. “You kill this one…and you cut the heart right from the beast!”  Allison looked down and felt the knife hot in her hand. She looked up at Stiles and stepped forward unflinchingly and stabbed.

Allison jerked awake, sweat drenched. She could hear Kate’s laughter still ringing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is using something I had started earlier. I held off because they really blend together for what I have planned.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“You are wasting your time, you know.” Erica followed Stiles and Lydia’s gaze. She slid her tray down and regarded Allison sitting alone. She turned back to look at Stiles and Lydia and gave them a brief look before starting in on her meal. 

Lydia flounced her head and returned to her salad. “I don’t abandon my friends…or run off on them.” She took a bite and eyed Erica critically. Erica sat back with wide eyes and then gave a snort as she took up her fork and speared a piece of chicken, popping into it her mouth with a smirk. 

“How is Jackson doing by the way?” She looked around with an exaggerated smile. “I haven’t seen hide nor hair from him recently.” She gave Lydia a condescending pout. 

Stiles cleared his throat and threw Erica a look. “Be nice you!”

 She smiled innocently back at him. Lydia leaned forward. “Stiles and I were just discussing the uses of some new herbs…how’d you like to help us out.” 

Erica gave her a smirk. “No. Thanks.Witchy-poo I’ll pass.” She turned and looked back at Allison. “I’m telling you Snow White is looking more worn out and stressed than she did last week. Something’s brewing.”

Stiles moved his fries around on his tray with his fork looking thoughtful. “She’s been through something…pretty harsh.” He looked back up at Erica, who ducked her head under the weight of his sad eyes.

“I’m not saying…” Erica blew out a shaky breath, “I’m not saying that she isn’t…Just.” She leaned forward. “She hates us. Like in almost _killed Boyd and I_ hate!”

Lydia sat back and crossed her arms. “She was confused…angry…”

“She shot us full of arrows and would have finished us off if her dad hadn’t stopped her.” Erica snarled. 

Stiles reached a hand over the table and gently held her arm. “Erica. Calm down.” His voice was made to be obeyed, like Derek’s, she found herself needing to listen and respect him. She looked at him and down at his hand. He had a new sway over them now, ever since the Alpha pack. She felt his warmth and caring flowing like a soothing balm over her. She nodded at him slowly. “Sorry…Stiles. I’m ok.”

“Obviously you’re not.” Lydia leaned in. “Or you wouldn’t have brought it up.” She looked over as Allison got up and cleared her space and left the café. “But…I agree with you. Something is going on with her…something more than we thought.” She turned to Stiles. “And I for one don’t want to just ignore the elephant in the room.”

Stiles sighed and nodded. “But what can we do? She won’t talk to any of us…She is barely speaking to Scott and he has been trying…Daily…Hourly…to talk with her…”

Erica growled again low in her throat. “It’s not like Derek went out of his way to hurt her crazy assed mother! He was only protecting Scott…” Both Lydia and Stiles raised their eyebrows at her outburst.

Stiles shrugged and gave her a nod. “I’ve talked to Derek about it. He doesn’t even remember biting her…” Stiles rubbed his face. “But…he admitted that the smoke from the burning Wolfsbane and his anger…well…might have whammied his usual control.” He blinked up at them. “He just can’t remember clearly.”

“Well. She makes me nervous. I’m afraid she might try to get back at him…or us…I just can’t forget that look she had in her eyes…” Erica swallowed nervously and looked earnestly back up at them.  “Listen. I know I’ve never been a fan of Allison’s…But this is more than her being a prim and proper goody goody. She…she’s dangerous…”

Lydia looked over at Stiles. She frowned. “She’s feeling lost.” Lydia cleared her throat. “I know what that feels like. Walking through the darkness, not knowing where you are headed, not knowing who you can trust….” 

 Stiles leaned back and looked at her. “We need to get her to talk…We need to find out what is going on.” He looked at them both. “…and find a way to help our friend…We are together in this…all of us…”

Erica pressed her lips together and begrudgingly nodded at him. A slight smile crept across her face. “You never give up on anyone do you Batman?”

Stiles chuckled slightly. “Like I said. We are in this together. Maybe Allison just needs to remember that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The jeep spluttered and stalled as he pulled into the driveway. Stiles grit his teeth and banged on the steering wheel. “Damn it! I just spent almost three thousand on … you piece of crap! Don’t start getting all moody!” He threw his head back in exasperation against the seat. He leaned forward and stroked the dashboard gently. “ Aww...Sorry. Sorry baby It’s ok. I’m not mad…”

“You have some issues.” Derek smirked at him from the window.

Stiles startled and jumped back looking at him. “Dude! I’m having private Stiles and Jeep time here!”

Derek chuckled and opened his door. Leaning in he kissed him softly. Placing his head against Stiles he smiled. “Should I get jealous?”

Stiles pulled his head down and kissed him softly. “I have enough love for you both!” Derek stood and rolled his eyes. Stiles pulled out his bag and climbed out. He eyed Derek and the parked cruiser in front of the house. “Why are you here? I thought you had to work today?” Derek looked down at his uniform and sighed. “I do. Just…Needed to see you.” Derek gave him a shy smile.

Stiles smiled happily at him and grabbed his hand leading him towards the house. Derek looked down nervously at his hand. “Uhmm. PDA Stiles…”

Stiles dropped his hand and huffed. “Yeah like you kissing me in the driveway wasn’t…” 

Derek sighed. “No one could see…Your neighbors…” Derek looked around nervously. Stiles took a deep breath and eyed him, opening the door and stomping forward into the house.  Stiles dropped his bag and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing the gallon of milk he took a drink. “Uh…Yeah! Like they haven’t gotten the memo from Mrs. Wrangler yet? Come on Der…” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Derek sighed and pressed his lips tightly. “Stiles! You know…Your dad doesn’t want anyone…” Stiles put back the milk and slammed the fridge door shut.

Stiles threw up his hands. “Yeah yeah…Corrupting a minor…Blah blah blah…”

Derek drew his brows down. “I’m an officer of the law now Stiles! I have to…”

Stiles flounced down onto the couch and eyed him. “Ok! Ok! Jeez…Stop. I get it!” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Derek sat down next to him, his hand rubbing gently against Stiles’ leg. He ducked his head and whispered into Stiles’ ear. “Don’t be mad…I just wanted to see you…I missed you…” He let his lips run softly against Stiles’ jaw. Stiles shivered and chuckled. 

He cracked an eye open to look at him. “I missed you too.” He laughed and pulled Derek down over him stretching out over the couch. 

Derek smiled against his chest and settled in with a sigh. “I hate that I’m working so much…I miss this…” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair softly. He pressed his lips down on Derek’s head and nodded gently. “I miss this too…God. I really do.” Derek pushed up to his face and kissed him deeply. Stiles’ body became electrified against his movements. “Uhmm…You know you are on duty…right?”  

Derek moaned and lapped slowly down Stiles’ neck. “Shhh…Five minutes…Just five…”

Stiles smiled and pulled his shirt up over his head. Derek’s eyes scanned down his trim and toned body and eyed him hungrily. Stiles smiled at him with a mischievous wink. “Only five minutes?” He began to pull off his clip and tie, slowly he unbuttoned Derek’s shirt. His hands rubbing and kneading across the taut and tight muscles, his fingers unfastening the belt buckle and reaching in to hold him. Derek groaned happily and pressed against him. Stiles leaned in and kissed against his neck nibbling down to his chest softly. Derek growled happily and pressed Stiles against him with a moan. He pushed him back and dove down, his tongue trailing along Stiles’ body; his breath hot and snuffling against the hard rise in Stiles’ jeans.

“Maybe…ten…” he mouthed softly as he opened the jeans and pulled Stiles into his mouth. Stiles arched his back and grasped his head tightly. Stiles looked down at Derek with a groan. Derek eyed him as he licked and lapped slowly up and down over him. His hand gripping tightly pulling and coaxing him close to a climax. 

“Hold off. I want you…” Stiles tried to pull up but Derek snarled and held him down. 

 Derek’s mouth causing Stiles to shake and moan. “Oh! Fuck Derek!” Derek quickened his pace and Stiles felt the hot churning racing through him. Derek smiled around him as he felt Stiles erupt into him. Stiles head fell back, his throat choking out a groan of pleasure. Derek rubbed his hands over his sweat sheened body. He slowly lapped and cleaned Stiles until the pleasure of it made Stiles squirm. He lifted up over Stiles and pressed him down with a heavy kiss. 

“Now I’ll have the taste of you on me all night.” He smiled happily at Stiles. 

“And you say I have issues!” Stiles chuckled and kissed him again. He pulled Derek in closer. “Now your turn.”

Derek sat up and sighed. “Can’t…have to go…but later?” He gave Stiles a grin. 

Stiles smirked and nodded. “I know the drill…Window opened…no underwear…” Derek laughed and pressed down against him. “I love you.” He whispered against Stiles neck. Stiles hugged him and rubbed his back softly. “I love you too.” 

Derek stumbled up and pulled his shirt back on slowly. Stiles stretched out and sighed looking up at him. Derek smirked and shook his head. “Get covered up…or I’ll never leave.”  

Stiles pulled up his pants and scooted up. “You on patrol?” he pulled his shirt up over his head.

Derek nodded. “But first…I need to check up on that girl.”

Stiles looked at him with wide worried eyes. “Still unconscious?”

Derek sighed and nodded. “I need to find out why she needed to find me. Who she is…” He sat down and rubbed Stiles’ leg. “She said the Alpha….so that could only mean me…”

Stiles nodded slowly and then looked at him. “Unless…the others…they… are coming back?”

Derek shook his head. “No. They gave their word. You beat Eve. You made them swear not to return. It doesn’t fit with their rules…their code…”

Stiles grabbed his arm and looked up at him. “Just…Just be careful…ok?” Derek leaned in and kissed him. “I will.”

Derek stood and adjusted his tie. “What are you up to tonight?”

Stiles sighed and leaned into the cushions. He gave Derek a quick look, and then looked at the floor. “I think it’s time I had a talk with Allison.” 

Derek froze and looked at him with wide eyes. “I really don’t think you…”

Stiles held up his hand to stop him. “Der…I need to. We need to do this…It’s been ignored too long.”

Derek sat down and looked off. “I still can’t even remember…That night…That I did…” He dropped his head. “That!”

Stiles laced his arm over his shoulder. “I know you wouldn’t have done it…under any normal situation…Derek. Look at me…”

Derek turned his face to him, his eyes glistening faintly. “I caused her mom’s death…Stiles…I did that! I made her…kill herself? I just can’t…”

Stiles rubbed his cheek softly and leaned forward to press his lips to Derek’s forehead. “Shh. We still don’t know what really happened…Why it happened…”

Derek stood and cleared his throat angrily. “It’s over and done though…She’s gone…and Allison would never believe that a monster like me wasn’t responsible…”

Stiles grabbed him and turned and faced him angrily. “Stop that! It wasn’t your fault she killed herself! She chose to do that! You didn’t even remember that you bit her until Scott told you!”

Derek hung his head. “But how could I have done that? I’m not Peter…The bite is a gift…I…”

Stiles stopped him with a kiss. He pulled back and looked at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You saved someone you loved from dying…You protected your pack.”

Derek blinked slowly and nodded. He turned to leave but stopped, he looked at Stiles. “Just…Tell her..” He swallowed slowly. “Tell her that I am sorry…”


	5. Chapter 5

Derek smiled softly as he undressed and climbed into bed. Stiles was going to be the ruin of him.

Even now only an hour after having sex he was up and randy just remembering the sounds, the feel, the smell and taste of Stiles over him.

He ran his hands over his body feeling the sticky sweetness of Stiles still clinging to him. With a sigh he collapsed against his bed curling his nose into his arms to linger over Stiles’ scent. He smiled again visualizing Stiles open mouthed gasps and moans. He clutched the pillow against his body and closed his eyes to dream of his love.

Stretching  out he smiled again and sleep took him finally.

He dreamed of a deep wood, surrounded by thick trees. The cool night breeze felt exhilarating on his naked skin. He ran through the wood with a laugh escaping as he turned to see his beloved running alongside him. He saw the glorious silver sheen of Stiles’ fur under the moonlight. His eyes warm and golden and shining like stars at him.

They stopped before the huge bright house.

His house!

Clean and new and yet familiar as the hand that suddenly was linking its fingers with his.

Derek looked over at Stiles who was smiling happily at him. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him. “Come on, Babe. It’s getting late…Got to make dinner…feed our little monsters! The baby needs a bath.”

He laughed and swooped up a curly haired baby into his arms and kissed her softly. Stiles smiled down and reached the other child that clung to his leg by the hand.  

The dark haired little boy grabbed towards Derek. “Daddy! No! More running! No dinner!”

Derek took the child into his arms and looked in wonder at Stiles. “Stiles?”

Stiles hugged them, and led them towards the house. Derek looked down at the wide eyed boy wriggling in his arms. The bright blue green eyes laughing as he grabbed at the stubbly cheeks.

 “Daddy! Please! More hunting! More running!” The boy wiggled free of his arms and laughed at his sudden freedom.

 Stiles eyes flashed red. “Listen buddy! Don’t go playing that stuff! No dividing the daddies!” He handed the baby to Derek with a kiss.

The boy took a wild whoop of joy and began to run with Stiles laughing in hot pursuit.

Derek looked down at the warm amber eyes of the baby girl and felt the tears welling happily into his eyes. Family. His family.

* * *

 

When he woke he heard a soft chuckle from across the room. He sat up quickly and scanned the room. The laugh returned soft and teasing. Derek bolted forward and flipped on the light looking around. He strained his senses trying to locate the origin of the intruder. There was nothing there. He could smell himself, Stiles, a faint trace of Erica, Issac and Boyd. Peter had been in his room…near the bookcase…but now…no one. He flinched as he heard the laughter again. This time it was a definite feminine sound. The laugh deepened into a huskier tone that caused the hair on his neck to stand up.

He turned slowly towards the shifting and moving shadows of the room.

He felt an ice cold pain lance his chest as she stepped forward from the dark.

“No.” Was all his throat could form.

Kate smiled and leaned languidly against the chair. Her fingers drumming slowly. Her eyes looking searching and amused at him.

“Really? Derek? That one? The skinny one…with the big mouth.” She raised her eyes. She tapped her finger against her lip. “The sheriff’s kid…I remember him.”

She smirked. “Cute dream you were having there… ‘Daddy! No Dinner!’” She scowled and stepped closer making Derek scurry frightened away wide eyed.

“You…You are…dead…” He shook his head in disbelief. “I’m still dreaming!” He growled angrily and punched at the bed. “You aren’t real! Not real!” He ground his fists to his eyes in fury.

“I never thought you were the baby type…or the gay type either…to be honest…” she laughed again. “The way you rutted against me like a horny…dog. Who knew? " She leaned forward towards him. He recoiled as her scent filled his nose.

"And real? Well that’s a matter of perception right sweetie? I mean it’s not like the dead... can come back to life? Right?”

Derek was struggling to breathe as she crept closer and closer. He could feel the chill of her racing up and down his body. She paused and shook her head sadly.

“I’m afraid that that baby dream…” She scrunched up her nose. “Just ain’t gonna happen…I mean I’m not trying to be cruel…Just basic plumbing…”

She snarled at him. “Too bad I didn’t tell you about that little care package you had left with me all those years ago….”

Derek’s eyes shot up and looked at her in horror.  Kate chuckled and rubbed her belly slowly. She gazed down at her hand. “ Maybe I shouldn’t have had it scraped out…bit by bit…A new addition to the Hale bloodline…Would have been something to celebrate…Oh. But then it is over with you…isn’t it….I mean Peter may get lucky…but the son of Esmee and Jonathan Hale…Your family ends here…up the ass of a seventeen year old boy….”

He snarled and lunged at her.

As she faded her laugh crept through him “Mama taught you so well…”

He woke  to the sickening bright morning light. He raced from the room to vomit, he hung his head against the cool porcelain and sobbed.

 

 

* * *

 

After a day of isolation and on and off sleeping Derek was able to relieve some of his anger by actually driving during the late shift. The sloshing and bumping of Dean next to him was just an added bonus. “Cripes Hale! Slow on the turns will you!”

Derek grinned and gave him what he hoped looked like a recalcitrant nod.

He slowed the cruiser and started their circuit back through the main streets. Dean snorted and pointed at the straggling hookers that had yet to find any johns. Since they were doing nothing more than standing and talking to one another they had no cause to bother them.

Derek gave Dean a frown as he made an appreciative noise. “That one’s not half bad!”  Suddenly one of them waved at them and they began running towards the cruiser. Dean and Derek exchanged a confused look and Derek slowed the cruiser down to a stop.

He got out and approached the women who were clearly distraught. The older of the women hurried nervously to him looking behind her. Derek raised his eyebrow. “Ma’am? Something wrong?” The woman stopped and nervously looked behind her. “It’s just…a friend of ours…She’s gone missing…”

Dean snorted and shrugged and Derek threw him an angry look and stepped towards the woman slowly. “When did she go…uhmm. Missing?” Derek could smell the fear that was rising from the woman. He held out his hands in what he hoped was a calming matter. “You aren’t going to have any trouble with us…” He eyed Dean seriously.  The woman swallowed nervously and nodded.

“She has been gone for almost a week…” She looked over at her friend. “We heard that she had joined a church…Thought maybe that she met some guy. But…When we went to her place…She left everything…even her cat.” The woman began to blink sadly. “She loved that stupid thing…”

“Could you tell us where she lived…Maybe there might be something that can help us figure out where she went…who she is with…”

“Uhmm. Officer Hale?” Dean gestured to him. Derek raised his eyebrow at him in annoyance. “What? Officer Stenton?” He gave the women a slight apologetic nod. “I’ll be right back, ladies.”

He huffed and walked towards Dean. He raised his eyes up expectantly. “Yes?”

“We can’t investigate this…” Dean chuckled slightly. “This…woman that’s missing is an adult. Fully capable of leaving and taking off to wherever she wants to…” He leaned forward to whisper. “We can’t go hunting for every hooker that goes missing.”

Derek took a deep breath and grit his teeth looking at the serious face Dean was trying to pull. He hated to admit this idiot was right. He sighed and nodded slowly. “Let me just let them know…Ok?”

Dean smirked, “Yeah just let them down easy…” He returned to the cruiser and his half-drunk coffee and last bear claw.

Derek pulled his shoulders back and stepped back towards the women who were still nervously eyeing around behind them and then back at the cruiser. He looked back to make sure Dean was occupied. “I…can’t officially investigate…but give me the address…Maybe I can still help out.” The women exchanged uneasy glances. Finally the older woman nodded slowly. “It’s an apartment over Zinnio’s Warehouse…Her name was..is…Maggie. Thank you…Officer.”

The women turned and walked slowly away. Derek returned to the cruiser and started it with a worried cease to his brow. The coincidence of the missing woman and the girl at the hospital…Could they be the same person?

 

 

* * *

 

“Why did you need me here?” Scott inched across the roof and turned back to eye Derek. Derek paused and looked up at him. “I thought you said you wanted to help the girl?”

 Scott rolled his eyes and nodded. ‘I do…if it’s the girl at the hospital…We don’t even know for sure though…”

“You have her scent don’t you?” Derek widened his eyes in amazement. Scott nodded slowly and pulled the strip of the girl’s hospital gown. “My mom said she wants you to call her too…Something about the girl…” He shifted slowly his head moving from side to side.

He turned and scrunched up is nose. “I think…this is the one?” He lowered his body toward the window.” But…It’s not her scent…” He furrowed his brow trying to decipher what the scent was.

  Derek scanned the empty street carefully. He gave Scott a terse nod. Scott pulled the window up slowly and cautiously scented inside. He looked up at Derek with a smirk. “Isn’t sneaking in windows your thing?” He let his mouth drop open with a silent chuckle.

Derek frowned and threw him a look. “Ha ha. You are a riot! Make sure it’s all clear wise guy.”

Scott leaned forward and lifted his nose. “Smells…empty…just…SMELLS…” A blur of angry orange fur dove past him onto the fire escape, making Scott yelp slightly and Derek smirk.

“You couldn’t even smell the cat!” Derek sighed shaking his head and lowering down next to him. Scott threw him a bemused look and looked at the fleeing form of the cat down the street. “The whole place smells like cat! Uggh…Worse than Deaton’s!” He covered his sensitive nose with his arm and moved through the window. Derek followed him in with a disgusted scowl. “God! The thing must have shit and pissed in every inch of this place.”

Scott nodded slightly. He crept forward letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. He began searching carefully around the apartment. Derek hunkered down and scanned through the debris of empty food containers and scattered cat urine soaked magazines. He stood and moved forward into the next room.

“Scott!” He whispered urgently. Scott rushed to his side and eyed the crumpled mass on the floor. Derek gingerly moved the towel that was covering the bloody mass. “Is it a dead rat? Or raccoon?” Scott cocked his head trying to determine its origin. Derek recoiled and clenched his jaw tightly. Scott looked at him with a wide eyed horror. “That…that isn’t!” He cried. Derek gently pushed him away. “Go…Now. Scott. Leave. Outside.” He choked slightly as Scott’s teary eyed face looked at him. “ Derek?....It’s a baby?....A dead…” Derek closed his eyes tightly as Scott gave out a small whimper and then nodded slowly. Scott bolted from the room gagging violently. He made it out before he threw up violently.

Derek sat back on his haunches and slowly covered the tiny frame. It was only then that he saw the other figure slumped and blood stained that had collapsed wedged against the wall and bed. The black pool of blood that had congealed and gelled around her legs showed that she had sat down and bled out. Her eyes fixed on the body she had cut from her body and left covered in a stained towel.

 

* * *

 

“Put on the mask! For Christ sakes Derek it’s toxic in here!” John shoved the mask at him. He adjusted his own and stepped closer to Derek. Derek pulled it on and turned to watch as the forensic team snapped photos. John slowly put his hand on Derek’s shoulder as the medical examiner’s office cleared the scene. The small body was carried out in container. John watched as Derek’s jaw clenched and unclenched angrily. “Let’s get some air….” John gestured to his deputies to wrap it up and led Derek slowly from the house, pushing past the yellow tape. Once outside John pulled off his mask and took in a deep shuddering breath. He eyed Derek’ slumped shoulders and bowed head. He leaned against the cruiser next to him. “So…again. How did you find the…scene?” Derek sighed and turned to him. “I know…I wasn’t…supposed to investigate…unofficially. But I thought that… maybe… I could see if there was any connection between this girl and the Jane Doe at the hospital…”

John sighed again tiredly. “The girl here…He looked through his notes…Margaret Sullivan…had some priors…solicitation…possession…”

Derek stood up and pushed his hands into his jacket. “Two of her…uhm…co-workers…asked me to check up on her…”

John closed his notebook and gave him a grunt. “Yeah…Dean confirmed your report…but when we went looking for them…they were nowhere to be seen. Dean even questioned some of the regulars and they didn’t recognize the two from his description…” He raised his eyebrow in concern.

Derek looked at him with a confused snort. “Did anyone try the motel off 6th? They were heading towards there…I just figured…”

John lowered his voice slightly. “I have a feeling they both knew…what had happened here son…They just…needed you to…” He sighed softly and gave Derek a gentle smirk.

Derek nodded and bowed his head. “The girl at the hospital? You find out anything more?”

John shook his head. “Melissa said she woke for a few minutes…But, she’s relatively in the same condition…” Derek looked up at him. “And the baby?”

John shook his head slowly and shrugged leaning against the cruiser next to Derek. “Sorry, Son. She didn’t say…Hey there.”  John looked at him and saw the sad and tired press of his lips. John rubbed Derek’s head softly. “It's been a lot to take in....How about you head home…Get some sleep…This has been a hard night.”

Derek gave him a silent nod and headed off. John watched him for a moment as Derek climbed into his car. He shook his head with a disbelieving chuckle and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey Stiles…Sorry to wake you up…but…” His eyes followed Derek as he drove off. “I think maybe you should…give Derek a call…”

 

* * *

 

Derek sat back against the couch and took the mug from Stiles. He gave him a smile and sniffed at the mug. “Your mom’s hot coco?” He took a sip and closed his eyes appreciatively.

Stiles gave him a smile and slid next to him and leaned his head against his shoulder, “You doing better?” Derek twisted his mouth and shrugged. Stiles pulled up to look at him, his hand stroking along his jaw softly. “You want to talk about it?”

Derek leaned against him closing his eyes. Feeling Stiles warm and safe arm around him began to erase the cold and lingering chill that had haunted him all day. Like a horrified confession he whimpered. “She killed it.” Stiles dropped his head against him, he cradled Derek to his chest and allowed him to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott shoved and pulled his bag from the locker with an angry grunt. “It was just so…awful…wrong…”He hung his head and looked down at the towel at his feet. He gave himself a shake and closed his locker with a sigh.

Stiles finished lacing his sneakers looked up. “I know. But…maybe she was desperate…Maybe…she…felt she had no other choice…”

“She could have gone to someone! She could have gone to the clinic…my mom…”

“Dude! Your mom is great and yea she would have helped…but…It was the girl’s choice.” He ducked his head sadly. “We all have to make them…At least we think it was her choice…” He stood and gave Scott’s shoulder a squeeze. He regarded Scott. “You doing ok? Derek felt terrible that he brought you…” Stiles dropped his eyes. “He really was low last night…”

Scott blinked his eyes up at him.  “Yeah he seemed pretty shook up. But then he… was…pretty cool.” Scott chuckled slightly. “After I…threw up… he rubbed my back…like a big brother.” He gave Stiles a smile and shrugged slightly.   “I kind of was surprised… He seemed so…regular…human…” Stiles smiled back with a nod. “Is that because of…you and…” Scott smiled and pulled on his sweatshirt.

Stiles shut his locker and gave him a look. “No…It’s because he’s Derek. He has a big heart…” Stiles eyes looked off thinking. “Just not everyone wants to see it. Or believe it…”

Scott startled. “I do see that Stiles! I…” He sank onto the bench. “I do believe he’s a good guy. It’s just weird…We…have this thing…”

Stiles turned and furrowed his brow with a chuckle. “What thing? Should I just beat the shit out of you now? You having naughty Derek thoughts?”

Scott laughed at the thought and shook his head. “Jeez…relax…If I didn’t with you... why would I with him?”

Stiles blushed. “That was an error in sleepover dynamics….”

Stiles chuckled. “It was your idea to put on the porn channel!” Scott laughed again and rubbed his head. “At least we figured out a few things…”

Stiles stood up and pulled him along. “Ok enough dragging down memory lane.”

“Derek is…the Alpha…I don’t know he gets my back up…makes me feel like I have to prove something to him…be better than him…”

Stiles laughed. “Yup. Sounds like having a big brother.”

Scott shook his head and chuckled again. “It’s all mixed up…this werewolf thing…I know…as a human that he has suffered…that he loves and cares and farts and eats…Just sometimes…He seems too…” Scott threw up  his hands as the words failed him. “In control…I guess? I just don’t want to be…in his control.” He frowned and looked at Stiles who was watching him silently.

Stiles gave his head a soft nod. “I guess…I guess I can understand you.” He and Scott began walking towards the parking lot.

Stiles shoved his hands into his pocket and gave him a quick look. “You…like him though right? I mean that he and I…” Stiles waited shuffling his feet against the grit of the pavement.

Scott gave him a wide bright grin. “Dude! I...think that you two are…” He smiled and rubbed Stiles’ arm. “You two are good.” He looked down and shrugged. “I mean…You make him smile and laugh…and seem…regular. When he looks at you…” Scott nodded. “Yeah. It’s good you are with him. And if you love him…How could I not? Right?”

Scott pulled an arm around Stiles and gave him a hug. “He may be the big bad Alpha….but you are my true brother. And that he makes you happy is all I need to know.”

Stiles blinked his eyes rapidly and nodded. “Thanks, Scott…I mean it.”

Scott gave him a playful shove. “Just…Spare me the intimate blow by blows…Last time I couldn’t look at Derek without chuckling for a week!” He began laughing remembering the flush that kept creeping up Derek’s face while he had tried not to laugh. 

Stiles deposited his bag and gear into the jeep and nodded. “Ok. Deal. Not like I didn’t have to hear about everything Allison for over a year…but…I…” He paused as Scott frowned. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…” Stiles looked at his hand on the door and shrugged. “Didn’t mean to touch the sore spot…”

Scott shrugged and looked away. “I keep trying…and waiting…eventually she’ll come around…”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Actually… I have a visit to do…And hopefully some bad air to clear up…”

Scott gripped his gear bag tightly and looked at Stiles. “I really think…You shouldn’t…”

Stiles sighed and looked over at him with a frown. “Scott…I understand you want to…I don’t know…protect her…but.” Stiles took a deep breath. “I need to make sure that she isn’t…going to…”Stiles rubbed his hands nervously over his head.

“What? Go after Derek?” Scott stepped up to him. “Aren’t you forgetting that she helped you when you went up against the Alpha pack?”

Stiles flounced his arms at him. “Yeah! She did…Because her father was training me…Other than those moments she hasn’t said two words to me…any of us…in six months!”

Scott pouted. “She’s talked to me.”

“Barely! And Lydia? She has deliberately been moving away from all of us…” He bowed his head. “I need to make sure that we clear the air…Last time…we kept everything in…Didn’t talk. Don’t you see…We need to do this...I need to make sure that she knows that people care about her…that not everyone is…a monster.” Stiles took in small breath and turned looking at Scott’s wide eyes.

“And I’m not just talking about Derek…”

Scott closed his eyes slowly and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Chris Argent dropped the hot pan with a curse and turned towards the sound of the front door. The last tone of the chime had stopped and he was in motion before the doorbell could get rung again. He opened it with a tight lipped exasperation.

“What Stiles?” He groaned.

“Hey! Nice to see you too! Mr.Argent.” Stiles looked at the opening at the door and raised his eyebrows. “Can I come in?”

“Might as well…You will anyway.” Chris turned quickly and headed towards the kitchen. He called over his shoulder. “Allison is napping…she’s been…tired.”

Stiles took in a steadying breath and followed after the hunter. He walked into the kitchen that was piled with scorched pans and half cleaned dishes. Stiles furrowed his forehead at the chaos. Chris caught his look. He scanned around at the mess.

“Been meaning to…tidy up…Been busy…”

Stiles silently nodded and removed his jacket to drape it over a chair. He sniffed at the smoldering roast that sat on the counter. He raised his eyes to Chris. “Dinner?”

Chris gave him a frown and lifted the meat to look at it. “Yeah, well we all don’t like our meat rare.” He dropped it back down and leaned against the counter to look at Stiles. “Well what is it this time Stiles? Need my help to save your…boyfriend…again.”

Stiles rolled his eyes slightly. “I just came by to visit a friend…friends.” Stiles gathered up some of the dirty dishes. Chris eyed him. “What are you doing?”

Stiles headed to the sink and shrugged. “ I’ll help…while I wait for Allison…I have time…” He turned on the water and poured on some dish soap. He began scrubbing the dishes. “My dad does this all the time when I’m not around to cook….The trick is to soak them immediately…” He looked back at Chris with a smile.

Chris poured himself a drink and sipped it slowly. “And how is the world’s most nonobservant Sheriff doing?”

Stiles threw him a frown. “He’s doing fine. Thanks for asking…and he is a great Sheriff.”  

Chris chuckled into his glass and raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. Has he figured out where all that extra hair on his couch is coming from?”

Stiles sighed and shook his head focusing on the dishes.

“Or is he contributing that to cougar attacks too?”

Stiles dropped the last dish into the drying rack and turned to him with a steady gaze. “You know he was good enough to figure out who was responsible for the Hale family getting burned alive while they slept.”

Chris slammed the glass hard against the counter. “Stiles. We have already discussed that…unfortunate business…”

Stiles eyed him and pressed his lips together with a nod. Chris refilled his glass. “I don’t want to seem ungrateful for the housekeeping help…but since I, unlike Derek, don’t usually have teenage boys…taking care of me…I still am a bit confused as to why you are here.”

Stiles pulled himself up and eyed him again. “I was raised not to disrespect my elders…but you are getting pretty close to having me review that rule…and getting my fist in your face.”

Chris chuckled. He ducked his head with a grin. “You sure are a ballsy little shit…” He gave Stiles a slight toast with his glass.

Stiles chuckled. “Let’s just do a rewind…And let me help you…with …all this.” He turned and examined the kitchen. “First let’s try to salvage the roast. I can make my mom’s famous mashed potatoes…You have any?” Chris gave him a snort and nodded.

“Ok. Then. Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

Allison heard the sound of her father’s chuckle and a soft voice answering him back. She slipped on her robe and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of roast beef, potatoes and crispy biscuits made her stomach growl. For a minute she hoped that maybe her mom had made her roast vegetables with the wine sauce. She stopped and gripped the banister to stop herself. She laughed darkly and shook her head. The dreams had become so real that she forgot that they weren’t really here with her. Just dreams. She whispered to herself.

Just stupid…angry, bloody dreams.

When she entered the kitchen Stiles looked up with a surprised smile. “Hey. I stopped by to say hello…” He looked down nervously.

Chris stepped to her and took her arm, he gave her a concerned smile. “He uhmm… actually helped us with dinner…This guy’s quite a cook…”

Stiles smiled at his praise and shrugged. “Just…learned from doing…Here have a seat I’ll get the food out…” He piled the dishes and put out the cutlery.  Allison huffed and looked at her father. “I’ll eat upstairs…”

Chris held her arm softly. “Just come and sit…we never get a chance to talk…” He dropped his eyes. “Please…”

Allison pulled her robe tighter and gave him a small nod in defeat. Chris gave her a wavering smile and grabbed the dishes.

Allison reached and picked up the forks and knives. She laid them down one at a time. Stiles carried the platter over and placed it down with a nervous nod.

Stiles turned to get the last dish of vegetables. Allison looked at his back as he retrieved the biscuits; she felt her hand curl around the knife in her hand. She heard a voice soft and husky in her ear.

“You kill this one…You cut the heart out of the beast…”

Her father’s eyes widened suddenly as he looked at her.  He saw her demeanor shift, her shoulders tighten.

The smile that crept over her lips was both strangely familiar and totally foreign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris kept his eyes on Allison through the entire meal. The sickening fear was still there in his gut. He watched her as Stiles tried and fumbled to make conversation. She seemed empty…hollow.

“Lydia and I are going shopping Friday. How would you like to come? I heard that they opened this new store…All the latest hip and happening trends…Lydia is foaming at the mouth…”

“I’ll see how I’m feeling.” Allison didn’t look up from her plate.

“Or we could go see a movie? There’s a new one with Ryan Gosling…You liked him right? And Emma Stone…I mean who couldn’t like her right! Remember when we watched Easy A over and over…” Stiles pressed his lips tightly and looked back at his dish.

Chris gave Stiles a worried look as she suddenly pushed up from the table.

“I’m tired. I need to sleep.” She gave her father a wan smile and looked over at Stiles. “Thanks for the dinner, Sweetie…Tasty.”

Stiles eyes flickered over her nervously with a slight frown and then he smiled. “Yeah…Sure thing…No problems.”

Stiles watched her leave with a sigh. He stood up slowly and began gathering the dishes. Chris’ hand reached out and grabbed him. Stiles startled and looked at him.

“I think…I… need your help this time…” He clenched his jaw and released Stiles. Stiles sat down weakly and nodded slowly. “I’ll do whatever I can…”

Chris rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I don’t know what else I can do…She seems different…daily…Like.” He looked up at Stiles, the tears glistening in his eyes. “She is someone else…someone I…” He dropped his head slightly. “Someone who I don’t know anymore…”

Stiles cautiously reached his hand to Chris’ shoulder and rubbed it gently. “Like I said…I will do what I can. Have you…thought about her talking to anyone…like…” Stiles gave his shoulders a slight shrug. “A doctor...maybe a counselor?”

Chris clucked his tongue slightly. “She’s supposed to be seeing that Morrell lady at the school…I just don’t think she has been going…”

“Well. That might be something I can help with. Ms. Morrell and I …well…she knows me so I could maybe press the point…Get her to go to Allison…You know if Mohammad can’t go to the mountain…”

Chris sighed and sat back. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt….” He rubbed the table thoughtfully. “I appreciate this Stiles…”

Stiles gave him a quick smile. “I said I was here to help…my friends.”

Chris nodded and gave him a hesitant smile. “Friends? Huh?”

 

* * *

 

Ms. Morrell sat back and smiled warmly at her. The silence descending like a blanket, heavy and hot. Allison unfastened her blazer and blew out a nervous breath.

“Like I told you…I’m doing fine. Just feeling tired and…maybe a bit overwhelmed…” Allison fidgeted with her buttons. “Getting ready to finish High School…move on with my life…”

Ms. Morrell gave her a nod. “Well, that’s why we are here right? Let’s discuss those plans.”

Allison pulled up and tried to nod politely. “If this is to look over at my college applications?”

Ms. Morrell smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. “You chose wisely…Some nice schools…Pretty far from home though?” She shifted the papers before her and glanced at them.

“Home.” Allison sighed. “I’ve travelled and moved around so much…Not really sure what that means…”

Morrell quirked an eyebrow at her. “Well there is the old saying…Home is where the heart is…” she fixed her with a glance, making Allison duck her head.

“Well the heart changes…so…”

“And has your heart changed, Allison?”

Don’t think of Scott. Don’t think of Scott. She silently told herself. She looked up at the smiling face and grinned. “It’s a ladies prerogative…right?”

Morrell chuckled. “Indeed.”

“I just think after everything that has happened…Change would be good.” Allison sighed down at her hands.

“I know Beacon Hills hasn’t brought you a lot of good memories…Your family’s losses have been difficult and…”

“I lost my mother…my aunt and my grandfather here…” Allison bit her lip. “It doesn’t hold any good memories.”

Morrell sat back and steepled her fingers. “So…Not interested in the family business?”

Allison startled and looked at her. With a quaking breath she shook her head. “N-no…not anymore.”

Morrell sighed and shook her head. “It’s too bad. There is a balance to these things…Sometimes… for example in nature when the Lynx population gets too great they eradicate the prey species…rabbits mainly. But the same is true when the Lynx population fails…the rabbits over populate and destroy their ecosystem…Balance.”

“I’m no rabbit!” Allison chuckled. Morrell began piling the applications with a slight grin.

“No. You are a lynx. Isn’t it time you realized that?”

Allison sat up straighter and looked at her. “What do you mean by that?”

“Just what I said. You have your nature as surely as…others in this town have theirs…You play a part in that balance. What would happen to them if they aren’t protected…guarded.”

“I haven’t been able to guard those I needed to…”

“Maybe it’s because there have been those that didn’t let you…Someone who has disrupted the balance. Someone who shouldn’t have gotten the power he has…”

Allison looked up at her in, her mouth agape. “I…I really don’t know what you are talking about…”

Ms. Morrell sighed and looked down at her desk. “No. I guess you wouldn’t…” Morrell stood and pulled out her notebook and retrieved a flyer. “I was thinking maybe a…support group might help you…Meet some new faces…people who have experienced the same type of losses you have…”

Allison took the sheet of paper and eyed the address. “A church group?” She smirked.

“It’s not really…religious…more of a spiritual group…I think it would be worth your time.”

Allison folded the paper and placed it slowly into her jacket. “I guess…it couldn’t hurt…”

Morrell sat down with a smile. “Who knows…you may find some people to give you back your direction? Help you find that way back…home.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So I kind of…ratted her out to Morrell…” Stiles scrunched up his face waiting for Scott’s explosion; instead Scott simply sighed and stopped his sweeping. He leaned against the broom thinking.

“I…I wonder if she’ll even go talk with her.”

Stiles shrugged and bent down with the dustpan to help him clear up the debris. “I don’t think Morrell will let her. She seemed pretty determined to help her.”

Scott nodded. “Well, then maybe you did a good thing…Maybe Ms. Morrell will help her…give her a chance to let it out…” He placed the broom down against the counter. “I just wish I could…be there for her…that she’d let me…” He looked down at his shoes with a frown.

“One step at a time, Dude. She’s…Allison is working through something.” He rubbed his hands against his legs. “I...I can relate…When I lost my mom…It seemed like everything was suddenly different…Changed. All the things you think you will always have are suddenly…gone.”

Scott looked at him and nodded. “Maybe you helped here…We’ll see.”

Deaton opened the door and gave Stiles his slight smile. “Stiles. You ready to train?”

“Hey! Yoda!” Stiles grinned back at him.

Deaton gave him a playful scowl. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Do that you, I wish would not.” Stiles deadpanned. Deaton shook his head in defeat. “Scott would you like to stay and see what Stiles and I have been working on?”

Scott shrugged slightly. “I guess…If that’s cool with you? Just no using me for target practice.” He threw an accusatory look at Stiles.

Stiles flinched back and gaped at him. “It was one time! And how did I know you’d break out in hives and blisters!”

“No attacking shrubs!” Scott waggled a finger at him.

“Fine. Baby.” Stiles chuckled.

Deaton chuckled and led them to his office. Scott sat behind Deaton’s desk while Alan and Stiles moved the chairs to the side of the room. Deaton looked up at Stiles. “Tonight I want to try some divination…sort of an early warning system…” He rolled the rug up to expose a circle of runes that they had painted on the floor.

Scott’s eyes got wide as he studied it.

“What’s that for!” His voice rose slightly with concern.

Stiles drew his brows down as he looked at it. “This? Just a safety zone…Like a mini barrier…in case…” He caught Deaton’s eye.  “Uhmm. Like a sport’s cup… for the soul?”

Deaton chuckled and rolled his eyes at him.

Scott got up nervously and approached them. “Well, then should I stand with you…inside…you know…just in case?” He looked back and forth between the two of them and the circle.

Deaton put a reassuring hand on Scott’s arm. “I’m sure that you will have nothing to be worried about….Tonight is only a…recon mission…Just to kind of look out over town. See what we can see…”

Scott pursed his lips thinking. “Like see in the future stuff?”

Stiles shrugged and sat cross-legged at the edge of the circle. “More like in Harry Potter when Dumbledore showed Harry the Pensieve…Except we will see what’s happening now…instead of what already happened…Am I right?” He looked at Deaton.

Deaton shrugged. “As I haven’t read or seen those stories…”

Stiles interrupted him with an amazed “Tssk” and a shake of his head in disbelief. “Dude you need to invest in a dvd player.”

 Deaton continued “Let’s assume Stiles is right. Now first we need to seal the room, cast some protections.”

Scott squeaked. “But you said this would be safe!”

Deaton chuckled again. “Just good practice to always be prepared. Stiles…why don’t you?” Stiles scrambled up and opened a file drawer pulling out two jars.

Scott sniffed in an attempt to determine what they were. Stiles looked at him. “Sea salt and sage….perfectly harmless. He began slowly sprinkling the salt into a ring around the circle. Under his breath he began a soft prayer. Deaton lit the white rune etched candles he had retrieved from his desk and placed them carefully at the cardinal points. Stiles left a small opening in the circle and poured the sage into a brazier that sat on Deaton’s desk. Using a match he lit it and breathed on the spark to ignite the sage. The blue smoke began to fill the room. Scott sniffed and chuckled. “Huh! Smells like pot…” He stopped when he saw Deaton arch an eyebrow at him. Scott quickly looked away.

Stiles walked the perimeter of the room, still whispering a soft chant.

As he passed by Scott, Scott felt a slight electric tingle race up his body. The charge was coming from Stiles. He looked at his friend in wonder. How much had Stiles changed? How was this him? Stiles finished and set the brazier back down. He said in a strange faraway voice. “It’s ready.”

Deaton gave him a soft nod and then motioned Scott to sit. Scott sat down back at the desk and leaned forward watching. Deaton and Stiles stepped through the opening on the circle and sat down. Stiles reaching over and sprinkling the sea salt to close the circle completely. They faced one another and held their hands across the circle.

“Now. Just as before. When you visited Derek…Let your mind become loose…rising…liquid.” Stiles gave him a nod and closed his eyes. The candle flames flickered suddenly as if a breeze had entered the room. Scott whimpered nervously. Deaton eyed him with a frown. “Quiet is essential Scott.” Scott pressed his lips together tightly and watched with wide eyes.

Stiles felt Deaton near him as they suddenly seemed to be moving. The solid frame of the clinic dissolved and the early starry night was all around them.

Floating higher Stiles could see the lights of the town, hear the movement of traffic, the hum of voices. He heard Deaton. “Now we see what we can see.” The sky tilted dangerously and they dove down over the edges of the town. Flickers of blue and green erupting everywhere.

“The signature of life…” Stiles remembered. “Trees, plants, animals, people…” As they lifted higher Stiles scanned towards his house. He felt the warm strong glow of his father, felt the protections he had placed carefully around each room. They moved east. Towards Lydia’s, towards Scott’s house. Each one cradled in white as his protections held true. Derek. He thought. And as one they moved past the blazing glow of the reserve to Derek’s house.

The sudden dimming of color made them both gasp. A dark inky stain slithered quickly away from them as they approached. Stiles felt an anger and rage boil up into his chest. Deaton’s voice calmly called to him. “Stiles…stay with me…” Stiles eyed the torn and ragged light that was failing around Derek’s house. His protections had been chipped away, shredded in spots as if some wild animal had tried repeatedly to gain entrance.

“Derek!” He pushed towards the house searching for him. He saw his room…empty but dim and exposed. Stiles felt his heartbeat quicken as he turned to see the black figure uncoil from Derek’s bed. He pushed forward towards it.

“No! Stiles! No!” Deaton pulled him back just as he felt a sharp pain lace across his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Deaton leaning in closely, and Scott nervously covering his mouth to stop the noise of his terror.

Stiles blinked at them. “Wha! What just happened?”

Deaton helped him to his feet and looked searchingly at him. “You ok?”

Stiles shrugged and nodded. “What the hell was that black thing! And what was it doing in Derek’s house?”

Deaton relit the sage and raised it up and around Stiles. He looked nervously around the room as if expecting to see something.

“Can I talk yet?” Scott whispered nervously with wide eyes. Deaton nodded slowly. “Dude! Your body was like flipping and flopping around! And your face!” Scott leaned in to look at him, his hand reaching out to touch Stiles but stopping short.

Stiles reached his hand to touch his face gingerly. A hot pain suddenly burning him as he touched it. “What the fuck?”

Deaton and Scott recoiled slowly as they eyed the freshly imprinted red mark that bloomed over Stiles’ cheek. “Ow. It hurts like I was slapped…burns…” The tears from the pain pooled in his eyes.

Deaton looked from Scott to Stiles and the freshly marked image of a hand that covered his face. “Seems as if someone…something…didn’t want us looking.”

 

“I need to find him. Like right now!” Stiles unbuckled his bag and pulled out his phone, his fingers fumbling from fear. Deaton gently placed his hands on Stiles’ arm. “First. Calm. You don’t want to get Derek worried about you…Calm.”

Stiles took in a shaking breath and nodded. “but…It was only there…It’s after him…I know it. I need to talk to him…make sure he’s safe.”

“I understand Stiles…but it was at his house…Not with him. We need to slow down and reflect. Whatever it was you felt and we saw…Isn’t really here…It’s a shade of something else…Something we need to figure out.”

“Bullshit! I’m not just going to sit and wait for whatever the fuck that was to come out and play! I’m going to get rid of it now!”

Scott nodded earnestly. “I think that makes sense!”

Deaton sighed and leaned back onto his desk. “And how will you do that? It had enough power to unravel your wards. We need to identify what we are up against…And determine how to stop it. Not just run in half-assed and hope for the best!”

Stiles deflated and lowered his phone. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the phone in his hand. “But…Derek…”

Deaton rubbed his back gently. “Call him. But.” He held up a finger. “Don’t get him worried. The last thing I need is Derek going all gung-ho Alpha. I need to study this…talk to some friends…I agree with you…I have a feeling that something is targeting him…” He held up his hand to stop Stiles’ retort. “But! I want to understand this first. Afterwards I will be right alongside you to protect and help in any way I can…Trust me.”

Stiles looked at Scott who gave him a sympathetic nod, and then to Deaton. “I do trust you.”

Deaton smiled warmly. “Good! So you two get home. I have some homework to do.” Stiles pulled on his backpack and turned back towards him. “Protect him.”

Deaton closed his eyes and nodded. “I made a promise Stiles…remember.”

Stiles nodded and dialed Derek. His face brightened as he heard Derek’s voice. “Hey! Just calling to see if you are still coming for dinner! Awesome. I’m heading home now! I’ll make you some chicken….No. No steak!...Jeez. Dude! Man cannot live on steak alone…You’ll eat chicken and some vegetables and like it! Yes! Carrots! Don’t make a gaging sound!” Stiles laughed into the phone and walked out. His smile firmly in place.

Scott followed behind as Stiles marched from the room, he paused and looked back at Deaton. He was slumped exhaustedly against the desk, his eyes closed tightly and his hands gripping the edge.

“You…ok?” Scott asked softly. Deaton’s eyes flashed up at him and he gave him a wavering smile.

“I hope so Scott. God, I hope so.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry so short. More tomorrow

 

 

John leaned back and rubbed his stomach with a satisfied groan. “That was great, son.”

He gave Stiles a content smile. Stiles eyed his plate and raised his eyebrow at him. John looked down at the carrots still on his plate.

“Aww…they’re cold…and mushy!” John made a face.

“Thank you!” Chimed in Derek from across him, who was looking down at his own uneaten pile.

Stiles gave them both an exasperated look and shook his head. “You two have got to be the biggest babies…like ever! Just eat them!”

Derek begrudgingly speared one and chewed it as if it were the most disgusting thing ever.

“Why do you two always make such a fuss when I cook them!”

“Why! Why do you still cook them!” Derek asked him  with wide eyes.

Stiles stood and cleared his cleaned off plate. He gave them both a smirk. “Fine then. I won’t cook them anymore.”

Derek and John shared a triumphant smile together.

Stiles turned back and took their plates. “Next time I’ll introduce you to the joys of kale and brussel sprouts.”

Both John and Derek pulled back their plates quickly from his grasp.

“No.Noo. Carrots are fine son. Right. Derek?”  John scooped up his carrots and smiled feebly. “See?”

Derek scowled and nodded vigorously chewing down the remaining mushy root. Stiles laughed and took their plates. “Biggest babies…ever!”

* * *

 

After the dishes were cleared and washed, Derek and Stiles joined John in the living room.

Stiles swooped down and grabbed the remote before his father could. “Thursday is Stiles’ movie night!” He beamed happily at them.

Derek leaned back and rubbed his face. “Please god! Not a Disney movie or Kung Fu Panda…again…”

Stiles turned on him with a pout. “You loved Enchanted!” Derek rolled his eyes at him.

Stiles waved the remote at him. “If I remember correctly someone started tearing up when they were dancing together.”

Derek flashed him an embarrassed look and then nervously over at John’s quiet chuckle. “I…just liked…the song…” He whispered through clenched teeth. “Stop embarrassing me.”

Stiles rubbed his leg and made an apologetic face. “Sorry…tough guy…”

“If I remember correctly he also began tearing up at the end of Kung Fu Panda….But then again so did I.” John gave him a sympathetic smile. Derek nodded slightly and smiled at him.

“How about…” Stiles pulled up the menu screen. The Avengers?”

John and Derek both groaned. “Again?”

Stiles flounced down and shrugged and began scrolling through the choices.

“Ok! Ok! Batman… ‘Dark Knight Rises’? Good? Good? Police men…brooding dark hero…sexy cat burglar?” He turned back and forth looking at them. When they held back their comments he took it as a go and put it on.

He cautiously sat down as close to Derek as he could under his dad’s presence. John sunk deeper into his chair and gave them a quick smile. He saw Derek’s arm slowly lower to wrap around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him close. Derek caught him looking and dropped his eyes sheepishly, but he kept his arm right where it was.  John smirked at them and sipped at his beer. Stiles slowly lowered his hand and placed it over Derek's knee. Derek eyed it and then him. Stiles had a slight smile on his lips as he watched the movie. Derek shifted closer to him and rubbed his leg softly against Stiles' hip. He leaned in and whipsered. "Two can play that game." Stiles chuckled and nodded. 'I'll behave."

John was snoring by the time Selina Kyle had betrayed Bruce Wayne and was regretting it. Derek looked up over Stiles at John and shifted Stiles closer, kissing him gently. He rolled his eyes at John with a warm smile. “Like clockwork.”

He chuckled and lifted Stiles’ lips to his. “Missed you.” Stiles smiled up at him. Derek paused and looked at him closely. “What happened to your cheek?” He ran a finger softly over the faded mark. Stiles shook his head slowly. “No big deal…tripped and face planted…helping Scott at Deaton’s.” Derek nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss the mark. Stiles reached up and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. The house phone rang making Stiles and Derek both jump slightly. They looked at each other and chuckled. Stiles kissed him again and unraveled himself from Derek’s arms and hopped over the couch to grab the phone.

"This what you two do when I fall asleep?” John asked groggily from his chair. Derek skidded back on the couch, John chuckled and rubbed his face sitting up. John held out his hands with a snort of laughter. “Relax. Relax.” He craned his neck to look over at his son.  “Stiles who is it?”

 Stiles returned back from the kitchen , his eyes wide and dazed. He  looked at his father and Derek. He hung up the phone and looked  down at it for moment. “That was Melissa…the girl…she went into labor earlier…Jane Doe…She had a baby…”

Derek jumped up. “So? The baby is ok?”

Stiles nodded. “The baby…is…” Stiles looked at his father. “She gave Melissa the name of the baby’s father…before she…she died.”

Derek hung his head sadly. “She died?”

John took a step towards his son, his eyes focused on the slight tight frown. “What else Stiles?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “She said the father was…Me.”

 

* * *

 

John pushed though the hospital door with Derek and Stiles behind him. John held up his hand “I told you! I believe you…but why…Why name you as…” He stopped as he saw Melissa heading towards them. “Melissa?”

She flounced her arms. “I don’t know what to say…She seemed so cognoscente…aware…She held the baby and looked up at us and…Said take him to his father… ‘Stiles Stilinski’… Then filled out the paper work…And then an hour later… later…” Melissa turned her eyes to him and gave a shake of her head. “I would have called you sooner but we had a car accident that came in…”

Stiles mouth opened and closed rapidly. “Well…that’s not…even my legal name…so…” He dropped down into an empty chair and looked off with a stunned bewildered look.

John shook his head and frowned. “Stiles! Where would she have even heard of you? Known you?” John sat down weakly. He put his face in his hands and rubbed it furiously.

Stiles startled. “Dad! I haven’t ever even…except with Derek!” He gulped and looked quickly at Derek and then Melissa who both groaned and rolled their eyes at him.

 John looked at him with a wide eyed exasperation. “Stiles! I know…” He blew out his breath. “I know…Just…” He looked up at Melissa sadly. “Did you get her name? She didn’t say anything else? What now?”

Melissa sighed and sat down next to him. “Get a lawyer? I’ve never had a situation like this…I mean there were two nurses… the doctor…They all heard it…she filled out the admittance forms…it’s on his birth certificate…”

“What…what about the baby?” Derek whispered softly his eyes down. They all looked up at him with mixed looks of surprise and embarrassment. Melissa stood up and looked at him. “He’s doing well…strong.”

Stiles swallowed. “Should I go see him? I mean hold him…Babies need to be held…after all his mom…just.” He looked up with his eyes welling with tears and choked back a sob. Derek stepped to him and sank down to place an arm around him softly.

Stiles looked at him. “Don’t you think?” He looked at all of them with sad eyes. “He’s all alone? He’s…” Stiles dropped his head against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek stroked his head softly. “What will happen to him?” He glanced up at Melissa and she blinked in surprise at the tears she saw in his eyes.

She looked down at Stiles. “I would assume…social services…will find him a foster home…until he can be adopted…”

“We can just take care of him then…” Stiles stood up holding on to Derek. “Until we find out where he belongs…who he really is…”

“Stiles? I know you are upset…We all are…but… _What_?”

Stiles wiped his face and took Melissa’s hand. “She listed me as his father…she must have had a _reason_ …” He looked intently at her and then at Derek. “Don’t you think? That maybe I…we…should see the baby?”

Melissa looked at Derek, and slowly nodded. She turned to John. “You may need to talk with Dr.Fenris to get his statement?”

John groaned and stood. “You know…It’s gone from an assault to a murder now…she died of her wounds…” He pressed his lips tightly and looked at her. “I don’t think…they should…do this.”

Derek and Stiles turned to look at him. He saw Stiles fingers laced tightly with Derek’s. “But…like everything…who listens to me. Right?” john shook his head slowly and marched towards the nurse’s center.

 

* * *

 

Melissa led them to an empty room and returned shortly wheeling a tiny hospital crib. Stiles and Derek looked down at the tightly swaddled infant. It wriggled and fretted piteously. Stiles swallowed and looked up nervously at her. “Can I hold him?”

“You wash your hands first and take off the jackets.” They slipped off their jackets and pulled on the johnny coats she handed them. Derek and Stiles both washed their hands and carefully sat down on the bed. She lifted the newborn carefully, smoothing his cap and placed him in Stiles’ arms.

Stiles gave a soft huff of breath. “He’s so light…like a feather.” He looked down at the tiny face.

Derek leaned over and smiled at him taking a small hand and rubbing his finger over it. The infant reflexes gripped him. Derek chuckled. “He’s strong too.”

Stiles looked over at him and smiled. Derek’s face was a mix of feelings, “Could I? Maybe hold him too?” Stiles shifted the infant to his arm and held his legs while Derek positioned him up. The infant’s eyes opened and studied them. Stiles chuckled. “I think he likes you.”

Derek rubbed the furrowed brow softly with a finger. “Poor little guy.” He breathed down over his forehead and gave him a hesitant kiss. He jerked back softly, his nose flaring slightly. “Stiles…”

Stiles looked at him. “What’s wrong? Is he sick?”  Stiles looked nervously at the  infant.  Melissa stepped closer with a concerned frown.

Derek looked at her quickly and then turned to Stiles.

“No. Not sick…he smells like… pack.”


	9. Chapter 9

Allison stepped into the creaky hall. The smell of incense and dust made her blink her eyes rapidly and her nose itch.

The old church had been refurbished cheaply and simply. Folding chairs were arranged in a ring at the center of the room. A lady looked up from a book she was reading and gave her a smile. She had the appearance of an old school teacher. Prim, proper with greying hair pulled back snugly into a bun. Her bracelet’s jangled softly she rose.

 “You must be Allison? We spoke on the phone…” She slowly stood, placed down her book and walked towards Allison with a fixed smile on her face. She extended her hand. Allison shifted her bag and took the woman’s hand. The grip was firm and measured. She gestured towards the seats. “The others will be here shortly…but before they come…perhaps you and I should have a chat…” The woman poured her a cup of tea and filled a plate with cookies. She handed them to Allison with a motherly smile. Allison thanked her and sipped at the tea. She gave her a polite smile. “It’s good…”

The woman smiled gently. “It’s my own mix…rosehips, valerian root…Good for calming the nerves…”

Allison drank the tea nervously scanning the room. “I have to tell you I’m not very religious…I mean my family we are Christian…but…”

The woman sat down and shrugged. “Who are these days? Religion has become more of a political party hasn’t it? An excuse to establish power…control… No we are more of a spiritual group. Looking at our own inner power. The women of this group learned long ago that the only power they can trust is the one they hold.”  Allison turned looking over at the chairs. “Only eleven others?” She made note of the number.

 The woman smiled. “We are rather select in new members…Ms.Morrell she felt that you may have need of our assistance…hence the invitation.”

Allison gave her an uncertain smile. “I’m still not quite sure what it is this group does…believes…I mean…Ms. Morrell said it was a support group…”

The woman leaned back and folded her arms looking at her. “We are a group of women who have tried to make this world a better…safer place…Some through physical means…others through…you could say ‘creative visualization’.”

Allison shook her head and gave her a nervous chuckle. “I still don’t understand why I would be asked to join…”

The woman smoothed her greying hair back and smiled. “The Argents are well known and respected in many circles…” Her eyes focused intently on Allison. “In fact years ago your Aunt came to me to help her with a little problem she was having…”

Allison gasped and looked at her. “You knew…Kate?”

The woman took a deep breath and nodded. “She and I had a very common purpose.” She turned her eye back to Allison, it glinted dangerously. “And I think you can guess what that purpose was…can’t you?”

Allison pulled back from the hand that suddenly gripped her arm. She looked down on it nervously. “I think…this was a mistake…I’m finished with…the anger…the dreams… I’m not my aunt…”

The woman leaned in to study her face. “I agree my dear…You have fought quite valiantly against the feelings…which is why you are here. Morrell is well meaning… but quite wrong in her views. There is no balance in this…”

The door opened and women began to enter slowly. Allison startled and looked at them as they each began to sit joining the circle. Some of them old and feeble, some young, others like the woman seated next to her matronly and grim faced. Allison tried to stand. He legs suddenly weak and wobbling beneath her. She sat back down with a dizzy groan. The woman leaned in to look at her. Her eyes seemed darker than Allison had remembered. “What…have you done…to me?” She looked down at the empty cup in her hand, and then back at the woman with a frightened stare.

The woman nodded. “We are helping one of our own to return…and gather the resources we need to continue our glorious purpose…for that…we need you my little huntress.”

Allison felt her body numbing slowly, she fought to stand only to have hands pull her back down. “Who? Who? Are you helping?” She heard her words slur as her head began to loll tiredly. The woman smirked and rubbed her cheek softly. “Why your Aunt of course! She’s been with you this whole time…Her spirit has been with you…gaining strength from you. And how well has your rage been nurturing her! She should have been able to fully possess you. But you’ve proven stronger than she thought…There is one that keeps blocking her and us…but we have a plan, and he is going to be the first to go…We are going to help her take her place…back into the circle…To let her finish her blessed purpose…and give us the gift we crave.”

Allison slumped from the chair her head hitting the floor with a painful thud. The women gathered her up and carried her forward to the center of the circle.

 “Sisters. We are ready to begin. Seal the room, light the flames…and be ready to welcome home the huntress.” Allison’s eyes closed, as the woman leaned over her, with a triumphant and twisted smile.

 

 

* * *

 

Lydia helped unload the last bags and followed Stiles upstairs. She stood and looked at the piles of boxes and miscellaneous crap that lined the hallway. Stiles gestured towards the room. “In here…” she navigated past the clutter into a cleared out room that housed a single crib and a small changing table. She furrowed her brow at him. “You know this makes like absolutely no sense whatsoever!” She dropped the bags.

“Hey! Watch it I have a lamp in there!” Stiles squatted down to open the bag. He pulled out packages of baby wipes, diapers and onesies. He chuckled and held up one to her. “Look little puppies!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and glared at him. “Stiles! Listen to me! This. Is. Crazy!”

Stiles ignored her and pulled out the boxed lamp and the crib sheets. He opened the package. “I have to get some blankets…and…wait…a sec.” He pulled out a folded list from his pocket. “Bath seat…got it. Car seat…Melissa has that…bottles…check…”

“Stiles! Stop lactating and talk to me!” Lydia put her hands on her hips and he turned a surprised eye to her. “What?! I have a lot to do…He’ll be coming home tomorrow!”

She knelt next to him and took his arm. “Stiles…I know you want to do this…I know you! It’s just…Crazy. You are seventeen…in school…Why do you feel the need to take on this baby…who despite what the crazy girl said…is not yours!”

Stiles closed his eyes tightly. “try to listen this time and stop being so judgmental!”

She recoiled “I’m not being judgmental I’m being a realist! It’s not your baby!”

Stiles scurried up and looked out the doorway checking for his father. “Listen! The baby is a werewolf! I don’t know why the girl…Leslie…put me down. But she did. She must have had a reason she told Derek she needed the Alpha and then she listed me! It makes sense that she wanted the two of us to protect the baby!”

“And how the hell did you get your dad to approve this great and glorious plan?” She stood and looked at him.

Stiles ducked his head. “He thinks we are only…fostering him…for now…Until the paternity tests come back...Then we will find him a home…In the meantime Derek, Melissa and the pack will all take turns helping out…you included.”

“Paternity test? Stiles again. What? You are actually going to put the baby’s wolfy DNA on display?”

Stiles frowned at her. “Scott and I know a doctor who is willing to help us out…Melissa says he agreed. Of course now there’s another in the mix that knows all about Derek…Which is…not so great.”

“And Derek? He’s ok with all of this? Some strange new wolf depositing her cub on his territory?”

Stiles shook his head. “She wasn’t a wolf…only human.”

Lydia scowled at him. “So then by reasons of genetics…His father is! And don’t you think that he’ll be looking for his pup…cub…whatever!”

Stiles crouched back down and continued to pull out the items from the bag. “If he does at least the baby will have been kept safe…” He pressed his lips tightly together. “are you going to help us or not?”

Lydia frowned and sighed. “Of course…Just. I don’t want you hurt by this.”

Stiles looked up at her surprised. “How would I get hurt?”

“When you have to give the baby back? What then?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek get in here.” John leaned out and gestured to Derek. Derek closed the file drawer and nodded at him. He entered John’s office and stood waiting in the doorway. “Sit down and close the door.”

Derek took a deep breath and closed it and then sat before John’s desk, his hands nervously rubbing against his legs. John shifted his files and folded his hands slowly, he looked up at Derek with a quiet look.

“I heard that you paid the hospital bill.”

Derek nodded slowly. “I did.”

John took a deep breath. “Is there something…Anything you needed to tell me…About all this business? Any ideas of how this girl…Leslie McGrath…knew Stiles?”

Derek looked up with wide eyes. “Of course not…I was as surprised as you…when…”

John closed the file. “I’ve entered her information but there are thousands of entries fitting her description and age all across the country. I’ve narrowed the ones that are on the west coast. There was one in Washington State that looks promising…Maybe she had family there…”

Derek nodded. “And you wanted to tell me?”

John frowned and sighed. “No. That wasn’t all I wanted to say…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve seen the two of you with the…baby…I know my son…and I think I know you…If we can’t find this poor girl’s family…I need you to make sure that Stiles lets the baby get adopted…He understands you are not keeping this baby.”

Derek ducked his head down, his hands opening and closing on his legs. He pressed his lips together and looked up at John and regarded him silently.

John groaned. “Uh. God. Stop the puppy dog eyes! Jeez!” John sat back and looked at him. “I can see it already! You two are all ready to take parenting classes and start interviewing preschools!”

Derek frowned at him. “That’s not true!”

John raised his eyebrows. “Oh really then why did Stiles have this book on his bed stand?” He tossed the book at Derek who caught it and looked down at it with a flush of shock. “ _Rainbow Babies_? A guide to gay parenting? Really Derek?”

Derek opened and closed his mouth quickly looking at the book. A faint smile spread over his face. Stiles you dumb ass.

“See! Right there! God dammit I knew it!”

Derek looked up with a surprised start. “What?”

“That smile! You are thinking it! A happy little family! Need I remind you Stiles _is_ seventeen! Seventeen Derek! He is going to college…He is going to live a normal teenage life…” He ducked his head when he saw Derek clench his jaw. “With you…of course…I’m not saying that!  I know you and Stiles are the real deal…I’m ok with that…sort of…Just…Not right now…Ok?”

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” Derek snarled.

“Oh. Stop the drama! Jeez. Haven’t I been ok with what has been going on! I think I have been supportive…understanding…accepting.”

Derek sighed and sank lower into the chair. “You have.” He mumbled.

“So. I need you to back me up on this…” He pointed a finger at him. “What comes in the future…Years and years from now…is ok with me. This? Right now? It’s just not going to happen. Got it?”

Derek squeezed the book slowly and nodded.

John eyed him and gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Derek looked up at him. “Are we done? I have to finish the files…”

John nodded. Derek stood and opened the door.

“Derek!” He turned back and looked at John who was staring at him earnestly. He bowed his head and cleared his throat. “I do approve of you two together…I know you are good for him. He’s good for you…and I want you…to believe that…You’ve become something of… another…son…to me. And I just wanted you to know that.”

Derek heard the steady beat of John’s heart. He gave him a slow smile and nodded. “I appreciate it and John I do know it. I…I’m glad I have you in my life too!”

He blinked slowly looking at John’s stunned but pleased expression, he gave him a nod and exited the room closing the door behind him.

 

John was startled from his thoughts as the phone rang. He picked it up. “Stillinski. Here.”

 His face slowly drained of color as he listened. He put down the phone and gathered up his jacket. He strode from the office and grabbed Derek’s arm.

“You need to come with me.” Derek put down the files.

“Why? What happened?”

“The girl you found…The coroner’s report is finished. I think we need to go and talk with him.”

Derek nodded and grabbed his jacket. “What did he say?”

John took his arm and led him forward. “That the baby was removed…but not by the mother…” He looked at Derek with a horrified face. “ She didn’t do it….It was cut from her…Someone out there killed both her and her child…and we need to find out why.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Derek grimaced as the examiner pulled out the drawer, the chilled air doing nothing to dampen the smell of decay and chemicals.

John gave a soft groan as the doctor removed the cover and indicated the entry wound.

“So you see at the angle of entry it would be impossible for this young woman to cause this damage. The motion came from down and away from her. Like so…” John nodded quickly as the doctor reenacted the motion. “She had been obviously standing when it occurred. If you look here…and here…” He indicated the shoulder area. “You can see slight bruising where she had been held.”

Derek eyed John and turned to the doctor. “So you are saying there was someone holding her while…someone else…” He gestured to her gaping abdomen.

The doctor frowned and nodded. “For a girl her age and size…I’d say there were at least three. Two to hold her down…one to…Well. You know.” He carefully pulled the cover back up over her. He turned and looked at the sheriff. “That’s not the worst of it sheriff.”

John shook his head. “It’s not?” The doctor gestured him to another area and lifted the cover from the eviscerated infant. Derek let out a slight growl and stepped away averting his eyes. “The infant was also killed…although it was too early in its term to have survived…” He swallowed and looked at them. “Its heart had been removed.”

John’s eyes went wide in horror. The doctor covered the body with a sigh. “It’s all in the report…”

* * *

 

As they drove back to the station Derek kept replaying the scene that had just permeated his mind. The senselessness, the pure evil of the act. He felt his jaw clenching, his fists tightening.

John eyed him sideways. “You ok there, son?” Derek flared his nostrils and nodded slowly.

“We’ll find whoever is responsible…We will.” John repeated it softly to himself like a silent prayer.

Derek turned to him. “Do you think that the two…women might have been responsible?”

“The hookers that told you about her? I don’t know... it wouldn’t make much sense letting you get a look at them…She was already dead. They had nothing to gain from it. If they were responsible why draw attention to it…why not just skip town and be gone?”

Derek shook his head. “No not just them. The two pregnant women…Leslie and Margaret…Doesn’t it seem too…coincidental…”

John gripped the steering wheel and nodded. “I have already thought of that.”

He pulled the cruiser over by the entrance to the reserve and looked over at Derek. “I think we need to find those two hookers…I have a feeling that they know more than they said they did…Maybe they don’t but…” He shook his head slowly.

He looked over at the woods and then back at Derek. He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. “Derek. Before we do anything else...I need to ask you something that may sound…strange…”

Derek eyed him and raised an eyebrow. “Yea, John?”

“I’ve been an officer for a long time. Some might not think it…but I have developed a pretty good set of observational skills…There have been a few things that have been troubling me lately…well for a while now…And…” He turned to regard Derek. “I know you better now…I know your quality…I know that you are someone who cares about and will protect others. I ‘ve seen that in you.”

Derek fidgeted nervously and nodded under John’s solid stare.

“It all started after we found…Laura’s body.” John closed his eyes and then looked at Derek. “I’m sorry about what happened. How Scott and Stiles…created that mess for you.”

Derek ducked his head and nodded. “They didn’t know.”

“But they did know something right?” Derek looked quickly up at him.

“What? What do you mean?”

John rubbed the steering wheel thinking. “Just that there are some things that looked at… alone…make no sense…but put together…seem to fit like a puzzle. Laura’s body had wolf hair on it.” He looked at Derek nervously. Derek could hear John’s heartbeat quicken. “…and Stiles’ jacket…just last week…had…Black wolf hair…on it. I just got the results from the lab...but I didn't raelly need them.”

Derek swallowed nervously. John nodded slowly his eyes still looking away at the woods. “There were also other small things… Stiles’ search engine full of werewolf legends and charms and...other things…The amulet that Kate Argent wore…was a wolf too…some beast of Something French…the strange claw marks on my couch…The way you can get into Stiles’ window without leaving any scuff marks to show where you pulled yourself up… How you were able to bolt out of your house before I had a chance to even turn around…” He looked over at him. “The way your eyes seem to flash in every photo.” 

John searched his face quietly. “What happened in the station that night? How we survived…I thought I saw something…Red eyes and dark fur…It saved Melissa from something else…” John looked at him. “Was that…you?” He voice got low.

Derek felt as if his heart would leap from his chest. He struggled to breathe for a moment as John studied him.

Finally taking in a deep breath, he gave a slight nod. “It was…” He cautiously looked up at John. “Please…I never did anything to my sister…or even Kate…I’m not…”

John shifted and turned to him his eyes serious. “You are not an animal, Derek.”

“Stiles?” Derek whimpered. “I can still…be… with Stiles?” He hated that his voice cracked and his eyes began tearing up. He rubbed at them angrily trying to brace himself for the next words John would say.

John closed his eyes tightly and chuckled slightly. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. “I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to…tried that once.” He looked over at Derek and cautiously reached out his hand to hold Derek’s softly. “You love him…more than I’ve ever seen anyone be loved.”

Derek looked up with a trembling lip. “I do. John I do.”

“And he loves you.” He smiled and patted Derek’s hand again. “It’s all a father could ask for their child.”

“So…you. Are ok…with me…what I am…my family?”  Derek rubbed his face again making John smiled at him, he looked like a little boy who had just been spared the belt.

“As long as you keep loving and protecting him…after all we’re part of that family now too? Right?”

Derek pressed his lips together and nodded quickly.

John smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry Derek. We won’t leave you. You’ve proven yourself to me…to us. Now here…Clean yourself up.”

John pulled out a napkin and handed it to him. Derek smirked and wiped at his nose.

He looked at John with a new found respect. “I never thought…you’d be so understanding…No offense!” he yelped nervously.

John smirked. “You’ve spent too much time with Stiles…He is never giving me the benefit of the doubt.”

Derek chuckled. “It’s because he loves you…wants to keep you safe…”

John laughed. “Yeah! By not telling me I had a werewolf for a house guest?” He opened the door of the cruiser. “Come on let’s go investigate.”

Derek furrowed his brow. “Here? Why?”

“This was where you found Leslie. Now at the time you were with Dean so I’m guessing that you didn’t…sniff out the area?”

Derek shook his head slowly. “A little but I was more concerned that she was able to get help…”

“So? Let’s go. You do…Your thing…I’ll do mine…”

Derek looked surprised at him. “Here? Now?”

John shrugged. “I guess so…” John looked around. “Can you do the whole wolf thing? Or is it more like what you did at the station? The stuff Stiles had printed was all different…”

Derek looked around nervously. “I can do both…I’m the…” He paused and nodded again. “I better go all wolf.” He paused  “You sure about this?” He asked bashfully looking at John.

 John nodded. “As long as you are. But after we are done here I have a favor to ask…”

Derek began unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it into the back of the cruiser, then his pants. “Whatever you need…”

 John chuckled. “I’d like to keep this just between you and me for now…I’d like to make Stiles squirm a bit.”

Derek huffed a short laugh and turned to face him. “Should be fun.”  

John’s eyes went wide and he looked away red faced as Derek’s nude body shimmered and fell forward.

“I need to get back to the gym!” John chuckled to himself looking down at his own body.

He let out a gasp as the big midnight black wolf trotted over to him. Its eyes glowed a warm red.

John couldn’t help but reach out a hand to ruffle the large wolf’s head. “Dammit man. Even as a wolf you are good looking.” Derek rubbed his head against John’s hand. “Let’s get to tracking.”

 

 

Derek redressed and pulled on his shoes. “The scent was definitely female…It’s been a while and its wet…But it seemed to be at least two women that came this way then regrouped that way…Towards the east side of town.”

John frowned. “Right where you met those two women.” John shifted back and forth on his feet. “Well. Unfortunately there was nothing else.” He looked down at his watch. “I’ll call in and we can head home.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles turned down the heat and stirred the chili. He looked over at Scott and Isaac. “You two staying for dinner?”

Scott perked up and smiled at him. “I wish we could but I have to get my mom in a few.” Isaac snapped his mouth closed with a grin. “It smells so good.”

Stiles gave him a smile and filled a bowl. “Here…and stop drooling on my table!” Isaac wiped at his mouth with a laugh. “I wasn’t!” Scott eyed his bowl and pouted.

“Here…One for you too…” Stiles plopped the second bowl down in front of Scott. “Sweet!” Scott dug in.

Stiles watched them both devouring the food. “I take it my vegetable chili is a hit?” They both looked up at him with wide eyes. Then back down at their bowls. Scott eyed him. “You mean there is like no..No meat in this at all?”

“What are these brown things?”

“Tofu.” Stiles smiled smugly. Scott and Isaac recoiled from the bowls in front of them. Stiles thre them a grimace. “Oh. Stop being such wimps. You liked it two minutes ago!”

They looked at each other and shrugged and then continued to eat.

“I wish I could stay just to see your dad’s face when you tell him.” Scott chuckled.

“Or Derek!” Isaac smirked scraping his bowl clean. He eyed Scott and stood. “Ok. Ready?”

“Nice guys! Dine and dash!” Stiles cleared their bowls and looked up at the clock. “I’m not sure where my dad and Derek are they should be home by now.”

Isaac chuckled. “It’s so funny that your dad and Derek…working together…eating dinner together…You’ve really housebroken the old boy.”

“Who are you calling old!” A voice snarled making Isaac yelp and nearly leap over the table. Derek threw him an intimidating scowl as he walked in through the garage into the kitchen. John followed behind and sniffed appreciatively. “Chili! Awesome son!”

 Scott bit his lip trying not to laugh. “We were just going.” Scott got up and clapped Stiles on his back. “I’ll be back tomorrow night  with my mom after you get the baby. My mom found like a shit load of my old baby stuff.”

Scott turned and gave them a wave. “Have a good night guys! Enjoy the chili!” Derek frowned after them as Isaac chuckled. He rolled his head and sat down. “Idiots…” John cocked his head to the side and nodded slightly.

Stiles placed down the bowls and pulled out a warmed up loaf of bread. Derek sniffed at the chili. He looked up from the bowl and eyed Stiles. Stiles ignored his look. “Here you go daddy-boy. And…He plopped down an opened corona with a lime slice.” John gave him an appreciative nod.   John began eating he made a thoughtful sound. “It’s good.”

Derek followed but refrained from comment. “Hey. Derek. There was a new series coming on tonight I think you’d like.”

Derek paused mid scoop. “Really? What is it about?”

John tore off a piece of bread thinking. “Something supernatural. About a ghost…a vampire and a wolf all living together…Sounded cool.”

Stiles watched his spoon swirling in the chili. “Huh? Why would you think Derek would like that?” He tried to smile naturally at his dad. John furrowed his brow. “Dunno…Just thought…” He went back to eating.

“I can’t stand werewolves though…” He paused and held the spoon. “Vampires…sure they’re kind of alluring…good looking.”

“Werewolves can be good looking!” Stiles grumbled into his bowl. He looked up and waved his spoon at his father. “Plus vampires need human blood to survive…so they are killers…” he looked at his father triumphantly. “Werewolves can eat anything…”

“Even chili!” said Derek with a smirk. Stiles eyed him with a jerk.

“Nah. Werewolves are just gross. They probably roll around in filth and sniff at each others buts and have fleas…”

Derek sat back and looked at John. “Some humans can be gross too you know.”

Stiles put down his spoon and gave a weak chuckle. “It’s just a TV show anyhow…I mean..Phhfft…Vampires and…stuff…Eat Derek.” He handed the bread to Derek. Derek eyed him and took it before hunkering down to eat from his bowl, his eyes glancing up seething at John.

John ignored him and took another spoonful. “Really they are just animals…Actually. No brains…just base animal instincts…Stupid…dumb…animals!”

Derek lunged forward. “Watch what you say John! Before you make someone angry!” His jaws extending his fur erupting his claws grabbing at the table.

“HOLYMOTHEROFGOD! Derek!” Stiles lunged at him and pulled him back. He turned a terrified look at his father who sat back with wide eyes!

“Uh.Uh.Uh.” Stiles’ mouth went slack as he looked back and forth between Derek’s snarling face and his dad’s wide eyed stare. “Uhm…Dad..I can…explain…”

John fell forward in a fit of laughter. “I’d love to hear this one….How about you Derek?” Stiles turned an amazed eye back at Derek as he laughed.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he looked from one to the other. “You…Bastards…You FREAKINASSED BASTARDS! I nearly had a coronary…” He slumped down breathing heavily into his chair, his hand grasping at his pounding chest, and looked at his dad with a sobered realization. “You…knew?”

John shrugged slightly. “I… figured  some things out…Melissa had made some weird comments last year…the rest…” He tilted his beer towards Derek. “He explained.”

“And…” Stiles sat back nervously. He looked over and slowly reached his hand towards Derek, who took it gently in his.

John looked over at them and then directly to Derek. “Like I said to Derek. We’re family now…Right?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and took in a shuddering breath. “Thank you…dad.” He blinked up at his father with a relief and bliss that only can come from knowing that you are truly loved.

"Oh. And Son?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Next time put some meat in the freakin' chili!"


	11. Chapter 11

Derek lifted the crib and looked at Stiles in exasperation. “I know you think this doesn’t take me any effort but after the thirtieth time it does get a little annoying!”

Stiles looked at the room with a critical eye. “I just don’t want him getting a draft…” He turned to the door way. “See when we open... it makes a draft….” He opened and closed the door and made a face to emphasize his point.

Derek frowned at him, lowered the crib and leaned against it to study Stiles. “Are you having some kind of mental breakdown?” Stiles waved his hands at him “Stop…I’m thinking here…Over here…” He moved to the window. “Hmmm…Nah…definitely no. But then in the summer it would be nice for fresh air…”

Derek patted the crib. “Good right here. Middle of the room. Perfect.” He gave Stiles a smile and sank down in the glider rocker that Melissa had donated to the cause.

Stiles sniffed. “I should air it out tonight…Does it smell dusty?” Derek picked up the parenting book on the table began flipping through it lifted his eyes and shrugged.

Stiles flounced his arms at him. “Aren’t you just the teeny tiniest bit nervous…I mean little…boy…pup cub…no name… will be here tomorrow!…” He looked up with worried eyes. “What if something happens to him…What if he gets sick or hurt…or…eats lead paint?”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “You are going insane!” He leapt up and grabbed Stiles to his chest. Stiles slumped face first into him deflated. Derek rubbed Stiles back and kissed his head softly.

“It’s going to be alright. We have your dad, Melissa…they’ll know what to do…Even Scott and the betas they’re going to be here with us.” He pulled back to regard him. “Ok?”

Stiles looked up at him and nodded. “I guess with everything that went down tonight I should just be glad that…well…this…”He pulled Derek tightly to him. “Is still...this!”

Derek nodded and kissed him letting his lips linger against him. “For a minute…When your dad said…What he said…I thought it was over…Again! But he was so…open and honest and…loving.”

He chuckled. He leaned back and looked down at Stiles. “But you know we shouldn’t have been so surprised…I mean he is your dad…you had to get it from somewhere!”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles watched the clock ticking slowly. The hands dragging along slowly. All day…every hour…every minute…every sec… “Dude! Harris just called on you!” Scott whispered poking him back to the present.

Mr.Harris folded his arms and cocked his head. “Mr. Stilinski? No answer? No clue…am I right?”

Stiles gaped up at him. “Uhmm…Potasium Nitrate …KNO3….”

Mr. Harris blinked and turned back to the board and back to Stiles with a scowl. “Correct.” He turned his attention to Greenberg and rattled off another question.

Scott rubbed his shoulder and chuckled. “Way to save your ass!”

Stiles shrugged. “When will this day be over!”

“So…Your dad was ok? I mean with Derek and the…news?”

Stiles turned to look at him with a slight smile. “Surprisingly…yea.”

“And he knows about Derek being…the Alpha and Isaac and Erica and Boyd? Oh. And Peter?” Scott raised his eyebrow at him.

“Uh. Nooo. No.” Stiles grimaced. “Baby steps here man…Baby steps.”

The bell rang and Stiles jumped up. “Sweet mother of all that’s pure it’s over!” He yelled. Every face turned to stare at him.

Mr. Harris gave him a frown and looked down at his notes. “I didn’t think it was that boring…”

Stiles bolted from the room with Scott laughing at his heels. “Hold up. We need to get our stuff first.”

Stiles held up his overstuffed bag. “Got it! Did it! Done! Let’s go! I need to shower, make sure I have enough blankets… put in the car seat, then go get the baby!” He smiled wide at Scott.

Scott shook his head. “Ok. Then I’ll meet you…” He dropped his jaw and stared off past Stiles.

Stiles turned and saw Allison approaching and dropped his jaw looking at her outfit. She smiled coyly at them.

“Taking outfit advice from Erica?” Stiles smiled at her. She glanced down at the tight leather skirt and shrugged.

“If you got it flaunt it. Right?” She turned and gave Scott a smile. “Hey there puppy dog. How have you been?”

Scott swallowed and nodded, his mouth giving her a lopsided smile. “Good…Good. You look. Amazing!”

She twirled her hair around a finger. “Well…Feeling better. Figure it was time to ditch the bathrobe and get back into the game.”

Stiles furrowed his brow at her and eyed Scott’s dazed look. “Uhmm…I have to go…Something to do…”

Allison turned to him with a big smile. “I heard! Lydia told me!” she gave Stiles a smile. “I think it’s awesome that you are doing this! It’s so sweet how you and Derek…” she chuckled. “I can’t wait to see the baby!” She stroked Stiles arm. “I can come over right? Please? I love babies!”

Stiles looked confusedly at her and then over at Scott, who looked as if he had forgotten that Stiles was even there.

Scott gave her a smile. “You can come with me…and my mom?” He ducked his head down slightly.

She rubbed his arm and giggled. “I’d love to…If you want me too.”

Scott dropped his mouth and chuckled. “Of course…I’ve missed you…”

She leaned in and kissed him. “Oh. Sweetie. Those big brown eyes! How could I resist?”

“I really need to uhhm…get going.” Stiles rubbed his head nervously “….Glad to see you are feeling better…So…Yeah…” He marched off shaking his head.

He paused and looked back at Alison as she and Scott walked off her arm linked in his.

He shook his head furiously. “Nope. No weirdness there. You are being… hyper vigilant…Focus on the baby. Lots to do! Lots and lots…”

 

* * *

 

Stiles gripped the car seat to keep it steady. Derek watched him from the rear view mirror. “ Do you have to hold it like that!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t hit like every single pot hole in the road! Just slow down! You’ll cause brain damage from wiggling him like this!”

Derek turned wide eyes to John who was watching the exchange with a smirk. “Any advice?” He whispered. John laughed softly. “Just say ‘Yes, Dear’ and slow down.”

Derek chuckled and gave him a look. “Really?”

John shrugged. “It’s usually effective in all cases.”

Derek snorted and looked back up at Stiles in rear view. “Yes Dear!” and he slowed the car down. Stiles nodded and looked up at him with a smile.

“Thanks, Der…” he looked out the window. “But we need to get there before tomorrow!”

Derek turned and glared at John.

John shrugged. “I said ‘usually’!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok.” Melissa looked over at the room. “Sheets are clean, bumpers on…” she rubbed her hands against her legs and grinned with a squeal. “Can I just hold him again!” Derek eyed her as he held the baby, rocking him softly. “Are your hands washed?” He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and reached out.

“No…Really are they?” Stiles asked looking up from plugging in the baby monitor. She turned and placed her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows at him. “Really Stiles!”

“Just…joking…kind of…” he muttered.

The baby began to whimper. Derek looked up worriedly at her. “Is he hungry again?” He looked down at the red squalling face. “Stiles just fed him!”

Stiles hopped up “I’ll warm up another bottle. Be right back.”

Derek smiled down at the infant. “He eats more than Isaac!”

Melissa chuckled and lifted the infant. “Infants his age need something every 2 ½ to 3 hours, in order to regulate his digestion and allow longer naps.”

Derek curled his nose up. “He… uhh…Needs to be changed again…” 

Melissa carried the baby to the changing table.  “Relax. A newborn makes at least five dirty diapers a day and at least eight to 10 wet diapers a day.” She cleaned the baby and smiled down at him. “All better?”

She cradled the baby against her and sniffed at the baby. “I love the way this baby smells!” She rubbed its back gently.

Derek stood and stretched. “It’s funny…but I guess…I never realized that I do too…”

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against the baby’s head.” I haven’t held a baby since…my little sister Rachel was born…” He blinked and snorted at her face. “What?”

 Melissa looked up at him with a surprised smile. She looked at him steadily. “You’re a hard one to read Derek.”

He furrowed his brow at her. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged gently and pressed her lips together. “Just. You seem so tough and…stoic. Then I see you…and Stiles and… with him…like this.”

Derek rolled his eyes bashfully. “What can I say…He’s had an effect on me…”

She handed the baby to him. He cradled the head carefully. “I think you have also had an effect on him…” She looked up at Derek with a smile. “Stiles seems so different this past year. He’s stronger…more confident.” She paused thinking. “More responsible, focused…less nervous.”

Derek slowly sat and looked at her. “He’s always been more… than what people saw.”

She chuckled and rubbed his head softly. “Funny. He said the same thing about you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Relax. Sit and get something to eat. You haven’t stopped since we got home six hours ago.” Derek pulled Stiles down to the couch. “He’s sleeping…Fed…cleaned…And we have…” He lifted the monitor and listened. “Sleeping soundly.”

Stiles smiled and snuggled next to him. “How about you? You eat anything?” Derek shook his head. “You?”

Stiles shook his head. “I can heat up the chili from the other night?”

Derek groaned. “I’d rather get some formula!”

“We’re back!” Erica sang out from the kitchen. Stiles jumped up. “Shhh! He’s sleeping Christ!”

She ducked her head. “Sorry! Sorry!” She whispered.

Derek sniffed as Erica and Boyd entered the room carrying the bags John had returned with from the diner. Stiles jerked around to eye his father. “The one night I don’t cook and you fall off the wagon! I can smell the cholesterol oozing from them!”

 John grimaced embarrassedly. “Well! I was trying to help…is all. Here Derek….You’re favorite!” He handed Derek and Stiles their bag. Stiles sat down with a sulk.

Derek ripped into it with a wide smile. “Bacon! Double! Cheeseburger! I think I’ve died and gone to carnivore heaven!” He smiled and looked longingly at the greasy steaming goodness. Stiles eyed him and chewed on his curly fries. “You don’t have to act like that! You get to eat meat!” Erica eyed Boyd and smirked into her burger.

 

Melissa came back in and hung up her phone. “Scott is coming over…with Allison?” She sat down and frowned. “He apologized…about the time…When did they…get back together?”

Stiles sipped at his shake and gave her a shrug. “She was supposed to be here earlier…With Scott…I guess they got to…uhm…talking…”

Melissa eyed him. “yeah, Stiles, talking.” He quickly crammed more fries into his mouth. Derek watched him with big eyes. “What!” Stiles mumbled.

“Allison is coming here!” He whispered nervously.

“Well. Yea. She wanted to congratulate us…” He noticed his father’s frown. “…to see the baby.” He swallowed meekly.

Derek wiped his face and stood. ‘I’m going to go check on the baby…” Stiles caught his hand and pulled him back down. He gave him a steadying look. ‘Just eat your fries and…relax.”

The door opened and Scott came in with a bright smile, his cheeks flushed and his shirt collar askew. Erica hid a laugh behind her hand. “Hey! Hey! Sorry…Lost track of the time…”

He nodded at the sheriff. “Hi…Sheriff....Mom.” Melissa raised her eyebrows at him. “Fix your collar Scott.”

He startled and arranged himself. Allison sauntered in behind him and smiled shyly. “Hello everyone.”

Boyd and Erica stiffened slightly and looked over at Derek quickly. Derek was looking intently at her. “Stiles…Derek…” She shuffled nervously. “I brought you both something…for the baby…and for you…”

She pulled out a stuffed wolf and handed it to Stiles who smiled at it. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle. “Well…this was from my father….” She held out the whiskey to Derek. “He wanted you to toast to…well…you know…”

John stepped forward and took the bottle. “Derek and I will enjoy this tomorrow…We have the day off.”

Stiles jerked back. “Aww! Dad!”

John arched a brow at him. “Yes? My underage son? You have a problem?”

 Stiles pouted his lips and sank back. “No.”

Scott took her hand and smiled at her with the look Stiles had missed seeing on his face. Allison leaned against him slightly. “So? Can I get a peek?”

 

Stiles stood up and nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” He led them upstairs to the room, holding a finger to his lips. They crept in slowly. Scott and Allison leaned over the crib and smiled.

“He looks so tiny in that big crib!” Scott chuckled. Allison turned to Stiles with a gleeful smile. “Can I…give him a kiss?”

Stiles gave his head a small shake. “I…I guess so? Sure. Just don’t wake him.” He lowered the side of the crib.

Allison leaned down slowly and placed her lips against the tiny head, her finger tracing along its cheek.

The baby startled and began crying angrily. Allison stepped back with a worried look. “Oh. God! Stiles I’m so sorry I must have scratched him by accident!”

Derek was in the doorway before Stiles could gather the baby to his chest. “It’s ok. He just got startled…”

Derek stepped over to Stiles. “He sounded hurt? I smell blood!” He whispered. Stiles patted the baby’s back softly. “Der…He’s ok. He got scratched a little…. I got this.”

Derek furrowed his brow and turned to Scott and Allison.

“I’ll go get him another bottle…maybe that will help…” Allison watched him leave.

“Wow. Protective.” She gave Scott a smirk.

Stiles eyed her. “He cares…about…the baby.”

Allison nodded. “Of course.” She rubbed her hand along the crib. “He’s feeling all Alpha. That’s to be expected…He’ll want his own pups soon…a brood mate.”

Stiles smirked nervously at her still bouncing the baby. “Well. That’s not really an option.”

Scott turned and looked at her. “Why are you saying that?”

Allison looked up with wide eyes. “Sorry. I thought you knew…Since you two are together?” She leaned in towards him. “He’s the Alpha…they have the need to sire…mate….have their blood line continue….I thought you knew…about that.” She ducked her head embarrassed.

“Where did you hear that?”

She looked up at him with worried eyes. “It’s common Hunter knowledge…When a new Alpha rises they need to establish their line. Usually with their Beta’s…So I’d assume Erica…would be his first…Unless he finds another female…” She blinked slowly looking at Stiles’ wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to start anything…”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “It’s...ok…It’s not like that…with us.”

Allison smiled and rubbed his arm. “Of course not…I know it’s not…I know.”

 

Derek sank back into the couch and watched as John turned off the monitor. John and Melissa exchanged an uneasy look. Erica cleared her throat softly. “I think we should go…” She took Boyd’s hand and gave them a wave. Boyd nodded at them. “We’ll be back tomorrow…Uhm. Just let us know if you need anything.” Derek raised his eyes at him and nodded slowly. Boyd looked at him and then back at Erica. “Goodnight all.”

After they left John sat down across from him. He leaned forward. “Is…what she said…true?” He glanced up at Melissa. Derek took in a deep breath and looked away. John arched his brow. “Well?” He gave a nervous grin. “I mean…it sounds crazy…like you have no say in…”

Derek gripped his legs. “I don’t know.” He looked at them with a conflicted frown. “I was always raised with an alpha pair…My mom and dad…I never knew any…solitary alphas…”

Melissa sank down next to him. “But you don’t like have to… I mean…be with another werewolf….Scott said you and Stiles were…” She looked over at John nervously. “…mates?”

John blew out a breath. “Just say boyfriends…”

Derek nodded slowly. Melissa smiled and rubbed his arm. “So! There! You and him…That’s it. No worries. Right!” Derek smiled and nodded at her. Inside an old worry resurfaced.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison closed her bedroom door and tiptoed past her father’s room. Slowly she made her way downstairs to the back door. She opened it softly and stepped into the dark night with a smile.

Sitting as still a statue the woman who waited smiled at her. “Is it done?”

Allison smirked. “Of course it is. I keep my word.”

The woman smiled at her. “You stink of sex. Did you really have to roll around with that animal?”

Allison rubbed her hands over her hips slowly. “His big brown eyes…and miss the fumbling and eagerness of youth?…Yea. It was worth it.” 

The woman sighed. “And you saw the Alpha? He’s still unaware?”

Allison threw her head back and gave a throaty chuckle. “The stupid idiot has no clue…You should see how ridiculously love struck and pitiful he is.”

“But the deed is done?” The woman annoyed sat up straighter, her green eyes narrowing. Allison crouched down before her and held out her finger to the woman. The faint trace of the baby’s blood smeared on her fingertip. The woman leaned forward and gently holding her finger licked it slowly.

“You’ll have your heart…And I get to keep this.” Allison looked down at her body. “ A girl can do a lot of living in a body like this.” She chuckled back at the woman.

“I get my hearts and the dead Alpha…You get this body, Kate and your other playthings…. Just as I promised.”

Kate smirked and blinked in contentment.


	12. Chapter 12

John stumbled groggily down the stairs towards the alluring scent of coffee. He paused with a confused start when he saw Derek sprawled asleep with the baby over his chest on the couch. He had his arms wrapped in the same protective way he did when he held Stiles. Derek inched an eye open at him and gave him a slight nod.

“What are you still doing here? I thought you left last night?” John rubbed his face in an effort to wake up. Derek sat up still cradling the baby. “I came back this morning after my shift. Give Stiles a break.”

John sat down and looked at the baby. “He sure does have a set of lungs on him! I was hoping after a week he would get into a routine…but…” He inched down next to them and rubbed the slumbering form gently. “He’s definitely nocturnal.”

Derek smiled and carefully laid the baby down, piling the pillows to keep him secure. He looked up at John. “I made you some coffee.” John cautiously stood so he didn’t wake the baby. “Thanks….Come have a cup with me.”

Derek gave him a smile and patted down the blankets and then followed John into the kitchen. “Stiles is exhausted. He’s been burning the candle at both ends.”

John pulled out the mugs and looked at him. “Newborns take almost as much of your time as school and work. Which is why…” He frowned and poured them coffee. “We need to make sure that this little guy finds someone that can do this right.”

Derek closed his eyes and reached for the mug. John regarded him over his rim. “You gave me your word.”

Derek looked up at him. “I know John…I did…but it’s more complicated than that…”

John startled. “Why? What aren’t the two of you telling me now!”

Derek studied the kitchen floor. He let his eyes sweep up slowly. “The baby…he’s…like me…”

“Son of a bitch!” He hissed through his teeth. John put down the cup with an opened mouth and wide eyes. “Are you telling me that..?”

Derek gripped his mug and gave him a quick nod.

“Jesus H. Christ…and the two of you were going to tell me when?” he dropped the mug down. “What when some unsuspecting family adopted him and then found out he gets furry on full moons?”

“The change doesn’t happen like that…he’d be older…seven…eight…at least.” Derek stepped back as John glared at him.

John rubbed his face in annoyance and then leaned against the counter. “Derek!” He turned and looked at him. “And you’ve known this all along?”

Derek grimaced slightly. “Yea…” He shrugged slowly and looked back down at the floor.

“Damn it Derek! I thought you two had stopped the lying and hiding things  from me!”

“We have! We meant too…Just.” He shook his head. “We were trying to figure this all out…See if we could find Leslie’s family…”

John took in a calming breath and regarded him. “You think they might? Be like you?”

“It’s a possibility. She was human. But there are always humans in the pack. Sometimes the gift doesn’t manifest the same…”

John stepped to the table and slowly sat, cradling his mug between his hands. He bent down and looked at it. “And if we don’t find them? What then?”

Derek stood up straighter. “I..can…”

John pointed his finger at him. “No! You cannot!”

Derek startled and looked at him. “Why not?”

“Because you are a single man who works full time, taking classes…fixing up your house. You don’t have the time to be raising a child on your own.”

Derek turned away from him. “I have help…Stiles…and you…and…the others they’d…”

John let his shoulders fall down. “Stiles will be in college soon…Remember? I work…with you.  Crazy hours…day and night. The kids are all moving on….What then? What will you do when they are all off at college?”

Derek frowned at the sudden realization. “They aren’t all…going away…from me…”

John closed his eyes and sighed. “Listen. Son. Sit.” He gestured to Derek. Derek sat down stiffly. “You have to realize that it isn’t the time for this…This baby…he isn’t ours…yours and Stiles….And I think it’s wonderful how loving and protective you are…Just…” John sighed again. “it’s not a lost puppy that you can just bring in from the rain…It’s a lifetime commitment. Raising a child…It becomes everything….Doing it alone…I was barely able to cope…and Stiles was almost thirteen!”

He gripped Derek’s hand. “I see you. I know that you care. And maybe…someday…You both can have…this…” He looked into Derek’s eyes. “Just not now.”

 

 

* * *

 

Deaton closed the circle and sat back with a worried frown. The darkness was evading him. No matter how he searched it seemed one step ahead of his scrutiny. He relit the sage and sat back watching the blue smoke rise and dissipate. He turned to ms. Morrell and raised an eyebrow. “Did you sense anything?”

She smoothed her hair back and shook her head. “I didn’t see or feel anything. Are you sure what you and stiles saw wasn’t just some negative residual energy?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean there is a lot of that lingering around the Hale house.”

Alan stood and began pacing the room. He shook his head in thought. “No. I definitely got the sense it was from elsewhere…”

Ms. Morrell stood and began tracing her finger over the crystals he had lined on his desk. She tapped at one and looked up at him.

“Perhaps it was something within Stiles…You know he has been ‘practicing’.” He turned and gave her a slight frown.

“I know you disagree with my training of Stiles….but it was necessary.”

She clucked her tongue and raised her brows in disdain. “He’s become too capable…too quickly. You do realize that?”

Alan smiled. “He’s a talented young man and a quick learner. He’ll make a great advisor.”

She scowled at him. “He’s not an advisor and he’ll never be and you know why!”

Alan regarded her carefully. “I don’t see any reason why he cannot be?”

She raised her face to him and cocked her head. “Really Alan? Really? You don’t think his affection for Derek and Scott might…oh. I don’t know…cloud his judgments?”

Alan smirked and sat across from her. “It’s not like Advisors haven’t had…affection… for the packs they helped.”

Ms. Morrell leaned against his desk and eyed him. “This isn’t about you and your school boy crush of Esmee Hale…”

Alan sat up and frowned at her. “Esmee Hale saved my life. I owed her. I made her a promise!”

Ms. Morrell smiled gently. “Seems you have forgotten that we walk the grey path. We serve the balance.”

Alan rolled his eyes at her. “I am serving the balance.”

“Seems your scales need adjusting.” Morrell smirked. “How much advising have you given to Chris Argent or Allison lately?”

“Why must everything be conflict for you to call it balance?” Alan snapped at her. “We aren’t about power you know!”

Morrell sighed and lifted her head to him. “In this we must agree to disagree…”

“What are you up to?” He leaned towards her and scrutinized her sudden solemn face.

“You have chosen your players…I have chosen mine…The game has begun. Our duty is to watch and see how it unfolds.”

“Morrell. I swear. If you have done anything to hurt Derek or Stiles…I’m honor bound to help them!”

“Oh. Yes. Your promise to Esmee.” She leaned back and eyed him. “ I don’t get involved as you do. I follow my role. I advise…I watch.”

Alan pressed his jaw tightly. “And who is it you are advising?”

She gave him a silent sphinxlike stare. “The greater good…of us all.”

 

 

* * *

 

Looking out at the empty parking lot he sighed. No one should be out shopping at midnight. It just was not natural. And neither were the people who were actually shopping at this time of night.

Stiles felt a stab of pity for the cashiers of the Stop and Save.

He would definitely not be applying here for a summer job. Stiles juggled the shopping bags and pulled the keys from his pocket. He dropped it and it skipped and skidded under the jeep.

“Sonofabitch!” He groaned looking up into the night sky. He put the bags down on the ground and bent down under the jeep to retrieve them. He stretched out, wriggling under the jeep and grabbed them. As he pulled out from under the jeep Stiles could see a shadow lumbering towards him from under the car.

The figure paused and seemed to be scanning the area. Its motion picked up its pace and began to shuffle faster towards the jeep. Stiles saw the approach of mud splattered shoes and caught a whiff of unwashed clothes. Stiles nervously scooted back up. His fist curling around his keys.

The low growl suddenly clear from the figure. Stiles swallowed and backed up a step. The figure began to move towards him at a quicker pace.  A sudden pounding of feet behind him made him turn with a yelp. Scott leapt over the jeep and landed against the form sending it flying back with a grunt. The figure stood up fur bristling and fangs out. He lunged at Scott and the two of them fell into a mass of snarls and growls. Stiles scrambled to open the door and climbed inside. He dug furiously through his book bag and pulled out a baggy of mountain ash.

Grasping it with a prayer of thanks he rushed to Scott’s aide. Scott pinned the strange wolf down.

He turned to Stiles. “Now!” He leapt up as Stiles flung the ash over the thrashing wolf. It howled angrily and looked at Stiles in fury. Scott steeped back and stood before Stiles. “Who…are you?” Stiles asked looking around at the parking lot.

“I’m here to kill you witch!”

Stiles jerked back in surprise. “Wha? Me?”

Scott growled at him. “He’s not a witch! He’s a guy! Jeez!”

Stiles frowned at him. “Scott…”

Scott widened his eyes. “What?”

Stiles shook his head. “Why would you want to hurt me? What have I done to you!”

He watched as the werewolf strained to free himself from the ward that held him back. It lunged and snapped it’s jaws at him. “My wife! Where is my wife!”

Stiles eyes widened and he and Scott exchanged a nervous glance. “Your…your wife…” Scott mumbled softly.

“Yes damn you! What did you do to her!” The wolf whimpered.

Stiles raised his hand and the ward dissipated. The wolf lunged and grabbed Scott and threw him down. “I have your pet by the throat Witch! Tell me!”

Stiles felt a hot rage boil up in him looking at Scott pinned below the wolf. “Let. Him. Go!” Stiles yelled.

The wolf blinked and sat back stunned looking at Stiles. His claws dropped from Scott’s throat.

Scott pushed him back and scrambled up. Scott looked from the werewolf to Stiles.

“How did you…do that?” His eyes wide looking at Stiles.

“You…you’re the alpha?” The werewolf asked with a frightened downward cast of his eyes.

Stiles startled and looked from him to Scott. “No! No…I’m just…Stiles…”

The werewolf looked up at him. “Stiles! But you…You are…my…Alpha?” He cocked his head and looked at Stiles with confusion. “You? You killed Eve? You made her…submit?”

Scott and Stiles gawked at him.

“You. It is you. We came to find you…Join you…” The werewolf whimpered again. “We need your protection. They are killing us off…Now that we don’t have an Alpha…We are all omegas…”

He scurried forward and grabbed at Stiles’ hand and rubbed his forehead against him. “Please Alpha…Help me. Find my wife…my wife…” He sobbed. “She’s pregnant…She needs me…to save her from them…”

Stiles bent down and blinked back his tears looking at the now young and frightened face of the boy before him. He pulled him into a shaky embrace. “I will. I will protect you.”

Scott and Stiles exchanged another frightened look. “I think it’s time we got you home…And I call Derek.”

 

 

The minute they crossed the threshold the Omega bolted to the baby’s room. John yelped and jumped back as the man grabbed the crying infant from his arms. “My! My baby!” He snarled at John angrily. He turned and looked at Scott and Stiles who had run up after him. “Where is Leslie! Why can’t I smell her! What happened?”

John inched nervously back towards Stiles. “Son? Can you tell me…what the hell is going on?”

Stiles stepped towards the Omega. “I need you to calm down. Listen to my voice. Give me the baby.” The omega whimpered and hesitantly handed the baby into Stiles’ arms. Stiles looked earnestly in his eyes. “He’s safe. I swear. We’ve been taking care of him. Protecting him.”

The omega sank with a groan. “She’s dead isn’t she? She’s dead…” He covered his face and sobbed. John stepped forward and took the baby from Stiles. Stiles bent down to grip the boy’s shoulders. The boy collapsed into him crying deeply. “I was too late…too late…I failed her…”

Stiles gripped the boy close. “I’m sorry. So… Sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Derek fought back another yawn and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Dean looked over at him with a smirk. “What’s with you Hale? Partying on your days off too much?”

Derek gave him a half smile. “Just busy.”

Dean nodded and looked over at him. “A girl?” He chuckled. “Come on you can tell me. We’ve been partnered for almost three months and you never talk about what you do off duty.”

Derek looked at him and frowned. “It’s no big deal.”

Dean scoffed. “It is a girl! You have that ‘whipped’ look. So? Anyone I know? Is it that cute red head that hangs with the sheriff’s kid? I’ve seen you three around town.”

“Lydia?” Derek chuckled softly. “No…”

Dean cracked a big smile. “Is it because she’s still in high school? Huh? That’s it isn’t it you dog!  She’s got to be almost eighteen! What you have a year to wait before you can fess up?”

Derek scowled and glared at him. “Shut up Dean! It’s not Lydia!”

Dean clamped his mouth shut quickly. “Sorry! Sorry! Don’t bite my head off!”

Derek turned his eyes back to the road. A sudden flurry of movement caught his eye. He slowed the cruiser to see a woman racing towards the park. A familiar scent caught his nose. He slammed on the brakes.

“What the hell Hale!” Dean squawked as the hot coffee he was holding spilled over his legs.

“Sorry! Sorry! Stay here for a minute!” Derek opened the door and bolted from the cruiser and after the form.

Dean yelled out after him. “You need to wait for me! Protocol! Hale!” He hurried to disengage his belt and open the door. By the time he stepped from the cruiser Derek was nowhere to be seen.

 

The woman’s heartbeat was like a drum pounding in his ears. He honed in and quickened his pace after her. She turned and saw him barreling after her and gave a short gasp of fear.

“We had nothing to do with it!” She screamed and stumbled looking back at him. He stopped and looked down at her. It was the older hooker he had talked to weeks ago. She scrambled up. “You won’t kill me? Will you? You won’t?!” She reached out at him, her face drawn and desperate.

He shook his head at her. “What are you talking about! What do you know?” He snarled softly at her making her flinch back.

“We knew you were one of them. That’s why…Why we told you…Wanted you to stop them!” Her eyes scanned the area nervously.

“Stop who?” Derek asked. “Tell me or I’m dragging you to the station to talk!”

“No. No. I have to leave! They got Carrie…They know. They know everything. We left. We broke the circle!” She sobbed. “It’s gotten so much worse…Dark stuff…Evil stuff…”

“Who? Who is after you?”

 The woman scrambled up and grabbed his hand tightly. “The Coven. They are after you…Your kind…The babies! It’s too horrible what they are doing…I didn’t know…we didn’t know. We just wanted…protection…power…” She sobbed her head hanging down. “I didn’t know what they wanted us for…What she could do!”

Derek’s eyes got wide as he looked at her. “The babies? What…what do you mean?”

The woman looked up at him with tear stained face. “They want to be young…reborn…The hearts of the babies…They help girls who are pregnant with your kind…. then they…kill them…the babies….eat them.” Derek recoiled from her as she continued. “The hearts of the babies…” She choked. “They found that they could use them…The elder. She learned this…years ago…She’s been gathering them…Making us…”

“Where is she! Where are they!” Derek grabbed her roughly and shook her. She whimpered and went limp in his grasp. She looked up horrified at him. “Everywhere! All through the town now! She brought back the huntress! The girl…she is helping them…The ritual…changed her…”

Derek dropped her and looked away in terror. “What huntress who?” He growled.

“Let me go! They’ll kill me! For talking to you! I tried to stop them…I tried!”

He gritted his teeth and nodded. “Run! If I catch you or any of them! I will kill you!”

She stumbled away and stopped pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to him. “Here talk to her! She knows she wanted to help us! Talk to her!”

He looked down at the paper and the name. “Ms. Morell? Who the hell is she?”

The woman backed away from him. “An advisor. She said…she knows what’s happening...she told us to find you…talk to her…” The woman turned and ran as if her life depended on it. Derek crumpled the paper furiously in his fist and watched her run.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek hung up his phone with a growl that made Dean flinch. “You are acting loopy you know that? What was all that about?”  Derek ignored him and pressed down on the gas and sped back towards the station. He needed to get to Stiles as soon as he dropped off Dean at the station.

 He pulled into a parking spot and tossed the keys to Dean. “I have to go.” He turned and began quickly walking to his car.

Dean scurried after him. “You know I’m going to have to report this to Stilinski! We have another two hours for patrol!”

Derek squinted his eyes at his partner, stepped up to him and grinned. “Don’t bother. I’m heading to his house right now. I’ll tell him myself.”

Derek climbed into his car and squealed out of the parking leaving Dean speechless, his eyes following the Camaro down the road.

 

When he entered the house he found John and Scott sitting looking glum facing the blank television screen. Stiles was feeding the baby and humming softly to it. He looked up as Derek stormed in, eyes searching frantically. “Where is he? Where’s the Omega?”

Stiles looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. “Calm. Inside voice.” Stiles lifted the baby to his shoulder and gently began burping him. “His name is Dan. From Seattle. He’s showering and getting changed.” He smiled as the baby gave a resounding burp. He placed him down across his lap and jostled him gently. “And this guy’s name is… Harry. Which, yes, I did find ironic, but kept firmly to myself.”

 John shook his head slightly. “From the boy who prefers Stiles Stilinski as his name.”

Stiles started and gave his father an annoyed tilt to his head. “At least it saves me from having to explain, rationalize and pronounce my name …over and over!”

John pulled a face and turned to Derek. “You said you talked to…”

Derek held up his hand to stop John and sat down next to Stiles and searched his face slowly. “You doing ok?”

Stiles inclined his head softly. “Yeah. Almost two a.m. and I’m still able to communicate rationally! I take that as a big plus!” He chuckled and allowed himself to lean against Derek gently. His eyes held Derek’s. “I’m fine.”

“No. I mean you said he attacked you.” Derek snarled softly.

Stiles shrugged. “I said he tried to attack me…” He tilted his head towards Scott. “I had some unexpected help of the wolf kind.” He kept his eyes focused on the baby. “I was buying more wipes and diapers. When he showed up.” Stiles gave him a lopsided smile. “I forgot that Allison is only a street away.”

Scott gave out a short huff and grinned embarrassedly at his hands. “I was just checking on her. She invited me in. I was just heading home…”He looked up at Stiles. “I caught your scent, and  thought I should make sure everything was alright. That’s when I caught the Ome…Dan’s scent.”

Derek was twitching nervously. The strange scent of another male on his territory was setting his teeth on edge. “How can we be sure he is who he said he was? I mean…Do we have any proof?”

John leaned forward and gave him a concerned look. “Derek? The guy had a photo of him and Leslie. He knew her name, knows she came here. In fact.” He scanned all three. "He called Stiles his Alpha? Now, I wouldn’t want to think that…yet again…you all were keeping things from me. So?” He raised his hands and gestured. “What the hell is an Alpha and what new fucked up craziness is this going to bring?”

Derek’s eyes got wide and he turned to look at Stiles. “What?”

Stiles shook his head slowly and gave a nervous shrug. “All I know is that Dan thinks I’m the Alpha.” He looked at Derek  with a worried face, his eyes quickly flashing to and away from his father. “Because of Eve?”

Derek sat back looking dumbstruck. He looked over at Scott, who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

John followed their gazes. “Ok. Now I know something is going on!” John’s face flushed angrily.

Stiles gathered up the baby and stood. “Let me put him down. I’ll be back in a minute.” He regarded his dad sadly. “I’ll tell you everything…I promise.”

John rubbed his face and leaned back. “ Should I just get the whiskey now?”

Stiles paused and turned back with a frown. “Yeah. Probably.”

 

John stood and marched into the kitchen, returning with the unopened bottle Allison’s dad had given them and two glasses.

 He set it down on the table and threw an angry look at Derek. “Just when I thought you had finally trusted me.”

Derek sat up and looked at him. “I do! We do! This isn’t something I even knew about!”

“So? You have no idea who this ‘Eve’ character is? And why random werewolves would be searching out m son for protection?”

Derek and Scott exchanged another uneasy glance. John opened the bottle and poured himself a glass. “See that!” He pointed a finger at the two of them. “You both know and are sitting there trying to save your skins! And let me tell you…Werewolves or not…If it’s bad news. I’ll kick both of your asses from here ‘til next month!” He drank down the amber liquid with a grimace.

Derek closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “John. It is…was…complicated.”

“More complicated than my newly gay son falling in love with an older werewolf? And half of his friends being either werewolves as well or witches or whatever the hell Lydia and Allison are?”

“Allison’s not a witch, she’s a hunter…” Scott mumbled, making John look at him.

“What the hell is a hunter? What does she hunt?”

Derek grit his teeth and grabbed the second glass and poured himself a drink. “Me.”

John turned wide eyes at him. “What? What do you mean?”

Scott stood and rubbed his hands nervously on his legs. “Ok. Ok. Let me tell you what happened and then…Stiles can tell you the rest.” John sat back and looked at him. Scott began.

“It started when Stiles heard you talking about the dead body in the reserve…”

 

* * *

 

Stiles leaned against the crib and watched Harry sleeping. He tucked the blanket closer around him and smoothed down the fluff of his hair with a smile. He felt Dan approach behind him. It was odd how he could suddenly feel him, sense him. He closed his eyes and stepped away from the crib to look at him. Dan had changed into a pair of Stiles’ jeans and t-shirt. He was looking down at his baby with a mixed look of wonder and sorrow.

Stiles gently rubbed his arm. “He’s beautiful.” He whispered.

Dan’s eyes flashed up at him and then back at the slumbering infant and nodded. “He is.”

Dan swallowed rapidly as the tears welled in his eyes. “It doesn’t seem real. One minute Leslie and I are painting the spare room. Buying a crib. The next…” He hung his head and stepped away. “We were ready to try being on our own. She had a few more courses to do.” He looked up and smiled. “She was going to be a teacher. I had a job at a lumber mill…Everything was going to be good. Good.” He wiped at his eyes. Stiles felt the ache building in his chest. “What happened Dan?”

Dan’s wide eyes looked at him. “After we heard about Eve. We all celebrated. She wasn’t particularly a loving Alpha.”

Stiles blew out a breath. “No. I doubt she would have been.”

“The Alphas. They kind of came and went. They left us orders. Made sure we were following the laws. We had to patrol, keep the territory, and meet weekly to reestablish bonds. Sometimes, one or two of us were made to travel with them when they had to test new Alphas or settle disputes. Kind of like servants…carry their bags, shop, cook that sort of thing. But, except for that and full moons. We had our own lives.”

“And Leslie? She was human. How did Eve allow her and you? I mean she didn’t seem so keen on humans when she was here and definitely she didn’t approve of human wolf mating.” Stiles chuckled remembering her anger at his and Derek’s relationship.

“Leslie’s mom was pack.” He hung his head low. “She was killed by hunters when Leslie was only three. The pack raised her.”

“And you?” Stiles watched him. “You weren’t born this way were you?”

Dan shuffled his feet nervously. “I was turned by a fallen Alpha. Eve killed him. He wasn’t so nice.”

Stiles eyes widened. “There was someone worse than Eve?”

Dan frowned and looked at him. “There are a lot of things far worse than Eve in our world, Stiles…Sorry. Alpha.” He whimpered and ducked his head.

Stiles shook his head at him and raised his face. “Just Stiles. I don’t understand why…Why I could be your Alpha. I’m not a werewolf. Even if I did kill Eve.”

“Stiles?” John’s face looked ashen from the doorway. “What? What did you just say?”

Stiles closed his eyes tightly and took in a soft breath. “Let’s all go downstairs.” He saw his father take a wobbling step back from him, his eyes grief stricken and wide. “Dad. Come on.” He gently took hold of John’s arm and led him down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

John slumped tiredly down on the sofa. His shaking hand grabbing at the whiskey, making the amber liquid splash into the glass. Scott took it and poured it for him. His eyes flashing concern up at him. Derek stood and strode over to Dan. He faced him, his nostrils flaring. “This is the father?” Dan immediately ducked his head in submission. Derek looked from him to Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “Stop getting up in his grill and let’s sit down. Dan this is Derek. Derek…Dan. Ok? Good? Now.” He pointed at the chair. “Dan sit. Derek…” Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s chest. “Please. Relax. I need you.” He looked intently into Derek’s eyes.

Derek held his arms and rubbed them softly. “I’m sorry. I know.” He whispered and leaned his head against Stiles’.

John watching them sighed. “Could we please get this going. Before I’m too drunk to remember why the fuck I’ll be yelling at you?”

Stiles took a shaky breath and sat down across from his father. John held up his hand to stop him. “Scott’s already given me the update. So I know all about Peter and the hunters and the others. What I want to know is who this Eve was.” He bent his head down. “And why…Why you killed her?” His eyes blinked suddenly looking at his son in disbelief.

Stiles pressed his lips together. “I killed Eve. I killed her because she was torturing and planning to kill the pack Derek had made. She wanted Derek. She wanted to kill off any connection he had so that she could become his mate.” Derek looked away disgustedly. “She was a part of a group of others, like her, who were Alphas. They see themselves as law keepers. They came to put Derek and his pack on trial. She knew about Derek and me. She saw me as a threat. She captured me. She wanted to make Derek kill me as part of his proving… I fought her…and then I had to…kill her.”

He swallowed and looked down at his hands that had begun to shake suddenly remembering the bright gash of blood that had erupted from her throat and the dead steel glitter of her eyes as she had focused on him as she died.

Derek pulled Stiles closely and protectively against him. He looked at John’s bent head. “She would have killed him if he hadn’t. He was saving us. Protecting us all.”

John swallowed and looked up. “Shut up Derek.” He looked at Stiles with grief filled eyes. “You killed someone.” He chuckled sadly and looked back down into his glass. “My son.”

He stood up shakily and stumbled into the kitchen. Derek made a move to follow but Stiles held his arm. “Don’t.” he whispered looking after his father. “Just…don’t.”

He got up slowly. “I’ll go talk to him. Scott you should head home. Dan. You can sleep in my bed. I’ll stay here.”

Dan got up nervously. “I’d rather sleep with Harry. I can sleep in the chair.”

Stiles nodded. “Grab a blanket from the hallway closet.”

Derek took his arm. “I’m going to stay too.” His eyes sad and determined looking towards the kitchen. “Please?” Stiles looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

When everyone had gone Stiles nervously approached the kitchen. John was sitting over an old photo album. His hand grasping the empty glass of whiskey. He looked up briefly as Stiles pulled out a chair to sit.

They sat wordlessly for a moment looking at one another. Finally, John looked away and back at the photos. “Remember this? Mom and you planting that second garden.” He chuckled. “She would have had every inch of this place gardens. Not that I would have minded, less lawn to mow.” He rubbed his face slowly. He cocked his head up and regarded Stiles. “How is this your life now?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and looked at him. He saw the confusion, the fear and sorrow etched in his father’s face.

John shook his head tiredly. “I blame him.” He held up his hands to stop Stiles’ retort. “And I know it’s wrong to, but…I do.”

Stiles reached a hand to his father’s. “I had to do it dad. For him. For you. For everyone in this town. I didn’t go out planning to…kill anyone.” He took in a shaking breath. “I just wanted her to stop, to submit to leave us all…alone.”

John eyed him sadly. “There was no other way?”

Stiles shook his head. “I wish. I wish things had gone differently. I really do. I still wake up sometimes…” He looked down at his hands and swallowed the lump in his throat. “I never would or wanted to do that. But.”

He looked at his father earnestly. “She wouldn’t have stopped. She was evil, twisted. She would have hurt them, killed them…I couldn’t let her. I couldn’t!”

He looked intently at his father. “And if I had to do it all again…” He closed his eyes tightly and lifted his head. “I would, dad. I would.”

John watched him quietly. He closed the album softly and leaned back. “I was thinking that, if anyone had tried to hurt you.” He clenched his jaw. “I would…I would do anything I could, to save you.”

Stiles bowed his head. “You understand then?”

John blew out a breath and then reached a hand to hold Stiles’ head. “You should never have had to…be put in that position.” He dropped his hand. “Derek has created a clusterfuck the moment he came into your lives. He shouldn’t have returned here!”

“Dad! Derek came back to find his sister! If he hadn’t Scott would still have been a werewolf !And Peter would have ravaged half the town in his crazy Alpha induced insanity! Derek has only ever tried to protect us. You included!” Stiles shook his head his voice rising angrily.  “He tried to stop me. Tried to handle it alone. He left so that they wouldn't know about me...about us. But, he needed me! He needs me. Stop blaming him because I make my own way! I chose this! I chose him! You need to understand that!” Stiles looked up as Derek stepped into the room, his eyes wet and angry.

John groaned and looked at him. “What! You going to start snarling and growling at me because I want to protect my son from psycho werewolves and murder charges?”

Derek flared his nostrils and clenched his jaw. He stepped closer to Stiles. “I just want you to listen for once and understand.”

John blinked at him in surprise. “Listen? Understand? How the hell can I do that when the two of you are constantly lying and covering up things?”

Derek leaned in angrily. “Why don’t you just stop lecturing and shut up and listen! Maybe it’s because we love you! And want to keep you safe you stupid idiot!”

John recoiled and blinked in surprise at his outburst. Stiles gaped and looked up at Derek with a horrified expression.

Derek’s eyes widened and he stepped back slightly as John began to laugh. “You love me?” He bowed his head still chuckling.

He looked up with his eyes wet with tears. “You really do don’t you?”

Derek stared intently at him.  John pushed back from the table and regarded them with a soft shake of his head. “I know you do. This has to be the last time you keep something from me. I’m telling you this only once. If you love me as much as you say you do then you need to understand something. Trust and love go hand in hand. You can never have one without the other. So the next time there is some big bad trouble.” He pointed at them. “I’m the first to know. And the first to help. Because I’ll be damned if anything comes into my town, to threaten my family! You got that!”

Stiles looked at his father with a surprised smile and nodded quickly. Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulders softly. “I promise.” He whispered.

“Good! Now! Since I’m wide awake and it’s nearly dawn we might as well finish that bottle. You said something about talking to one of those hookers.  You and I are going to plan out this investigation. I want to know everything she told you. We need to figure out just what or who is responsible and stop them before anyone else gets hurt.” He looked up at Derek. “Together. Right?”

Derek smiled softly and gave him a nod. “Together.”


	14. Chapter 14

Derek eyed John critically. “How have you not passed out yet?” He looked at the wall clock. “It’s nearly four a.m.”

John rubbed his eyes. “Practice and…” He eyed the coffee Derek had made. “Surprising that whiskey didn’t really have any lasting effect. I don’t even feel drunk?”

Derek smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t really know…I can’t. It’s like a poison, my body heals it. I can feel it slightly if I drank enough I guess.”

John smirked. “That sucks.” John shook his head. “Sometimes a little escape from reality is what we all need.”

 John and Derek piled the papers and maps carefully together. “I think we need to scout out this area first.” John pointed to the location.

“That’s the warehouse where the girl was found upstairs.” Derek looked at him. “I didn’t sense anyone else.”

“But she said they were witches…for Christ’s sake…whatever that means. Maybe they can. I don’t know muddy up your senses?”

Derek shrugged and stared at him. “I never even knew that they were real. I mean. People like Stiles and Deaton, sure but not like this.”

“We will need to talk to the kid.  He said that they have been doing this for a while. He may know more about them and how we can maybe, find them? Fight them? Is it like in the books? I mean throw a bucket of water at them? Melt them?” John chuckled at the thought.

“I doubt it would be that easy. I’ll talk to the Omega. You can call Deaton. He might have the information we need. If not him then maybe I should follow up with this…Ms. Morrell.” Derek reread the name and handed the paper to John.

“Ms. Morrell? She’s the guidance counselor at the school. She knows Stiles. He was just talking about her the other day. He set up her and Allison to talk. To try and help her with her mother’s death.”

Derek’s eyes went wide. “Allison? The huntress…” He gripped the table tightly. John eyed him nervously. “What is it?”

“The woman said the witch…the elder was helping the huntress. I know Allison hates me. But. This? She couldn’t be a part of this? Could she?”

John just looked at him with a worried face. “We can’t assume anything. But, at the same time, we can’t ignore anything either.”

Derek sighed and leaned back. “Maybe it would be best for Stiles or even Lydia to check it out. She might open up to them.”

“Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day.”

Derek raised his brow with a sad smile. “It’s already here.”

He stood and turned to see the Omega watching them. Derek flinched slightly. He hadn’t smelt or even heard his approach. “What are you doing?” He didn’t mean to have it come out as a snarl. John twitched nervously and looked from each of them.

Dan bowed his head slowly. “I’m sorry. I heard voices. Heard what you were saying. I thought I could help.”

“Derek?” John looked up at him watching the tension in his face and body. Derek sighed and let his shoulders relax. He gestured the boy to sit down. Dan scurried by him and sat next to John. John slowly turned to him.

“You came here for protection you said. What was it you and Leslie were afraid of?”

Dan sniffed softly and bent his head down. “Our pack members were going missing. At first we thought they had just decided to move on, find new lives, since Eve was gone and the other Alphas had returned to their territories.” Dan looked up at Derek nervously. Derek sat down and regarded him. “Go on.”

“Then…Then my friend James went missing. He was like me, bitten when he was a teenager. He met a girl from town, Anna. They had started dating. They married and were expecting. He seemed happy. She was a nice girl, when he told her, she was accepting and supportive. He said she didn’t even blink when he changed!” He chuckled. “She and Leslie became close they helped watch over us at the full moon. Kept us grounded, calm, safe. For a while it was like we were all one big family.” He smiled softly remembering.

“What changed it?” John asked him gently. Dan looked up crestfallen. “Anna was found dead. The baby missing. James was gone. The police questioned everyone. They assumed he had…killed her…taken the baby. But…Then we realized. He wasn’t the only one missing. Others our age or younger had gone missing. Many of them with young babies or pregnant.”

Derek leaned forward. “You said something to Stiles about Witches? Why? Where did you come up with that information?” He stared intently at him. Dan quelled under his scrutiny.

“Leslie and some of the other girls were approached by a woman. Leslie said she seemed sweet and kind. She was starting a new shop for new mothers…books and clothes…stuff from around the world. She said she wanted to hire local girls who were expecting, asked them to come by to visit the store. Leslie just went to support her friends. She was happy working at the daycare. When they got there the woman offered them all tea and they sat to talk. It was the tea…Leslie…she didn’t like its smell or something…or maybe because she was pregnant she was more careful but she didn’t drink it. She saw her friends start to droop like they had been drugged. She was terrified.  She played along, slumping down and spilling out the tea. She closed her eyes and watched as a group of other women came in and began leading the sleeping girls out.”

Derek huffed and raised his hands. “And this makes them witches? How?”

Dan clenched his jaw. “What she saw next…They left her and two others in the room. The old woman…the shop lady, she did something with her hands over the other girl’s stomach. Leslie said there was a spark, like a match. Then a cloud of grey rose up over her. The woman got angry and said. ‘She doesn’t carry one! It’s useless.’ It was then that she saw their faces. Their real faces.”

Dan swallowed. “She said they looked like cadavers all skin and bone and black eyes. The next girl, Leslie knew. She was an Omega like me and James. I knew her and her husband.” Dan looked up at Derek. “She said when the woman did it to her the smoke turned green. They…they took her away.” He gripped the table. “Leslie waited until they left the room and then she bolted. She got home and called me. I told her to run. Get away. The only place I could think of was here. We had all heard of you…of Stiles. I thought I could join her here. Be safe. But I needed to warn the others. I thought maybe she had imagined it! But her fear was real! Maybe they were some new hunters that had figured out a way to detect us! I went to gather the pack. Tell them what had happened.”

He groaned softly. “By the time we got to the place-the store, they had gone.” He covered his face. “I should have gone with her right then! But the pack wanted to stay and find the missing girls. But Leslie! They must have followed her…tracked her somehow! I let her get killed!” He looked at them with an anguished face. “I failed her.”

John sat back and with a sigh and looked over at Derek. His face was a mask of anger and fury. “We’ll make them pay!” He snarled. “They won’t get away with this. Whatever they are, they will pay!”

 

* * *

 

Derek slipped into the darkened room and listened to the steady beating of Stiles’ heart. John had stumbled to bed earlier. Derek made sure that Harry was sleeping soundly and Dan resumed his post curled up on the rocker.

Derek sat down and watched Stiles with a faint smile. Just this proximity, just this quiet together filled him with a indescribable happiness.  He carefully stretched out next to him, feeling the warmth and firm realness of Stiles like a safety line next to him. Breathing in deeply Stiles’ scent he succumbed to the effects of the night and early morning finally catching up with him. The bitter taste of the whiskey still lingered on his tongue.

He slowly curled next to Stiles and closed his eyes. The warmth of Stiles arousing him enough to rub against him softly. His hands slowly wandering over his taut form. Slipping his hands down over Stiles he chuckled against him feeling the hot rise and thrust against his hand. He bent down with a smirk.

“I thought you were asleep.” Derek chuckled licking softly down Stiles’ stomach. His lips and mouth nibbling and licking at him. Derek smiled with the pleasure of it, the taste of him. He positioned himself over Stiles and bent down to his neck with a kiss.

“Get the fuck off me you sick fuck!”

Derek jumped up and looked at Stiles’ horrified eyes. “Stiles?”

“Get the hell out of here before I call my father!” Stiles scooted back from him pulling up at his boxers. He looked down at the hands holding his hips. “Get your hands off me! Ohmygod! Are you going to rape me!”

Derek pulled him closer. “Stiles! Stop! You are dreaming!” Stiles swung a fist at him, Derek barely felt it, but the action plunged a knife into his heart. “Stop! Stiles!”

 Stiles thrashed against him angrily which only made Derek try to calm and contain him. Stiles winced and threw his head back in a cry of pain as Derek’s claws dug into his arms.  Stiles looked down at the blood and screamed. “What the hell are you!” Derek shook his head slowly and recoiled. “I didn’t mean…I’m sorry. Please stop. Just listen…” Derek felt his fangs extend his body shifting. He whimpered as Stiles gave out another muffled scream.

Stiles eyes were filled with disgust as he pulled and struggled to get away from him. “You are a monster! Ohmygod don’t kill me. Please. Just don’t.”

Derek pulled him close with a cry. Stiles fists punching and hitting at him in a panicked fury. “Stop! Stiles! I love you! I love you!You love me! Wake up! Wake up!”

“You fucking psycho freak get away from me! I don’t love you! I don’t even know you!  Get off of me.” He sobbed in agony suddenly. His body going rigid and then limp suddenly. Through his tears he sobbed. “God it hurts! It hurts! Pleeaassee stop…please.” Stiles eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp and suddenly silent.

Derek looked down and saw the spreading wetness over the bed. The blood was dripping down Stiles chest, his stomach, his groin. Horrified he looked down at his claws that had raked Stiles opened beneath him. His penis was still thrusting mindlessly into the battered and bloodied body. He shouted out in terror as he realized what he was doing. But he couldn’t stop.  The hot pulse and tang of blood made his mouth slaver. He dug into the limp body claiming more and more of it for himself. A hot rage ran through him. This was his. His territory, his possession, his! No one could take this from him. He’d kill him first. Eat him. Claim him!

A cold laugh echoed through him sending the room spinning wildly. Her voice.“You are an animal aren’t you? Look at what you’ve done!” Derek pulled away and looked down at the dead glistening eyes of Stiles that were fixed on him in sorrow and disbelief.

A roar of anguish shook through him. “STILES! NOOO!”

The sudden motion of Stiles sitting up next to him pulled him from his nightmare. “Derek! Holy God! What is it!”

Derek lifted his mouth that was drenched in blood. He looked up into Stiles’ horror filled eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles looked down at his shoulder. “Did you? Did you…Just bite me?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short. Promise more tomorrow. Out celebrating me Bday! Sláinte

Derek wiped at the wound holding Stiles tightly as he leaned against the sink. His face was pale and slick with sweat. Derek eyed him with a worried look and continued to dab at the wound.

“It’s not bleeding anymore. Christsake.” Stiles grit his teeth in pain. “Just. Stop.” Stiles jerked away from him and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of antibiotic ointment.

His fingers fumbling dropped it against the sink. He leaned against the cold surface and looked at his shaking reflection in the mirror. He closed his eyes against the fear he saw in Derek’s reflection.

“I feel dizzy. Weird.” Derek held him steady, gently rubbing his back. His eyes so sorrowful that Stiles gave him a weak smile and patted his arm softly. “Hey. Not dead yet.

Derek swallowed and blinked his eyes which were wet with tears of fear and sorrow. He gave a soft whimper and rubbed his lips against Stiles’ forehead. “Stiles. God. I am so sorry. It was this dream. It was crazy. You didn’t know me…I was frightened. Then I heard a… voice.” He grit his teeth and looked away. “It wasn’t the first time this happened…but it was the worst.”

Stiles shook his head and looked at Derek. “I heard you before, I believe you. I just…I think, I need Deaton to look at this.” He rubbed the ointment over the gaping crescent shaped wound with a grimace. He pushed by Derek and stumbled into his room. Derek followed slowly his head down. Stiles pulled on a shirt carefully. He looked over at Derek and then away quickly. Derek could hear the quickening of Stiles’ heartbeat. It’s fluttering like a foreign new language he had never heard before.

“I have to make sure that the baby is ok. You need to make sure my dad can watch him. Just. Don’t tell him. About this.” He ducked his head and pulled on his shoes.

Derek closed his eyes tightly and nodded. “I will.”

Stiles dug through his jacket for his keys and grabbed his bag. Derek’s eyes shot up. “What are you doing?”

“Uh. Going to Deaton’s.”

“You can’t drive. I’ll take you.” Derek took a step towards him. Stiles held up his hand. “Nah. I’m fine. Really. Plus…You have things you need to do.” He moved past him head low.

Derek grabbed him roughly and turned him and searched his face, his eyes wide with fear. “You have to know I wouldn’t have done this. Hurt you…ever. I don’t understand what is happening! Look at me!” Stiles raised his eyes to him. He nodded softly. “I know.”

“Then let me come with you…Please. Stiles.” He choked back a sob. “I need to know you are ok.”

Stiles shifted with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll call Deaton. Go get Scott or Melissa to come over. I’m not sure how much whiskey my dad drank. He’ll probably be useless for a while.”

Derek nodded quickly and dove for his jacket and pulled it on. “Ok. I will. I’ll take care of everything. It’s going to be ok. Deaton will fix you up. You’ll see. Everything will be ok.” His eyes were hopeful and pleading as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles gave him a wavering smile and gently stroked his face. “Yeah. Babe. It’ll be ok. I’ll meet you in the car. Ok?” Derek gave him a relieved smile and he rushed from the room.

Stiles sank down to the bed. He lifted his shirt and looked down at the long lines of scratches that edged from his ribs to under his boxers. The pain was nothing compared to the new dread that had entered him. That look Derek had given him when he woke. It was primal. It was foreign.

It was an animal’s eyes that he had woken to.

He rubbed his face slowly and dialed the number.

* * *

 

Deaton finished the last stich and carefully applied more antiseptic. He gave Stiles a gentle smile. “Still will be numb for a bit.” He carefully placed the gauze down over the wound. He eyed the scratches that ran down his side. “I need you to…uhm.” He gestured to Stiles’ boxers. Stiles flashed Derek a worried look as strartled forward. “Stiles! I didn’t even see that!”

Stiles inched them down. Deaton took a slight inhale of breath. “I may need to numb you up again. This one is… pretty deep.” Derek choked and grabbed Stiles hand looking down at his body. “Oh my god! Stiles. Why didn’t you tell me! Show me?” He bent his head against Stiles’ hand. His breathing becoming labored and heavy. “I couldn’t have done this! I love him. I have…control!”

Deaton looked at him nervously. “Derek?” He saw the change flowing and ebbing over the boy’s features. Derek turned a red eyed glare at him. “How? How could this have happened!” He snarled angrily. “How could I have hurt…him?”

“Derek, breathe. Breathe. Calm.” Deaton cautiously but gently lifted him to look at his eyes. “I need to take care of Stiles. You need to let me do that.”

Derek schooled his face slowly. He nodded and with a slow lingering look at Stiles, he pulled away. “Thank you.”

Stiles watched him leave. The tears he had been holding back flowing free.

Deaton looked down at him and sighed. “This is going to hurt.” He whispered.

“I know it will.” Stiles responded.

 

 

* * *

 

Derek paced through the entire clinic. The cats and dogs alternated between panic and aggression each time he passed them. Finally he couldn’t stand the clamor.

He turned at them angrily. “Shut up!” He roared loud enough to make them all cower in silence.

“You know that isn’t any way to make friends.” A woman’s voice startled him. For a moment he almost lunged at her. When she stepped from the shadows he saw a willowy stranger. Her long black hair and dark eyes smiling at him.

“I…I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” He dropped his head and looked away.

“Who did you think I was, Derek?”

His eyes flashed up at her. “How do you know me?”

“My business _is_ knowing things.”

“I’m in no mood for cryptic chit chat…” He turned to head back towards Stiles.

“No? But I _heard_ you wanted to talk to me?” She stepped in front of him quickly and held her hand to his chest. He looked down at it and then back up at her.

“Who are you?” He eyed her.

“Ms. Morrell. I think it’s time we were properly introduced.” She stepped back and looked over at the room where Stiles lay. “Let’s let Alan do his work in peace. You and I have a lot of problems that need solving? Don’t you agree?”

Before he could answer she turned and headed towards Deaton’s office. He looked back towards the room that held Stiles and closed his eyes in silent prayer, then bending his head, followed her.

 

* * *

 

Derek watched her as she sat comfortably at Deaton’s desk. She looked up at him. “You spoke to the girls I sent to you?”

“The witches?” Derek said softly. “They said you knew about them.”

She folded her fingers and smiled. “As I said it’s my business to know things.”

“Like you knew about me?” Derek mumbled angrily. “I thought I could trust Deaton.”

“Oh.God. You can. He is quite devoted to your family. He didn’t tell me about you. We are advisors. We advise many. Your name has come to my attention.”

She cocked her head and smiled. “Quite often these past few years. What happened to Stiles?” She glanced at him and squinted. “Looked bad.”

Derek clenched his jaw. “An accident. I don’t know how…”

“Oh? You weren’t with him?” She crossed her arms and regarded him.

Derek’s eyes scanned anywhere in the room but at her persistent stare. “I was there, just don’t know how I could…have done that.”

“You do love him.” She looked slightly surprised. Derek startled and nodded eyes fixed on her. “More than anything.”

“So why would you want to hurt him? Do that to him?”

“I told you I didn’t know! I was dreaming. A nightmare.” He raged at her. “ I would die for him! I would never hurt..”

She eyed him. “But you did Derek. You did. Luckily. He’ll survive. But these nightmares? When have they begun to affect you physically?”

“What? What do you mean?”

She looked him over. “You’re sweating, pale…looks almost like aconite poisoning. What have you been drinking?”

“The Huntress! Allison! She brought over the whiskey! It was that! That caused the dreams? I thought it was the witches…Somehow doing something to me. Tell me about what you know!” Derek huffed angrily.

“They are the Daughters of Hecate. Quite an old order. Recently content to play with the fallen or abandoned.   _Filia Obscurum quod Ultionis_. Daughters of Revenge and Darkness. But years ago. Right after your families unfortunate death. One of these ladies…met a woman who was in need of aid. She was a troubled and angry thing, full of rage and hatred. She was a kindred soul to those ladies. They recognized her as one of their own, took her in and agreed to help her.” Ms. Morrell stood and walked slowly around the desk. She leaned against it.

She nodded towards the chair. “Would you like to sit?” She cocked her head at him in concern. “You look dreadful.”

Derek gave her a tight smile. “I’ll survive.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “And survive you do.”

When he didn’t move she sighed and continued. “This woman was with child. It wasn’t planned. In fact I think she felt quite amazed that despite her careful plans and machinations the child had even come into existence.  By the time she had realized that she was with child it would have raised questions and concern from her very vigilant and protective father and brother. So she had to seek help of a more unorthodox method. You see.”

She leaned forward. “Her only desire was to eradicate the family of her unwanted child’s father. She wanted to please her father with the total and final death of who she saw as monsters. And so as a token of her determination…her resolve.” Morrell dropped her eyes from him. “She gifted these crones with the baby’s dead body. They feasted on its heart and discovered a secret. They could imbue its healing gifts into themselves…for a time…”

Derek’s fists clenched tightly his heart pounding in pain. “Who was the woman!” he snarled.

She shook her head sadly. “Derek? Please. It’s the same one who has been haunting you for years.”

He sank to the floor shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s not true. She’s dead. It’s not possible.”

Morrell turned as Stiles entered assisted by Deaton, eyes wide staring at Derek’s sobbing form. “Derek? What happened?”

His eyes caught Stiles with a panicked desperation. “Stiles…Tell her she's crazy!” it can't be true!" 

Stiles gaped at Morrell. “What the hell are you doing here? What is going on?”

Morrell turned back and nodded at Derek. “Kate Argent. They’ve called her home. And she is hunting for you and all you love. Again.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Derek looked up at them, his body shaking in rage, disgust and sorrow. He looked over at the eyes studying him, each of them full of pity and a strange detached waiting. As if they were watching some zoo exhibit. What would the beast do now? He closed his eyes against the sudden surge of anger. Focusing on the heartbeat of Stiles he grimaced as he heard the haphazard pounding of his fear and uncertainty. Derek caught the look in Stiles’ eyes. They were conflicted, sad and frightened. Freeing himself from Deaton, Stiles took a shaking step towards him, his hand reaching out. His eyes sorrow filled and tired. “Der…”

Morrell stepped between them and looked from Derek to Stiles. Her voice low and urgent. “He’s dangerous right now, Stiles. He’s been poisoned by aconite. He’s unstable. We need to leave him. Let him…” She regarded Derek. “Process what this all means.”

Stiles pushed past her with a smirk. “He needs me. I’m not sure how you are a part of all this. You may have missed the opening act. Derek and I are together.” She took a step back from the determined look in his eye.

Deaton caught him back with an apologetic glance at him and Derek. “She’s right. Stiles we need to leave him. Let him process this. Alone. We need to ensure that the rest of the pack is safe.  You need to recuperate and we need to be sure that the baby stays safe.”

Stiles swallowed back a response and nodded feebly still looking at Derek’s forlorn eyes. Deaton guided him away. “I’ll get you home and call Scott and Lydia. If what Morrell has said is true I think we all need to be ready. It seems that shadow you perceived did have a connection to him. Now. We will need to find a way to stop her before she can do anymore harm.”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Stiles whispered at him. “He shouldn’t be left…”

“Morrell, will you stay with Derek while I get Stiles home?” Alan gave her a measured look. “I have some seltzer water in the fridge. And activated charcoal in the cupboard. It will help him flush out his system.”

Morrell inclined her head towards them. “I can stay. For a bit. Alan there is a lot we need to do.”

“I am well aware of what needs to be done. Please. Help us here.” She rolled her eyes slightly but nodded.

Stiles cast Derek a last look as the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

Morrell took in a deep breath and walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a wafer and a bottle of water. She handed it to Derek. Reaching out her hand she pulled him to his feet. “Eat this and then drink as much as you can.” He took it from her and begrudgingly followed her instructions. She sat back against the desk and watched him. “You need to go to your pack. Gather them now. But when the time comes I think you should stay behind.”

He tossed his head back to look at her. “How could I do that! I need to lead them. Protect them and…Stiles.” He stumbled slightly and grit his teeth in a fury at his weakness before her.

“You are in no condition to lead them anywhere. Obviously. Your bravado has given these witches a foothold. A way in…”

He curled his lips back at her. “They poisoned me! They drugged me!”

She chuckled softly and leaned against the desk to study him. “You think that is what it was? Just that?”

Derek furrowed his brow at her. “I can protect my…friends.”

She arched her eyebrow at him. “Friends? I thought they were pack? I didn’t know they felt that way about you. I thought you were just their Alpha?”

She saw she hit home as his shoulders drooped in defeat. “I still care…”

“Of course you do, in your own way. That’s how they were able to manipulate you. They have been able to tap into that great fear and sorrow you carry.  You are a wounded animal. That makes you unpredictable and dangerous.” He flinched at her tone.

“I’m in control. I have control!” He snarled at her. 

“Derek they’ve peeled you back and exposed you. They see your fear. The truth that you know that you don’t own your control. You hold it like a razor blade. Your anger and fear are the only things you remember. The terror of death is your anchor. The fear that once again you’ll be alone. Helpless. The ones you love will die and yet you’ll live to see it all unfurl… yet again.”

“No!” Derek yelled. “I won’t let that happen! I’ll save them. I have Stiles…I love him.”

“Do you Derek? Do you still have him? You swore to protect him and now? What will become of him? That bite looked pretty deep. Will he turn or will he die now…because of you?”

He pressed his fists against his eyes in fury. “Stop! Stop talking!” His head was pounding with her voice. It was an incessant litany of truths. 

He looked at her in desperation. “Stop. Please.”

“I’m sorry Derek. I…truly am. But this needs to play out and you…You are a broken piece. We’ll get rid of these witches. Stiles and Alan and I.” She stepped up to him. “But what about the next time? The next big threat? How many times will you dangle Stiles life and the lives of all he holds dear above the fire?”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I didn’t do this! I didn’t make Kate hate me so much she’d deal with the devil…kill those…my baby!” He choked as the words crept from his mouth.

“But it is because of you! Of what you are, who you are.  You had chosen to become the Alpha. Chosen to take it on, without the thought of what it entailed. You started something that you were never prepared to finish. You took it on with the thought it would simply be as it had been. Family. Pack. But that didn’t happen did it? Scott is not your brother. The pack is frayed and broken. You are trying to hold on to things that can’t be held. And it will always be with you. It was born from death and sorrow. It always will be that.”

 She looked into his eyes as the realization dawned on him. She saw the weight of it unfurling over him like a shroud. “You are the Alpha. This is your territory. But you have no pack. They are just children that either pity you or are frightened by you. It’s time you realized the only way to form what it is you need and want is to cut those ties. Start anew.” She gathered up her coat and purse. “Eve had one thing right. It’s your attachment to these humans that weakens you, and endangers them. I’m not as gullibly blind to your family as Deaton is, but your parents knew it. They created a blood pack. Family. You need to think on this. No matter how much you may try to defend them, protect them…lead them. These others… will always be strangers to you.”

“Not Stiles…” He whispered. “Stiles loves me.”

“That makes him even more at risk. Look at what he has had to endure because of you all ready. And when a rogue hunter finds out about him? Or the next threat looms? And when he is gone? When the next attack doesn’t give us warning? Don’t you think he’d be the first and most damaging wound to your heart?”

Derek took in a shuddering breath as she closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Scott stilled suddenly. He carefully pulled the bottle from the boiling water and listened to the eerie silence. Turning off the burner he crept towards the stairs. “John?” he called out. He began taking the stairs two at a time. “Dan?” He opened the bedroom and saw it was empty. The baby and Dan were gone. 

He backed up quickly and raced to John’s room. John was nowhere to be seen. Scott stepped back nervously as a figure rose from the shadows. “I can’t be having you get in the way puppy dog. As much as I have enjoyed your…uhm…attention.” 

Scott’s mouth dropped in shock.Before his lips could form her name, the bolts of electricity shot through him causing his body to seize up painfully and his mind to black out. 

 

* * *

 

“Scott! Wake up!” Lydia slapped his cheek to wake him.

Scott mumbled and sat up with a dazed look. “Lydia? Holy hell my head! I was just having the most horrible dream. I…” He groaned and grabbed his head. “I feel sick.”

“The baby’s gone! So is the father! ”

Scott jerked up more alert. “Where’s Stiles? And Derek?”

Lydia looked around nervously.  “Deaton called me. He and Stiles told me to meet them here. What the hell is going on? Where is the baby? And the Sheriff?”

“They all vanished! I was downstairs making a bottle for the baby. I didn’t even hear them leave! I’ve been here the whole time!” He ran his fingers over his head trying to put the shady pieces back together. “Then I came up here and…She! She attacked me!”

“Ok. Calm down Scott.” Lydia lifted him up slowly. “Who attacked you?”

“Allison! She was here!” Scott rubbed his head in pain. “She hit me with this thing it felt like a live wire. But!” He looked at Lydia with wide eyes. “I didn’t sound like her…Her voice was changed. Different!”

She turned to the sound of the door opening. “It must be Stiles and Deaton. Can you walk?”

Scott nodded weakly. “I just don’t understand what is happening.”

Lydia fixed him with a worried look. “I think that is what we are about to find out.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles eyes had taken on a still, blank hardness, but his body was in motion. Scott watched his frantic back and forth motion with a worried frown. Stiles listened to Deaton and Lydia talk but the restlessness that pulsed through him demanded movement. He gathered the materials they would need. He fastened his father’s holster across his chest. He sheathed the blades, packed the vials and bottles Deaton had instructed him to get. Once he had organized himself he finally sat back and listened to their plans. He heard their hope, their determination. And yet, somehow he felt hollow now. Something had broken inside. A trust. 

A feeling of surety.  A hope for a better tomorrow. 

He snorted.  Why the hell did he think that? What was going to change? This was what he chose right? He chose this. Chose Derek.

Snapping himself from his thoughts he stood. He needed to get his father back, save the baby and destroy Kate Argent once and for all. 

“But if she’s like inside Allison…You mean. Possessing her. Then Allison doesn’t know? She isn’t there anymore?” Scott’s head spun from one to the other in confusion. “She didn’t try to hurt me…Us?

Deaton rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Technically. It is Allison. And probably she is not fully aware of what Kate is doing to her.”

“But can she be saved? Can we free her from Kate before anyone else…can hurt her?”

“If you mean Derek just say Derek!” Stiles barked at her. He pushed back from the table and stood again to pace the confines of the kitchen. 

Deaton looked at him and nodded. “Ok. Yes. Derek. If Derek sees her as a threat he will kill her. Whether or not Allison is aware of her aunt or not. She is the vessel that gives her aunt the ability.”

“We can’t let that happen!” Scott cried out. “Stiles you have to talk to him! Explain this to him!”

Stiles pressed his lips together tightly. “I don’t think he’d listen to me. Right now.”

Lydia frowned at him. “Of course he would listen to you! You’re his mate! His everything! He’d move heaven and earth for you!”

Stiles snapped at her. “He’s not well right now! He’s having trouble discerning what is real from what isn’t.”

“Stiles?” Lydia held his arm with a worried frown. “You look…Are you ok?”

Stiles gave out a slow shuddering breath. “I…I’m fine.” Lydia looked at Deaton quickly then back at Stiles. “You don’t look…”

“I said I was fine! God dammit! Now let’s stop this bullshit yammering and get to work! I need to save my father and that baby!”

“And Allison?” Scott looked up at him with a concerned look.

Stiles deflated against the table. “And…Allison.”

Deaton narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “Let me see your wounds.”

Lydia pulled back in fright. “Your what?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Deaton. “My wounds are fine! Let it go. It was an accident!”

“I need to see how they are doing! Now Stiles.” Deaton’s voice became deeper, more commanding. Stiles sighed and lifted off his shirt exposing his skin to the chill of the day. He looked down at the stunned faces of his friends.

“Stiles…” Scott moaned softly, he looked up worriedly seeking Stiles’ eyes. “What did he do?”

Stiles looked away from him and pulled down his shirt angrily. “He didn’t do anything don’t you see! It was her! She’s still trying to fuck with him even in death. This time. She will die…Permanently. Even if I have to drag her back to hell personally. She’s done.”

 

* * *

John woke with his head pounding painfully. The cuffs held his hands to a rusting pipe. He pulled back to search the area. He groaned and fell back limp against the damp wall. “The warehouse. I was right.” He sighed. A figure moved from the shadows towards him. John scooted back nervously as it approached. He saw the woman step into the fading light. 

“We are sorrow filled for this inconvenience Sheriff. But. Every good trap needs the proper bait.”

He looked at the woman with a mix of confusion and fear. She looked like any number of women in the town. Plain, unadorned and slightly annoyed. He cleared his throat. “How did I get here?”

She smiled calmly and squatted down to look at him. “Here? Well on your own two feet. Seems you had a bit too much to drink. Started wandering. I found you lost and confused. Seems you are troubled by worries…dreams.” She reached out a hand and gently stroked his face.  John flinched from her touch. The half formed dreams flittering back over him as she sat back and smiled. 

“Stiles? Where was Stiles?” he walked through the dark woods. “He shouldn’t be out here alone. Why is it that kid never listens to him?” He pushed through the brambles and brush towards Stiles. He knew he was there. He had to be. John looked up and saw the figure stalking next to him at his side. His heartbeat picked up as he looked into the angry red eyes that regarded him. As he quickened his pace so did the creature. John turned and began to run. “Stiles! Stiles!” The creature opened its jaws as if in mirth at the sport of chasing him. “Stay away from him! Stay away!” He cried out at the creature. It simply kept pace with him waiting and watching. As he dove through the tree line he saw him sitting quietly surrounded by trees. He gave a cry of relief. “Stiles! We need to go home. Right now!” Stiles looked up at him and smiled and gave a wave.  “Come on son. Let’s go.” John beckoned to him. Stiles stood and walked towards his father. John stiffened as he felt the hot breath at the back of his neck. He turned and looked at the beast standing over him. The red eyes narrowed and the jaws widened into a grimace. “Mine.” It snarled. John backed up quickly turning towards Stiles. “Run! Run Away!” He cried out. The black beast lopped past him in a blur. John staggered forward as it took Stiles down. Its jaws snapping at Stiles’ throat. “Mine always.” Came the dark growl. John screamed and thrashed against the enclosing trees. The last thing he saw was Stiles’ dead eyes watching him. A hollow voice whispered to him. “You can’t protect me. You can’t protect anyone. Not anymore.” He cried out in rage when he realized it was Stiles’ voice.

The woman smiled as she watched him thrash against his dream. “Why not just kill him and be done with it?”

She turned and regarded the girl. “Because my dear even the likes of us have rules. No. he isn’t one for our blade. But perhaps another can help us tidy up all these loose ends?”

 The girl smiled and nodded. “And then when it’s over?”

“You will finally have your revenge and we shall have an Alpha.”

 

* * *

 

“Wake up.” The voice was gentle and calm. John inched his eye opened. The woman smiled at him. He had been moved somewhere new. It was darker and his hands and legs were bound. Hands pulled him up to a sitting position. He looked up at the faces of the women around him “There is someone here who needs your help.” She gestured over to a body sprawled face down. The red hoodie covering his head.  

“I believe he said he was your son? He came looking for you. Pity we had to rough him up a bit,he is quite obstinate. Refused to help us. But I have a feeling that you will won’t you?”

John’s vision swirled as he tried to make out the shape. “Stiles!” He breathed. “Stiles!”

“And if he doesn’t move you.” She gestured to the women. A soft tiny cry made him pull angrily at his restraints. The woman lifted the blanket from the baby and smiled down at it. Her face shifted grotesquely revealing a blanched taut face. Her inky black eyes regarded John. “He’s almost good enough to eat.” She opened her mouth in a hollowed laugh.

John swallowed the hot bile that rose in his throat. “What. What do you need me to do?”

“We need you to call your friend. The Alpha. We have need of him.”

“What do you need him for?” he squinted nervously not wanting to hear the answer.

“These little Omega pups don’t seem to hold the same juice that his little mistake had. We’d like to test out a theory. And for that we need a donor…” She smiled again leaning towards him. John recoiled as far as he could, eliciting a raucous chorus of laughter around him. “Or we can try out some new forms of appetizers? Like your little red riding hood? Followed by…this one?” She held the baby up to him. His eyes focused on John his small hands reaching out. John whimpered and looked away.

“Let…Let them go. I will call him. I’ll help you.” John closed his eyes in defeat. “Let them go first!”

“Silly boy. That’s not how this works. You get him here. They go free.”

“Make an oath…or something.” He groaned and lifted himself. “By the moon or your gods or Christ something!” The witches cackled from the shadows. “He wants an oath? Very well? Sisters?” The women stepped forward. Freed from the shadows he saw their shambling dress, their bleach bone white skin and feral black eyes regarding him with amusement.  The held their hands and threw back their heads in a piercing wail. The walls shook and the infant flailed in terror at the sound. “Από τη θεά της το σκοτεινό Εκάτη δρόμους. Όρκο μας δεσμεύεται από τη ρουτίνα των τριών.By the Goddess of the Dark Roads Hecate. Our oath is bound by the rote of three!” A dark mass of shadows seemed to lift and rise over them as if waiting and watching. With a low hiss it dissipated leaving the room with an unearthy chill. John swallowed and blinked nervously. The elder witch smiled patronizingly at him. “Our lady has seen you. You had better not betray our kindness.” She gestured to the witch next to him. She pulled out his phone from his jacket and dialed the number.  The elder smirked at him. “Help him sound in distress. It will help motivate the beast.” She plunged a blade into John’s shoulder and twisted it with a grin. “Two lives are depending on you.” He heard Derek’s frantic voice through the phone. “John? What is it?”

“Derek.I.Need.You.”

 “Where are you? Is Stiles ok!”

“He’ll be fine Derek. I need you to help us. Save us.”

“Where are you John! Tell Me!”

John pressed his eyes together in fury and sorrow. He looked at the body of Stiles and the baby whimpering before him.

“At the Warehouse…Underground…Hurry.”

The witch hung up the phone and smiled. “Nicely done. Honestly felt.”

“You’ll let them go?”

She stood and turned to the red hooded body that suddenly was standing up. The blond hair freed from the hood, the eyes conflicted and scared.

“Dan! No! It can’t be! Why? Why would you do this!”

“I’m so sorry. Sorry.” He ducked his head in shame and looked at the women circling nearer him. “They promised me they’d spare him…Spare my son. I had no choice.” His eyes caught John’s. “Forgive me.”

“And we will spare him. As we swore. But you?” She raised her hand and the women rushed at him blades drawn. He fell with a roar transforming and lashing out at the witches. “You swore! You Swore!” He screamed as they brought him down. Their blades dug deeply into him pinning him to the ground.

“Dan!” John lurched forward straining against the bounds. “No! You fucking lying freaks!”

The elder smiled down at the baby. “I kept my word. His child will live and leave this place …today. That was all he asked of us. To betray you and his new friends just for the sake of this little mewling thing. So easily replaced and forgotten.  Hmm? Betrayal is a tricky thing isn’t it John?  What do you think Derek will feel once he realizes what you have done? A father’s love is a beautiful thing is it not?” 


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia clung her arms over Scott’s shoulders tightly as he scurried up the rusted fire escape. Scott pulled at the barricaded window and pulled the boards free with a loud ‘crack.’ Lydia slowly disengaged herself and waited while Scott tilted his head and cautiously listened. With a slight nod to her he crept inside. Lydia opened her bag and withdrew the vial Stiles had given her.  Scott’s furry face poking back out the window made her start with a gasp and nearly drop the bottle.

“Ass!” she breathed at him as she fumbled with the bottle.

“Sorry. It’s clear.” Scott eyed her as she pulled out the white paint and began marking the window with the runes Deaton had transcribed for them. “Lydia, are you sure this will work?” She furrowed her brow in concentration as she continued. “Move back so I can climb through.”

When she had slid down she repeated the sigils along the window. She stood back and looked at her white paint splattered hand and frowned. “I still have a shit more to do. So- let’s get moving.” Scott nodded at her. “Stay close to me.”

She reached out a trembling hand to hold his arm. “Don’t worry. I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Deaton and Morrell crept through the dark hallways as stealthy as cats. Stiles watched as they checked, stalked and moved as fluently as any hunter or werewolf he had ever met. He shook his head at yet another hidden secret that somehow no one felt they needed to address. Just how the hell did Alan and Morrell learn what they know and who taught _them_?  

His phone vibrated again slightly against his leg. Morrell eyed him. “I told you to turn that off!” She hissed low. Stiles flounced his arms at her in annoyance. “I did!” It’s the message alert. He pulled out his phone. “It’s Derek! Again!” He ran his finger over the screen. “I should make sure…”

Morrell grabbed his phone from his hand. “We have a plan to do. And you need to concentrate!”

Deaton paused and held up a hand.  Morrell turned back and listened, her head cocked. Stiles pulled out his father’s gun and held it ready. Deaton lowered his hand and gestured to the doorway. Stiles moved in and dropped down to the ground. “Now. Stiles. Create the spiral here. Quickly.”

Stiles poured out the vial and traced the pattern along the ground. He looked up at Deaton and nodded when it was done. “Morrell. You head east use the smoke bombs to distarct them, move them towards us. Stiles follow me.” Morrell looked as if she were about to argue but then dropped her eyes and nodded. She grabbed Stiles arm as he passed by her. “Be careful Stiles.”

“I’ll take care of them.” He gave her a halfhearted smile. She shook her head. “Not them! Him!” she whispered urgently. “He is unstable Stiles. He’s a danger to himself, to you and others.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “I trust Derek. He will be fine.”

She snorted slightly and raised her eyes at him. “We will see.” She turned and quietly slipped into the darkness.

Stiles turned back to see Deaton’s eyes focused on him. “What was she saying?”  Stiles frowned and shook his head. “Nothing I haven’t heard before!”

Deaton shuffled slightly as if suddenly conflicted. He gave his head a small shake. “Stiles. We don’t really know how deeply these witches have affected him. Morrell may not be right…but she might not be too wrong either.” He closed his eyes regrouping his resolve. “Forward with me. Scott and Lydia should be ready from the west.”

Stiles turned and focused on the binding runes he had etched along the in the dirt. “They won’t be getting out this way!” He found the thought of these witches bound and helpless under his power strangely thrilling. He had had enough of them. It was time to show them and any other bad assed metaphysical mother that may be waiting in the wings, that Stiles Stilinski wasn’t the same spastic teenager he was a year ago.

 

* * *

 

Derek paused and bent down to take in a calming breath, he gripped the phone tightly. He needed to clear his head more. He couldn’t just burst in all halfcocked crazed.

 Where the hell were Peter and the Betas! He had called them immediately after he had heard from John.  He knew that John and Stiles were inside somewhere. He balled his hands into fists. If they had hurt him… _them_. Derek closed his eyes as the swarming panic came back over him. He needed to find them and stop wasting his time waiting for the others. Bracing himself and using all his strength, he pulled the door off its hinges and bent it back slowly. He wasn’t stupid. He could smell the mix of the witches everywhere. What he couldn’t smell was Stiles. If it was a trap he needed to make sure that Stiles wouldn’t be following after him. He carefully and slowly pushed the door back and shifted.

Going down low to the ground he scented the area. He could smell the other wolf immediately. Dan! Was here! And if he were here then perhaps the baby and John were taken as well. Derek crept along keeping as close to the shadows as he could.  Two women appeared heads bowed low and talking. “They are upstairs!” One whispered. “I cannot push past the sigil. They are boxing us in.”

Derek smiled at that. Stiles! It could only be him and his bag of tricks! The other looked towards the doorway and noted the strange slant of light from the outside. She turned a startled look at her companion. But before she could speak Derek’s claws had cut them both down.

 

* * *

 

Lydia finished the last rune and stood back up. Her brow tight in concentration, her hands out forming the barrier. “It’s done.”

“Aren’t you two the odd couple?” Scott spun around at the familiar voice. Allison let the bolt fly from her crossbow. Scott leapt and intercepted it before it struck Lydia’s chest.

“Don’t tell me you have been unfaithful puppy-dog?” Allison cocked her head and reloaded her bow. Scott whimpered slightly.

“Allison! If you can hear me! Fight her! It’s Kate! It’s not you doing this!”

Kate threw her head back and laughed. “Allison? She is safely tucked away.”

“Scott.” Lydia held his arm and slowly stepped back. She looked at Kate, and then back towards the white paint.

“Kate!  It’s over. Let her go.” Lydia pulled her shoulders back and eyed her. Kate lowered the crossbow and smirked at her. She stepped forward with a surprised laugh.

“You think your little ‘hocus-pocus’ is enough to undo what my friends have worked on for years?”

Scott and Lydia stumbled quickly from her as she deliberately stepped towards them. Kate deliberately stepped into the sigil’s mark. She looked up at them. “See? I’m not a witch. This doesn’t even give me the littlest tingle!” She lifted the bow again and let it fly. The bolt fell helplessly at her feet.”

Lydia smiled and stepped back pulling out another vial. She waved it at Kate. “Wasn’t crafted to stop witches…but to stop weapons. This! This is for you!” She poured the vial around the sigil . A faint blue glow erupted around Kate’s feet. She looked down in surprise and then with a shout lunged towards them. Her body shuddered and she fell backwards, her bow clattering and skidding away.

“I wasn’t sent here to hurt you. Just hold you.” Lydia bet down and began creating another set of sigils around Kate. “There is someone else who will deal with you Kate. And let me tell you. He’s not going to be as gentle as I’ve been.”

 Kate looked up with a fear in her eyes. “Scott! I wasn’t going to hurt you! I only needed to finish what Derek started. Allison loves you! She needs you! Don’t let them hurt her!” Kate grit her teeth and tried to sit up. Her eyes searching for Scott, trying to gauge his reaction. A sudden and new bewildered expression flashed across her face. “Scott? Lydia? What? What is going on? Why can’t I move?”

Scott looked away as her voice shifted to Allison’s. He felt the hot tears fill his eyes. Lydia held his arm tightly. He looked into her green determined eyes and nodded silently.

“Allison. We will save you. Trust us. We love you.” Lydia regarded her friend. She completed the third ring. Allison nodded slightly her eyes fixed on her. “Lydia? Stop her. No matter what. Don’t let her do what she wants to do.”

Scott groaned clenching his fists angrily and looked at her. “We will.” He swore. “We will.”

 

* * *

 

Morrell ran towards Derek her eyes wide and tear filled. She caught her side and gasped at him. “Stiles! Derek it’s Stiles!....” Derek grabbed her and snarled angrily in her face. “What do you mean! Where is he!” He felt the same uncontrollable rage race through him and he felt his body transform, his claws digging into her arms. She whimpered in pain and looked up at him. “ I lost them. I think hey have him. I think he’s…dead. I can't find where they are.” Morrell pulled away. “Save him Derek! Find them! Make them pay!”

Derek threw his head back and roared tossing her aside and raced into the smoke and debris strewn warehouse. With his heart pounding he dove through the flimsy wall.

The witches looked at him with their faces drawn and cadaverous. They raised their hands and shrieked at his racing form. The sudden cry of the baby made Derek turn towards the sound. He saw the woman watching him with a satisfied smile. The inky blackness pooled his vision again causing everything to blink out of focus. He gnashed his teeth in anger. A hot rage rushed through him. He lunged at them howling in a fury.  The dizziness wrapped over him. He felt their blades, the sizzling pain of wolvesbane on the edges piercing his skin, their hands pulling him down. In a fury he lashed out with claws and teeth, feeling a satisfying bloom of blood down his throat as he ripped one witches throat out. Another crumpled under his claws as he ripped into her chest spreading her her torso apart. He felt their sudden terror and heard them scurry away from him as he roared again in fury. A new high pitched scream made him fall back in pain. His senses abandoned him.

He suddenly felt bare and naked and helpless. “Where is he!” He struggled up blindly swiping out into the blackness. He heard them as they scattered and screamed in terror as he turned a savage glare towards the sound. He stopped dead as his vision returned in swirling greys and fell on the form lying prone in the center of their circle. Derek’s heart stilled looking at the form of Stiles in his red hoodie, lying there immobile and bloody. Near him he saw a haggard form inching forward into the circle. Its lumbering hands reaching out to touch his Stiles. Pulling at the blades glistening and bloody shimmering sticking out of the body.

Derek felt his heart clench painfully and a howl of anguish rip through the room. He rushed forward and flung the figure away, to grab Stiles to his chest. He felt the limp flesh fold too easily, too pliable against him. He sobbed as he felt the cold skin against his arms. The hollowness of the body making his heart pound in anguish. The image from his nightmare made real.

He turned with a savage snarl at the sound of a pained and shocked breath that suddenly filled his ears.

As if waking from a dream he turned to see John slump down with a groan. His eyes on Derek in stunned disbelief and sorrow. John shook his head clearly shocked as his eyes searched over Derek’s face and then down at the wound that had erupted across his chest. He clutched at the bleeding wound.

“Derek? Is that you?” He looked up slowly pushing himself to a seated position and gritted his teeth. “ They're fucking with my head! Things aren't real...somehow. Derek! Save them! I’m sorry I had no choice. The baby…” John feebly tried to reach for him but slumped down.

Derek bit back a sob as he realized what he had done. “John!” Derek’s heart pounded in terror and he looked down at the body in his arms. The young blond haired boy looked up with blue glazed eyes.  He coughed up blood. “They promised me. My baby.” Derek recoiled shaking his head in disbelief and let Dan’s body fall from his fingers with an anguished cry. He shook his head to clear the black haze.  He scrambled over to John and lifted him gently. John’s eyes fluttered open at his touch.

“Forgive me.” He breathed looking at Derek. “I didn’t have a choice.” Derek pulled him into his arms and sobbed against his head.

“John!” He wept. “Stop talking! Stop! I’ll get help. I’ll save you.”

The sound of rushing feet and a gasp of horror snapped his head up. Stiles stood looking at him with a wide eyed terror, first at the body sprawled before him and then over at his father’s unconscious and bleeding form in Derek’s arms. He saw Derek’s blood streaked mouth and claws. Derek’s eyes flew open in a panic looking at him.

“Der! What! What are you doing! What happened! What have you done!” Stiles rushed past him to his father. He pulled John from Derek and shoved him away. “Scott! Scott! I need you! Get him out of here! Please…Dad!” Stiles sobbed and fell down next to John’s body. “Dad! Wake up! Look at me! I’m here! I’m here! We’re going to get you help!” Scott, Morrell and Lydia stood dumbstruck looking at the scene before them. Derek stood and took a few stumbling steps away from them. His heart pounding painfully. He reached out towards Stiles.

Scott ran over and gently lifted the Sheriff’s blood soaked jacket and groaned. “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

“Don’t fucking talk! Get him to your mom…or Deaton’s…Get him help! Go!” Stiles screamed, the anguish and terror ringing in Derek’s ears. Deaton pulled out his bag and squatted down next to him. He tore off a strip of his shirt and used it to staunch the wounds. “Stiles he will be fine! Calm down. We are not safe yet! The elder and Kate still need to be dealt with.  John groaned as Deaton fastened the wound. “It’s messy but it’s not life threatening! Gather yourself for the task at hand!” Deaton eyed him angrily.

Morrell pulled Stiles to his feet. She looked up at Stiles stricken face and whispered harshly. “I told you! I warned you! He is losing control! He is dangerous!” She pushed away from him and bent down to check on Dan’s limp body. Deaton helped get Dan standing. "Take him and get him to safety." She nodded and lifted the boy up and led him towards the stairwell.

Stiles eyed Derek with a lost and despairing look and then up at Scott. “Get him out of here…Please.”  Derek shook his head and staggered to his feet and took a step towards Stiles. “Stiles…” He croaked out through his tears. Stiles grit his teeth and looked away from him. “Morrell told you not to come! You aren’t in your right mind! And now!’ he turned angry eyes at him. “Because you came all ‘I’m the Alpha!’ look at what you did!”

Derek lurched towards him shaking his head softly. “No! It’s not that…” Lydia stepped between them and grabbed his arm looking at him. Her eyes wide and tear filled in shock. “Derek? What happened?”

Derek shook his head slowly. “I didn’t…know…I didn’t know…He called me…”

Deaton lifted the Sheriff gingerly and helped him stand. “I’ll stay with him.”  Derek’s sob caught in his throat as they passed.  John looked up at him and slowly reached out a hand towards him.  Derek linked his arm under John and held him up. Stiles following turned his angry eyes at him. He took a step towards Derek, his fists clenching. He stopped and took a deep breath. “I am going to end this. Stay with Deaton. Do you understand?” Stiles voice deepened into a growl as he stepped up to Derek. Derek averted his eyes in a pained grimace. “Stay here!”

Stiles unfastened his father’s holster and a handed it to Deaton. “Get somewhere safe. Use this if you need it.” Derek eyed him.

As she passed Derek, Morrell paused to look at him, a faint smile fleeing swiftly over her lips.  Things were progressing as planned.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Take me to her. She'll know where the baby is!” Stiles barked at Scott.

Scott flinched and stopped to look at him. “what the hell is going on with you!”

‘Uh! Only my dad just nearly died. My boyfriend’s gone insane and there are some witches here that want to eat the heart out of the baby I’ve been raising for the past month!”

Scott flared his nostrils and grabbed Stiles pulling him to face him. “No. That isn’t what I mean!” He studied Stiles carefully. “You seem different. Full of anger. Rage.”

Stiles closed his eyes and went limp in Scott’s grip. “It’s the bond. I’m feeling him.” He ducked his head. His breathing rising and falling in short staccatos. “He is so…overwhelming. All this sorrow. Anger. Rage. Fear!” He looked up at Scott and Lydia. “He is losing control.” Stiles had a panicked expression. “ And so am I!”

Scott and Lydia exchanged an uneasy glance. “Stiles? What should we do?”

Stiles looked up, his eyes steel and determination. “Kill them. Get this finished! Before anyone else gets hurt.”

“And afterwards?” Scott whispered rubbing his friends arm softly in concern.

Stiles swallowed and looked away. “I’m not sure. Not anymore.”

They continued down the hallway to the place Lydia had warded. They stopped wided eyed as they saw the empty circle.

“She’s gone!” Lydia breathed in fear.

Stiles saw the sigil marks burned away, the circle broken. He took in a deep breath. “Fuck. We’re being played.”

Quickly they turned and ran back the way they had come.

 

* * *

 

Between Deaton and Derek, John stumbled forward. “The door is up here.” Derek whispered. “Get him out. Get him to safety.” John pulled away from them.

“No. I’m fine now. I need to stay. Help you.” He looked intently at Derek and then at Deaton. “Give me my gun.”

Deaton shook his head. “John. You are in no position…”

“Unless you want your ass thrown in jail for obstructing an officer, I’d rethink the next thing you say.”

Deaton released his arm and shook his head. “I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…” He handed and attached the holster and looked back at John.

John took out his gun and looked down at it. “I know which way they went.”

Derek and Deaton nodded at him. He pulled himself up with a grunt and led them towards the stairwell.

The scent of smoke and incense made their eyes water and their noses twitch. Derek fell forward with a groan. “Can’t move in there! Hurts!” John looked back at him as the door slammed behind them. “Derek!” He yelled as he slumped forward. Deaton pulled out a blade and stood ready his eyes scanning the room.

“It’s a trap!” He snarled. John lifted his gun and peered through the haze at the two figures that stepped forward.

“Although it cost me my coven I still think the end result well worth it.” The witch smiled at them. Allison moved stiffly next to her. The witch regarded her with a scowl. “Kate seems a bit worn down. But after I take care of you two. That won’t matter.”

Deaton stepped in front of Derek. His hand gently lifting him. “What do you think to accomplish here, Crone?”

She chuckled. “I need that one for my plans. He has something that will assure me of my youth. Surely an advisor of your caliber has that all figured out.”

Deaton snorted. “ For that you need him alive.”

“Oh. Yes. I do. But I don’t need any of you.” She looked over at the slumping form of Kate. “Any of you.”

Kate startled and laughed. “You old bitch! You actually think I’ll be that easy to dispose of?”

The crone smiled wide. “I know it!” She turned her eyes to Derek and raised her hand. “Derek? Look who is here to visit you! She came a long way to pay her respects. Why don’t you show Kate just how happy you are to see her!”

Derek looked up with wild eyes and a savage growl. His claws ripping off his shirt and pants in a fury. The black fur erupting and blurring his form as he stepped forward towards Kate. Deaton and John fell back under the ferocity of his visage.

“Here she is! The demon of your dreams! The terror in your heart! Kate Argent. The one who brought the Hales down to ashes and rumble. Show her your rage! Derek! Free yourself from her control!” she moved quickly away from Kate with a laugh.

Derek gave an anguished roar and lunged. The witch cackled wildly as Derek pounced atop Kate. His claws pressing into her, pinning her down. His jaws snapping at her face. She held him back with a terrified cry of panic.

“Derek! It’s Allison! It’s Allison!” She cried out as he pushed her head back exposing her neck.

“Stop!” A voice echoed through the room making Derek flinch back. He turned towards the voice and saw Stiles. Stiles was breathing heavily. His face  was slick with sweat. “Let her go. She’s not Kate!”

Derek snarled savagely at him. Scott and Lydia pushed past Stiles to join John and Deaton. They all looked over at Derek in fear. Scott moved to rush forward. “No! Derek! Please!” Deaton held him back.

“Let.Her.Go!” Stiles commanded again. Derek lifted his head a howled in defiance. Stile leapt down to stand before them. He bent down with a cry of pain and pulled at his shirt and jacket. “Obey me!”

Derek shifted back and snarled again at him, pressing down over his kill.  The witch threw back her head and laughed deeply. “Pull her out of there Derek! Make her pay for what she has done!”

A sudden blur of silver hit the witch sending her spinning into the wall. Then it turned on Derek. The form tackling him and sending him rolling from Kate with a surprised growl. He shook his head at the pain he felt. He looked up and snarled at the new wolf that stood before him.

The silver fur rippling and bright where Stiles had stood. The wolf lunged again and they fell at one another, jaws snapping, claws ripping.  Derek lunged and pulled the strange new wolf down. His jaws pining and holding him down in submission.

The silver wolf whimpered painfully and Derek released his hold in surprise.  Derek faltered. The rage dissipated as the scent rushing over him cleared his head.

Home. Love. Safety. Stiles.

He fell back away and looked at the wolf who regarded him with red eyes that faded to a warm amber shade. Derek shifted back suddenly. His throat tight. His heart hammering and pounding in confusion.

With a shaking hand he reached to the warm, silver fur and rubbed it gently. Stiles looked up at him with a shuddering breath as the fur receded. Derek pulled him to his chest with a sob.  Deaton, Scott and Lydia ran to them their eyes wide in shock.

Stiles collapsed quietly against Derek. Derek looked up at them and then over at John, his arms holding wrapped protectively around Stiles. John stumbled forward and grabbed at them. His eyes conflicted and frightened. “Derek?”

Derek closed his eyes and bent his head down against Stiles silently. John took in a shuddering breath and hesitantly reached a hand to Derek’s head. He pressed it against him wordlessly.

A slight laugh made them look up as the witch slowly stood before them. She grimaced and straightened to stand before them. “What a beautiful sight. Family ties. Now I have two for the price of one!” She raised her hands and Derek and Stiles fell back twisting in pain. John scurried back as she stalked forward. “You have out lived your usefulness. All of you.”

She held out her hands and Scott and the others fell back with grunts of pain and she gathered her power.  John looked over at them stunned and still.

“I’ll harvest these two dry…And then live forever!” She smiled pleased at her prey. John pushed himself up slowly grabbing at his newly opened wounds. “So you only wanted Derek? For what? Fathering new babies to eat?” He laughed darkly. “I thought you were sick before…”

“I’m not sick. I’ll never be sick, again. I’ll live forever. I found the fabled fountain of youth in the form of a beast. It is my greatest treasure!”

John stumbled up shakily. “Unless some other witch finds out your secret. Then they’ll come for them. You’ll never be able to enjoy all your hard work.”

She laughed at him. “My coven is gone. Conveniently so. The secret is mine alone. All Mine.” She leaned down to pull at Derek’s arm.

John nodded. “So it would end with you?” She looked up suddenly at his tone. His gun drawn and aimed at her. “Can magic stop this?” Before she could move, he pulled the trigger. The bullet shattering her head, spraying pieces across the room.

“Try healing that bitch.” John slumped down over Derek and Stiles and closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Derek snapped his eyes opened and looked up at the face looming over him.  The blade in her hand dug painfully into his shoulder, reopening a wound that the witches had given him earlier.

She had a strange wistful look on her face; calculating and calm as she studied him.

“It seems it’s just you and I now.” She glanced over at the crumpled forms of the others still stunned and unconscious sprawled amidst the debris of the warehouse cellar.  She dragged John from him and bent low to eye him. “We have a dance that needs to be finished.”

“It was finished the moment Peter ripped out your throat!” He snarled at her, his jaws snapping as he scrambled up and away from her pulling the blade out and dropping it with a clatter at his feet.

 She flinched back and stood, a slight smile playing across her face. “No that was only an intermission. I’m back and this time I’m going to finish what I started.” She pulled another blade from her hip and twirled it gently in her hand. “You took my father from me. You took Allison’s mother. You’ve destroyed and corrupted every life you stumble across.”

He glanced around him at the ruin of the witch, at John and Stiles’ still forms. He turned slowly eyes glowering at her. “Me? You are blaming me for the insanity your family caused! Began!”

He looked down at Stiles and John and positioned himself between her and them. Looking back at her he growled low.

“We weren’t a threat to you or your family! You made us enemies. You did this to yourself. You and your twisted fucked up father! You were the monsters! Look at yourself! A demon possessing your own niece for what? Revenge?”  The hatred rose again to his throat almost making him choke with it. The anger clouding his head again. Pulling at him. Calling to him.  

She watched his muscles straining under the inner conflict “You think Allison doesn’t want this? She prayed for it. Prayed to get revenge. Make you suffer.”

She sneered. “Just like you knew you’d bite that one.” She waved the knife casually towards Stiles. “He is just a pet now isn’t he? He has to obey the big bad Alpha now. You wanted him. Now you have him. All to yourself. It’s what you are!””

He shook his head slowly. “No. Not like that. Not Stiles.”

“Liar!” she chuckled. “You knew what you were doing. You wanted to do it!” She wagged a finger at him. “Don’t play coy! And pretend you didn’t. I can see it in your heart Derek. He’s bound to you totally now. Before…Well…he said he was…Now. Now you know it’s true. You only need to say the word and he must command.” He glared and bared his teeth at her.  

She grinned at him. “It must eat at you daily doesn’t it? Knowing that you were the one, the one that gave me the golden ticket right to the front door of your family. The free pass to do what I did.”

Derek grit his teeth and nodded. “I was a fool to love you. Trust you.”

“Then you know what must happen? How this can end? Make all that hurt and fear and sorrow go away…Don’t you?”

Derek looked down at Stiles unconscious form and nodded slowly closing his eyes. He bowed his head. “I’m tired of hating. I’m tired of sorrow. Of being afraid-that you-or something else will hurt those I love.” Kate blinked at his composure and calm.

“What? That simple?” Kate laughed. “You’ll just roll over and play dead? Leave these idiots to fend for themselves?” She looked past him at Stiles and the others. “You’ll leave little baby Stilinski all alone? No big daddy alpha to teach him and mold him?”

“I’d die for him.” Derek said softly. His eyes looking at her clear and determined. “I’d die so that no one else could hurt him again.”

Kate took a step back from him and her face twisted. “You are a monster. You don’t know love! You are a joke!”

“No. I do know. Now. I finally know. This is love. What we have. What I feel.”

“You are deluding yourself! I can feel him. What he feels towards you. It’s lust and pity and fear and regret.” She held his gaze. “You turned him against his will. You have lost him. Inside his buzzing little brain he’s processing it all. You’ve trapped him. He has no way out now! He knows it…and so do you.”

Derek’s hands clenched and unclenched in an effort not to rush her.  “I love him. He knows that.”

She smirked and clucked her tongue. “But that never is enough is it Derek? And you are ready to let yourself fall on my blade so that you don’t have to see it in his eyes.”

She laughed again. “ I’m not that forgiving. You aren’t the one I want to kill. I want to kill that last bit of hope you cling to. I want him. I kill him. I end you. Not today, not tomorrow…but a slowly lingering wound that will never heal.”

Derek stepped in front of her as she moved forward towards Stiles. “I’ll stop you!” He growled, his fur rippling, his eyes deepening red.

“Maybe today…But I’m here for the long run now. Sooner or later I’ll get him.” She moved so quickly that he hadn’t a chance to move as the knife pierced his lung. She threw him down.

“You’re getting sloppy with all this sentimentality!” She carefully stepped over Stiles and lowered herself. Gently she stroked his head. “Pity. He was a cutie pie.” She raised the blade and stopped suddenly, her hand twitching.

Derek gasping for breath scrambled up and inched towards her.

“No. Not. Now. You. Idiot.” Kate grit from her teeth. Her hand began shaking even more violently. 

Derek’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the unconscious forms of his friends.

Kate’s entire body began to shake as the blade slowly turned towards her chest. She looked up with surprised eyes at Derek.

Her mouth twisting in a grimace. “I will have my…” Her face went suddenly slack and another voice broke through.

“Derek. I. Forgive. You.”  Allison looked at him her eyes filled with tears. “Forgive. Me.”

“Allison!” he yelled and reached towards her. She plunged the blade into her chest with a cry of pain.

A sudden cold wind shook through the room as she fell bleeding atop Stiles.

Derek clawed his way to her side. Her eyes fluttered at him. “You. Suffered. Enough. I saw. I saw it all.”

He pulled her to his chest and pressed his hand against the bright red bloom that had erupted.

He shook his head sadly. “No. Allison. You can’t do this. Scott needs you. Lydia needs you…Your father! Stay for them! Allison! Stay!”

She smiled gently and nodded. He let a relieved sob escape his throat as he saw Deaton stumbling to his feet groggily. “Save her!” He yelled at him.

Deaton blindly stumbled to his side and looked down at her. “Can you carry her? We need to get her to the hospital.”

Derek nodded quickly and lifted her, feeling the pain from his lung searing through his body.

He looked up at Scott’s horror filled eyes.  Scott scrambled over to him. His hands grabbing and lifting her gently with a cry of fear.

He looked at Derek’s pitying eyes. “Derek? Was that her voice? I heard her.”  Derek looked at him. “We’ll save her Scott!” He promised. “We’ll save her!”

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat in the dark room. The sounds had returned to normal. The scents and cadence of his house making more sense now. He lay back against the stripped bed and closed his eyes. He could hear his father slowly climbing the stairs and then pause, his heartbeat quickening with nervousness, with fear and uncertainty. Stiles could hear Isaac answer him and the soft hum of the baby’s mobile turning on. He rubbed his face and sat up awaiting his father to gather his courage and turn the knob. John stepped into the room with a cautious knock.

“It’s pretty dark in here.” He commented softly. He stepped to the window and slowly opened the blinds. He turned to look at his son sprawled out on the bare mattress.

“I think after all the dark crap we’ve been through a little sunlight is a good thing.”

Stiles smirked from beneath the arm he had draped over his face. “If you say so.”

“I just heard from Melissa. Allison is doing well. She’ll be released in a few days. Missed her heart by inches.”

“She’ll have the scar though.” Stiles mumbled.

John sank down at the foot of his bed and rubbed his face slowly, feeling the three days’ worth of stubble. “Won’t we all.” He turned and gently rubbed his son’s leg. “The baby and Dan are doing fine. Don’t you want to check on the baby?”

Stiles lifted his arm and looked at his father through squinted eyes. “He’ll be leaving soon. He needs time with his father. They need to bond.”

John raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “I made some pasta. You hungry? Isaac ate it so it can’t be too bad…except well, that guy will eat anything.”

Stiles sighed and sat up. “What do you want Dad?”

John startled and looked at him. “Just making sure you are ok?”

He leaned back and glanced around the room. “You’ve been in here for days. Haven’t eaten. Haven’t spoken to anyone. Derek was here again this morning. Said you weren’t answering the phone…or the window.” John chuckled slightly.

Stiles sat and pulled his legs off the bed and stood slowly. “I need some alone time. Just needed to process.”

“Process what?” John turned concern eyes to him.

Stiles gave him an exasperated look. “Really dad? Really? We gonna ignore the fact that I turned into a freaking wolf?”

John blew out his breath and raised his hands. “No. But. Stiles? Isn’t this just a part of the continuing saga that you and Derek started two years ago? I know it wasn’t what you or I expected but it’s what it is…”

“That my life has become a box. A box that I had no part in creating. A box that is closing in on me.”

John sighed and leaned back looking away from Stiles’ troubled face.

“I think I’ll go and get some fresh air.”

John stood and watched as his son pulled on his shoes. “Going anywhere in particular?”

Stiles smirked at his sneakers. “I think you can guess.”

John shifted slowly from foot to foot. “Stiles, Derek has been pretty worried about you.”

“And I can feel it. Everything he feels, needs, fears. I need to be with him.” He took in a slow breath. “Now more than ever.”  A bemused look crossed his face.

“What? What’s wrong? A few months ago you were begging me…” John took hold of his son’s arm and turned him slightly. Stiles eyes glanced at and then away from his father.

“That’s the thing. Is it because I want to see him? Or that I _have_ to see him.” He rubbed his chest gently. “I feel him calling to me. But as my …” He looked up bashfully at his father. “Boyfriend…or as my Alpha?”

John chuckled. “What does that matter? I mean he is calling to you. That means something.”

Stiles ducked his head. “No dad. One is free choice. The other is an order. Now I need to learn which is which.”


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles pulled up to the familiar sight and smiled. The house looked welcoming in the still, late day light. His gardens were a bit worn from lack of care, but still blooming in defiance. He stepped from the jeep and took in a deep breath. He could smell Derek. It made him chuckle at this simple newness. What for Derek must have been as easy as breathing. Here he was for the first time, really knowing the scent, the wholeness of another. It filled him in a way he had never experienced; sending waves of longing and joy down to his toes.

Within the span of two heartbeats Derek was at the door and rushing towards him. His face opened with a smile and wide eyed joy that Stiles melted under. Derek wordlessly grabbed him to his chest and pressed into him, his heart thundering against Stiles. His lips pressing and tasting along his face and throat, a small indistinct whimpering that Stiles’ heightened senses could hear.

He pulled back and regarded him. “I didn’t know if you’d come.” Stiles rubbed his arms gently and looked into those eyes that always pierced his heart. “I couldn’t stay away.”

Derek clasped his fingers through Stiles’ and lifted them gently to his lips. He pressed a kiss against the hand softly. “Come inside.” He whispered.

Stiles pulled free gently and looked at him. “No. There is something I need to see. That I need to understand.” He began pulling off his shirt slowly. Derek chuckled at him nervously and turned back towards the house. “Uh. Erica and Boyd are here.”

Stiles unfastened his belt and let his pants slip down. He kicked them slowly aside. Derek’s eyes were fixated on him, he swallowed and licked his lips. “…And Peter.”

Stiles chuckled and reached for Derek’s t-shirt and pulled it up quickly. Stiles’ pupils widened in desire as he stared at the form before him. He ran a finger over Derek’s chest teasingly, making Derek smile and shudder under him.

“The thing is. I tried to shift before at home. But I couldn’t.” He looked intently at Derek as he snapped the buttons open one at a time from his jeans. Stiles licked his lips thoughtfully looking over Derek’s form. His finger gently brushing the wispy trail that led down from Derek’s belly button.

He leaned forward and pressed against the welcoming warmth of Derek’s body, his lips hungrily pressing down on Derek’s. “I think I need to be with you to change.”

The moan from Derek made Stiles groan with an urgency he had never felt before. “I need to see…” Stiles eyes flashed up at Derek and he saw the hazy golden brown shift softly to a warm red. Stiles dropped slowly his naked body shifting. Derek’s nostrils flared and he felt a pull beyond reason or control tug at him, and he dropped down on all fours. Within a minute he was bolting into the woods, his eyes fixed with a wild joy on the silver wolf that gracefully ran like the wind before him.

 

* * *

 

The two wolves raced through the thick pine woods, nipping and leaping at each other. The silver one was quick and sinewy and raced around in circles to catch the bigger black unaware. They fell rolling and wide mouthed against each other frightening the curious creatures of the woods into silence. With a well-placed nip at the black’s tail, the silver wolf freed itself and bolted into the woods with a high pitched bark like a laugh. The black stood and shook itself in mock fury and pounded after him. Bot wolves’ tongues hanging out in excitement, tails high in determination and confidence.

 Exhausted and sweating Stiles collapsed with a loud cry of joy along the bank of the river. The black wolf curled up over him, his tongue lapping and nuzzling the sweat from Stiles’ body.

Stiles pulled the huge head up and ruffled the fur. “Let’s not blur boundaries here furry!” He leaned in and kissed against the wolf’s head. “I like the smooth skinned Derek best when it comes to kissing!”

Derek shifted against him. His skin glistening and hot from their run through the woods. He bent down and grabbed Stiles wrists pinning him down.

Stiles looked up at him with a wild eyed expression. “I can smell it!” He chuckled. “I can smell the desire! Uh, and well now I can feel it too!” He laughed and looked down and saw Derek’s huge, rigid and straining cock against his hip.

Derek chuckled and bent down to kiss him. “How do I smell?” He breathed into Stiles’ ear. Stiles rubbed his nose against his jaw and allowed a growl of pure pleasure to escape. “Like mine!” He laughed at his best Derek imitation. Derek lifted up and looked down at him. Stiles’ eyes a swirling mix of emotions. “You smell complete. You are mine. I’m yours. We are together.” Stiles gripped at Derek and forcibly turned him over.

Derek gave a surprised grunt as Stiles climbed over him. “Feeling a bit stronger I see?” He chuckled up at him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m feeling a lot right now!” He grasped Derek tightly in his hand and gently stroked him. Derek arched his hips slightly and smiled. Stiles bent down and licked along his collarbone and chest softly.

He chuckled and smacked his lips tasting Derek.  “I’m beginning to understand all the long nights of licking!” He let his tongue lap out again making soft slow trails over Derek’s body. Derek succumbed to his touch with a happy whine. Stiles held him down, his nose pressing deep into Derek. “Holy Fuck. You smell so good!” Stiles laughed. “It’s like the world’s most delicious thing! Chocolate, curly fries and sex all in one!”

Derek shoved him off with a laugh. “I see some things haven’t changed you weirdo!”

Derek suddenly found himself pressed back down. Stiles hand clasping his wrist into the rubble of the riverbank. Derek looked up as Stiles positioned himself between his legs. His tongue moving with a deliberate purpose down Derek’s body. “I need you. This.” Stiles whispered. His mouth wrapping around Derek slowly and carefully.

Derek groaned as he felt Stiles lips widen over him, his tongue gently rasping along the tip of his penis. “Yeah. Stiles. Like that.” Derek moaned. Stiles hands lifted his ass slowly, allowing his hands to knead and spread them gently. His tongue lapping and seeking around his balls and travelling down deeper making Derek groan and spread beneath him. It was the only signal stiles needed. He dove down deeper loosening and coaxing softly with his mouth and tongue. Looking up he saw Derek’s eyes closed and a blissful smile dancing across his lips. He pulled himself up and lay over him, positioning himself atop Derek. He felt the warmth surround him and Derek’s slight whimper as he pressed slowly into him. It seemed as if his body was ignited with flame. The hot burning that began at his groin spun out into every inch of his body. Stiles thrust gently at first, eyes closed tightly, body humming and vibrating.

Pulling Derek’s legs over his shoulders, Stiles pulled himself down and kissed him passionately. Derek’s breath came out in short aching huffs into his mouth with each thrust. Stiles’ hand grabbed at him and began stroking him in unison to his hip’s motions. Derek threw his head back and arched his hips, sealing Stiles tightly, pulling the orgasm from him. They pulled their heads back and howled in  the pleasure of the moment. Once they were both drained and spent they looked over at each other.

“Ok. The howl might have been a bit much.” Stiles laughed. “Gay Werewolves the new public menace. News at eleven…”

Derek leaned up and kissed him softly. “You claimed me.” He whispered softly, his eyes glistening. “You do love me. You do want me.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Can’t you tell? When would that have changed?”

Derek closed his eyes thinking. “Well. After Kate…”

Stiles pushed up and his eyes flared angrily. “Stop. Right now!” He leaned in and looked at Derek. “She’s gone. She’s done. Let her die.”

Derek pushed up slowly and looked away from him. He rubbed his face. “I was ready…ready to just stop all of this.” He turned back to look at Stiles.

Stiles looked at him with an angry eye. “You were ready to stop all of what?” He asked softly.  

Derek hung his head. “I thought you would hate me for what I did.” He swallowed and looked over at Stiles’ hand, he laced his fingers into it slowly. “I couldn’t live if you…Hated me. I always wanted this.” He looked up at him. “But I never would have done it, not like this. I would have given it to you.  Not forced it on you.”

Stiles nodded quietly. "I know." He turned to him. “I was mad. Scared. Upset. Confused.” He threw his hands up into the air. “I can’t lie to you. This wasn’t what I wanted right now.” Derek looked away and nodded glumly.

Stiles looked out at the slowly moving river that glistened in the late afternoon light. “But.” He turned to Derek. “As long as it was you who did it. Only you. That makes it better.”  He leaned forward and kissed Derek softly on his head. Derek pressed his lips together and blinked rapidly as he looked back at him.

“Plus!” Stiles grinned at him and pounced down over him. “I make one kick assed werewolf! ”

 

 

* * *

 

Lydia leaned against the excavator with a disgusted look. “If you honestly think that I am taking any part of this you are so. SO! Sorely mistaken.”

Stiles stabbed the shovel into the ground and glared at her. “I know Princess! I’m doing the digging!”

Lydia flounced her hair. “And the grave robbing.”

Isaac jumped from the machine and looked over at them. “Are you taking something from her?” He swallowed nervously. “ I mean she came back once already!”

Stiles snorted at her. “SHhh! It’s not grave robbing…Only…Grave desecration. Sort of. Kind of.” He landed shovel with a thump against the coffin. “And if what the book Deaton had was right.” He tossed the shovel aside and pulled at the shifting gravel and soil brushing off the coffin. “She won’t be able to do it. Ever. Again.”

Isaac watched him. “Why don’t you just shift and claw her out?” Stiles frowned and kept digging. Lydia raised the flashlight at Isaac. “He can’t. Well. He can. Just needs to be with Derek to do it. Weird huh?”

Isaac furrowed his brow. “So are you a Werewolf? Or what?” He looked with confusion from Lydia to Stiles. Stiles grunted and bent down into the hole. A loud crack and an ‘oomph’ and his head popped up.

“I think that can wait. Here!” He tossed an object to Isaac.

Isaac instinctively grabbed it. Looking down he shrieked and dropped it. “Dude! So fucking not ok!” Stiles gave out an annoyed huff as Kate’s skull went rolling into the bushes. “Great now I’ll have to go and find it! Get over here then and fill this hole.”

Isaac was furiously rubbing his hands against his jeans. “No way! I don’t want any of her black magic mojo all over me!”

Stiles grit his teeth. He was beginning to understand Derek’s constant jaw clenching exasperation of these people. “I. Said. Fill. The. Hole!”

Isaac flinched slightly and quickly scooped up the shovel. “Ok. Ok.” He mumbled. Lydia leaned back and furrowed her brows as she watched Stiles scrambling into the darkened bushes. She turned back to listen to Isaac’s soft mumblings. “Bad enough to have one…” He grumbled softly. “Now there’s two…Derek’s a bad influence on him. Stiles used ta be nice. Made pancakes…”

Stiles returned holding the skull. Lydia threw a face at him. “I really hope you know what you are doing!”

Stiles shrugged slightly. “One way or another. I plan to get her out of our lives.” He looked down at the skull. “You hear that lady? We are going to have a little dance of our own. And this time I’m leading!”

Lydia nodded and shrugged. “I did try to warn her.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

Derek held the flowers tightly and took in another calming breath as he stepped into Allison’s hospital room. Chris Argent lowered the magazine he had been reading and eyed him quietly. Derek was surprised at how wane and tired the hunter looked, as if he had aged a decade over the past few days.

Chris gave him a tight lipped look. “Scott just left.”

 Derek gave him a short nod and looked over at Allison asleep. He swallowed nervously and extended the flowers. “I thought I’d stop, to check on how she is doing.” Chris looked at the flowers and inclined his head towards the vases and arrangements that lined the small hospital bureau. “Just stick them in one of those.”

Chris returned to his magazine. Derek rolled his eyes slightly and dropped the flowers down on the table. “I just wanted…”

Chris looked up at him again. “Yeah. I heard you.” His eyes looked over the uniform Derek was wearing with a derisive smirk and he chuckled slightly. “Heard Stilinski hired you. A benefit of doing his underage son?” Derek squinted at him angrily and stepped forward.

Chris stood and held up his hands. “Relax. If anyone can keep a handle on you it’s Stiles.”  He chuckled at Derek’s surprised face.  “Just all this.” He gestured at Derek’s uniform again. “That should make for full moon patrols interesting.” He arched an eyebrow at Derek. Derek took a breath and tilted his head at him with a frown. “I’ll go.”

He turned to leave when a hand grabbed him. He turned back to look at the conflicted face of Chris. “She told me.” Chris dropped his hand away quickly.

His eyes lowered to look at the sleeping form of his daughter. “You…saved her.”

Derek looked down at Allison and shook his head slowly. “No. Actually.” He looked at Chris. “She saved me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell does that do!”

Lydia turned from lighting the incense and shoved Isaac roughly. “Stop whimpering! Jeez! Why the hell did you all come anyway?” Stiles turned and glared angrily at the Betas who were watching as he finished the marking out of the circle. Isaac clamped a hand over his mouth.

Erica smirked behind at him. “Baby!” She leaned in, placing her chin in her hands, eyes wide. “I want to see Stiles do some wicked bad ass magic!”

Boyd gave her a grin and nodded, but he also inched back slightly. “Just making room for you, babe.” Erica rolled her eyes at them.  Isaac whimpered again as Stiles lit the candles. Erica gave a giggle of excitement, nearly bouncing on the stump as she waited.

Isaac looked at her with a surprised start. “You _want_ to see some psycho ghost bitch from hell?”

She turned and eyed him. “Well Yeah! Duh!”

“Shh! You two!” Lydia worried her teeth over her lip. “He needs to concentrate. Like seriously.”

Stiles motioned to her and she stepped through the circle carrying the incense. As she walked around the space Stiles poured the salt down and sealed the circle.

He looked up at the Betas. “Do. Not. Cross. This. NO Matter what!”

All three heads bobbed in nervous unison. Isaac leaned forward and whispered to Erica. “Should we call Derek?”

He was greeted by Stiles’ narrowed eyes. “I can hear you. You know!” Isaac scooted back from his stare. “And Derek is working. This is for his benefit. He needs to know that she is truly gone. Forever.”

He pulled his finger to his lip at them and opened the book. He gave Lydia a look and she nodded slowly. Bending down she lit each white candle, her lips moving slowly as she began to chant. Stiles sat holding the skull between his hands, with a brush he painted a rune over the decaying flesh and place it down before him.

A sudden wind raced over them, making the candle flames arch up and Isaac duck his head into the fold of Boyd’s arm.

When he looked up he saw a swirling mass of black inky its way slowly from the skull’s jaws. Erica scurried back, her claws digging into the legs of the boys that were suddenly on either side of her.

Stiles looked up at the smoke and squinted. “You know why you are here don’t you?”

A voice cold and distant rang through the sudden stillness of the night. “You called me back? You are very brave. And very stupid.” The voice was like metal over stone.

Stiles’ slumped back and regarded the figure. “I’ve heard that so often. I’ve actually lost count. I mean literally couldn’t even put a number to it if I wanted too.”

The shadow tried to move towards him, but faltered. It shimmied slightly as if confused.

“What do you want from me?” It hissed. Its nebulous head turning and seeking around the circle for an escape.

Stiles sighed. “From you? Nothing. But I do want something.” Stiles stood and stepped forward. “I want you gone. Truly…Actually, Eternally. Gone.”

The figure wavered. “That’s not in your power. There is a cycle to all things…” The shade of Kate solidified and eyed him. “You aren’t that powerful little boy.” She chuckled at Stiles’ sudden frown. “You think just because you know a few tricks? Can cast a circle, light some candles that you have some hold over me?” She leaned towards him. “I earned my gifts! I did what I had to…”

Stiles chuckled and held up his hand. “I swear! You villains have like, someone who writes these monologues for you? They’re so trite. Really? I’ve heard better from Disney movies!”

He pulled out a blade from his jacket. “Remember this? You used this on someone I loved. Tried to hurt them. Destroy them.” He held the blade out to her. “When all they had given you was love.”

She cackled at him. “Oh! Poor baby Derek has a new protector! How sweet!”

Stiles bent his head with a smile. “I don’t think that Goddess of vengeance would have liked to know that you were the one who caused the greatest sin. I don’t think she’d have liked that you betrayed the love and innocence of two people who had only trusted and loved you.” He gripped the hilt tightly and raised it.

“You think Derek’s love mattered?” She hissed. “He is a beast. A mindless killer.”

“Oh. I don’t know about that. But I do know he was an innocent. As was Allison. Your niece. She was the second. You tried to kill her for your own selfish needs. It had nothing to do with justice or vengeance. They both acted out of love. Out of a love to protect, to care, to forgive…I am acting out of all those things too. I love them. I will be their protector.” He looked up at her with a grim determination. “And now? You can go to hell.”

He plunged the knife down shattering the skull. Her scream of agony raising up like a thunderclap.

Stiles poured the cup of oil over the broken remains and struck a match. He crossed his legs back and watched as the flames crept steadily over it. Bright hot blue flickers popping and sizzling her last remains to ash.

Lydia sat down across from him and eyed him. “Is it done?” She asked softly. Stiles nodded and stood. He poured the salt over the smoldering ruin of the skull and watched as it mixed into the dust. Raising his hands he cleared away the smoke and a clear soft breeze blew the last traces of the acrid smoke away.

He stepped from the circle to the wide eyed wonder of the Betas. Erica leapt from the log and ran to him.

“You are so fucking bad ass!” She squeezed him tightly. Isaac and Boyd nodded nervously from behind her.

“Stiles? What are you doing?” Deaton stepped into the light looking around nervously.

“Just some- housekeeping.” Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. He looked up to see Peter and Morrell following behind Deaton.

Deaton turned and looked at them. “I…We felt a disturbance.”

Stiles chuckled. “Well Yoda, it’s taken care of. All finished. You’re welcome to help in the clean-up though?” He threw him a hopeful look. Deaton chuckled and shook his head. “If you like.”

“Awesome! Ok. Guys. Clean up and then I’m making breakfast for dinner! Who’s with me!”

Isaac whooped with joy and grabbed a shovel. “We bury her back up?” Stiles nodded.

“Ashes to ashes…”

 

* * *

 

As the teens and Deaton erased all traces of their actions Morrell and Peter watched. Morrell turned and smiled at Peter’s bewildered face.

“Did he? Did he just do what I think he did?” Peter watched them all jostling and laughing moving back towards the house. Morrell arched her brow at him.

“Your new Alpha has some pretty impressive gifts. He can banish the spirits of demons.”

“He’s not my Alpha. Or even a werewolf.” He swallowed nervously looking at the torn and burnt ground.

Morrell smiled and she turned and watched Stiles as he chased after Erica. “I wonder what he could do to someone who cheated death?” She chuckled and patted his chest. “Better stay on his good side if I were you.”

Peter grabbed her arm. “You seem very smug all of a sudden?” He squinted at her.

She pulled her arm gently away from him. “ I am smug. I’m glad that things have started to balance out with your pack. Derek has his mate. Order can become restored.” She began walking after the others, with a glance back Peter trotted up to her.

“And how is our pack supposed to grow O great and know it all advisor?” He smirked at her. “My nephews mate is male. And although I don’t have any compunction on whom or what Derek finds his pleasure in.They’re not exactly going to be raising pups any day soon.”

Morrell chuckled and laced her arm through his. “Stiles loves Derek. I’m sure he’ll understand-when the time comes- An Alpha needs a mate.”

She paused and looked at Peter. “Besides didn’t that omega say that the pack he came from was looking for a strong Alpha?  They are scattered, alone, lost. I’m sure there must be one or two of those lovely girls willing to serve as handsome an Alpha as Derek?”

Peter frowned. “But Stiles?”

Morrell raised her eyebrows. “Stiles took Biology. I’m sure he’d understand. Now. I’m suddenly famished. Pancakes would hit the spot right about now.”


	21. Chapter 21

 

Stiles piled another stack of pancakes on Isaac and Boyd’s plate. “Here now that Peter is gone you guys get to finish the rest!” 

Deaton sat across from them and watched with a mix of disgust and amazement. “Your stomach will explode in a minute.” He said scowling at the two teens. 

Boyd shrugged and shoved a plateful into his mouth. “It’ll heal!” He mumbled with a full mouth and waved the fork at him. 

 Isaac nodded and hunkered down at his plate. “So is Ms. Morrell …uhmm. Like you? She seemed so normal. Not that you aren’t!” 

Deaton rolled his eyes at them and pushed away from the table. “Ms. Morrell is an advisor. But she’s not the advisor of this pack. That honor belongs to me.” He gave Isaac a warm smile. 

He grabbed his plate and headed to the sink, where Stiles was washing out the pans.  Deaton handed him the dish.  Stiles cleaned it and dropped it into the rack and flashed Deaton a smile.

He leaned forward. “I take it it’s time for lectures?” Stiles dried his hands and leaned against the counter waiting.

Deaton huffed. “Stiles. What you did.” He shook his head. “Was just honestly insane. You put Lydia in danger. Yourself….everyone.” Deaton crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. “If anything had happened…”

“But it didn’t so…” Stiles shrugged and squinted. “So, no mad Yoda please.”

“Would you stop calling me that!” Deaton tried not to smile. Stiles waited, a small smile playing across his lips as he watched Boyd and Erica tease Isaac with the last piece of bacon. 

“Come on! Sit! Beg!” Erica giggled as Isaac lunged for it.

Isaac turned and pouted at Stiles.

“Stiles! Tell her to knock it off! That was on my plate! I called dibs!”

“Oooh! Tattle tale!” Erica wiggled the bacon higher.

“Erica. Give it to him and start cleaning up.” She flinched at his tone and nodded meekly. “And apologize.”

Erica handed the bacon to Isaac. “Sorry.” She mumbled. Isaac crammed it into his mouth quickly before she could change her mind. “S’ok.” He chewed out.

“Now. We all have school tomorrow. So off you get.” He blinked in surprise as Erica grabbed him and rubbed a kiss against his cheek. “Night Stiles.” 

Boyd shuffled over slowly and bashfully grabbed Stiles into a quick hug.  He stepped back with his eyes down. “You were pretty amazing tonight. And thanks for the food!” 

Stiles grinned at him. “No problem.” I

saac dropped the dishes and gave Stiles a peck on his head. “Night! I'm going to call Scott!”

“Stop!” Stiles commanded making Isaac skid to a halt. “Didn’t you need to finish that math assignment?”

Isaac dropped his shoulders. “Can’t I do it tomorrow in study hall? Or in the morning? I’ll get up early. I promise.”

“No deal. Do it and get it done.” Stiles turned back to the sink and cleaned the rest of the dishes. Isaac shuffled with a conflicted scowl and then huffed into the hallway grabbing his book bag into the wall as he banged into the living room.

Deaton watched as they all left. He raised a finger at Stiles. “This is really what we need to discuss.”

“What? Isaac is a total lazoid when it comes to homework?”

“No. Your ability to command them. Control them.”

Stiles scoffed and chuckled at how serious Deaton’s face became. “I’m not commanding anyone. I just suggest…and persuade, with my sweet nature and pancakes!”

“No. I think there is more playing here. You said you shifted again? Today?”

Stiles got a dreamy look on his face as he remembered the afternoon with Derek. “Yeah. Me and Derek went for a long run and…” He coughed and dried the dish, cheeks blazing under the calm studying eyes of Deaton.

“So. Yeah. I uhm…shifted.”

“Can you do it now?” Deaton asked.

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t think so. I mean. I tried about a dozen times at home.” He pulled out a chair and sat down. “I can smell things, hear things better…I guess I’m stronger. But the change…”

“Only happens when you are with him?”

Stiles nodded. “I guess it kind of makes sense. I’m bonded to him. You yourself said the bite wasn’t deep enough to change me. Maybe it didn’t? Maybe something else did?”

“Could you?” Deaton gestured. Stiles shrugged and nodded. “I guess, I could try. But I’d have to…you know…”

“Now you’re shy? Erica loved filling me in on what happened this afternoon when you got here.” He waved his hand at Stiles. “I’ll close my eyes. I promise.” Deaton smirked. “You do remember I was the one to stich you up!”

“Yeah. But that was when I was doped up and out of it.”

Deaton turned and sighed. “Ok. Just try.”

Stiles raised his eyes and pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one yank. He shimmied down out of his jeans and left the boxers in place.  Standing he closed his eyes and thought about the sensation that had occurred before. What had triggered it? Was it looking into Derek’s eyes, hearing the quickening of his heart, recalling the musky warmth of his scent?  

Deaton cautiously turned to look at him.  He frowned when he caught the dazed smile that was traced over Stiles’ face. “I take it this is all you can do?”

Stiles snapped back and looked down at his still smooth body with a confused shrug. “Guess so?” Stiles pulled back up his jeans. He smoothed out the shirt and held it out in thought.

“So? What do you think this is all about? I mean have you ever run into something like this?”

Deaton pulled out a chair and sat down slowly. “I…no. Never.” 

Stiles pulled his shirt on and gave Deaton a crooked smile. “Still. I feel great, I mean really great. I haven’t had to take my Adderall in almost a week. And now.” Stiles smiled a bit dreamily. “Now that I know that things with Derek and I are the same. I’m not as scared.”

Deaton looked at him. “You were scared?”

“Well. Not scared per se, unsure. Like.” He leaned forward. “How this would change us. He’s the big bad Alpha. I just didn’t want to end up like another Beta.” Stiles twisted his hoodie into a small ball. “I know it’s crazy. With everything we’ve been through but I almost felt like I didn’t have any say in any of this! Like ‘Boom’ this is it! The big thing!”

A voice chuckled from the doorway. “It’s not like you two are married yet!” Peter smirked and dropped his jacket on the table. 

Deaton huffed and looked up. Peter widened his eyes. “What? I just took your very hot and somewhat creepily knowledgeable -about me and my family- friend of yours home...” 

“So your normal, _I’m so misunderstood and sensitive_ shtick didn’t get you any?” 

Peter threw him a face. “Ha ha. Not all of us are so lucky  as Derek to have our own ‘beck and call’ boy waiting at our every word.”

Stiles stood and tossed his hoodie into Peter’s face. “I’m not some…call boy…asshole! I’m Derek’s boyfriend. His lover…friend.” Stiles scrunched his face at him. “stop making me come up with stupid labels!”

Peter nearly snarled as he dropped the hoodie from his face. 

Deaton arched his eye as he saw the subtle lowering of Peter’s head. “Sorry Stiles. .Jeez! Sensitive much? I was just kidding.” Peter’s nostrils flared and he looked up nervously at Stiles. “You know that right?”

Stiles swooped up his hoodie and nodded slightly. “Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I’m heading home. And hang up your coat. I just cleaned in here!”

Peter nodded again nervously as Stiles stormed past. Peter turned and jumped at the slamming of the door. “And I thought my nephew was the drama queen. Seems I touched a raw nerve!” 

Deaton cleared his throat. “Careful what you do try to touch, Peter. Stiles isn’t as forgiving as Derek.  You keep poking at that nerve you may get a reflex you don’t like.”

“He’s changed.” Peter looked at Deaton with a worried crease to his brow. Deaton gave him an impish smile. “Oh. I don’t know. I think Stiles is just becoming more of what he always has been.’

Peter ‘hmmphed’ “Yea? And what is that?”

“A force to reckon with.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You really think moving back now is the best idea? I mean you could stay here with Harry. Get a job. Join Derek’s pack.” Danny paused in his packing and shook his head. 

“I have family out there. Seeing you and your dad. The way you are.” He sat down and eyed Stiles. “Kind of gives me the courage to find them. Maybe start over.”

Stiles hugged Harry tighter to his chest. “But you’ll be an Omega. Alone?” 

Dan looked over at his son and gave him a warm smile. “No. I’ll never be alone. Not again. I have him.” 

Stiles nodded and looked down at the sleeping infant. 

Dan let his arms flop suddenly to his side and looked up with a disbelieving smile. “I’m a father? It’s so crazy. But I’m his. He’s mine. You’ll see someday.” Dan paused. “I mean I know you and Derek are…sorry.”

Stiles chuckled at him. “Dude. I’m just turning eighteen in like two months. The whole start a family thing is a bit premature.”

“I just thought, from what your dad had said that you and Derek were hoping…”

“Well, that was when little stinks-a-lot was alone. He needed us.” Stiles dropped his lips to the baby’s forehead. He held the kiss there for a moment. “But you’re here. It’s all good.”

Dan dropped his eyes from Stiles and worked his teeth slowly over his lips with a worried frown. “I still can’t believe you didn’t kill me for what I did.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow and gave him a soft shrug. “You were protecting your child. We all do crazy things for those we love.”

“But I almost got your dad killed.” Dan looked away. “And after everything you both had done for me…for Harry…”

Stiles could hear the frantic fluttering of sorrow and regret that echoed in Dan’s chest. He blew out a breath and focused on him. “ Dan. We all are faced with unbelievable and ridiculous life moments. I think you’ve had your fill. Griping about would of, should of, could of…Just let it go.”

Dan seemed genuinely relieved. He nodded and looked back at Stiles. “Is it true? What Scott said? You can shift now? You are really an Alpha? I mean a real werewolf Alpha.”

“As opposed to being a pretend one?” Stiles chuckled softly and lowered the baby into his crib. He lifted the side and leaned down looking at Harry. 

“I don’t know what I am. I can shift but it seems that only when I’m with Derek.”

Dan looked at him in confusion. “But you smell like pack. Like a wolf?”

Stiles smirked. “You know two months ago that comment would have offended me. But I’ve come to appreciate the smell.”

Dan smiled at him.

“So? Can’t convince you two to stay?”

Dan gave him a shake of his head. “No right now. I’m not running away. You are still my alpha. I just need to run to something for a change.” He rubbed his head trying to find the words. Stiles reached out his hand and held his shoulder.

“I get it. But know that if you ever need a home. We are here.”

Dan blinked back the tears that suddenly were blurring his vision. “Thank you Stiles. That means the world to me.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles waved to Ms. Morrell as she passed by. She gave him a slight smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle slightly. He rubbed his neck and frowned. “That was weird.” He said into his locker.

He poked his head out to look at Scot who was softly banging his forehead and groaning against the next locker. “Hey? Did you know about Morrell and not tell me? I can’t believe Alan didn’t! I mean I’m his padawan! He needs to trust me.” Stiles stopped and looked at Scott. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m totally freaking out!” 

Stiles slammed the locker door and looked over at Scott, who in all honesty did look like he was two seconds from a coronary.

“Why? What happened?”

“I just realized something. When Allison was…well…you know.” He gave Stiles a wide eyed look. “Not herself. We did it! Like a lot!”

“Got it!”

“I mean like crazy stuff a lot! Things that I never thought of…”

Stiles pulled his head back. “Yeah? So? That’s not new in the world of Scott Allison sexcapades.”

Scott leaned in with a horrified expression as they headed down the hallway. “But it wasn’t really her! It was Kate! Oh. My. God. I  had sex with Kate. She’s like my mother’s age!” Scott groaned. “And Evil!” His eyes got wide. “And dead! Do I need to have you cast a spell on me? Do I have any like, dead evil stuff on me now?”

Stiles shook his head in defeat. “Dude! It was Allison…Only not…In…her right mind… Allison.” Stiles stopped and grabbed his friend. “You didn’t know. I’m sure Allison didn’t know. So just. Relax.”

Scott pouted at him. “I just feel like I used her. You know? Like she was a sex toy.” His eyes glazed over as he thought about that nugget of information. Stiles shook his head at him and moved on through the crowd. “Guess what you can smell arousal! Good to know!”

Scott blushed furiously and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its winding down. But dont fret. I think I may take a soujourn back to visit with Puck and all very soon. Visit me on Tumblr. :)   
> http://therowan.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22

John took the last piece of the crib apart and leaned it against the wall with a sigh. “I guess Melissa will want this back?”

Stiles shrugged and folded the last blanket and deposited it into a bag. “Don’t know.” He stood and brushed his hand over his head slowly. “Dan did take all the formula right? I had just bought some new bottles.”

John regarded him with a slight smile. “Yeah. Hey?” Stiles glanced at him. “you doing ok?”

Stiles nodded. “I knew it was coming. Just.” He bowed his head. “Yeah. I’m ok. Dan promised he’d call once they reached DesMoine.” He let his eyes scan around the room. The room looked the same but the knowledge that Harry was gone was like a stone in his chest. “It’s not like I was really thinking we’d be raising him…”

John raised his eyes. “Uh. Yea. Never thought that for a minute.”

Stiles gathered up the items and deposited them into the closet. “So now we have a cleaned out room. What should we use it for?”

John shrugged. “Maybe a guest room? Never know when we might need an extra bed for a wandering Omega?” He laughed and rubbed his face. “Who knew I’d even know what the fuck an Omega was two months ago!”

Stiles grinned and patted his back. “And other things.”

John raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath. “Yeah. Halloween will definitely not be the same. Come on let’s get dinner started. Is Derek coming over?”

Stiles grabbed the dismantled crib, lifted all four sides with ease.

John jerked back in surprise looking at him. “Uh. That is going to still take some getting used to.”

Stiles paused and looked at pieces with a grin. “Dad its not like it weighs a ton.”

“Still…” John frowned and followed him down the stairs. “You haven’t found out anything from Deaton or from your research?”

Stiles leaned the crib pieces by the front door and shook his head. “So far no.” He scrunched up his face with a chuckle. “Maybe it’s a fluke? Like Lydia being immune to the bite? Maybe I’m just some sort of hybrid?”

“Well. You are the expert in this house.” John walked into the kitchen and sniffed. “You baking something?”

Stiles nodded his head and opened the fridge. “Yeah, potatoes. Got some steaks today. I was craving some steak and twice baked potatoes.”

John smiled broadly. “I think there is a silver lining benefit for me in all this!”

Stiles plopped the carrots onto the table with a grin.

“Aw! Come on!” John groused. “At least green beans!”

“Fine! Fine!”  Stiles pulled out the green beans and snatched the offending carrots away.

John pulled out a chair and sat. “You know the full moon is Friday.”

Stiles rinsed the beans and gave him a nod. “I know.” He placed the beans into the pot slowly.

“Anything that we should…uhm…maybe do? Get ready for?” John tapped his fingers nervously against the table.

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t think so. Seeing as I can’t sprout so much as a whisker unless Derek’s nearby I don’t think we need worry.”

“Well, isn’t he going to want you…nearby?” John looked at him in concern. “Doesn’t the pack stay together on those nights? So that he can keep the others under control?”

Stiles pulled down the oil and vinegar and started a marinade. “I guess. But Isaac has a good grip on it. So do the others. I haven’t really talked with him about it.”

“What do you mean you haven’t talked to him about it?” John laughed. “You are over there every night. What are you doing if not…”

Stiles smirked and dropped the steaks into the bowl.

John blushed and stammered. “Oh. So. Not much talking then.”

Stiles wiped his hands and turned to look at his father. “It’s kind of weird. We get together now and everything else just…fades.” He leaned against the counter. “I can’t really explain it but when we are together we just need to be…together.”

John looked away uncomfortably and waved a hand up at him. “Ok! Ok! Mental images forming. Please change the topic.”

Stiles laughed and sat down next to him. “Not just that. I mean just being close. Together.” His eyes got a faraway look. “We race each other through the reserve, track, hunt…”

John’s eyes went wide. “Hunt?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, you know. Rabbits, a deer maybe.”

John’s face scrunched up. “You aren’t eating them are you?”

Stiles gave him a peevish look. “Dad! What do you think?”

John pressed his lips together and glanced over at the steak marinating. “That is steak right?”

Stiles cuffed him playfully and nodded. “I refuse to kill Bambi’s mother. Derek and I just try to get as close as we can before they bolt. Sometimes we chase them. Give them a swat on the ass…”

“Poor deer must have a heart attack. The two of you playing tag with them.”

Stiles stood up with a laugh. “Keeps them from getting too complacent.” He lifted his head and smiled wide. “Derek’s here!” He bolted from the room to open the front door.

John got up and inspected the steaks carefully. Derek and Stiles returned in a few moments. Stiles cheeks red and flushed from what must have been a micro burst of making out. Derek’s eyes shining and bright, his hand clasping tightly around Stiles waist.

“Derek.” John smiled at him.

“John.” Derek returned. “You cooking?” He looked uncertainly at Stiles.

 John shook his head. “No just. Checking.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “Go start the grill, and I’ll get the potatoes ready.”

 

* * *

 

After the dinner was devoured and dishes washed the three of them collapsed happily in the living room. John sipped his beer and smiled at the two of them battling over the remote.

“I _am_ watching Supernatural!” Stiles growled.

Derek huffed and released the remote. “Just don’t go making goo goo eyes at the guy who plays Dean all night!” Derek crossed his arms and sank into the couch.

Stiles jerked back and gave him a surprised look. “I do not make goo-goo eyes at him! I respect and admire his acting ability. Jensen Ackles plays a complex character!”

Derek jerked his head back with a snort. “He barks out one liners and is perpetually pissed off!”

John sipped at his beer with a smirk.  “Yeah. Wonder what makes Stiles so drawn to him?”

They both turned to him  and he smiled back. “Just sayin’ is all.” John raised his beer at them. “But before you two descend into the show, Derek I needed to just talk with you about Friday.”

Derek sat up straighter. “I took it off. I have Stan covering me.”

“No. No I didn’t mean that I meant with Stiles. Don’t you think that it would be a good idea that the two of you weren’t together…Just in case?”

Derek unconsciously reached for Stiles leg. His hand holding it. “I think we _need_ to be together. We still aren’t sure of what might happen with him.”

“My point exactly. We do know he changes around you. So I was just thinking…”

“Uh? Hello? Free willed individual sitting right here?” Stiles gestured wildly. “I think I can make that decision.” They both nodded slowly at him.

“I will be home. Because I have to finish my college essays and get the applications finished.”

John nodded. “I thought you had already sent in the ones you wanted?” He glanced nervously at Derek who stiffened noticeably.

Stiles shrugged. “I did. But Ms. Morrell thought I should check out a few others.” He hopped up from the couch and brought over his backpack. He pulled out stacks of envelopes and laid them on his lap.

“A few others where?” Derek asked low, eyeing the papers.

Stiles pulled back and looked at him. “New York, Connecticut. Maybe North Carolina? Why what’s the big deal?”

“It’s a big deal because I thought you were going to be staying nearby!” Derek snarled and pulled away.

Stiles jerked his head back and squinted at him. “Uh. And when was that decided? And by whom?”

“Us. This. Now!” Derek huffed.

John inched up slowly from his chair. “Uh. Ok. I think I’ll watch TV upstairs. Night” Derek and Stiles ignored his departure and sat glaring at one another.

“You are telling me that I can only go to college if it’s nearby? And approved by you? Not because I have a 5.0 average and can explore a variety of life experiences and opportunities, but because you don’t want to have to travel to visit me?”

“You need to be here. Close.” Derek stuttered looking at the angry flare that was rising in Stiles’ eyes. ‘for your father…the pack…”

“Derek! When the hell did you decide this?” Stiles shoved back and looked at him incredulously. “I have been talking about going to college for the past two years! This isn’t a new development!”

“But it’s changed now! You’ve changed!” Derek snapped back. “You’re with me!”

“Oh. My. God!” Stiles jumped from the couch and began pacing. “If you say ‘You’re mine!’ I will so kick your ass!”

Derek lunged up and grabbed him. “You are mine. I need you here! With me!”

Stiles growled and shoved him back making Derek fall against the couch. “I warned you!”

Derek looked up at him with a hurt and surprised expression. He quickly scurried back up. “It’s for you Stiles! You need to be protected. You can’t just go off…alone!”

“You went all the way to New York! You got to travel and see the world!” Stiles fumed at him. “I don’t need protecting! Christ Derek! Millions of kids go off to college daily! It’s not like I’m going off  to Afghanistan or Iran or something! Maybe New York, to Columbia? Maybe Duke university?”

“I was running for my life with my sister! We didn’t want to go!” Derek grabbed his jacket and pulled it on angrily. “We are not talking about this!”

Stiles threw up his hands. “Uh. Yes. We are!”

Derek grit his teeth and shook his head. “No. We. Are. Not.”

“I. Can. Talk. In. Syl. A. bles. Too!” Stiles retorted.

Derek eyed him. “I said we are not discussing this. You aren’t going.”

Stiles sighed and dropped his head. “Der…Stop. Please. I don’t want to fight.”

“Good then just obey me and we won’t.” Derek’s voice took on a deeper timbre and he smiled at Stiles looking relieved.

Stiles was on him suddenly, pulling him up and off his feet. His eyes red and angry. “Did you just tell me to obey you?”

Derek looked down at his dangling feet in surprise and then back at Stiles’ face. “Uh.” He swallowed nervously. “No?”

“You did! You tried to Alpha me! I felt it!” He gave Derek a slight shake. Derek growled and pushed him back, making Stiles stumble slightly.

“I just said…” He tried to calm himself by looking away from Stiles’ wide and angry eyes. “It is what you need to do!”

Stiles could feel the pulsing in his body. This time it had nothing to do with warm and fuzzy feelings. This time it was a new rage. “I will do what I want. I am no one’s bitch Derek.”

“Don’t be stupid! I didn’t say that!” Derek’s jaw elongated and his fangs flashed.

“Then why are you wolfing out! Psycho!” Stiles pointed at him.

“Why are you!” Derek snarled.

“Because you are making me insane!”

“Fine! I’m leaving!” He turned and grabbed the papers. With a smirk he tore them into pieces and flung them across the room.

“Oh! Real mature!” Stiles yelled.

The door slamming was Derek’s only response.

 

 

* * *

 

“I do not want to talk with him right now!” Stiles folded his arms and pushed back into the seat of his jeep. Lydia turned and scowled at him.

“You are being ridiculous. It’s been two weeks! It’s starting to annoy everyone! Poor Isaac is a basket case and won’t leave Scott and Allison alone for a minute!” She opened the door and stepped out of the jeep. “Let’s go.” She gestured towards the house.

“No.” Stiles pouted. “He needs to come to me and apologize. He was wrong!”

Lydia stamped her foot in annoyance. “I promised Allison I’d help her catch up with her work! I don’t have time to be playing marriage counselor for you two idiots! Now let’s go!”

Stiles jerked himself angrily and lunged out of the car. “Fine! But if he even starts!” He gestured wildly.

“I’ll bind him with mountain ash and let you kick the shit out of him! Ok?”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Ok!”

They entered the house slowly. Stiles groaned softly as he smelt the familiar and warm muskiness of Derek everywhere. He shook his head to clear it and regain focus. Peter strolled from the kitchen and gave them a smile as he bit into his sandwich.

“Oh look my two favorite anomalies. You here to kiss and make up?” Peter rolled his eyes. “The angst permeating the house is getting a bit stale.” He scrunched up his face. “ He spent last week in his room moping and exercising. If I hear another song from that asinine playlist you made him I’ll barf.”

Stiles threw him a disgusted face. “Shut up. I came to talk to him. The making up is entirely up to him.”

Peter chuckled and continued chewing. “A day too late. He’s not here.”

Lydia frowned and put her hands on her hips. “Well then, where is he?”

“Didn’t daddy tell you? He took some time off. He went to the airport. Picking up an old friend of his.”

Stiles frowned. “Come again?” He looked at Lydia in confusion.

Peter licked his fingers and smiled. “Yeah. A friend from the pack out east that he and Laura knew. Allie something or other…She is here visiting. I guess they used to be pretty close.”

Lydia huffed. “Stop trying to make him jealous! Who is she and what does she want?”

Peter shrugged. “Hell if I know. I guess he told me about her but that was when I was…indisposed. I don’t know much other than she helped them when they were in New York. She is part of a pack. Maybe she’s looking to relocate?”

Stiles grit his teeth and turned marching out the door. Lydia threw another look at Peter and followed him.

“Wait! Stiles! Don’t go getting all dramatic!”

He turned and looked at her. “I’m not. It’s fine. Derek has friends…Who knew?” He climbed into the jeep and started the engine. “It’s not like I’ve been with him for almost two years. Not like he never told me about a close friend he had in New York…Named Allie Something or other!” He gripped the wheel tightly and peeled down the dirt road.

Lydia leaned her head back against the seat. “So? He has a friend? Big deal. So do you! A few of them!”

Stiles eyed her. “Yeah, but he knows them all. Nothing is secret. It’s just weird. All of a sudden he has this friend who wants to come here. He takes off a week to go get her…hang out with her!” He pounded the switch on the radio and turned it on. “When I ask him to sneak off for a weekend I get ‘Oh. No Stiles I can’t, your dad will get mad at me!’”

Lydia watched him in silence. Stiles grit his teeth. “I bet she is pretty.”

“And? So what if she is?”

Stiles looked at her. “Really Lydia? That’s what you say? You’re supposed to say. ‘I bet she’s a dog with a double chin and acne scars!’”

Lydia smirked. “Well. She’s obviously a werewolf so she wouldn’t have acne scars. And most werewolves I know are pretty trim and attractive.”

“You are so not! Not helping!”

She laughed. “Stiles! You are being so ridiculous! Derek loves you. You know that. He could like honestly have _anyone_ he wanted if he wanted. He is true to you. Let’s just give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Stiles nodded slowly. Lydia rubbed his arm gently. “Let’s just meet her. Then we can decide if we hate her or not.”

“And if not…then Mountain Ash ring and a bat?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“I’ll even throw in some wolvesbane darts for full measure!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot here. Really two chapters. Don't hate me!!!  
> There will be another insatllment. Think of this as a season finale.

The Camaro sped up the driveway and stopped at the front door. Derek opened the door and reached in back to pull out the bag. A tall and sinewy brunette stepped from the passenger seat and looked up at the house with a wide smile. “Derek, it looks good. From what you and Laura told us I wasn’t expecting much. But you certainly have been using your time wisely.”

Derek gave her an embarrassed shrug. “I had a lot of help.” He lifted his nose and caught the faint trace of Stiles. He dropped down the bag and scented the area. It must have been at least six to seven hours ago, but he had come here. Derek smiled at the thought. Maybe Stiles was ready to admit he was wrong.

“By help I take it you mean this new love interest of yours?”

Derek smiled and flashed her a bashful look. “Yeah. He was quite the motivator.”

Allie gave him a warm smile. “It’s good to see you smile like that.” She pulled out another bag and stepped towards him. “Laura would want this.”

Derek raised his eyebrows and gave a soft snort. “Laura would have loved him. I’m sure they would have been quite the pair.”

Allie laughed and grabbed his arm. “When do I get to meet the man who broke through the untouchable shell of Derek Hale?”

Derek led her into the house. “Untouchable? Who said that?”

“Only every man and woman who showed the slightest interest in you. Remember that guy you met in Soho? He tried for weeks to ask you out and you never even gave him a chance. All broody silence and grunting.”

Derek frowned at her. “I definitely don’t remember that!”

Allie smiled and patted his arm. “Sure. Sure. Now where are your Betas? I’d like to be formally introduced.”

Derek shifted nervously and dropped down her bag. “I don’t think anyone is here right now.”

She widened her eyes at him. “Whose guarding your territory then?” she scanned the rooms. “The Alpha Pack didn’t have issue with you being so lax with your Betas?”

Derek rubbed his hand through his hair. “Uhm. We came to an agreement. It’s safe. I’m sure they’ll be back soon. You want to shower and change? That was a long flight.”

She nodded. “Lead the way.”

Derek dialed the phone and hung it up almost immediately. No. He was right. Stiles needed to understand that. He needed to be close. For himself. For the pack.

The door opened and closed and Derek scented the return of Peter and Isaac. “You so owe me for at least three meals now!” Isaac snarled. Peter finished his French fries and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Stop complaining.”

He paused and looked down at the bags and then up at Derek. “Seems company has arrived?”

Derek pocketed his phone sheepishly and nodded. “My friend Allie is here. She’s upstairs showering.” Peter and Isaac exchanged smiles. “And you are to leave her alone!” Isaac rolled his eyes. “That’s no fun. I mean it sucks that we only have Erica to ogle. And Boyd’s been getting so protective of her I can’t even do that!”

Derek handed him the bags. “Here make yourself useful. Take these to my room.”

“Your?” Isaac’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Idiot. My room.”

Isaac nodded with a confused frown and gathered the bags upstairs.

Peter moved past into the living room and draped himself over the couch. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.  “So we had company today?”

Peter laughed down at his fries. “All of five minutes you waited. There’s hope for you yet.”

 Derek threw him a look. Peter raised his eyes with a smirk. “Well? I know you want to ask!”

Derek grit his teeth. “What did he say?”

Peter shrugged. “Wasn’t too happy that you were off picking up your girlfriend, and not sitting here in your usual moping moodiness.”

“What! You told him that Allie was my girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you!”

Peter waved a fry at him. “I didn’t say ‘girlfriend’ but I think that is what he heard. I heard him grumbling and pissy all the way down the driveway.”

Derek groaned and rubbed his face furiously. “You just made this ridiculously more difficult!”

Peter sat up and eyed him. “Well. Why don’t you tell me then? What did I just make more difficult? Or is it you still don’t trust me?”

Derek huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes at him. “I need to talk with Allie first. It’s her call on who to trust.”

Peter stretched up and stood. “Well. I’m off to bed.” Just as he turned Allie entered, her hair damp and long pulled back casually against her shoulder. Peter’s eyes widened in pleasure as he took in her form, lingering over the damp of her shirt clinging to her shape gracefully. She flashed her bright eyes at Peter. 

Peter quickly stepped towards her and took her hand. “Peter Hale. Derek’s Uncle.” He chuckled slightly and gently rubbed her hand between his. “More like his older brother.” Derek shook his head in disgust.

“Allie Weber. Pleased to meet you.” She let her eyes scan up and down over Peter slightly. He grinned and leaned forward. “It’s refreshing to have such a beautiful and intriguing house guest. Hopefully I can give you a tour of the town? Maybe help keep you company while my nephew is occupied elsewhere?”

“I doubt I’ll need that.” She suddenly had him doubled over from the knee that hit his groin, her hands at his throat. Her eyes a blazing red.  “ Derek has told me a lot about you! Laura was my friend. I understand that you might have been ‘confused’ when it all occurred. I don’t want you getting confused about me. Got it?”

“Got it!” Peter wheezed. She gave him a shove and he stumbled up, trying to reclaim a semblance of his dignity. “Well. This was nice! Let me take my black and blue balls and leave you two to catch up.” He tried to grin through his clenched jaw and failed miserably.

Derek hid a smile as Peter wobbled up the stairs. “Sit down I’ll get you some tea? Water?” She smiled and followed him into the kitchen. “Tea, please.” She turned and took in everything as Derek got out mugs and tea bags.

“You do a lot of cooking?” She eyed the gleaming pans that were hanging up and the rows of spices that lined the counter.

Derek threw a guilty look at her. “No. That’s Stiles. He does. I try. A bit” Derek filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. He took some time turning it on.

She chuckled and curled up onto the chair, pulling up her feet. “So? You mentioned you two were fighting?”

Derek hung his head slightly. “Not fighting. Just a disagreement.” He tapped the kettle to feel if it was heating. 

“So I take it you never mentioned me coming? You know that we don’t need to do this then.”  She rubbed her finger over the green scorched table cloth and raised a questioning eye at him. “I don’t want to screw with you and this guy’s relationship but if we are doing this you know we can’t let it out.  Not until I’m off their radar.” Allie looked up at him with a frown. 

Derek looked earnestly at her. “No. I owe you. We owed you and your family.” Derek threw her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry about your father.”

Allie looked away and shrugged. “Death happens. You know that better than any Derek.”  

The water began to bubble and the steam slowly began to rise. Allie got up and pulled the kettle off the burner. She placed a hand against Derek’s chest. “I’m sorry to do this now to you. Calling in this favor. I know I could have selected a Beta…but…I need someone that I can trust. Totally. It’s funny that the only one I have left other than Sara is you.”

Derek dropped his head. “Trust.” He whispered to himself. “I don’t like not telling him. But I understand why we can’t.” 

She rubbed his arm. “It’s going to get intense again you know.”

“We dealt with them once before.” Derek sighed. His hand shook slightly as he poured himself some tea. He clasped his fingers tightly around the mug.

“Yeah but Deucalion and Kali are new bloods. The others have moved on since Eve. They definitely like the control their position affords them.” 

“We had an agreement with the last Alpha Pack. Stiles made sure of that. They can’t break that contract.” 

“Stiles did that? As a human?” She poured her tea into a mug with an impressed look. “I really can’t wait to meet him. I bet he and Sara would love each other. They could compare notes on the handling of werewolves.”

Derek sighed and smiled wistfully. “He’s remarkable. Amazing.” He leaned against the counter and gripped it.

“Hey. It’s going to be ok. If he’s anything like what you’ve been writing me these past two years He’ll understand.”

“But that was the old Stiles. This new Stiles. He’s different somehow.”

She stepped back and regarded him. “Is he different or are you?”

He looked at her. “It’s everything I ever wanted. And yet, I feel like he’s slipping away from me. The harder I hold on.”

“Maybe that’s the trick? Maybe you need to ask him what he needs.”

Derek nodded. “I just don’t know what he’s going to do anymore.”

Allie sighed. “Then we won’t say anything. As far as he knows I’m just some long lost friend.” 

She put down her mug and looked at him, her eyes nervous and sad.  “Not your wife.”

Derek nodded again and looked at her. “I don’t want anything to happen to him. I can’t let them hurt him.”

“We won’t. I promise you. But I need to do this. You understand this right? It’s not just for me, it’s for my pack.” She put down her mug and pulled him into an embrace. 

Peter slipped silently back up the stairs with a smirk. “Oh. Derek.” He thought silently. “You don’t know what you’ve just gotten your paw caught in this time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I said move it!” Lydia shoved the people before her away as if she were a six foot five bouncer protecting a celebrity. Allison chuckled as Greenberg was slammed into a locker. “I’m really not that fragile. Lydia. I think I can handle walking through a school hallway.”

Lydia paused and looked at her with an appraising look. “If you say so.” Allison leaned against her and smiled. “I appreciate it though.”  

Lydia gave her a quick smile and laced her arm through hers. “I’ve almost lost you once, that’s not going to happen again.”

Allison shook her head and lowered her eyes. “I brought that on myself. All that anger. Hatred.” She took in a deep breath. “I guess I have a lot more of my grandfather and aunt in me than I thought.”

Lydia jerked to a stop suddenly and turned on her. Her eyes flashing. “You do not!” She lowered her voice as students shifted and turned at her outburst. ‘They were sick Allison! Twisted! You are a loving and beautiful person. They used you, played with your emotions. In the end you were stronger than them, you saw the truth.”

Allison sighed and nodded again with a slight twist of her lips. “When I saw what she had done to Derek; how they had orchestrated the whole thing.” She looked at Lydia seriously. “They made him become what he is. So angry and alone…and scary.” Allison opened her locker and placed her books slowly inside. “I can still see what he used to be like.” She chuckled and looked at Lydia. “He was this bashful kid. Quiet and polite, goofy… kind of like Scott. So eager and hopeful and gentle and then Kate.” She slammed the locker. “Kate did some horrible things to him.”

Lydia rubbed her back and leaned against her. “ It wasn’t you doing those things. Those are her memories.” She looked up and gently arranged Allison’s hair. “I know what it feels like having someone else rattling around in your head. Not pretty. But we are moving forward. Right?” 

Allison smiled and nodded. “He’s not alone anymore. He has Stiles. And Scott. He has us.” 

Lydia smiled. “And we have each other.” 

 

* * *

 

Three times Stiles drove towards the road leading to Derek’s and each time he passed it by with a growl. He knew she was there. He knew that she was in his house. In his kitchen. Sitting on his couch- that he and Derek had bought. And from what Isaac said, she was sleeping in his room. Although technically it was Derek’s room, the distinction made no difference to the angry thumping of his heart.

Stiles pulled the jeep off the road and leaned back his head to take in deep calming breaths. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the last message from Derek.

“We need to talk.” That was it. That was all it said. Stiles rubbed his finger over the screen. Gathering up his courage he texted back.

“When and where.”

His leg began jiggling nervously as he waited looking at the screen. A slight hum of vibration made him jerk forward to read.

“I’ll come to your house. Tonight.”  

Stiles threw the phone over into the passenger seat in annoyance. It hummed again. He grabbed it back up and read it.

“I miss u.”

A small sob caught in his throat as he read it over. He was being so stupid! Derek loved him. He did. With a new lightness he hadn’t felt in weeks Stiles pulled back onto the road heading back towards his house.

 

* * *

 

Peter watched Scott cleaning the cages. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. “How can you stand the stink in here?”

Scott looked at him. “I guess I’m used to it?” He turned off the hose and grabbing a towel wiped the cage slowly.

Peter shuffled restlessly. “So when is Alan coming back? I really do need to uhm…Clarify some things.”

Scott eyed him with a lowered brow. “Why? What’s going on?”

Peter chuckled. “Seems you’re getting more and more observant.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked up. “Finally.” He leaned against the doorway. “Don’t you think there is a new development that may be affecting our little group of misfit toys?”

Scott stood up and tossed the towel into the bin. “How about you just tell me what it is. That will save us some time.”

Peter inclined his head in agreement. “You are right. Subtlety isn’t your strong suit.”

Scott crossed his arms and threw him an annoyed look. 

Peter held up his hands. “Fine. Fine. I guess Deaton would tell you anyway. Even though you aren’t pack.” Scott made a huffing noise of annoyance as he waited. “Fine. It’s about Derek and his new…friend.”

Scott furrowed his brow. “Yeah and so?”

“I needed to discuss the new arrangements that are going to be happening.”

“Dude! You are so annoying! Stop being vague and all mysterious! What is going on?”

Peter sighed. “Derek’s married.”

Scott dropped his mouth in amazement and began laughing. “Shut up!”

Peter flinched back and raised an eyebrow. “You think this is funny?”

Scott turned away and gathered up his cleaning materials. “I’m laughing because you are such a liar.”

Peter grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. He eyed Scott seriously. “I’m not lying. It’s true.”

Scott looked into the serious expression on Peter’s face. “You aren’t lying are you? How? Why would he?” Scott stammered. “What..What about Stiles?”

Peter quirked his lips. “I’d assume he knew. But I guess not. Maybe Derek and he have hit the end of the road?”

Scott shoved him back. “You know that they haven’t. Stiles would have said something to me!” Scott rubbed his head nervously. “But why? Why all of a sudden would Derek just? I mean it makes no sense. Things with Stiles were going so well.” He looked up with a confused expression. “Weren’t they?”

“How the hell do I know?” Peter smoothed his jacket and glared at Scott. “You think I spend my days listening at their door?”

“Uh. Yeah!” Scott threw back at him.

Peter flinched and shrugged slightly. “Not all the time.”

“So what does this mean then? She staying here? Joining the pack? What?”

“That’s what I needed to ask Deaton. Maybe it’s just a pack merging thing! He and Laura had lived with them when they moved to New York. Maybe some deal was made back then. It’s not unheard of. One pack making an oath to join with another when the lead members come of age. Or maybe it’s a mating thing.”

Scott shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean a mating thing? He already has a mate! Stiles!”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “Do you kids not understand simple biology? Derek a boy. Stiles a boy. No babies…”

Scott glared at him. “So what! Werewolves don’t need babies to make a pack! Obviously! The bite…”

“The bite is enough to make Betas. Not future Alphas. For that. Well. You’ve got to do things the old fashioned way.”

“But Derek said that I was able to become an Alpha. He said that.”

Peter smirked at Scott. “He was just stroking your ego. Maybe if you had killed me. But then will never know will we?  You can’t create any new pack members. Sorry. In that you’re shooting blanks. Which is why Argent has allowed you to stay with Allison. He knows that much too.”

Scott sat down nervously on the bench and looked up at him. “So Derek and this woman? They were married? When?”

Peter shrugged. “From what I can tell a week ago.”

Scott grit his teeth. “And Stiles has no idea?”

Peter sat down next to him and folded his hands in front of his face. “From what I heard. No. They don’t want him to know.”

Scott blew out a breath. “Fuck.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Derek just made a call to fly out east. They are heading to New York next week.”

Scott turned to him. “What? Why?”

“That’s where her pack is. He probably needs to meet and finalize the pairing.”

Scott hung his head into his hands. Peter looked at him sideways.

“Well? What should we do?”

Scott looked up at him. “I have to tell Stiles of course.”

Peter leaned back. “Maybe we both should.”

Scott frowned at him, but slowly nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles dropped the towel and pulled on his jeans quickly. He heard the door open downstairs. “I’m up here!” he called out. He stopped and sniffed in confusion as he smelt Scott and Peter climbing the stairs. He pulled on his sweater and groaned. “Uh. Guys. Not really the best time for a social call.” They entered the room with drawn faces. “What’s with you two?” he scooped up his socks and sneakers and fell back on his bed to put them on. “Forget it. Don’t want to know. Derek is coming over and…”

Scott sat down next to him. “We know. I just needed to talk with you about something…important.” He looked up at Peter. “We both do.”

Stiles eyes quickly tracked from one to the other. “Uh. Ok. But make it speedy. I have a feeling Derek is going to apologize and I want my full attention to be focused on my making him grovel.” He chuckled.

He paused and studied Scott’s face. “Why do you look like you got your tail caught in the door?”

“Stiles.” Peter said abruptly. “Derek’s gotten married.”

Scott turned an amazed look at him. “Dude! What the fuck!”

Stiles flinched back on the bed and looked up at him. “Ha ha. Funny.”

He looked over at Scott and furrowed his brow at him. “What? He’s just busting…right? Some weird fucked up Psycho Peter humor?”

“Sometimes pulling off the band aide in a quick jerk is the best way…” Peter mumbled.

Scott looked at him and slowly shook his head. Stiles launched from the bed. “We have one fight! And he runs off and gets married! What the fuck!”

Scott jumped up and grabbed him. “Stiles. Calm down. It’s more complicated than that. We think it has to do with her pack. Maybe he was promised to her…or…they had an agreement?” He looked over at Peter for support.

Peter stepped up. “It’s not going to change anything between you two. You can still be…together. Just he’ll have a wife…now…too.”

Stiles eyes flashed at him. “Oh. Yeah. That makes it so much better!”

Peter sighed. “Listen Stiles. Derek needs to fulfill his duties as an Alpha. The creation of a pack is part of that.”

“So! He can just go out and bite some new needy teenagers!”

“I said that too!” Scott mumbled.

Peter shook his head. “Stiles. He needs to continue his bloodline. My family’s legacy. It’s a compulsion- a need.”

Stiles swallowed back what he was about to say and sat down heavily. His eyes looking off. “Yeah. Demon Kate said something like that too.” He squinted his eyes at Peter. “You two in cahoots? Walking Dead…Demon not far from the other.”

Peter squinted back at him. “I had no knowledge of her saying that! But it is true. Sorry if it hurts.”

“Dude?” Scott hesitantly reached for his arm. Stiles turned angry eyes at him and flinched away. “Nice way to break it to me! Thanks. I appreciate it.” Scott recoiled. 

“I was worried…wanted to…”

“What? Make sure I was good and pissed off before he had a chance to explain it to me?” He gave Peter a sneer. “Don’t pretend you aren’t thrilled. Now Uncle Peter can continue to poison new and young impressionable minds without me around with the antidote.”

“Don’t get all dramatic Stiles. It’s not like you were planning on staying around anyway!” Peter growled.  “Derek told me about your plans for college! You didn’t expect to be around here forever.”

Stiles leapt up and grabbed him. “Going away to college! That’s a fucking four year commitment not a lifelong marriage!” He shoved Peter back making him bang into the desk sending books and papers flying. “I just wanted to be…try..” He felt his face crumble as the tears began. “Just to be normal. Do what my parents always wanted from me. Not…just be stuck…because I fell in love.”

Scott pulled him to his chest and let Stiles sob into his shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. Stiles! I’m sorry. You still need to talk to Derek. It’s probably nothing! Don’t cry. I hate when you cry!”

“What the hell is going on!” John stood in the doorway, his hand hovering near his holster. He looked at Stiles and took two steps to pull him into his arms. “I heard shouting and banging?” He looked over Stiles’ head that had buried itself into his shoulder at Scott. “What the hell happened?”

Peter bent and picked up the fallen books and placed them back on the desk. He looked at Scott who had tightly closed his mouth, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Scott ducked his head. “We told Stiles…”

Stiles pulled back and shook his head. “Just go home Scott and take him.” He eyed Peter. “I need to get ready to talk to Derek.” He stepped away from his father.

“Stiles?” John held him gently, his eyes searching his face in concern. 

Stiles wiped his face roughly using his sleeve. “Hey. Ok. I’m good. Just everyone out. I need…Need to get ready.”

John looked confusedly at Scott and Peter.

Scott dropped his shoulders and nodded. “Ok. I’ll call you later?” Stiles gave him a brief nod. Scott grabbed Peter’s arm roughly and dragged him after him from the room.

“I should know better than to ever listen to you.” He growled. Peter flinched. “I didn’t do anything!”

 

* * *

 

John sat down and looked at Stiles as he bent down to gather up his papers from the floor. “Is there something we need to discuss?” Stiles sank down on his haunches and looked through the papers slowly. 

“I’ll need you to read through these. There are some things you need to fill out.”

John frowned at him. “Not about that! What just happened in here? Why was Peter here? Why were you crying?”

Stiles took in a deep breath and regarded his father with sad eyes. “Just more of the same. Drama. Werewolves…what the fuck I’m doing…going to do.”

“Stiles? Let me help you. Talk to me.”

He nodded and gave his dad a wavering smile. “I promise. I’ll tell you. But I have to let Derek tell me first.” 

“Derek? Why? What?”

Stiles held out the papers to his dad. “Here go through these. Then later. We’ll talk. I promise.”

John looked down at the papers and nodded slowly. He looked up at Stiles. “You sure about this?” He tapped his finger against the pages. Stiles shrugged and sighed softly.

“Now. I don’t think I have any other choice.”

 

John opened the door and gave Derek a smile. “So? You here to finally make up?”

Derek shifted uneasily on his feet and looked at him with wide eyes. “I hope so.”

John ushered him inside. “Uh. Stiles is upstairs. I know I usually don’t let you…” He twisted his lips slightly. “Be here. But tonight. I think you two need this.”

Derek schooled the surprised look quickly from his face. “Uh. Ok?”

John paused and looked at him. “Is there something new happening? Something that I should know about son?”

Derek stepped up the stairs and stopped. He lowered his eyes slightly. “I need to talk with stiles first. But I will need to talk to you.” He took a breath. “I’m going to need to take a leave.” John shot him a concerned look. “Just for a week or so. Have some…family business.”

John crossed his arms. “Family business huh? Is that why Peter and Scott were here?”

Derek turned to him. “Peter was here? Why?”

John cocked his head. “I was hoping that you’d tell me.” Derek shook his head. “I’ll tell you, but first…” he eyed the upstairs anxiously. 

John waved his hand. “Go. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

Derek opened the door slowly and peeked in. Stiles was laying quietly on his bed, eyes closed, hands folded softly over his chest.

“You can come in you know. I won’t bite.” He whispered.

Derek closed the door behind him and stepped over to the bed. Slowly he crept up next to Stiles and lay down close to him, his eyes searching his face.

“Were you crying?” He leaned closer and cupped Stiles’ face. Stiles eyes opened and held him.

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Derek leaned in gently and kissed his eyes softly.

“Because I love you. So much.” Stiles blinked as new tears began to pool in his eyes. “I love you more than I thought I could ever love anything in this world.”

Derek whimpered and pulled him tightly against his chest. His lips pressing into Stiles tracking over him. “Stiles. I love you too! You know that! You know that!”

“And I just ever wanted you to be happy and have the life you were supposed to have.”

Derek laughed and lifted up to smile down at him. “I am happy. You make me happy.”

Stiles groaned and pulled him tightly. “Just hold me. Don’t talk anymore.”

Derek shifted back slightly. “But there is something. I need to tell you.” Stiles closed his eyes.

“I have something I need to do. A friend I need to help. It’s complicated.” Derek waited for Stiles to open his eyes. “Aren’t you going to listen?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m listening.”

Derek sat up slowly. “I needed to do something…And I don’t want you to think it was because of what happened. I just…”

Stiles opened his eyes and watched as Derek’s face struggled with his inner conflict. Derek caught his gaze. 

“You…already know don’t you?”

Stiles nodded slightly. Derek lunged from the bed, his hands clenching into fists. “Peter! That son of a bitch!”

Stiles sat up and watched him pacing. Derek turned to him. “It’s not what you think! Allie and I…”

“Are married?”

Derek hung his head. “Stiles…I didn’t want you to know. Not yet. Not like that!”

“But you’re married? And she’s living with you?”

Derek laughed. “No. Yes! But not like that! I can’t… tell you…everything.”

Stiles sighed and lay back down with a soft breath. Derek climbed back and pressed his head against Stiles. “Please. You have to trust me. I love you. I need you. But I have to do this…”

Stiles closed his eyes and reached his arms around Derek slowly. “I know. I feel it. I can feel everything.”

Derek blinked up at him. “Stiles?” his voice wavered as he looked at him. Stiles slowly reached up and pulled him close. “Just kiss me. Be with me. Ok?” Stiles reached over and shut off his light. In the darkness he and Derek moved slowly together. Stiles could feel the shuddering fear that had crept into Derek. He sensed it, could feel the change. His hands and mouth moved in a need to try to stop that feeling. Reclaim what was his. Stiles allowed him to take him. He opened himself up to Derek, tasted him, owned him one last time.

In the dim moonlight Stiles sat at the desk and watched Derek’s nude body twitch and turn as he dreamed. A smile flickered across his lips at how young and happy Derek looked. He bit his lip as the tears started again. He was being stupid, selfish. He was angry. He knew it. He couldn’t stop it though. Something had changed. 

He looked down at his body as it shifted, the faint shimmering of silver fur running up and down his nude form. He took in a deep breath and willed it to stop.  He turned back to the desk and finished his note. Peter was right. Sometimes the band aide just needs to be yanked off in one hard tear.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Derek finished packing the bags into the Camaro. He turned and looked at Peter. He had fought the urge to pound the shit out of him, even now he felt the anger rising and Peter sensed it too. He quickly stepped back as Derek approached him. Derek pulled out a thick envelope and thrust it at him. 

“Here! There is money in here for food. Make sure Isaac gets to school. He can’t afford to miss any more days.” Peter took to envelope and looked inside. He pulled out a smaller sealed letter. 

“What is this?” He held it up and looked at the name Derek had scribbled across the front. “For Stiles?”

“That’s only for Stiles.” Derek growled menacingly. 

“Didn’t you two clear the air?”

Derek grit his teeth and looked down. “He knows I’m leaving for a little while. And thanks to you he knows why!” He flashed a red eyed stare at Peter. Peter swallowed and nodded.

“There are just some things. Things I can’t say. So I wrote them.” Derek pulled Peter roughly to him. “Promise me you give it to him! Today!”

Peter nodded quickly. “I will. Relax!”

Derek released him and opened the door. “I’ll be back hopefully by next week.” He turned and nodded to Allie who climbed in next to him. Derek looked back at Peter. “Promise me?”

Peter huffed and nodded. “Yes. Fine!”

Derek started the car and sped off leaving a trail of dust and dirt splattered over Peter.

Peter coughed and brushed himself off and returned inside. The letter to Stiles tight in his grip. 

 

To Peter’s credit he waited a least an hour before opening and reading the letter. He waited until the house was empty and the surety of Derek’s departure was confirmed.

He sliced it open carefully and pulled out the neatly folded paper. With his cup of coffee at hand he settled in to read his nephew’s clipped and neat handwriting.

 

_Stiles,_

_I know we have talked but we really haven’t been talking. I can feel the anger and hurt coming from you. I am so sorry that I have yet again put you into a situation where you are hurt and confused. But you need to know that I am doing this for you. And for us._

_Allie and I did get married but it was because she has come under the scrutiny of the Alpha Pack. They refuse her claim to her pack because she is mated to a human. A girl named Sara who she met in high school. Since she has no other blood members she is being made to mate. And she asked me. Sara and Allie saved Laura and I after we fled Beacon Hills. They took us in. Fed us. Welcomed us in, made us feel like we had a home again. I need to do this one last thing. I need to repay this debt to her. I do love Allie. Like a sister. I can’t allow them to hurt her or Sara or any of their pack mates. I promised her I wouldn’t tell you, but she said that I could. She knows we are bound. She trusts you as she trusts me. I didn’t tell you why because I know you! You’d be packing up your bag of tricks and that stupid baseball bat and rushing along to save us! I need you to stay put and be safe._

_I don’t know if I am explaining this any better in a letter than I could in person. I just need you to know. I would give up all of this for you if you asked it of me. There is this song I just heard, I’d try to copy the damn thing if I could only figure out how to do it. Maybe you can download it. It’s by Philip Philiips called Home. It makes me think of you. Here are a few of the lines. Listen to it and think of me._

_“Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you’re not alone_

_Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you’re not alone_

_Cause I’m going to make this place your home…”_

_For you I’d submit. I’d give up being the Alpha. I’d be an Omega just to follow you. Be with you- if it is what you want. I love you. More than anything or anyone I have ever loved._

_I would never look back as long as I had you by my side. Trust me. Stay safe. I’ll call you soon._

_Yours, Derek._

 

Peter sat back and shook his head. He looked at the paper in his shaking hands. Slowly he crumpled it up.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles legs shook nervously as he sat across from Ms. Morrell. She scanned through the paperwork. “It looks good. Now with your father’s approval and the scholarship approved.

I already sent in your transcripts. They liked what they saw.”

“So. Your friend, she can help me? Get me set up quickly?”

Morrell smiled and nodded. “You sure this is what you really want?”

Stiles looked away from her at the slanting light that was spreading through her office. “No. Yes? I don’t know.” 

He threw up his hands in a hopeless gesture. He took a deep breath and looked back at her. “I feel like I’m drowning…all over again.”

“And have you held off as long as you could?” She smiled.

“I think I’m about to take that last breath. The reflex is too strong.” He dropped his head. 

“Stiles. You have held it for a long time.”

He nodded and blinked his eyes freeing the stray tears loose. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“But…you will.” She said simply. Stiles clutched the arms of the chair tightly. “But he’ll survive. He has his new wife for support right?”

Stiles pressed his eyes tightly. “I love him.”

Morrell leaned back and looked at him. “And that is why you are doing what you are doing. Giving him the chance to be who he needs to be, find his own way.” She leaned in and looked at him intently. “So you can find yourself.”

“I feel like I’m abandoning him. Like I’m making him lose his family all…over…again.” Stiles tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks. “But. I can’t just sit here. Being his thing. His possession. Peter said.” Stiles wiped his eyes angrily. “It could continue…but I can’t be just that! I can’t see how to do that. Be like that with him.”

“You deserve more than that Stiles. You have a life that only you can live.”

Stiles nodded softly. “Will you take care of him? Watch out for him?” He looked up hopefully at her. She smiled and nodded. 

“I promise Stiles.”

“Would you give him this for me? It’s a note and some songs. I wanted to give it to him last week. But. Needed to be sure.”

She reached out and took the disk and sealed envelope. “Of course. After you leave or before?”

“After please. Otherwise. Well. I don’t want any extra drama.”

“You’ve told Scott and Lydia?"

Stiles shook his head. “No. I’ll let them know once I’m settled.”

He looked up at her with a lost look. “I’m not making a mistake am I? He’ll be ok? They all will be?”

She closed her eyes. “Stiles. You can’t be responsible for everyone. Not all the time.”

He nodded. “I just want him to be happy.”

“Time has a way of healing all wounds Stiles. He will be.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek unloaded the bags and sank down into the chair at the kitchen table. He dialed Stiles number again. When it went to voicemail he growled and slammed it down angrily on the table.

 He eyed the piled dishes and half eaten food that was scattered across the counters. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the haphazard mass of newspapers and bills that were stacked on the table. A small envelope and cd disk slipped free. He caught them and looked at the handwriting with a sudden dread. 

With a shaking hand he opened the letter.

_D-_

_Right now I’m watching you sleep. You’re making those puppy noises that always make me smile and drooling on my pillow.   I could stay like this forever -just being with you, hearing you, smelling you, being yours always. It scares me how powerful this is. Like somehow I stopped being me and have become something new and different. I love you so much that sometimes I can’t remember where I stop and where you begin. It’s gotten so muddled. This is probably the hardest thing I will ever have to do.  But I am going to go away for a while. I need to find myself somehow. Who I am. What I’m supposed to do or be. I will never love anyone again. I know that now. You’re inside me. A part of me. Always._

_But I can’t stop you from doing what it is you need to do. You have a responsibility, a drive, to continue your family’s destiny. Peter explained it to me. I don’t want to stand in your way. Or be a reason for you to not live the life you were meant to live. Please know that every day, every minute, every second you will be in my heart and in my thoughts. Forgive me. Please don’t try to find me. Just let this be here. Me watching you sleep, smiling, knowing I’ll always be with you._

_S_

 

Derek felt the sudden clenching of his heart as he finished the last line. He threw his head back and howled. Peter scurried down the stairs and skidded to a stop looking at the anguished face of his nephew.

“Where is he!” He yelled grabbing at Peter.

Peter shook his head. “I-I don’t know! He left a week ago…After you left!”

Derek felt his legs give out and he slid slowly back into the chair. He grabbed his phone and dialed Stiles’ number again.

He huffed angrily listening to the voice mail click on. “Stiles. Please. Call me.”

He looked up with helpless eyes at Peter. “Did you give him my letter?”

Peter nodded quickly. “I left it for him!” 

Derek lowered his head to his arms. “Go away!” He barked. Peter stepped forward slightly. “Derek?”

Derek lifted his tear filled eyes and roared at him. “Get out of here! Before I kill you! AGAIN!”

Peter closed his eyes tightly and turned to race out into the rain.

 

* * *

 

Ms. Morrell unlocked her door and dropped her purse and keys on the small hallway table. She shifted through her bills and paused to listen to a sudden quietness that filled her house. Placing the letters down she took a step towards her living room. She heard the switch turn on. The sudden brightness of the room made her blink quickly and she turned, ready to defend herself as a man stepped into her view. Once she saw who it was she relaxed and chuckled slightly.

“I do have a door. And I appreciate visitors to use it.” She cocked her head at him. “When I’m home.”

Peter grinned at her and deposited himself on her sofa and rubbed the velvet texture with a sly look. “I was just stopping by to tell you that for all your machinations Derek is fine.”

Morrell pulled off her jacket and draped over the chair. “Something to drink?” She asked with a tilt of her head, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine. Peter eyed her and snorted. “From you? I think not.”

She pursed her lips and poured herself a glass of wine. “Too bad. It’s quite good.” She slowly circled and sat down across from him. “So?” She eyed him over her glass. “You came to tell me that Derek was fine? I knew that.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “You aren’t really going to sit there and tell me you had nothing to do with what just happened?”

“Why? Whatever can you mean?” She leaned forward. “I did nothing to hurt Derek.”

Peter stood up and snarled at her. “Your needling…counseling…Had no effect? Didn’t encourage them to raise up a demon? A demon named Kate Argent? What you think I wouldn’t investigate? Find out? How did you orchestrate all of it? The bite? Was that part of your plan?”

She leaned back to watch him. “Derek did that all on his own. He might have been a bit muddled, but his desire, his intentions were clear.” She noted his claws extended and clenching. “Again. I just do what I must, for those who seek my advice. I never told anyone to raise up Kate Argent. Demons are not something I like traipsing through my town. No I simply help those who seek advice.”

“Like witches and frightened whores?” Peter sneered.

“Among others.” She smiled.

“What about a certain confused teenager? Someone who came to you for advice.”

“I do work at a high school. You will have to be clearer. More specific…”

“Stiles! Goddammit! He’s gone. I just talked to his father.  He is going to Columbia University. He has moved clear across the country! Because you helped him get an early admittance! Found him a place to stay! What the hell did you say to him!”

“I said?” I simply listened. “I heard that he never received Derek’s letter? Then Derek left.  What is he doing now? Off pouting and brooding and licking his wounds. I wonder who Derek entrusted such a heartfelt and important document to?” She leaned slightly forward with a sly smirk.

Peter clenched his jaw angrily and looked away. “That was a mistake. I thought that it would be best for Derek…I never…Never thought Stiles would leave him. Us! Completely.” Peter had a sudden terrible realization. Stiles was gone. He was gone. 

“Oh? Really? Just thought he’d stick around and watch Derek mate with any available female Omega you could rustle up? Maybe pick a new mate? Start rebuilding the Hale legacy? Excuse me but isn’t that what you told Stiles? Told him to allow Derek to be…do…what it was he needed to do? While Stiles just sat on the sidelines gathering the scraps and cooking the meals?” She grimaced at him in disgust. “Such a paragon of family honor!”

He stalked up to her fangs bared. “You manipulated everything I did! You! Somehow made it happen!”

She rose and glared at him. “Careful Peter. I’m no pack pet. I will do what I will to protect the people of this town and myself.”

Peter looked around nervously as the energy of the room shifted. “Heh. Yeah. You and Deaton and all your little tricks.”

“And Stiles…” She smiled. “Don’t forget him. He probably could give us all a run for our money…” she finished her glass and rubbed her lip softly along its edge.

Peter gaped at her. “It wasn’t Derek? Was it? It was Stiles! All this time! He was the one you wanted…”

“Gone. Yes.” She stood and poured herself another glassful of wine. She swirled it slowly watching the red droplets against the glass. She turned and regarded Peter.

“They were too powerful together. Given time every stray Omega would have been drawn to them, to the promise of their strength, their devotion…their love.” She frowned slightly and then shook her head and laughed. “Now. Stiles will make his own way, free of Derek. Free of the obligations of the Hale family.  He will be free to forge his own destiny… well away from us.”

Peter looked at her with disgust. “And the fact that they cared for each other?”

“Please spare me the maudlin romantic crap.” She turned to him. “You? Who killed his niece? Nearly murdered his nephew, manipulated everyone around for power? You are abhorrent. A worm that regrew itself from the mud. You shouldn’t even be here…and yet…you are? How many deaths did you cause in your quest for righteous revenge?”

“I wasn’t in my…right mind…I won’t let you get away with this. I’ll tell Derek. I’ll go and gather Stiles back myself!”

“And when the pack ends? Your bloodline is used up? When the weakened Hales fall under the attack of another stronger pack? What then?” She sat down slowly and eyed him. “You’ll bend your neck in supplication; lick the victors’ hands like a good dog should?”

Peter paced angrily. “You know…I can’t!”

“Of course not. Self-preservation is all you care about. Now, as lovely as this conversation has been, I think it’s time you go.”

Peter clenched and unclenched his fists in conflict. “What will happen to him?” He almost pleaded looking to her.

“He has Deaton still watching over him and you of course! His doting and loving Uncle Peter. But in truth, he will be alone again soon.” She placed her empty glass down and regarded him with a slight pitying eye. “As he should have been from the start of all this. He was never meant for this role. He wasn’t supposed to be the Alpha.  If he hadn’t chosen this role he might have had Stiles, but then we are the choices we make. Just remember your actions caused this mess. The others will be moving on. Scott and Isaac have college soon. Erica and Boyd will no doubt follow. The pack is broken now. Stiles was its heart. If you want it to continue you must guide him. Lead him if you must. But as for Stiles…”

Peter snarled at her. “You are a piece of work, you know that!”

She threw her head back and laughed. “ Moral outrage from you? That is funny! I’m a keeper of the balance. For every action there must be a reaction. You started this. I finished it. Who is to say who is to blame?”

As he walked through the rain soaked streets Peter felt the faint trickle of tears run down his face. Alone. He’ll be alone again. She had said it so causally. The ghosts of his brother, sister-in-law and niece seemed to loom from every shadow, from every passing stranger’s face. Derek’s face lost and lonely sitting there awaiting Stiles’ response that never came.  The look Derek had given him when he heard the news, heartbroken and scared appeared before him again. He had done this. 

All of this. 

There was nothing else to do but go home. As he made his way up through the woods he saw Derek seated on the freshly painted porch overlooking the wet expanse of the yard. Derek sat quietly regarding the drooping buds of Stiles’ gardens. In his hand he plucked the last petals from a bent stem.  The letter from Stiles crumpled at his side.

He looked up as Peter approached. His eyes caught Peter. The same eyes, the ones that still haunted Peter searching him for some answers, some explanation, some hope. The eyes of the little boy he had once tucked in at night, told stories to, held and comforted. “Did you find out where he went?” Derek looked up at him with a desperate hopeful look. Peter ducked his head sadly and passed him quietly, disappearing inside.

Derek dropped the broken stem into the dirt. He stood and took in a deep breath. He could only smell the ash now. The bitter smoke was permeating through the new paint and fresh wood. It seemed that old smell was suddenly gaining ground. The freshness, the newness was being eaten away by the hidden black sorrow from the past. 

 The smell of Stiles was fading faster than he thought possible. The warm and clean scent of him was beginning to lose its hold, even the pillow he clung to nightly was losing the scent of Stiles; giving way to the underlying sorrow that still lingered and poured out of him nightly. 

He paused at the doorway, remembering; the morning kisses and piles of pancakes, the laughter and the promise of a better future. Just thinking of him made him smile. But then the realization came back again. 

 The truth. He had left them. He had left him. 

He was alone. The dull emptiness in his chest would remind him of it daily. 

Alone.  

He walked into the house and closed the door. 


	24. Documented in Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost five years and Lydia decides its time to mend fences.

**Stiles**

Stiles paused and pulled his bags closer to his body. He wasn’t use to shopping this late at night. Twice in his first year he had gotten on the wrong subway and it took him almost an hour to backtrack his way home. Ever since that terrifying realization that he was a mouse in a maze, he has been proud of the fact that each subsequent year he was getting more and more confident in maneuvering the city. 

He had made some new friends. Not close friends, but companions-study mates, party pals, drinking buddies. His new friends were totally clueless about the supernatural. They didn’t know about witches, werewolves or even the creepy, sickly looking dryads that hung out near their trees in Central Park.  One of his new favorites was a weird bohemian, foreign girl, Natalie; he dubbed her his east coast Lydia. 

She was tiny and opinionated but a brilliant artist. She saved him from having to stare at blank dingy walls by constantly dropping off the prints she felt she had messed up. Secretly, he couldn’t discern her mess ups from her actual art. 

The past few weeks she had been suffering from some new flu strain. Stiles had bundled her up and made her his best soups and rubbed her back until his hands felt numb.  Her stomach achy, body puffy and sore.. She thought maybe she had contracted some stomach bug. She finally blamed the air in the city and had taken off to visit some contacts she had met through the gallery she worked at for some rest and relaxation. She had sent him a postcard from the place in Massachusetts, a typical seaside New England artist colony.

  He was actually missing her.  They had started a weird symbiotic arrangement that he found almost comforting. One night of drunken partying she had led him to her bed and they had made love. He allowed her to take the lead. Letting the softness of her body fold over him, engulf him; help him for a moment to forget. The tears of his guilt and shame that happened after only made her laugh. She took it all in stride when he said that he wasn’t interested in anything more, but every time they drank she would find a reason to rub against him provocatively and they invariably ended up doing it. Stiles found the clean, no nonsense relationship refreshing even though it lacked any other depth than that of a friendship. They’d shower afterward, clean up and dress and then watch TV, chat and laugh over the latest gossip and news of the town. The one and only caveat Stiles had was they never asked each other questions about the agreement and just let it be what it was.   

He never talked about anyone back home except for Scott and Lydia. Once in some low drunken moment he had begun slobbering about Derek to her and she immediately had begun to try and hook him up with any dark haired guy she happened to know.   The last one was a ridiculously hot NYU student who modeled on the side. She thought a three-way would be the best cure for his Derek Hale blues. The guy, when they met, gave Stiles a brief look over and actually said “Pass”. Stiles found himself standing amidst the crowd of strangers gripping his drink as if it were a life preserver. After that horror of a night Stiles decided his fragile ego and unstable mental state would not be benefited from trying to date anymore. Especially not hot NYU students who modeled. He had also broken off any more fumbling shenanigans with Natalie. 

 He paused and tried to listen behind him. His senses had definitely diminished since he had moved years ago. The wolf was still there, he could feel it hovering below the surface. It wasn’t happy with him. He felt like Naruto with the angry Nine-tails brooding within. The wolf in him missed Derek, missed his father and the pack. It withdrew its gifts in rebellion. All the beauty that he had experienced with Derek was gone from him now. The smells, the hearing, the strength all just flashes of a lost time, a forgotten memory.  A sudden intake of breath made him stiffen slightly. He laughed softly as a couple hurried past him. He was getting jittery in his old age. The first year he had lived in the city he kept thinking Derek would step out from every shadow, his eyes angry or sad. Stiles could almost hear him saying his name; voice gentle and sorrowful or angry and forceful. His face opened and smiling up at him from the bed, sleep creased and dreamy. “Fuck! Just stop it! Idiot!” Stiles shook his head and gripped the bags tighter banishing the thoughts and hurried faster to the place he lived.

 He couldn’t call it home. It was as welcoming as a waiting room. It was his, albeit a sublet from Morrell’s creepy old lady friend, who honestly looked more like some underworld creature than a wealthy art dealer. Stiles had been tempted to create a ward to keep her away but after her initial tour of the place she had dropped the key from her clawed fingered hand and left him to his own devices. Stiles pressed the code and pulled the heavy door open and slid in before it slammed shut. He climbed up the three flights and fumbled out his keys quickly before his neighbor ‘Weird Louise’ came out to say hello. He swore as he dropped his keys and heard her eyeing him through her peep hole. She opened the door with her bathrobe clutched in one hand, her other hand holding a smoldering camel unfiltered. 

“Hey Stiles!” She winked at him.

“Uhm. Louise. Just getting in. Late night. Wheew. Lots of papers to finish and correct.”

“I thought you were already home!” She grinned flashing him her crooked yellowed smile. “I thought I heard you when I was taking my bath?”

Stiles shuddered slightly at the unbidden image that flashed over his brain. “No. Had some work at the computer lab. Then got some food.” He shifted the bags to show her. She leaned up to look in. “Jeez. All healthy stuff! You got to let loose and have some fun ya know!” She smirked again. “I have some beers if ya wanna?” She opened her door wider and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh. Jeez. I’d love to but…Like I said.” He finally opened the door and gave her a hurried nod. “Someothertime!” He closed the door behind him quickly.

He startled slightly as he saw the shadow moving from his bedroom door. The lights were all on? Stiles swallowed nervously. “Uh. Hello? Natalie?”

The distinct sound of someone moving from his room, made his heart beat rise suddenly with a mix of hope and panic. In his head a sudden litany began. “Don’t be Derek, Please be Derek! Don’t be Derek, Please be Derek,” Stiles nearly dropped the bags as a familiar figure stepped out of his room. Her hands perched on her hips and an angry and annoyed expression burning holes in his brain. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“Lydia? How the hell?!” 

“This! This is what you still choose to live in? Instead of being home?” She looked around at the apartment. “You couldn’t find-I don’t know –a cardboard box with more room? Why not just move to Stanford with me? Finish your grad studies there? We could so rock the campus!” 

He breathed out nervously. “You gave me a coronary.” Stiles placed the bags down and stepped towards her with his arms opened. 

She held out a hand to stop him. “I haven’t heard from you in months! Months Stiles! And you think you can just hug me and everything is fine?”

Stiles stuck his lip out slightly. “Yes?”

“Idiot!” She embraced him tightly. She pulled back and looked at him carefully. “You look thin. You eating enough?  Are you still fucking around with that girl?”

“I’m fine.” He pulled away from her. “And you know Natalie is just a friend. She’s been out of town for a couple of weeks. I thought maybe she came back…. Why are you here? And how did you get in?”

She flounced her hair. “Please. A child could decipher the code key and the lock well?” She pulled out a key and waved it at him. “I snagged this when your dad and I visited last year for Christmas. Made us both a copy.”

“Oh. Yeah that was a fun time to be had for all.” Lydia grabbed the bag he had put down and lifted it up. She walked two steps into the kitchenette and dropped the bag with a scowl. “What did you think we’d do when you said you weren’t coming home for Christmas? Again!” 

“I didn’t expect you and my dad at my door two days later. I had promised the restaurant I’d work. I needed the money!” 

Lydia huffed at him. “Why did you have to be clear across the country?” She grabbed his arm and gave him a rough shove.  “You finished your stupid freedom run! Got your degree. Let’s wrap this up and get you back home!”

“I just wanted to spread my wings. Try something new. Explore the world.” He began unloading the bags; she leaned against the counter and looked at him. “Get away from things…people.” Lydia rolled her eyes at him. He made a face at her. “I like my life here!” He didn’t sound as convincing as he had hoped he would.

“Explore the world? Four plus years of New York?  Please! You’re just being stupid now. Stiles you have to realize that people back home love and miss you!” She averted her eyes and scanned the pinned up art work with a scowl. “He still loves you!” She threw her hands up in annoyance. “Just because you moved away didn’t stop that! He’s been so sad, brooding and lonely!” She crossed her arms and glared at him. “I mean he even calls me trying to get information on you! Like every other night! That alone must prove something to you.” She leaned forward and looked intently in his eyes. “Please. Just try? Talk to him? There are things you…”

 Stiles banged a can down on the counter. “Listen! There is still a no Derek Hale talking rule in this house…er. Apartment. Like I told my father… Who!” Stiles waved the opener at her. “ By the way has practically adopted Derek and his new wife... I can’t call my dad without Derek being there!” His voice sounded lost and defeated.

“Stiles doesn’t that say something? Your dad knows that he still loves you. Why can’t you believe us? I know you left because you thought it was what he wanted but…You know that’s not true! I mean are you just trying to be an ass?”

Stiles grit his teeth. “I fucked up ok? Yeah I know it! But it’s over… it’s done!” He pressed his eyes tightly. “I just can’t go back. Not now.”

She scrunched her face at him. “What do you mean it’s done. Don’t be stupid! He loves you! You still love him! Just stop this madness! Go home. Go to Stanford or Berkley…At least the two of you can talk or visit on weekends!”

“We agree to disagree on that point. He has moved on with his life.” He cocked his head and huffed “Obviously.” Stiles frowned at her. “Why are you here?”

Lydia blanched suddenly. “Just to see you and a… family obligation.” 

Stiles nodded and pressed his lips together in thought. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with this?” He yanked an envelope from his fridge and tossed it to her. He opened up a can of soup and grabbed a pan from the drying rack.

She looked at it with a worried frown and then taking a deep breath read. “Please join us in the celebration of our newest family members. Ethan Stiles Hale and Esmee Sara Hale” She looked up at him with glistening eyes. “He sent you this?”

Stiles shook his head and emptied the soup into a pan “No. She did. Turn it over.”

“Stiles it would mean the world to Derek and all of us to have you here.  Please give me a call so we can talk. I really think it was time for us all to come back together. Please don’t say no. With warm regards, Allie Weber and Sara Lavalle.” Lydia swallowed nervously and pulled out the airplane ticket Sara had enclosed and looked up at him. “She really is very sweet. Stiles?”

He stirred the pot and frowned.  “They had twins?” he nodded again and lifted his eyebrow. “That’s pretty cool. Right? I mean almost a litter…” He banged the spoon against the pan. “So I liked the names…A little bit for everyone.”  She saw him swallow quickly and he focused down at the soup. “Want some? Roasted pepper and tomato.” She shook her head. He tasted the soup and shut off the heat. He poured the soup into an oversized mug and squeezed by her into the room that was his living-dining-guest room. He pulled out a slated wooden chair and sat down. He looked up at her as a sudden realization hit him. “Wait a minute. You wouldn’t come here alone. Who came with you?”

Lydia nervously fidgeted with her bracelets. “Stiles. Please. Don’t freak out.” 

Stiles swallowed nervously. “No. Not him.” 

She clasped and unclasped her hands. “Yes.”

He looked around as if at any moment Derek would appear. Just from him thinking of him.

She ducked her head with a smile. “He asked me to be the Godmother. He was so cute about it. I couldn’t say no. Then he asked if I’d help him ask you…”

Stiles flinched back. “He wants me to be Godfather?” He looked at her in amazement. “Are you kidding me?”

“Well. No. Sara did. She kind of demanded he try at least.” Lydia flounced her head back. “I mean I don’t know anything about babies. Maybe she wanted someone around who could actually help her with the babies?” Stiles shook his head in disbelief at her. But then couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face at the thought of Lydia as the fairy godmother, of two snarling werewolf babies. 

A sudden jolt of lightning crept up his spine. “Hey! So he knows where I live! You told him!” he sloshed the soup in his attempt to speak and eat at the same time.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. “Uh. He knew where you’ve been living since you got here!” He came out here about two months after you got here. He followed you around for two whole days just to make sure you were safe.”

“Are you kidding me?” He jerked forward mouth gaping open. “I could have sworn I felt him nearby. I thought I was going insane. My professors thought I suffered from nervous ticks from looking over my shoulder constantly!”

Lydia chuckled and smirked at his sudden embarrassed face.

 “Yeah. Riot!” he stiffened slightly and looked down at his arm. 

Lydia caught the sudden shift in his posture and looked at him nervously. “What’s the matter?” 

Stiles inclined his head with a drawn expression and rubbed his arm softly. He sighed and swallowed nervously. “He’s here.” 

Lydia could see the conflicted emotions race across his face at the thought. He looked at the door just as a soft knock could be heard. Stiles nostrils flared suddenly. “Shit. No.” He groaned through his clenched jaw. He looked at her with an angry scowl. “Why? Why do this to me? I wanted him to be able to move on! Can’t you see how stupid and ridiculous this is!”

Lydia stepped up and shook her head. “I’m not the one being so ridiculous. Look at you! You wouldn’t be reacting like this unless you still cared. Still loved him. Please Stiles. Just stop acting so pig headed! And just talk to him.”

Stiles shakily placed down the mug and stood. “Of course I still…” He clenched his fists and rubbed them into his eyes. “Don’t you get it! I left so that he could do what he is doing! Building his pack! Living the life! The real life he was meant to live.”

 He looked down at himself at his shabby worn weekend pants, and grey t-shirt. ”Oh. My god! I look like I still dress like I’m eighteen!” 

Lydia smirked at him. “What you would have dressed up if you knew he was coming?”

Stiles squinted at her. “I so hate you now.”

She waved her hand at him in dismissal. “You’ll thank me tomorrow if I know you two. All you need is an hour alone and all will be forgiven. You haven’t even so much as talked to him in years. You refuse to come home and he flies out here and stalks you like an idiot psychopath every few months or so. Just to make sure you are ok! The two of you would fill a week of Jerry Springer with all your angsty stupid dramatics!”

Stiles felt the inexplicable pull of the presence standing outside his door. Was she right? This was all it took? Just being with him? Standing next to him? It would just all fall back into place?” A twist in his heart made him nearly tumble. “Was this what he wanted? This blind following? This primal call.”

“Stiles?” Lydia’s voice rose in slight panic. He turned towards the familiar smell of her. Warm and clean, tangy with a hint of sandalwood and herbs that marked her as a practitioner. He huffed in at the scent of a sudden acrid twinge of fear that spiraled slightly from her. He looked down at himself and saw the transformation. He pulled back in shock. “Lydia? This hasn’t happened…in years…”

The banging on the door increased He could feel Derek’s sudden panic at his shifting.

 “Stiles? Can you control yourself?” she whispered anxiously. He shook his head at her with a worried moan. Stiles could feel the rumbling rising to his throat.  The door burst off its hinges and Derek stepped in looking anxious and worried. Stiles nearly choked at the scent that was rising from him, full of desire, anger, fear and longing. Derek stepped towards him his hands reaching out, but then Stiles flinched back and Derek stopped and eyed him with a confused frown. The growl erupted from Stiles throat lashed against Derek like a slap in the face.

Derek averted his eyes angrily. “It’s because I’m on his territory!” He snarled turning at Lydia. “He doesn’t want this!” His eyes hurt and angry flashed up at Stiles. “I told you this was a mistake!” He turned and fled from the apartment. 

Derek’s angry thumping feet on the stairs matching the echoing pounding in Stiles’ heart. He heard the slam of the heavy iron gated door.  Lydia threw Stiles a look and ran after him down the stairs.  

“Derek.” He whispered sadly as his fur receded and the world became his again. The lingering scent washing over him like a long lost memory, bringing back every moment they had shared. The room was a washed in the kaleidoscope of his spinning feelings. 

Stiles paced the room, torn between chasing after him and curling up on his bed in tears.  Lydia returned looking disgruntled and annoyed nearly a half hour later. “I can’t find him! God dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get home now?” She pulled off her heels and threw them angrily at the wall.

Stiles refused to talk to her. He cleared off his bed and pulled out a spare blanket and threw it on the couch. She got the message when he shut off the light and turned himself uncomfortably into a pitiful ball on the couch.

Lydia sat in the darkness looking at him with her arms crossed and eyes blazing. “You are such an ass.” She flounced into his bedroom and slammed the door. “An ASS!” she yelled. “If I had some mountain ash I’d bind the two of you up for a week and have you both shipped back in a crate to Beacon Hills!”

“You tried that once! It failed!” Stiles yelled back from the couch. 

She opened the door and slammed it again. “Fine! Then be miserable and alone and stupid!”

 

Stiles tossed and turned uncomfortably. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Derek. The same face he saw every night for the past five years. Tonight it was renewed. Clearer. The anguish of his eyes freshly renewed thanks to stupid Lydia and her constant annoying meddling.  He looked up at the crumbling ceiling. Where was he now? Why did he do this to him…again. Why couldn’t he just let this go. He knew Derek still felt for him. He could almost taste the need still hanging in the air. Why was it so hard to just stop this! Why did that face have such a power over him? Sad or smiling, it pulled at him.  Stiles dug his face into the stale, dusty smell of the couch. He needed to block what lingered in the air. The scent of Derek tonight was like plunging a hot metal rod into his gut. He yearned for more of it. Wanted the taste of him, the feel of his skin against him. He flung off the blankets and felt the heat rising uncontrollably from his body. He jumped up and began pacing the room again. His phone rang which made him jump slightly. He grabbed it nervously and checked the caller id. He gave a relieved sigh as he answered it.

“Natalie?” 

“Stiles? Sorry it so late.”

“Are you home? I mean back in the city?”

“No. I’m not yet. There’s something that we need to talk about. And I’m not sure what we are going to do.”

Stiles could hear the sadness in her voice. “Hey? You ok? You sound kind of freaked? Something happen?”

The sudden silence made him think the call was lost. “Hey? You there?”

“Stiles. I’m pregnant. The doctor thinks about four months…maybe five.”

Stiles found himself suddenly sitting on the floor as the room shifted slightly. “Preg-Pregnant? That is what the doctor said?”

“Well, him and the twelve tests I took. Listen. I know this is pretty heavy and I’m not trying to drop this on you like this… just…I…haven’t with… anyone but you…” She breathed heavily for a minute. “I need you to help me.”

“I can grab the train tomorrow? I’ll be there as soon as I can. I promise you, I’ll be there.”

“Thanks Stiles. Call me when you are on your way. You have the address still?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I have it.”

“Ok. Then. Tomorrow?” She hung up before he could respond. His heart pounding in a panic. The world suddenly collapsed on him. He looked around at the tiny apartment. The oppressive sounds and clanging of the traffic of the city outside. The bleak cold of his space that looked forever half unpacked as if he hadn’t decided to stay even after all this time. Stiles swallowed the tears that sprung to his eyes angrily. He wanted home. He wanted his father, his mother…Derek.  He wanted to be taken care of, protected. 

What the fuck had he just done! And now he has dragged someone else into this world. Someone he didn’t even love enough to call a girlfriend. He was a selfish, immature asshole. Lydia was right about that.  

 

**Derek**

The early light crept over the street. Derek finished his coffee and huffed into the cool air. He looked up suddenly as a motion caught his attention. He watched Stiles rushing from the apartment. A bag slung over his shoulder. For a minute it seemed as if Stiles could sense him, a slight twitch of his shoulder, and an inclined tilt of his head in Derek’s direction. Derek leaned back against the building and felt the grit of the mortar and brick against his palms. When he looked back he saw Stiles climbing into a cab and speeding off.

“Running away again.” Derek sighed and let himself slide slowly down against the wall. He looked up and blinked the wetness from his eyes. It was over. He was not coming back. He was just another liar. He didn’t mean what he wrote. He just said it to make it easier for Derek. What Kate had said rang again through his mind. ‘He pitied you’ she had laughed. 

Derek sadly pulled out the faded and creased letter Stiles had left him all those years ago. ‘Please know that every day, every minute, every second you will be in my heart and in my thoughts. Forgive me. Please don’t try to find me. Just let this be here. Me watching you sleep, smiling, knowing I’ll always be with you.-S’

He pressed it softly to his nose. Stiles’ smell long gone from the paper.  He jerked back from his memories. “Stupid! Idiot!” Derek crumpled it angrily and tossed it into the street.  He needed to get over him, like he had obviously gotten over Derek. 

With no threat of facing Stiles Derek marched up the stairs and into the apartment. He paused and took in a deep breath as the scents of Stiles unfiltered raged through him.  “Lydia!” He croaked hoarsely. “We need to go! Like right now!”  She stumbled into the living room wearin only her bra and panties. Her hair a halo of medusa like locks. She rubbed her face. “What time is it?” She blinked at him in confusion. “Derek? Where is Stiles?”

Derek huffed and shuffled from foot to foot. “He left so, get dressed. We’re leaving now! Before he gets back.” 

She smacked her lips and waved her hands dismissively at him. “I need to get washed up, dressed. Just hold your horses.” She shuffled back into Stiles’ room and shut the door. Derek groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “Hurry it up!” He gritted through his teeth. 

“Every time you say that I will add another half an hour to my routine!”

He snarled. “You are so! So! Annoying!”

“Just stop the growling and get something to eat or make me coffee. I’ll need some!”

Derek took a hesitant step towards the kitchen smelling the half empty cup of coffee on the counter. He lifted it and smelt the characteristic blend of dark roast and the extra dashes of cinnamon Stiles regularly added to his morning cup of Joe. He pressed the rim against his lips and rubbed against the sticky lip print Stiles had left. He chuckled at truly how pathetic he had become. He drank the last bit anyway and let it linger on his tongue. He turned to see Lydia wrapped in a towel eyeing him.

“You ok?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 He fumbled and put down the cup. “Just getting… coffee.” He reached out with a shaking hand to pour in more.

“I found this.” She held up a slip of paper. “Stiles left it for me.”

Derek stepped forward to grab the paper. Lydia quickly pulled it away. “He’s just going to see a friend for a few days. He asked me to lock up. He’s going to gone for a little bit.”

Derek squinted his eyes at her. “What else did he say?” 

Lydia gave her head a gentle flounce. “Nothing else.  Just. Fix the door. Pour me some coffee.” She gave him a smirk. “From a clean cup please?”

“and then we can leave?” Derek dropped his head.

“Oh. Derek!” She rushed him and pulled him tightly. “I am so sorry. I thought that this would work. I thought now that everything was done. You two could start again.” She pressed her face into his chest. “Don’t look at me with those sad eyes. I didn’t want you to get hurt all over again. Either of you. I really thought!” Derek let his arms down slowly to hold her. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I just…” He pulled away and looked over at the random stickers and cards that dotted Stiles’ fridge. “If my letter didn’t help then I guess nothing was going to…”

Lydia blinked up at him. “What letter?” she sniffed and rubbed her nose.

Derek sighed and leaned back. “Before I left with Allie. I told him everything. Told him how much I loved him.” He chuckled darkly. “Even told him I’d give it all up…for him. Become an Omega just to be with him.” He pressed his lips tightly into a frown and gave his head a shake in disbelief. He looked up at Lydia. “Was I so wrong about him? Did he not feel the same way I felt? Was she right all along? Did he just pity me?”

Lydia gasped and grabbed him angrily. “I can’t believe you would actually even let that thought fester in your head! You believed Kate? Her? The one Stiles obliterated into nothingness …Risking his life…his soul just to put her memory to rest! And you still question him?”

“Well! What else can I think! He left me! Even after…everything!”

Lydia eyed him. “Tell me again about this letter. I mean everything. Something isn’t matching up here.”

 

 


	25. Documented in Years  2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost afraid to post any more! I added tags to show that there is OC relationships even though there really isn't any relationship other than friendship happening. Even though Stiles had sex with his friend Natalie. I think this chapter may help answer some questions. To those of you who have showered me with love and encouragement a great big kiss from me to you! And to the others as my Irish Grandfather used to toast at every family function: "Here's to those who wish me well, those who don't can go ta hell!" Slainte!

**John**

 

Melissa hid the smile that reappeared on her face as she watched John focus intently on tabs that had gotten stuck to his fingers. Ethan squirmed beneath him and kicked his feet with a nonstop squeal of delight at John’s scrunched up determined features. John laughed down at him. “Stop moving so much you little imp! Or this will take us a lot longer!” John successfully arranged the tabs and lifted the laughing baby to kiss him. “All clean!” He babbled making his voice high and lilting. Melissa smirked and stood cradling the slumbering Esmee carefully and placed her down in the crib John had set up especially for his newest ‘grand cubs’.  Ethan began a steady stream of babbling and cooing reaching his chubby fingers out to grab at John’s nose. John smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss him again. “God he reminds me of Stiles!” He turned a wistful look and smiled at Melissa. “He acts just like him. Babbling nonstop! Not sleeping! Always in motion!” He cradled the wiggling bundle against his chest with a chuckle.

Melissa stepped over to them and rubbed his arm smiling at Ethan. “He does look a bit like Stiles. Except for the dark hair, blue eyes and the fact that he is a perfect mini Derek clone.” She leaned into John’s shoulder with a fond smile. “You miss him.”  John nodded and blinked at her. He dropped his head slightly. “I do. So much. It’s crazy how much.”

Ethan lifted his face and stared hard at John as if sensing the sudden shift in his favorite clown’s new expression. John caught the wide eyes and smiled. “Look at him taking in everything we are doing! He’s going to be a genius! I swear!”

Melissa carefully snaked an arm around the baby and lifted him. “Well this genius needs to sleep. So no more “PawPaw” and now for ‘Abeula McCall’.

John scrunched up his face. “How did I get saddled with ‘PawPaw’ and you get something sweet and nice like Abuela?”

Melissa arched an eyebrow. “Because I am sweet and nice. Plus once Scout and Isaac get hold of an idea it sticks! Now. Off you go. You have to protect the town and make sure that you call Scott and Allison remind them that I am working tonight. They need to take over while.”

John nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. I hear you Abuela.” He gave her a gentle kiss on her head. “Any other orders?”

“Well you could mow my lawn tomorrow? Scott has classes.” She gave him an impish shrug.

He arched his brow at her. “Fine! But dinner tomorrow no veggies!”

She frowned at him. “Fine! Cheeseburgers and fries!”

“Nice!” John nodded and left with a spring in his step.

 

John skidded to a stop as he passed by Stiles’ old room to look at the familiar figure that was leaning against the window looking out. “Derek? When did you get back? Allie and Sara are away still getting their friends…” John stepped towards him and stopped when he saw the strained look on Derek’s face. 

John sighed and looked down at his shoes. “I uh. Take it that things didn’t go as planned?” John raised his eyes. “Stiles refused to talk to you?”

Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I deserved it though right?”

John shoved his hands into his pockets in annoyance. “Christ! You are like a dog with a bone! I said that like four years ago! And yes! To be honest you do deserve some of this!” He flinched slightly at the pained spasm that flashed across Derek’s face.

Derek sat down on Stiles’ bed, his head bowed. “I made a promise John!” He looked up at him. “I made a promise to Laura that I’d watch out for them. It was the last thing we talked about…Before…she came back.” Derek shook his head slowly. “I didn’t think.  I just reacted. I needed to make sure they were safe. All of them!”

John shook his head and stamped over to sit next to him. He looked at him and shook his head. “You still don’t get it?” He rubbed his face. “You needed to just trust him. There easy. Just trusted him and told him…everything! Exactly like you explained it to me! This protecting everyone is just clouding your judgment. You think we can’t make decisions based on rational and logical thinking?”

Derek looked at him. “You think Stiles would have stayed if I had just told him that I needed to marry and impregnate a woman he never met just to keep the Alpha Pack from destroying her and her family?” He held up his hand to stop John. “Before he was rushing off to save the day and to bind them in mountain ash rings and bring down the wrath of every Alpha on the East coast in allegiance to them?”

John frowned and blew out a breath. “Well…maybe?” He cocked his head nervously.

Derek shook his head. “That wasn’t the only reason he left.” He glared looking away, his breath deepening. “Peter fucked this up. I blame him. Filled Stiles head with bullshit stories…” He ducked his head and clenched his jaw. “Well after the beating I just gave him I doubt he’ll be talking to anyone soon!” He lunged up and began pacing, “How many times does that idiot uncle of mine have to fuck me over before I get the message?” He clenched his fist and pounded against the desk making it wobble and creak in protest.

John sat back and looked at him. “Why? What the hell did he do this time?”

“ From what Stiles told Lydia he said that I had some urge…drive to have my own babies…I don’t know why the hell he would have said that. It’s just not true!”

John looked at him. “But I heard that too! I remember…” he rubbed his head. “Hearing that before somewhere.”

“Yeah! Psycho demon, Kate!” Derek leaned against the desk and shook with rage. “She said it that night we heard her over the monitor. Remember? I thought Stiles realized it was just stupid talk after everything we found out. But then…”

“Then you went and got married? Yeah. I guess that wouldn’t cement my trust in you, either.” John looked in disbelief at him.

“Stiles never got my letter.” Derek smirked.

“Your letter? What letter?”

Derek huffed. “I had told him everything. Surprised? Then I made the mistake of asking Peter to deliver it.”

John groaned. “And he didn’t? Fucking bastard! Why the hell not?”

Now John was ready to punch at something. “You mean all this time that sneaky…”

Derek stood up and rubbed his hands against his jeans slowly. “Because I told Stiles that I’d…” he turned and looked at John. “Give up being the Alpha. Become an Omega. To be with him. Peter admitted that he thought I’d leave them behind for Stiles…Leave everyone.” Derek grit his teeth. “And I would have! I would have left this shit behind. If I had known how…hollow this all is now.” He dropped down onto the bed, his head into his hands. “Just to be with him.”

John stood and looked down at him with a sad frown. “Derek?”

“But that doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t want me. I failed him. He thinks I gave up on us… I betrayed him. As far as he knows.” He wiped his eyes roughly. “I got married… had children. I did exactly what he thought I wanted to do! Not just jerk off into a tube to save the life of a friend!” He snarled disgustedly.

“And nobody talked to him! You didn’t… Oh I don’t know write him another letter? What are you stupid or something!” John gawked at him in wide eyed disbelief. “All those trips out there? Never once just stopped him and made him listen! Not you or Scott or Lydia! All those times they talked to him or visited him! No one thought to talk this out? Try to figure out what happened?”

Derek flinched at his outburst. “I never told them.” He said with wide eyes. “I thought Peter had given it to him. Scott thought it was some weird Alpha thing going on! He tried to talk to Stiles for me. But Stiles refused…like with you!”

John had to agree that Stiles was adamant in his ‘No Derek Hale’ conversation rule.

“Lydia just told me she never knew anything about it…Stiles would have told her! I just didn’t think…”

“Oh! My! GOD! You don’t think do you! What the hell is wrong with all of you! With all of you kids! I don’t think it’s being werewolves…Just a case of acute assholitis!” John fumed at him. “After everything and I mean everything you two went through and you just stick your tail between your legs and let him go! My son! I haven’t had my son home in years because you and all his friends are too fucking stupid to just open your mouths and talk like adults!” John stormed out of the room nearly knocking Melissa back.

“John? What the hell? I thought you were going to work!”

John turned back and stammering pointed at Derek. “I was going but now I have to…”

Melissa grabbed his arm. “Quiet! The babies are sleeping! What are you going to do?”

John pulled back his shoulders. “I’m going to get my son back! Whether he wants to or not!”

Derek jumped up his face a mix of emotions. “You can’t John! It’s his life! He chose this. Don’t force this on him. I don’t want to keep hurting him!”

John closed his eyes tightly. “Derek, if he knew. Wouldn’t it change things?” He glanced at him sadly. “Wouldn’t that be what- you want?”

Derek sat back down and shook his head. “But he doesn’t want me. Not anymore. There’s something else. Someone else.”

Melissa and John turned equally stunned faces to him. “I stole this from Lydia when she fell asleep on the plane.” He handed the paper out and Melissa grabbed it. She read it quickly and took in a deep breath. “Oh. Derek.”

John snatched it from her hand. “What? Let me…” His eyes widened as he read. He looked up at Derek and over at Melissa. “Pregnant? He got someone pregnant?” he reread the note again in disbelief. “A friend…Pregnant?”

John dropped his hands in defeat. “Aw. Stiles. What the hell.”

 

* * *

 

“Dad? So you still with me?” John could hear the nervousness shaking below the surface of his son’s voice. It killed him how young and unsure he sounded.

“Yeah. Stiles I’m with you.”

“You sure you’re not mad? Disapointed? Disgusted? Any other appropriate words that you feel fit?”

“No. Son. I’m just concerned. Why can’t you and your friend just come here? I mean until everything is over and then well…You two can make some plans…”

“Dad. Natalie and I live here. She’s just barely agreed to let me have her move in here. It’s not like we are really…actually you know…together. Not like that. I don’t think me bustling her off to Wolfy Hollow is really the way to go.”

“But Stiles! Melissa and I can help you both. You can stay at Melissa’s house. She’s here almost every night anyhow.”

“Uh. Dad. Too much info!”

“Listen to who is being a prude all of a sudden!”

“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Just Scott and Allison are there. It’s a bit too much.”

“Ok… So I’ll transfer the money tomorrow.”

“Thanks Dad. I mean it. And I’m sorry. I miss you.”

John blinked back his tears. “ I love you, Son. I love you. We…We all do.”

He heard Stiles intake of breath. “I know Dad.”

“Call me if there is anything. And I mean anything you need.”

“I promise.” John heard the catch in his son’s voice again and it made his stomach clench.

“You are coming home for Christmas!” John barked. “I won’t take no for an answer!”

Stiles chuckled. “I promise. This year I promise. And I’ll even have a special gift for you.”

John chuckled. “Just be safe. And…Well. I love you.”

“Thanks Dad. Love you. Goodnight.”

* * *

 

John hung up the phone and poured himself another whiskey. He looked up at Melissa. “Thought you had to go to work?”

She scrunched up her face. “I called in sick.” She flopped down on the couch.

He sighed. “You didn’t need to. But thanks.” He gave her a smirk and sank deeper into the couch.

 She picked up the diaper bag Derek had left behind. “I told him to take this up with him. God. He looks like a tuna in a shark tank every time he has to watch the babies.”

 John looked up at the stairs. “What’s Derek doing?”

“Feeding them and then giving them a bath. I shouldn’t stay down here too long. I swear last time he only sponged them off.”

John smiled. “At least he’s not licking them. He needs to learn. He is a father now.” John frowned “whether he wanted it or not.”

She eyed him and whispered quietly. “So? What did he say?”

John leaned back and looked at the ceiling. “She’s about five to six months along. She thought she was just having food allergies or some other stupid thing.” He pressed his fingers against his eyes. “What the hell happened to these kids nowadays?”

Melissa snorted. “They’re retarded. Too much tumblr and twitter, not enough fresh air. Didn’t she notice that she hadn’t gotten her period? I mean come on?”

John chuckled. “She was still …uhmm. Spotting or something. I have no idea! Maybe she was too busy trying to detox at some art retreat for the past two months.”

“Oh. My god. So is everything ok? I mean with the baby?”

“I guess. The doctor didn’t say anything else. Stiles, of course, has gotten her vitamins, and will be moving her in with him. So he can help her out.”

“What about her family? Surely she should…”

John took another drink. “They’re in Australia. She’s here on a student visa!”

Melissa looked worriedly at him. “Will he come home? Maybe we could help them out?”

John shrugged. “I offered and he refused.”

Melissa groaned. “How will they afford this? He can’t be able to pay for them? I mean he’s a grad assistant and a part time waiter for Pete’s sake?”

John pulled out a pass book and handed it to her. She flipped it open, her eyes widened. “This is his?”

John poured more whiskey and nodded. “Investments from Stella’s insurance. And some added deposits from an idiot who can’t seem to pull the Alpha stick out of his ass long enough to just grovel.”

“Derek did that?” Melissa looked up at him with wide eyes.

John sighed and nodded. “Every year. Money for classes or books. Whenever Stiles called me for a loan…It was this!” He waved the book at her. “I’m going to transfer what he’ll need tomorrow.”

“John? Couldn’t we just go there instead? You and me… and Derek…Just make him listen this time”

John looked at her with a smile. “He’ll be back. Derek’s right he just needs to do it on his own terms. He knows I love him. I’m here for him. We all are.”

“But he needs us!” Melissa frowned. “He’s still a kid!”

John shook his head. “That’s what we all keep forgetting. He’s not a kid anymore. He’s an adult who needs to feel he is in control.”

He laced an arm around her and pulled her close. “I appreciate you being here.”

She cupped his face gently and kissed him. “You are just buttering me up because you want those cheeseburgers!”

He smirked and kissed her again. “Well Abuela, PawPaw needs to keep up his strength! What with you and two babies keeping me up all night!”

She blushed and kissed him again. “Yeah. It’s the babies keeping you up!”


	26. Documented in Years  3

**Derek**

The last of the party guests had departed. Derek leaned against a tree from the edge of the property and scanned out at the draped lights and ridiculous tent that Sara and Allie had set up. He stiffened slightly as a familiar and unwelcomed scent caught his nose. He turned to see Deucalion approaching his swagger and wide smile cocky and self-pleased. “You have quite a nice pair of pups there, Hale. And not one but two doting ladies. Seemingly at your beck and call.” He crossed his arms and looked out as Allie turned and quickly looked over at them. She caught Derek’s eye and she gave him a soft nod. Derek looked away from her towards Deucalion. 

“Our deal is finished. You gave your word.”

Deucalion turned and eyed him. “You’ve fully fulfilled your obligation. The family line is assured. And you have moved on from your other…interests.”

Derek clenched his teeth and looked away. “And the death mark? The vendetta against Stiles and his father?”

Deucalion laughed. “Your little catamite is quite safe right now. From what my friends who have been keeping an eye on him told me, your Alpha murdering little friend, has been pretty low key these past few years.” Deucalion squinted over at John who was helping Allie dismantle the poles. “Funny the most devoted member of your pack is his father. I take it he and daddy didn’t know about any of this?”  Derek glared at him though hooded eyes.  Deucalion ignored him, he huffed and eyed Derek. “From what one of my friends told me you two were quite hot and heavy. Must have been quite the blow to him.” He let his eyes scan up and down over Derek. “Your withholding of your favors. I mean after all he had done to save you and your rag tag scrap of a pack.”

Derek turned and grabbed him abruptly lifting up with a snarl. “My pack is not your concern! And now we are through! Totally, finished. And tell that friend of yours to keep their nose out of my business.”

Deucalion smiled at him and eyed the fists clasped at his chest. “Such bravado!” 

Derek dropped him down. “I want you to leave us…All of us alone.”

Deucalion brushed himself off and snarled. “I will. I gave you our word.” He held out his hand and drew a claw across his palm. He held out the bloody offering. 

Derek’s nostril’s flared at the scent. “You would have killed him?” He eyed Deucalion. “Killed him for defending me and the people he loved?”

Deucalion smirked. “In a New York minute,” He paused to let the words sink in. “But now. We are at an agreement. Allie and her pack are stable once more, as is your family’s line. I may have some underhanded methods…but they get the job done.” 

Derek hesitantly drew out his own hand and followed the motion Deucalion had done. They clasped hands tightly. “We are at peace.” Deucalion smiled. “And you have earned the right of my allegiance and my alliance.”

“And…Stiles and his family?” Derek shivered as Deucalion stepped nearer, his eyes flashing. “Let’s say you’ve repaid his debt for me…Two new Alphas for the price of one.” He pulled Derek close and breathed next to him. “And my first bit of friendly advice, I’d be sure to monitor who has access to you and yours. And has your trust.” He laughed softly against Derek’s cheek. “You are a father now. You must be able to see what is on the horizon and keep them safe.”

Derek nervously eyed him and then, slowly scanned out, to locate Peter sitting glumly off by the house. “I don’t trust anyone.” Derek stepped away from the closeness of the Alpha next to him.

Deucalion followed his gaze. “Yeah. That one would have been a throw rug years ago if I had any say.” Deucalion sneered at Peter. “But he’s not the one you should be worrying about.”

Derek turned to him with a new dread, but he was already walking away from him briskly into the woods. 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was a disappointing party!” Isaac groused as he cleaned up the last of the platters. Erica rolled her eyes at him. “It was a baby party….Not a kegger!”

Isaac huffed. “Still…could have something else. Not just baby toys and clothes they’ll be outgrowing in a week.”

“Why did we have to wait until they were thirteen months old? Why not earlier?” Boyd asked.

Allie dropped the remaining tray into the sink and smiled at them. “It’s tradition. All the moon’s phases have to pass through before they can be named…Officially as pack.”

Isaac counted on fingers. “But there are twelve months…”

“Moon phases idiot!” Erica moaned at him. “Christ. Even I know that!”

Allie smirked as Isaac sulked and she gave him a gentle pat. “It differs. But for the sake of our traditions we stick with thirteen months.” She paused and looked up as John came in carrying Ethan. She smiled at how devoted the man had become to her little guy, and how attached Ethan had obviously become bound to him. His little fingers were tightly clutched into John’s shirt, as his head lolled asleep against his shoulder. John smiled down at the baby sleeping. “I may need some help getting him settled in.”

She was about to step to him when Derek intercepted quietly and cradled Ethan to his chest. Ethan whimpered slightly, but then ducked his face against the familiar and comforting scent of his father. Derek swallowed quickly as he looked down at the grasping hands that clamped onto him. He caught her surprised look and bent his head down to nuzzle against Ethan’s thick black fluff. When he looked up it wasn’t at her but at John. They shared a moment over the slumbering baby’s form. John gave him a slight smile.

“He knows his daddy.” John blinked at him, his eyes glistening. “That’s important. I…” John rubbed his eyes quickly and gave them a stiff bow. “I’m going to grab Melissa and we are going to leave…So Thanks for having us.” 

 

* * *

 

The same dream woke her. She sat up looking out into the woods. A strange glimmer of light was lopping across the horizon line. She felt a calm fall over her as the figure came closer and closer. She felt her own form shift in his presence. She bowed her head low as he came closer. His silver fur shimmering and bright under the clean light of the moon. He always paused just paces away from her his eyes on her waiting and watching. She saw the same chain that was clamped tightly at his paw,, holding him back, binding him. The dark black links absorbing the brightness that seemed to glow from him like a nonstop vortex. The silver wolf laid down tiredly out of her reach, his golden eyes sad and tired looked at her waiting, hopeful. She whimpered at him. _Please this time. Just talk to me. Tell me what to do. How can I fix this? Help you?_   The clouds shifted and the shadows erased him from her sight.

Allie gasped and sat up breathing heavy. She looked down at Sara sleeping wrapped up next to Esmee sleeping soundly. She leaned down and kissed them both tenderly. Sara stirred and opened her eyes at her. “Is everything ok?” Allie realized she had tears running down her cheek. She wiped them off with a small chuckle. “Just a big night. So much happening?”

She turned to the empty crib. She raised an eye brow up at her mate. Sara shrugged slightly and brushed back her dark curls. “Derek fell asleep with her brother. MeeMee was lonely.” Sara rubbed her daughters head softly. She raised her eyes up at Sara. “Derek? He has Ethan?”

Sara pressed her lips and nodded. “I thought you knew.” Allie furrowed her brow. “He never has before?”

Sara nodded and rested her head back. “It’s about time he did. Don’t you think?” Allie leaned down and kissed her. “Go back to sleep. I just need to walk around a bit.” 

Sara laughed softly and snuggled down into her pillow. “Do what you need to do. Nite.”

 

* * *

 

Allie crept through the hallways. She padded sure footed to pause at Derek’s door. She listened silently to the soft even breathing of her son and the same halting sobs that Derek buried nightly into his pillow. She pushed the door open and he immediately stiffened at her approach.

“Derek?” she whispered.

“I’m fine.” He murmured, the heaviness of his words denied them. She inched slowly down next to him. “Derek? I am so sorry.” She reached a hand to his arm and rubbed it softly. “I caused this. You didn’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to feel this way.” She leaned her head tiredly against his arm. “Why I ever asked this of you…I can’t even…”

She looked up to his tear pooled eyes. “No. I did this.” He closed his eyes tightly. “I did this. I broke his heart.” The tears slowly trickled from his eyes. “I didn’t trust him enough to understand. I didn’t trust him enough to be stronger than me.” His lip quivered. “I lost the only person who ever loved me for me. Who didn’t want anything from me…Just me. My love. My trust.”

Ethan whimpered softly and poked his head up from the curve of his father’s arm. Derek looked down at him and wiped his eyes. He rubbed his head softly and cradled Ethan closer. Ethan wriggled up and patted two hands on Derek’s face with a laugh. Derek chuckled softly as the hands increased their tempo and Ethan’s babbling rose up in pitch. Derek sighed and caught his hands with a soft kiss. “I guess he’s awake now.”

Allie smiled and rubbed at the black tuft of thick hair. “Yup. I’ll get him his bottle.”

Derek shook his head and gathered Ethan to his chest. “No. I’ll do it. You go and get some sleep. Sara will be missing you.”

Allie frowned. “You sure?”

Derek eyed her and then gave Ethan a small smile as he reached up and held onto his nose. “Yeah. I’m sure.  I can handle this. He needs me.”

 

* * *

 

**Stiles**

“I’m just saying! That you shouldn’t be lifting things and painting.” He spun around looking at the piled up coach and chairs. The walls of the room were now a very odd shade of blue green.

Natalie wobbled up from the floor grabbing at her back with a groan. “Christ. Stiles. I’m going nuts here! I have to do something!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and maneuvered past her into the kitchen. He stopped and glared at the emptied and newly painted cabinets. The dishes and glasses piled haphazardly on the counters.

“Oh. My God! What is wrong with you!” He looked back at her in annoyance. “Where’s all the food?”

“In the bathtub! It’s fine.” She tapped at the paint and rubbed her fingers. “It’s nearly dry. You can start putting it back in soon.”

“Natalie. I know these past months have been hard for you, but this kind of stuff is making me insane!”

He dropped down his bag and rubbed his face in frustration. Natalie frowned at him and began piling the dishes back into the cabinets. “Stiles. I’m sorry. I know this is crazy. I just can’t help myself. Maybe it’s all that nesting shit those books you had me read talked about.”

He leaned against the refrigerator and sighed. “You work on your school stuff today?”   She smirked and nodded. “I Skyped with Johnny for a long time though…” she pressed her lips together tightly. “He wants me to move back to Sydney, He asked me again…” She held the dish in front of her and gazed at it turning it slowly. "He still wants us to get married..."

Stiles opened a water and took a slow sip. “Have you told him yet?” He scrunched up his face nervously.

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. “Really? Tell my high school love that I moved to New York and got knocked up by a friend and am due any day now?”  She placed the dish up and smirked. “Thank god my face hasn’t ballooned like my body!”

Stiles gripped the bottle making the plastic buckle. “You need to tell him! If you love him he needs to know!”

She turned and glared at him. “Just because he loves me doesn’t mean I have to tell him something I don’t want to! Christ! Stiles! What Harlequin novel do you live in!” She searched his face. “Is that what happened with you and that guy? The Derek you are crying about in your sleep every night. He lied to you?” She shook her head. “What a stupid waste, man. People thinking that they own each other!” 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. She shoved the last of the plates in roughly. They slipped slightly askew. “Christ. What is this thing!” She reached in and pulled out a tightly wadded paper. “Another one?” She turned and tossed it at Stiles. “What weird mojo things are you into anyway! This is the third one I found after cleaning out this place. You had one under the bedframe. One in the closet and now this!”

Stiles fumbled and grabbed at the small package. He looked up at her with a surprised expression and shrugged. “I have no idea? What are they?”

She leaned back and gestured at it. “Open it. Probably it’s the same as the others. Has some weird stone with a mark on it. A bone or something, some hair…Voodoo.” She looked at him with a confused scowl. “You mean they aren’t some like good luck charm thing you people from California do? Like lighting incense and sage? Or doing Nude Yoga?”

Stiles opened the paper and looked down at the reddish stone that was clearly etched with a rune, a faint shiver ran down his back as he looked at it. Natalie saw the flicker of fear that flashed across his face.

“I’ve never seen this marking before. I have no idea what it means.”

She shrugged. “I threw the others in the trash. Too creepy.”  Natalie closed the cabinet. “I’m going to lay down for a bit. You gonna cook or we ordering out?” Stiles looked up at her with a dazed expression. “I…I’ll cook.”

She nodded and shuffled into the bedroom. “Oh. Sorry about your bed. The walls should be dry soon. You can move it back if you want!”

Stiles began to rearrange the furniture.  He fluffed up the cushions on the couch and lay down on ‘his’ bed. He held the rune etched rock close to his eye. It was two runes superimposed. He could barely make out the individual shapes. Gritting his teeth he pulled out his lap top and began his search. Someone had placed these here. Now he needed to find out why


	27. Documented in Years  4

 

**Stiles**

 

The final pages printed out. Stiles spread them out carefully and eyed them. The other two runes that he had dug out from the garbage lay on a piece of blank paper. Stiles thought it best to keep them contained in one spot. He had carefully poured a circle of salt around them and sat back watching for some reaction. The feathers and bones he had burnt and placed the smoldering remains out on the fires escape. 

He looked back at his screen and Lydia’s concerned face. “ You think they’ve been there since before you moved in?”

Stiles nodded. “Natalie said one was wedged between the headboard frame and the box spring. The other was taped inside the closet above the door. If it weren’t for her cleaning and painting insanity I doubt I would have ever found them.”

Lydia scowled. “I wish I was there so I could get a good look at them.” She leaned in as if it would actually help her see them more clearly. Stiles shook his head at her and leafed through the papers. “I can barely make them out and I have them right in front of me.” 

“Did you do a rubbing of them? Maybe you can see it more clearly that way?” Stiles nodded and help up the parchment paper and charcoal rubbing he had done.

“Good thing Natalie has all these art supplies. I think it looks like Fehu reversed and over it…” He leaned in squinting. “Maybe…Ansuz?”

He could hear Lydia scrambling through her pages to look up the meanings. “Anything else?”

Stiles rubbed at his aching eyes and looked closer. “Over them both it seems that there is another. Maybe behind them. Under it all.” He lifted the parchment and held it up against the light next to his desk. “It almost seems to be Gebo…”

Lydia looked up at him. “Gebo? The rune of gifts? Right?”

Stiles nodded slowly and turned his eyes back towards her. “ And partnerships.”

Lydia bent her head down. “I have them here.” She paused in her reading. “You sure they are reversed?”

Stiles nodded. “That I am sure of.” Lydia arched her brow and nodded slowly. “Ok. Then.” She said with a shaky breath. Ansuz reversed. Misunderstandings, delusions, the manipulation of others. Falling victem to the false advice of others." She looked up at Stiles.

He grunted at her "Go On."

 “Fehu Reversed.” Lydia swallowed. “Loss of personal property, self-esteem, or the destruction of something that you put in an effort to keep. It indicates some sort of failure. A blind bondage to failures. Fear and cowardice. A refusal to act.”

Stiles rubbed his face angrily. “So what? Another witch put these here? Were these meant for me? Or for the last poor bastard who had lived here?” He grabbed a paper. “But why the rune of partnership then? Gebu is positive, right? If I remember correctly Deaton said it was a gift, a choice….”

Lydia nodded at him. “It says that but it also says ‘ Gifts, both in the sense of sacrifice and of generosity, indicating balance. All matters in relation to exchanges, including contracts, personal relationships and partnerships.’ So yeah. It is a positive rune but can be opposed er… Blocked I guess…by what affects it. This book says ‘Gebu is a positive rune but may lie in opposition when marked by others; Greed, loneliness, dependence on others, over-sacrifice. Obligation to a past way of thinking or feeling, a toll, a gift that demands repayment…”

Stiles sat back feeling his breath coming out in heavy spurts. “I’ve been an idiot! Such a fucking moron!”

Lydia’s green eyes narrowed and she focused on him through the screen. “What? Why Stiles?”

“All this time.” He ducked his head and laughed darkly. “ I thought it was because of what happened. I thought I was doing what he wanted. And every time one of you tried to talk some sense into me.” He looked up at her. “ I felt like a coil…a chain was tightening in my heart! I thought if I just ignored it…It would go away.”

“Stiles. We need to get Deaton on board. If somehow or other you have been under these runes’ spell for the past few years we need to know how to break them.”

Stiles grit his teeth and nodded. “I don’t want to just break them. I want to reverse them. I want a trail that will lead me back. Back to who is responsible.”

Lydia swallowed at his dark tone. “And then?”

Stiles gave her a feral smile. “I’ll repay them…tenfold.”

 

 

* * *

 

**John**

 

“You can’t make him walk until he is ready!” John shook his head as Derek maneuvered Ethan around the room, his fingers tightly clasped in Ethan’s fists. Ethan made short hopping motions and laughed up at his father’s wide grin.

Derek smiled. “Look at him go! He wants to move!”

John nodded at him. “Of course he does! They all do! And let me tell you once they’re in motion there’s no going back!”

Derek scooped up his son and rubbed his face against his belly making Ethan howl and flail happily.

John sat down and gave him a warm smile. “You too have been spending a lot of time together. I can see a big change in you.”

Derek paused in his raspberries against Ethan’s stomach, and eyed him. “He’s my son.”

John nodded. “I know. I’m just commenting that a few months ago you wouldn’t even hold him…Either of them.”

Derek frowned slightly. “I didn’t want to get in Allie and Sara’s way. They are the mothers.”

John furrowed his brow at him. “Why do you always make everything so difficult?”

“I’m not!” Derek slipped Ethan down and watched him scuttle away towards his toys. “I didn’t want to make it more difficult in them.” He sighed. “When they leave…”

“On them or you?” John looked intently at him. Derek shrugged slightly. “Both of us. I guess.”

John looked up at a knock at the door. “Must be Allie to get them.” He jumped up and opened the door. Dr. Deaton looked at him nervously. “Hey, John. I just spoke with Stiles.” 

John stepped back and pulled him inside. “Everything ok? The baby is not?”

Deaton held up a placating hand. “No. No. Not yet. I just needed to do him a favor.” He caught sight of Derek and gave him a small smile. “Derek.”

“What is going on?” He bent down and lifted Ethan up. Deaton gave him a surprised smile as he saw the protective cradling of his arms around the boy. 

“He is getting so big!” Deaton stepped up to Ethan and took his chubby hand in his own. Ethan’s wide eyes regarded him calmly. Deaton rubbed his cheek softly. “Looks more and more like daddy every day.”

Derek shifted Ethan slightly away. “Why are you here?”

Deaton raised an eyebrow. “Stiles wanted me to look through his room for some of his old things. He wanted to review some of his research…” Deaton hoped that the lie was buried enough in half-truths not to be discerned by Derek. Derek narrowed his eyes at him. 

“He isn’t in any trouble is he? Why would he need to start that all over again? Lydia said he hasn’t…”

Deaton chuckled. “You know Stiles! He probably just wants to do some blessings, for the baby or his friend…He mentioned they had been painting and fixing up the apartment.”

The sudden pain that flashed through Derek’s eyes made Deaton flinch. “He’s getting his place ready for the baby.” He breathed softly. “Yeah. He’d be doing that.”

John cleared his throat. “Alan. Go on up. Get what you need.” He pulled on his jacket slowly. “If you need me to ship anything off to him, drop it off at the station.”

Deaton nodded slowly. “I will.” He gave Derek another lingering look. Ethan’s eyes studying him, hands patting softly up against his father’s face, as if calming him, petting him. Derek leaned his nose against his son and smiled against him. “I like this. Seeing you, like this, with him.”

Derek looked up at him in surprise. “Why does everyone think this is such a big deal? Isn’t this what a father should do?”

“It is Derek. It is. Like I said. I like it. It gives my heart some comfort to know that love still is stronger than sorrow.” He ducked his head and headed up to Stiles’ room.  Derek and John watched him go.

John shook his head. “Ok.” He whispered. “Something’s going on. I need you.” He pointed a finger at Derek. “To find out what it is, and this time, fill me in-immediately.”

Derek sighed and nodded in agreement. 

 

Allie sat down and poured him another cup of coffee. “He still up there?” She looked up at the ceiling. Derek sniffed and nodded. “He seems to be pretty through in his searching.”

Allie raised her eyebrows in agreement. “Lots of noise just to find some books.” 

Derek stood and nervously paced. “I’m going up to check on what he’s doing.”

Allie chuckled. “I’m amazed you held off this long…” Derek scowled at her and crept quietly up the stairs to Stiles’ room. The door was closed. He carefully opened it and stepped in to find Alan kneeling amidst the debris of the room. He gaped at him. “What the hell are you doing!” He bent down and moved the mattress out of his way. Deaton looked over his shoulder at him. “Looking for this.” Deaton turned slowly. His face a mix of anger and sorrow. Derek stepped up to him quickly and grabbed the small tightly wrapped item. He sniffed it and flinched back. “What the hell is it? Where did it come from?”

Deaton shrugged. “Stiles found three of them in his apartment yesterday.” Deaton pocketed the knife he held. “This one was inside the box spring. Someone went to a lot of trouble to keep these hidden!” He sat back on his knees and looked up at Derek. “I found another taped below the bureau.”

“What the hell are they? Why would they be here?”

Deaton shook his head and stood. “Someone had placed these as a curse against him.”

Derek stalked forward and lifted Alan up. “What! What do you mean!”

Alan placed his hands against Derek’s chest. “Calm. Stay calm.” Derek saw that his claws had extended.

He stepped back quickly letting Alan go. “Sorry. Just who did this and how?”

Alan took the package from Derek. “That is what Stiles, Lydia and I are about to find out.”  He gave Derek a smile. “ Stiles has done a thorough job of containing the ones he found. They should prove totally ineffective now.” He grinned at Derek. “The boy has some surprising strength once he has been moved.” Derek snorted in agreement. “He is safe. So is the baby. Luckily Stiles has kept up his stocks enough to do an effect ward over his place and his friend. Now. If you could help me. Uh. Fix this mess. We can go to my place and get to work and maybe find out who or what has been so intent on causing Stiles…and you. Such harm.”

“Me?” Derek looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Alan unwrapped the paper slowly. He held out the rune carefully. “These markings are specific. Took me ages to locate the combination of the runes’ meanings. Heartrending. An old curse. To break a bond ordained by the Fates.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Heartrending?”

“Whomever placed these had a single most definite purpose. The ruin of a relationship. The impulse to lead it astray in every way possible.”  Alan made a disgusted face. “Cunning and heartless and ultimately…successful. Don’t you think?”

Derek felt the fury of his lost years with Stiles rising like tide against his heart. “You  mean. What I did. What choices I made…They were manipulated…coerced…” He clenched and unclenched his fists angrily.

Deaton nodded solemnly. “They were.” He held onto Derek’s arm softly. “We need to think this through carefully, not just react. I’m sure if we searched your house we’d find some others there as well.”

Derek sank to his knees. “All this time. All these lost years. Who? Who would hate us that much?”

Alan lowered next to him and carefully pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry. I failed you…Both. I should have known. Should have sensed something.” Alan placed his head in sympathy against Derek’s. “I won’t fail you two again. I promise.”

Derek looked up at his with a surprised gasp of breath. “I want to trust you. I do. I just…”

Alan smirked. “You don’t need to trust me Derek. I will earn that again. Just remember a fox may sneak in to steal a piece of a wolves’ kill. But when the pack is united and watchful nothing can get past their notice.” Alan grabbed his neck and gave him a squeeze. “We are watchful now. We won’t allow for anyone or anything to get past us. Not again.”

Derek closed his eyes tightly and nodded. “Never again.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

Natalie stumbled out of her room with a groan. “Stiles! Wake Up!”

He bolted from the couch and stood up dizzily. “What! What happened?”

She scowled at him. “What the hell would be happening at two am when I’m nine months pregnant you dork! It’s time!”

Stiles floundered. “It’s time! It’s time?”

Natalie groaned again and grabbed her abdomen. “Fuck me with a stick! Yes! Call a cab! Or an ambulance!”

“Ok! Ok! Yes. Yes.” He grabbed his phone and dialed the number he had programed. He gave the address. “Get your bag!” Natalie scowled at him as another contraction pulsed through her. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate all penises and the men they are attached too!”

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” Stiles hopped into his jeans and pulled on his sweater. “Got your coat. Got a hat. You want a hat?” He was panicking. He heard the high squeaking in his voice.

“Stiles just let’s go! I just dribbled womb water all over the place! That can’t be good!” She looked down at the trickling liquid running down her legs.

Stiles scrunched up his face. “Ughh.”

He threw the coat over her shoulder and hurried her from the apartment. “We’re going to be ok. It’s going to be ok!” He said rubbing her shoulders. She turned to him and snarled. “Just shut up and move!”

Stiles swallowed and nodded. 

 

“Dad?”

John scurried up from his bed and pressed the phone to his ear tighter. “Stiles!” He flicked on his light and blinked at the blurry numbers on the clock. “Everything ok?”

“I’m a dad…Dad!” Stiles voice was choked up with emotion.

“What! When?”

“Uh. About an hour ago. 4 am. A little girl! I have a daughter! I have a little girl.” Stiles was babbling.

“And Natalie? She ok? She doing well?”

“She’s sleeping. It went well. I guess. She did well. Nearly broke my hand while she was pushing but it happened so quickly once we got in. Oh. God dad you should see her! She’s all pink and squirmy and loud! But so perfect! With this little tiny nose. And her fingers! I can’t even begin to tell you how tiny and fragile she looks…”

John smiled at the sound of wonder in his son’s voice. He swallowed and wiped at his eyes. “I wish I could have been there. Son.” He chuckled. “Can you send me a picture?”

“I did already! Go get your cell phone! You’ve got to see her!”

John scrambled up jostling Melissa awake. She sat up and looked at him from under her mop of dark curls. “John?”

“I’m a grandpa!” He beamed at her laughing through his tears, and dug through his pants pulling out his cell phone. He pressed it on and looked at the photo that flashed across the screen. “Oh. My. God! Stiles! She’s perfect! So beautiful!”

Melissa scrambled up to grab at it and look. She squealed. “Oh. My god! What a little pixie!”

“dad! I have to go. Natalie is awake. And they are going to be bringing her in to feed.” The reception blurred.

“Stiles! What is her name? What are you naming her?” John shouted through the static. 

“Stella! She’s going to be Estella. If that’s ok with you?”

John sobbed and nodded. “It’s perfect. Yes. Stiles. That’s perfect.”

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles hung up the phone and stepped back into the room. Natalie opened her eyes and gave him a wane smile. 

“That was an experience.” She grumbled.

Stiles nodded slowly and sat gently next to her. His hand gently rubbing her leg. “You were amazing.” He smiled. “If I just went through what you did I’d be bedridden for another nine months just to recuperate.”

She chuckled. “That’s because men are inherently the weaker sex. Despite what the media try to sell us.”

“After watching that I agree…completely.”

Stiles smiled at her. “They are going to bring her in.”

She closed her eyes and gave him a nodding grunt. 

“You ok? I mean should they wait?”

She opened her eyes and stared at him. “Stiles. I. Need to tell you something.”

He felt a sinking in his heart. “She’s not mine?”

Natalie slapped his arm and gave him a look. “No you ass. She’s yours!” She looked away and swallowed nervously. “I just don’t think I can do…be…what you want me to be.”

Stiles flinched back and gave her a smile. “What do I want you to be?”

Natalie sighed. “I don’t want this.” She blinked at him. “I sound horrible don’t I?” Tears pooled in her eyes. “I tried. I mean I really tried. To want this. Be able to do this. For you. For me. But…I don’t want it.”

Stiles looked at her in confusion. “You mean ‘her’ you …don’t want… ‘her’?” He shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

Natalie closed her eyes and grabbed his hand firmly. “I want to go home. I just want to start over.”

“But! But! You have a daughter! She needs you! I need…” Stiles sat back looking at her. “You’re just feeling off…emotional...confused…” he rubbed her arm soothingly. “You’re exhausted. I’ll tell the nurse that you need more sleep. We’ll bring her in later. You’ll see. Once you hold her. See how perfect she is.”

She shook her head and blinked up at him. “I can’t do this. Not to you. Not to me…Not to her. I don’t want this. I’ve known all along. If I could have made a decision earlier it would never have even come to this.”

Stiles stood and looked down at her. “So? You never thought to tell me this? What you want to what give her up? Put her up for adoption? Leave her?”

“I can’t do this. It’s not my life. Not what I want!”

“I can’t leave her. I can’t.” Stiles shook his head angrily. Natalie sighed and turned away from him. “I knew you couldn’t. I know you’ll do what I can’t do. You’ll be a great father. She’s lucky to have you.”

Stiles’ eyes brimmed slowly. “But she needs a mom! Everyone needs a mom!”

“Stiles! You want me to pretend? Want me to play apart I don’t want to play? So that eventually I grow to resent her?  Hate her? Look at her and see how my life was changed because of one night of stupidity!”

He choked slightly. “Can’t you just see her first? Before you make this decision? Hold her again?”

She shook her head. “No. It’ll only make it worse. Please Stiles. Don’t hate me. I just can’t. I know myself. It couldn’t work. I can’t be trapped like this. I can’t pretend.”

Stiles dropped his hands helplessly by his sides. He looked down at his frayed pants and scuffed shoes. “If that is what you want. I guess that’s all there is.”

She grabbed at his hand. “You can do this! I know you can. She’ll be loved. You are an amazing person. You are the only person I’d trust enough to do this.”

Stiles nodded stiffly. She let his hand go and turned her face away. “Send the nurses in so I can talk to them. I’m sorry. Stiles. So sorry.”

He shut the door and leaned against it in exhaustion. He found the nurses. “Could I hold her?” The woman smiled at him and directed him to a rocker. He adjusted his johnny coat and gathered the tiny bundle to his chest. “So it’s gonna be me and you kid. Ok? I know it’s going to be hard. But I’ll always be here for you. Love you, teach you…trust you.” 

He blinked back the tears as he looked down at her tiny slumbering face. “I’ll surround you with so much love that nothing dark or sad or bad can ever hurt you.”

He pressed his lips against her creased brow gently.  “I promise. I promise.”

 

 


	28. Documented in Years 5

**John**

 

Derek smoothed the sheets and tucked in the blankets, he stood down looking at the small basinet with a small smile. John cleared his throat and Derek looked up with an embarrassed grin. 

“He’s really coming home?” He ducked his head down and looked up his eyes with a happy, hopeful look. 

John smiled. If Derek had a tail it definitely would have been wagging. John nodded. “He is. Natalie left last week. I think Stiles realized that the task of raising a baby alone and working will be too much even  for him.” 

John looked at the room. “You’ve been busy?” He saw the new bed stand, matress and box spring, the new dressing table and the new bassinet.

“I figured he’d need some new things. Make it more comfortable. Easier for him.” He looked around at the boxes and tools. “I’ll get this cleaned up before he gets here.”

John sat down and felt the mattress. He looked at the blankets and comforter that Derek had also bought.

“Looks like the ones Stiles bought you?” He rubbed his finger against the fabric.

“I wanted to make sure he liked them.” Derek twitched his shoulder casually. 

John gave the bed a bounce. “Comfy. Bigger than his old one.” 

 “It might make it easier if he wants her in bed with him. It’s good to…Helps bonding.” 

John nodded again. “Yeah. Stella-my Stella, was always finding a reason to get Stiles into bed with us. She said it was important for them to feel a part of the family. So they wouldn’t feel left alone…” He stopped and looked down at his hands.

Derek sat down next to him. “She really left? She doesn’t want to…See her daughter?”

John tilted his head. “She made it quite clear. I don’t think it is what she wanted.”

“But she…” Derek snapped his mouth closed and stood up. He ducked his head and gave a snort. “I’m a terrible person.”

“Why is that?” John looked up at him.

Derek ran his hand over the basinet slowly. “I’m…I’m glad she left, because her leaving is bringing him back.”

John huffed out softly and nodded. “Then…I guess I’m pretty terrible too.”

 

* * *

 

Melissa looked at her watch again and tapped her foot. “John! We have to go.”

John rushed from the kitchen and began patting his pockets. “Keys! Keys?”

Melissa held them up and jangled them. He looked up at her and smirked. “Ok. Derek! We are leaving now! Are you finished up there?”

Derek scrambled down the stairs and skidded to a stop. “ Yeah. It’s all finished. I’ll go now so that when you get back…”

Melissa took his arm. “You sure you don’t want to stay? Be here when we get back?”

Derek shifted nervously, his face conflicted. “I don’t want to overwhelm him. I thought maybe after he gets in. Settled?”

Melissa looked over at John and gave a small roll of her eyes. “If you think that’s the best idea?”

Derek pulled his jacket on and nodded. “I still need to check in with Alan. He hasn’t been able to find out any more from the runes. He said he wanted to try something new once Stiles and Lydia got into town.”

John stopped him and looked at him. “We are going to be clearing the air, right? No more running away and avoiding things!” 

Derek took in a deep breath and nodded slowly. John smiled at him and tapped his cheek affectionately. “So! Tonight. You here! Dinner. No excuses…Got it?”

Derek smirked and nodded. “Ok. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

John couldn’t stop from smiling every time he looked behind into the rearview mirror at his son’s face leaning down to look over his daughter. 

Stiles’ eyes caught him and he gave his dad a smile back. “You know dad, driving usually works better if you keep your eyes on the road!”

John chuckled. “Just so happy to see you.”

Stiles leaned back and took in a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m happy too. Happy to be back. Going home.” He leaned forward, “Seeing you both still taking good care of each other. He is a handful!”

His father snorted. “Look who’s talking!”

Melissa rubbed John’s arm, her eyes and smiled back at Stiles. “I like to think we have kept each other on the right path.”

They pulled up to the house and Stiles felt a sharp pang of happiness when he saw it. The wide green lawn, the familiar potted plants, their scratched and dented door. 

“Well. Come on! We have to get you both settled!” John’s grin spread from ear to ear. He grabbed Stiles’ bags while Stiles gathered up the carrier and Stella’s diaper bag. 

Once everything was deposited Stiles unbuckled Stella and laid her down to change her.  “I still can’t believe how tiny she is. So little.” He smiled down at her. Melissa squatted down to look at her. “Oh. God Stiles. She is beautiful.”

“But she’s not too small is she? I mean she’s normal right?” He flashed a nervous glance up to Melissa. 

Melissa smiled and rubbed his head. “She’s perfect.”

“I need to feed her. Would you mind holding her?” Melissa smiled wide and gently gathered Stella up. “Of course not. I am an Abuela already.” 

Stiles flickered his eyebrow at her “An Abuela? Grandmother? Scott been keeping secrets from me?” 

John flashed a worried look. She ducked her head and shrugged slightly. “Well…Watching Derek’s little ones…Isaac and Scott thought it was appropriate.”

“Abuela? I like it!” Stiles smiled. “But I think I like ‘PawPAw’ better!” Stiles grinned at his father’s expression. “Scott told my last year!”

“Oh. No! I deserve more respect from my own granddaughter. I should at least be Papa! Or Grandpa.”

Stiles shook his head in defiance. “Oh. No PawPaw it is!”

John threw his hands up in defeat. Stiles returned and tested the bottle against his wrist. He handed it to Melissa. 

“If you don’t mind afterward, I’d like to take her outside, let her get some fresh air. I’ll unpack the stuff and then we can bundle her up.” 

 Melissa made a happy noise at him as Stella clamped down on the bottle and began to eat. Stiles looked down at both Melissa and his Dad gazing adoringly down at the baby. 

“Ok! Well I can see I’m not needed here!” he laughed. He grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs. John saw him hesitate slightly, he pulled back his shoulders regrouping himself and then continued up.

 

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

The scent of Derek was everywhere. He wasn’t surprised. He knew to expect it.  He just wasn’t sure what he would do when confronted by it. The swift transformation that had happened last time Derek and Lydia had come to New York had frightened him. Only because at that time he had no control of it. It surprised him in its intensity, its rage. But this time instead of making him feel that panicked dread, it filled him with an assuring comfort. Derek had been here, probably making sure everything was safe and in place for his arrival. He was being watched over.  He could feel the wolf in him slowly uncurling and waking up. It was stretching its muscles and getting itself ready to play and race again. ‘Home’ it seemed to say in pleasure. ‘Safe’, ‘Love’, ‘Pack’.  Stiles could almost track every step that Derek had taken like a beacon before him through the house. It’s warm musky spicy smell making his body tingle and his heart race in anticipation.

 He had felt a slight twinge of regret when he hadn’t seen Derek waiting at the airport for him. He chuckled slightly at the memory. “A bit too much Nicholas Spark’s for Derek.” He had muttered to himself. But even though Derek hadn’t been there, Stiles knew he was nearby. Waiting and watching as he always did.

 Stiles pushed open his door to his old room and froze looking at the new furniture and baby basinet. He dropped down the bags and walked over to the basinet. He ran a finger over it and smiled. Every inch of it smelt of Derek. He had done this for them. He looked at the bed and the familiar cover and sank down slowly upon it.  He looked up at the pillows that were piled around a familiar stuffed wolf. Around the gray plush neck was a simple note in familiar handwriting. ‘Welcome Home’. 

Stiles felt the tears creep up as he held the worn looking toy and pressed his nose to it. “Hey Sterek! Long time no see!” He let himself have a moment in the silence of his room.

It was probably the smallest of gestures on Derek’s part. Something he probably did as a quick after thought, after putting together bedframes and basinets; but to Stiles it meant the world. Derek remembered him. Them. And all it took to erase the years of his aching heart was this small gesture, and a stuffed toy.

 

John paused at the door and looked in. “Everything ok? You’ve been up here a while.” Stiles stood from packing the dresser and nodded. 

John pointed to the bassinet. “You like it? And everything else?”

Stiles smiled at his dad’s worried face. “It’s all good.” 

John nodded again. “Derek wanted to make sure you had them. He thought it would help.”

Stiles bit his lip softly. “He did? He did a nice job.” John shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “He cares still you know.”

Stiles nodded. “I do.” Turning he continued to unpack the bags. “You…Uhm. Think he might be coming by?” Stiles shot his father a nervous glance. 

John snorted. “I doubt I could keep him away.” He saw a slight smile snake across Stiles’ lips.

 

* * *

Stiles wrapped Stella in a blanket and walked outside into the late afternoon sunlight.  California December’s were like spring to Stiles now. He turned his face up to the warm soft light and took in a deep breath. He had missed the smell of clean quiet air. Free of fumes and crowded people, of cooking carts and blasting horns. He walked slowly along the edges of his gardens. He settled down cross-legged and looked over them with a faint smile.

“See these?” He whispered to Stella. “These were planted for me by someone special. Someone that I loved…er. Well… still love…” He turned her to lie down propped up against his legs. Her eyes squinting up at him. Stiles pulled down her cap carefully smoothing her hair. “ His name is Derek. He can be grumpy and scary sometimes, but  between you and me...it’s all an act. He’s just a big overly protective puppy. I didn’t know it at the time, but I was in love with him…And he was in love with me. But we both didn’t know it. Or, I guess we did and didn’t know what to do about it.” He stroked her cheek gently. “He knew that I missed your grandma Stella and her gardens. Your grandma loved flowers. So to make me feel better he planted me these gardens.” He smiled at her. she returned the smile as his familiar face came into focus. “Yeah for me. Because he loved me.” 

 Stiles looked up over them. “They have become pretty overgrown. A lot of weeds have taken over. But I can fix it. It will be beautiful again.” Stella sneezed as the sun caught her eye. Stiles laughed and pulled her close. “You see your dad can be stupid sometimes. I guess it’s only fair to tell you that now. But Derek always saw me for more than my stupidity. He loved me. I hope he still does.” 

Stiles turned quickly when he heard the intake of breath behind him. Derek stood at the doorway. His eyes glistening. “I do. Stiles. You know that I do.”

Stiles gave out a choked huff of breath and slowly stood up. “Hey. Creeper. Didn’t know I had an audience.”

Derek ducked his eyes down. “I didn’t want to startle you.” His eyes stared longingly over Stiles face drinking in the sight of him. He looked at Stella and smiled. “This is your daughter?”

“Stella. Derek. Derek. Stella…” Derek stepped close and cautiously reached for her hand. He chuckled as she clasped her tiny fist around his finger. 

He raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “She’s so beautiful.” 

Stiles smiled and looked down at her. “She is.” He looked back at Derek. “I never got to meet your…” He swallowed nervously. “Family.” 

Derek looked at him with a worried crease to his forehead. “Stiles. We need to talk about things. About what happened.”

Stiles nodded slowly. “We do. Don’t we.” Stiles shifted Stella up and turned looking back at the gardens. Derek stepped closer and followed his gaze. 

Stiles eyed him sideways and chuckled at the sad frown on Derek’s face. “You look like I’m going to start yelling at you.”

Derek arched his eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you? I deserve it…” He sighed and looked down at the ground, his feet kicking softly at the turf. 

Stiles took in a shaking breath. “I know some more things now. We should have remembered that one of our biggest problems is that we both are headstrong and protective. And we tend not to use our words like we should!”

Derek snorted in agreement. 

 Stiles looked away with a sigh. “I just wanted you to be happy. I thought it was what you needed. That if I left…You would be able to move on.” 

He turned to watch Derek. “Are you and Allie happy? I mean together?”

Derek startled and looked at him. “We aren’t together! She has a mate. Sara. We just needed to join packs for a while.”

Stiles looked down. “But you two…Had the babies, so I thought.”

Derek grabbed him gently and turned him to look at his face. “How could I ever be happy without you by my side?” Derek’s eyes flashed. “I have been in hell since you left!” 

He looked down as Stella whimpered.

“Whoa. No squishing the baby!” Stiles chuckled. “See. Told you he can be scary.” 

Derek stepped back from Stiles and looked apologetically at him. “We were told to. As part of the contract.”

Stiles eyes looked at him in confusion. “What contract?”

Derek sighed. “The Alpha pack.”

Stiles tightened his arms slightly around Stella. He narrowed his eyes. “But they promised me. They wouldn’t return here.”

Derek snorted softly. “Technically they didn’t. The Alphas we faced are now led by two new Alphas, Deucalion and Kali. They went after Allie and her pack. After her father died, they tested her and denied her claim as Alpha. Her pack was being broken up, disbanded. She only had one option.” He ducked his head down.

“To what? Marry you? Have your children?” Derek looked up at the pained whisper.

He pressed his lips together tightly. “Yes. But we never did…together…”

Stiles eyes widened. “You never had sex? You did what then? Oh. My. God. What you just donated sperm? So they could…”

Derek nodded embarrassed. “Allie and I are like brother and sister. We never even kissed.”

Stiles grit his teeth and looked up at the sky. “And you couldn’t just tell me this? Made me imagine that you and her were bumping nasty’s! Making me insane with jealousy! What you thought I couldn’t understand?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. “You are yelling!”

“Of course I’m yelling! Because I can’t believe you didn’t just tell me that! I was so confused! So angry! First I find out I can turn into a wolf. The next thing I know you are married! Why the hell wouldn’t I be mad and hurt and scared!”

Derek held up his hands. “Listen. I don’t want to do this! Not again. I’ll go.” He turned and stalked off angrily.

Stiles startled and looked at him. He began scurrying after him. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re running away- again?” He had to pick up his pace to follow Derek around to the front. “Derek- Fucking- Hale! Don’t make me run after you! I am holding a month old baby!”

Derek froze and dropped his shoulders in defeat, his face turned away. Stiles caught up with him and slowly and gently pulled him around.

Derek’s eyes were tightly closed, the wet tears leaking out. “Forgive me.” He whimpered. “Just please. Give me another chance.”

Stiles’ lips pressed against his made him open his eyes in surprise.

Stiles stepped back and eyed him critically. “I love you. God. Do I love you. But!” He grabbed Derek’s jaw and pulled him close. “If we are one. Never-ever-ever! Keep something from me.” He gazed deeply into Derek’s eyes. “If we are together than we are together! No more assinine Alpha protection crap. No more… Stiles can’t be in danger. I can take care of myself! And more importantly.” He kissed Derek again. “Take care of you.”

Derek whimpered and nodded pressing his head against Stiles. “Yes. Stiles. Yes.” He smiled suddenly and brightly. 

His hands catching against either side of Stiles face kissing him deeply. His tears hot and wet on his cheeks. “I promise. I promise.” 

Stiles pulled back and chuckled looking down at Stella.

“Let’s get her settled. And then we can…continue our …uhm. Discussion, right?” Derek smiled and nodded quickly.

 


	29. Documented in Years 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. I love writing BAMF Stiles!  
> And I love romantic Derek

**Derek**

 

Derek sat up against the bed and gazed down at Stiles. The form of him, the contours he had memorized and recalled nightly were under his hands again. He softly traced over Stiles pale skin. Letting his fingers rise up small bumps of flesh that made Stiles shiver and moan. Stiles licked his lips and climbed atop of him with a satisfied groan. He pressed him down deeply, his tongue pressing and tasting at him. He let his head fall tiredly against him. “I can’t believe we did it three times.” He rubbed Derek’s bed head hair affectionately.

Derek smiled up at him. “I can do it again.” He purred into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles grinned at him. “You know this, plus jet lag, probably means I’ll be out of commission all day tomorrow. I’m a dad now! I need to be alert and awake so I can take care of her. I think we’ve imposed on the kindness of Melissa and my dad enough.”

Derek chuckled and pulled him down. “It was their idea to go over to Melissa’s house and let us…What did your father say? ‘Just go and catch up’.”

Stiles laughed. “Uh, well if you’re walking funny tomorrow you can blame him for that nugget of advice!” Derek arched a brow at him. “I think I’ll suffer through it in silence.”

Stiles grinned and kissed him. “That’s my brooding sex ball!” Derek groaned happily and pressed against him. He kissed his head softly and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I like your hair longer. More to touch and hold.” Stiles nuzzled against him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Stiles?” Derek shifted up and looked at him.

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered against his chest.

“I need to ask you something. And I know that this is all new again. But I need to…”

Stiles raised himself off Derek and looked down at him. “Yeah?”

Derek looked intently at him. “I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. When you were gone.” He closed his eyes at the memory.  “I felt as if someone had hollowed me out. Taken the best of me.” He rubbed his hands softly over Stiles’ face. “You…You are the best of me. My humanity, my love, my hope. My everything.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed him gently. “Derek?”

“Marry me?” He whispered softly, his eyes wide with hope. “Let us start this together the right way. You and me. Always.”

Stiles frowned at him. “But what about Allie? And the contract?”

Derek nipped at his neck. “Divorced almost five months ago. Idiot. Needed to make sure Deucalion was satisfied.”

Stiles smirked at him. “Post coital proposal? Not too romantic or original? I’ll have to think about it.”

Derek grabbed him and pinned him down with a laugh. “No? Not romantic enough? Wait here.” He scrambled from the bed and pulled something from his jacket. He climbed back over Stiles and sat up over him, holding a small box. “I’ve had this for five years.” He looked down at the box.  “I carried it with me every day. At night I’d take it out and hold it and say your name, over and over, praying that you’d come back to me.” He opened the small box and lowered it down to Stiles.

Stiles sat up and looked at the simple golden band etched over and over with a triskalion. Stiles eyes widened and he looked up at Derek’s quivering smile.

“I could never have anyone else but you Stiles. I could never love anyone else but you.”

Stiles’ tears pooled from his eyes and he nodded. “Ok. Romance. Check.” Derek chuckled and leaned in his hands clasping Stiles neck and drawing him in covering his lips in a kiss. “Say yes. Stiles. Say yes.”

Stiles lips smiled against him. “Yes. Derek. Yes.”

 

 

**Stiles**

 

Derek had finally coerced him after two weeks to meet Allie and Sara. He knew he shouldn’t feel weird or jealous but he kind of did.  . As he pulled up to Derek’s house he caught the scent of her. Strong and solid and slightly sweet. Stiles gathered up Stella and taking a deep and steadying breath he walked to the house.

Isaac opened the door and leapt down to grab him into a hug. “Oh. My god! Stiles! Look at you! A daddy!” He ducked his head down to look at Stella. “Come inside! Everyone is here. Or will be soon!”

Stiles let Isaac lead him in. The house looked the same. Welcoming and waiting for him. Stiles placed down his diaper bag. Derek hurried in through the kitchen and kissed him. He bent down and kissed Stella’s covered head too. “I’m cooking!” He smiled proudly. Isaac grabbed his shoulders and patted him. “Grilling actually. So pretty basic stuff.” Derek scowled and turned on him. “You go do something!” Isaac nodded. “I’ll get the dishes out. Talk to you soon Stiles!”

Derek rubbed his arm softly and held his gaze.  “Allie and I are going to do everything! So. You  get comfortable. Sara just went to get the babies.”

As if on cue a pretty brunette holding a chubby little girl on one hip and a yawning boy on the other, came smiling nervously down the stairs. She gave him a warm smile and stepped forward. “Hello, Stiles. I’m Sara.” Stiles shifted Stella and shook her hand. She quirked up her mouth at him. “Oh. Come on. We’re family now. I think a hug would be better!” She leaned into him and gave his cheek a quick peck. The little girl in her arms tapping his cheek and giggling at him. The little boy squirmed to be set down.

“This is Meemee. Esmee but we call her Meemee.” Stiles looked at the pink and rosy faced baby and smiled. “She’s so big!” He chuckled rubbing her foot gently. He raised up Stella. “This is Stella. Stella, Meemee.”  Stella squirmed and fretted slightly making the little girl pout out her lip. “Baby!” She squeaked. Her chubby hand gently patting at Stella.

The little boy once freed grabbed at Stiles leg for support and looked up at him expectantly. “This is Ethan.” Stiles bent down and looked at the sea blue eyes that were fixated on him. He chuckled. “Hey. Ethan. I’m Stiles.” Ethan smiled and looked over his arm at the baby. “My baby!” he whispered. Stiles chuckled. “This is Stella.” He pulled the blanket back so Ethan could see her. He leaned his nose in and sniffed at her with a smile.

 Stiles and Sara smiled at him. “Let’s get you settled. Derek and Allie are finishing the food. Scott and the others are due in any time.” She led him into the living room. Stiles smiled at the piles of toys and scattered stuffed animals. “Uh. Ethan is walking now. He can get a bit messy.” Stiles cradled Stella and sat her up against his chest. He let his eyes scan the room. “I like it looks happy and lived in.”

Sara sat down next to him and let Esmee down. She immediately began to crawl away towards her toys. Sara looked after her with a wide grin. Stiles looked at her and saw the warmth and devotion in her eyes.  “So. You and Allie. Uhm. Derek said you two have been together for years.”

Sara smirked. “I bet we could compare some notes, huh?” Stiles chuckled. “The care and keeping of Werewolves.”

“At least yours doesn’t PMS along with the full moon madness.”

Stiles gaped at her. “Are you kidding? Have you not met Derek? He has UMS. Like weekly.”

She furrowed her brow. “UMS?”

“Ugly Mood swings. It’s a male werewolf phenomenon.”

Sara laughed and leaned back against the couch. “Stiles I think you and I are going to get along.”

“I hope not at the expense of us?” Allie carried in a platter of vegetables and dip. She placed it down and gave her mate a smirk.

Sara shrugged. “Only if you two behave yourselves.”

Stiles stood up nervously and looked at her. She smiled brightly at him. “Stiles. God. I am so glad we can finally meet.” She stepped around the table and gently hugged him. She pulled back with a start and looked at him. “I’m sorry. Just. For a minute. I saw you as…” She furrowed her brow.

“What?” Stiles looked at her.

“Oh. Nothing. Just Derek has talked about you so much. I felt like I already knew you. Met you.”

Allie gathered up some pillows and made a little nest on the couch. “Want to set her down?” Stiles nodded and carefully laid the baby down. He looked over at the two others moving about. “This what I have to look forward to?”

Allie knelt next to him and smiled. “It happened so fast. One day they are just so small and tiny the next they’re zooming about and talking back.”

“Ethan enjoys the word ‘No’ suddenly.” Sara laughed.

The little boy turned at the sound of his name and began wobbling to Stiles. He held onto Stiles’ legs and patted him. “Up!” He squeaked.

Stiles gathered him to his lap. Ethan cuddled against him and stuck his thumb into his mouth. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of Stella’s foot. “Baby.” He looked up at Stiles. Stiles hugged him and nodded. “Yup. That’s a baby. Can you say Stella?” Ethan frowned looking like a miniature Derek. “My baby.”

Stiles chuckled again. “No need for a paternity test on this guy.” He tickled Ethan’s belly making him collapse in a fit of giggles. “Well. Buddy. This belly is mine now!”

Sara eyed Allie and gave her a soft nod. “I’m going to go and make sure Derek hasn’t decided to skewer Isaac. Stiles can I get you anything to drink?”

Stiles paused in his tickling to look up at her. “No. I can wait.”

When she left Allie sat up next to him. She stroked Ethan’s head gently. “Derek is a great guy.” Stiles nodded and looked at her. “I know.”

She pressed her eyes tightly. “Do you hate me? For what happened?” She looked so frightened that he almost chuckled in surprise. He let Ethan down and turned to her.

“I wasn’t a big fan of you for a few years if that’s what you want to know.”

She grabbed his hand. “Stiles. We were so stupid. Both of us. We thought it would be over quickly, cleanly. No one would get hurt or upset. I never thought Peter had said those things to you. Made you think that we were anything…more.”

Stiles frowned down at her hand on his. “I made some stupid choices too. But I think we have all been getting manipulated.”

“The runes?” Allie asked with scared eyes. “We never dealt with Witches in my pack. Derek told me what happened.”

Stiles rubbed her hand. “I understand things now. I know how Derek feels. I was stupid to jump to conclusions. Stupid for not talking to him, letting things grow and fester. I won’t let anything stand in our way ever again.”

“Stiles. Before when I saw you I wasn’t being honest. I have seen you before.”

Stiles looked nervously at her. “When? Where?”

“A wolf. This wolf I’ve been dreaming about. All these years. A silver wolf.”

Stiles widened his eyes at her. “You’ve been dreaming of me?”

She shook her head confusedly. “You were bound. Trapped. I wanted to help you.” She lifted his hand and looked at it carefully. “A chain was wrapped around your paw. Black and shadowy. It was holding you. Trapping you. I’d wake up crying over them. I hate that I contributed to that made you trapped and so sad.”

Stiles looked at her carefully. “I’m finally free now.” Slowly he drew her in and hugged her. He felt her release the tight and frightened breath she had been holding in. “And I’m going to make sure that no one. I mean no one will ever be hurting any of us again.”

Allie pulled back and wiped her eyes. “All of us?” Stiles chuckled and pulled her back into a hug. “We’re family now. The good, the bad and the ugly.”

Allie sniffed and laughed. “I’d like that. Truly Stiles.”

“Well! Look who has returned.” Stiles turned to see Peter nervously standing in the doorway. Stiles pulled back and eyed him. “Peter.”

He gave Stiles a shuffling bow, making him look like a puppy waiting for the whack on the nose.  He looked up slowly at Stiles. “Is it ok that I’m here? Derek said I needed to ask you.”

Stiles swallowed and eyed Allie.

She ducked her head looking away. “Let me get these two in their chairs. I can smell the food coming in.”  She gave Stiles a sympathetic look and then she scooped up Esmee and took Ethan’s hand.

Once she was out of sight. Peter scurried over to kneel at Stiles’ feet. He looked up with sorrow filled eyes. “Please Stiles! Don’t send me away! If you don’t forgive me Derek said I can’t stay! I’ll be an Omega! Alone.” He slowly held Stiles’ hand. “He hasn’t spoken to me since he found out! I’m like a ghost in this house! Even Isaac and the others ignore me when they’re here.”

Stiles pulled his hand away slowly. “Do you still have the note?”

Peter’s eyes looked around nervously. “I don’t. I threw it away.”

“Why Peter? Why do that. Wasn’t I good to you? Didn’t we all forgive you? Try to make you a part of everything? Did you hate me that much?”

Peter flinched back. “I never hated you! Or him!” he dropped his head. “I was afraid. Afraid of losing him.” He looked up at stiles earnestly. “He is all I have. All that is left. When he said he’d go…with you. I panicked. I knew he would. He loves you; he’d do anything for you.”

Stiles crossed his arms. “Answer me some things. Honestly.”

Peter sat back on his heels. “Anything.”

“Did you have anything to do with these runes? Or the Alpha Pack sniffing around again.”

Peter shook his head swiftly. “I swear Stiles. I swear no. I didn’t have anything to do with it!”

Stiles nodded. “I believe you.” Peter gave him a relieved smile. “But. Let me tell you something.”

Stiles leaned forward and caught Peter’s chin in his hand. Leaning in eye to eye he whispered. “I’ll forgive you this time. But I’ll never forget.” Stiles felt his wolf rise happily in his show of dominance. “If you ever. Ever even think about doing anything to hurt Derek, me or any people that we love…I will hunt you down. Rip you apart slowly and methodically…Raise your spirit from the dead and then watch it burn into nothingness.”

Stiles let his heart beat steadily as he watched Peter’s eyes widen. “Am I telling the truth?”

Peter nodded quickly. Stiles sat back and took a calming breath. He looked up and saw Derek watching from the doorway. Derek gave him a slow nod, his eyes fixed on Peter’s submissive stance. Stiles looked back at Peter who was still looking at him.

“You are so powerful Stiles. I can feel it. Like a hurricane in a bottle.” He furrowed his brows and ducked his head low. “I submit to you. You are both my Alpha.” He smiled. “She was right to be afraid of you. You and Derek will be unstoppable.”

Derek was next to him in two strides. He lifted Peter and looked at him. “Her who?”

“Morrell. She was the reason Stiles left right? She got him to go away. She’s afraid of you.”

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look. “Morrell? But she’s an advisor? She works with Alan?”

Peter shook his head. “She is an advisor, but she doesn’t follow the same rules as Alan. She told me that much. She wanted Stiles away. Didn’t want our pack getting too powerful.” He whimpered as Derek’s claws dug into his throat.

“What are you saying? You spoke to her about us? About Stiles leaving?” Derek looked over at Stiles. “Do you think she could have?”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “I know her, she tried to help me. Even asked me to think about it. Not rush off!”

Derek locked eyes on him. “But maybe it’s a place to start? Look into?”

Stiles gathered up Stella. “Let me feed her.” He left the two of them. Derek turned on Peter. “You did hear what he said right? He can do that. So for your sake I hope you listened.”

Peter nodded. “I have no desire to see Stiles unleashed. I almost pity the dumb fuck who did place those runes and spells on you both.”

Derek snarled savagely and leaned in close to him. “You should! Because when we are through…” He let Peter slip with a thud to the floor. “Now. Go get washed up. It’s dinner time.”

 

**Stiles & Derek**

Alan cast the circle and sat down facing Stiles. Lydia lit the incense and walked around them both. Derek paced cautiously around the office. “You probably should sit.” Scott leaned back on the desk. “I’ve seen this before. Takes a while.”

“Will you two just stop and be still!” Lydia glared at them.

“Some fun way to start Winter break!” Scott chuckled. Derek frowned at him. “Why did we need him?”

Alan looked up and sighed. “Because Stiles and I will trace the runes to their maker psychically. We will need you two to get there physically. Lydia will be our go between.”

“Yep! That’s me. Spiritual router.” She frowned and sat down with a pout. “I could so totally kick ass. I’ve been taking Tae Kwan Do at school.”

Stiles shook his head. “Lydia. Please. The candles.”

She quickly lit the candles and stepped out of the circle and poured the sea salt to enclose the ring. Stiles and Alan closed their eyes and took in soft, deep breaths.

An unnatural quiet filled the room, making Derek feel as if he was underwater. He looked over and saw Scott twitching slowly obviously feeling it too. Suddenly Lydia’s eyes popped open and she began whispering. “ South, past the garden center, then west towards the mall.” Derek wrote down her words as quickly as he could.  “A road…Wicklow Street. The house. Blue…number twenty-nine. She’s there. Hurry.  She is nervous…Might sense us. Go. Derek. Go!” Lydia slumped tiredly as did Alan and Stiles. Derek stepped to them but Scott grabbed him. “He’ll be fine. We have to hurry!”

They raced from the room and jumped into Derek’s police cruiser. “John let you take this?”

Derek smirked and sped off.

When they reached the house Derek shifted and quietly crept through the underbrush towards the house. A woman looking panicked and disheveled rushed from the door and scurried to her car. She paused and clutched at her chest when she saw Scott’s eyes rising up from next to her car. “We need to talk.” He growled.

“I didn’t do nothing! She did! She made me! She told me!” She collapsed against the form of Derek behind her. He gripped her by the wrist and lifted her up. His eyes flaring red. “The Alpha! She said you were gone! She said you weren’t coming back!”

“Who said?” Derek snarled angrily. He pulled her back and dragged her into the house. He slammed her down against the couch.

Under the dim light Derek recoiled as he looked at her. “I know you! You were one of the women who told me about the girl in the warehouse!” she whimpered and pushed back into the couch. “She wanted me to do it! Told me she’d protect me from the coven. Free me from them! If I got her the spell that the demon was using.”

Derek lunged at her again his jaws snapping at her, inches from her face. “Who!”

“Morrell! Morrell the advisor! She said she was doing it to protect the town. I never told anyone about the babies…Just her. She said she’d take care of the crone and the others! I just needed to help her maintain the balance.”

“Balance?” Derek looked over at Scott. “what do you mean?”

The witch smirked slightly. “A payment one cause for one effect. You should have left me outside. Stupid wolf.” She stretched her hands up sending them spinning back. “Morrell warned me to get ready…if you ever figured it out or had found my runes. My friend in New York did a good job hiding them. She never even knew what she was doing. Don’t you see how easy it is to control the weak willed?”

The witch stood up and smiled down at Derek’s frozen form. “You killed my enemy. Making me free to become the next Crone. Thank you Officer Hale. Now it’s too bad you had to come to such a sad ending. House fires are so tragic.” She lit a candle and held it out over him. “And in your case, redundant.”

Derek watched her pour the wax along the sofa and dipped the flame against the fabric. The fire spiked up quickly. The witch carefully stepped away from the two paralyzed men with a chuckle. She opened the door and stepped out into the night. A faint whistling made her startle. Looking down in surprise she saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from her chest, followed by another and another. She crumbled down into a heap. Her eyes wide in shock as the black clothed figured stepped forward.

The witch groaned as Allison dropped down and yanked the bolts out. “You forget. We move as a pack.” She looked up at the fire. “Sorry. But I need to break your spell.” She twisted her lips into grimace and snapped the witch’s neck.

Within a minute coughing and choking Scott and Derek scrambled out. Derek picked up the witch’s body and tossed it into the blaze.

Allison embraced them both. “You ok?” Scott kissed her and nodded. “See honey! I told you you’d get in some target practice!” She smirked at him. “What now Derek?”

Derek squinted his eyes as the flames rose. “I think it’s time for Stiles and I to pay a visit to Ms. Morrell.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morrell pressed the answering machine and listened to the messages as she pulled out the remnants from her dinner the night before. She leaned over and quickly skipped and erased the numbers as she only half listened.  She kicked her heels off and pulled down a glass and a bottle of wine. Pouring out a glass of the wine she sat back and listened. The phone rang suddenly interrupting her messages.  She looked at the number and frowned. “Hey! Ms. Morrell. It’s Stiles Stilinski. I was back in town and thought it would be so great to see you. Share some of my crazy New York adventures with you…” she picked up the phone and smiled. “Stiles Stilinski! How wonderful to hear from you!”

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to call you since I got back into town. I’m thinking about staying here so thought maybe we could meet up for some advising. I mean you helped me so much last time I thought maybe you’d be able to help guide me again?”

Morrell smiled and sipped at her drink. “Anytime, Stiles you know I’d be happy to help.” She opened up her organizer. “When would you like to meet?”

“How about right now?”

“Oh. Sorry Stiles I have friends over, so can’t really talk now.”

“Funny. You don’t look like you have any friends there. In fact you should probably take the leftover Chinese out of the oven now. It’s burning.”

Morrell looked around nervously. “Stiles? Where are you?”

“Sitting in your living room.”

She hung up the phone and shakily placed it down on the counter. She could feel him now. Like a steady hot wave of heat flowing through the house. She pulled her hair back and quietly slipped a knife into her hand.

“Stiles?” She craned her neck cautiously around the corner to see him sitting with a wide smile.

“Why are you acting so scared of me?  We are old friends, right? Just come in and let’s have a chat.” He patted the seat next to him.

Morrell straightened her shoulders and walked in slowly and sat down into the arm chair facing Stiles.

“I have to say Stiles. I am not very comfortable with people breaking and entering my house.”

He pouted slightly. “Sorry. Sorry that wasn’t too cool of me. But I never would have done it unless I had an important reason to do it.” He shifted forward and he noticed a slight flinching of her shoulders. He smiled again and put out his hands towards her. “Relax. You look like a fox caught in the hen house.”

She swallowed and chuckled. “Just tired. Long day. End of semester wrap up. You understand.”

Stiles nodded. “Maybe you should finish that wine you started?” Her eyes shot up at him. “hey. Derek could you bring her wine?”

Derek stepped quietly from behind her and handed her the glass. She grasped it with a shaking hand. “Derek. You are here as well?” She eyed Stiles.

Stiles leaned back into the sofa and gestured at Derek. “Us? We’re kind of a packaged deal he and I.”

Morrell sipped at the wine and raised her eyebrow. “That so? Last I heard…”

“Can’t keep a good thing down for long. Right Babe?” Derek strode over and sat down next to Stiles and took his hand in his. Slowly he lifted it and kissed it, his eyes like red coals simmering up at Morrell.

“The truth is.” Stiles sat forward. “We found out that someone was trying to cause us pain. Heartache?” he turned to Derek. Derek shifted forward. “’ _Heartrending_ ’ honey.”

“That’s right. ‘ _Heartrending_ ’. Seems they used these. “He gestured to her coffee table and the scattered runes that lay there. “Seven all together. Hidden under furniture, in closets our bed frames. They’re all duds now. The witch that crafted them came down with a nasty case of dead.”

Morrell placed the glass down and smiled at them. “Good for you. Seems New York hasn’t dampened your ability to help others.” She raised her hands. “But why are you here?”

“The funny thing is. Before she died of arrows and a house fire. This witch told us some things. Things that would make even the best of friends feel pretty hurt and slighted.”

Morrell stood up quickly her hands out. Derek and Stiles turned and looked at one another. “What is she doing?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged. “Charades?”

He looked back at her. “Is it a movie or a book?”

She grimaced and raised her hands again. Stiles chuckled. “Oh. I get it. She’s trying to activate her wards, Honey. She wants to piss me off even more than she already has!” He lunged at her and grabbed her. His eyes blazing red. “Why! Why did you do this to us! Want to hurt us this badly!”

He ground his teeth. “I trusted you! Confided in you!”

Her eyes widened looking at him. “He has disrupted the balance. Look what he has made of you! You are a monster now! He took your innocence! He bit you against your will! He used you! For his own gains, to gain power. Like he has done to all of the others!”

Stiles laughed in her face and dropped her down. “Lady you are so fucking out of touch. You have no idea who he is or who I am. Balance? I love Derek, he loves me. You knew that. That’s the only balance there needs to be!”

Morrell steps away from him. “You are too strong together. Too powerful. I couldn’t allow you to take control. He can’t have you as a weapon.” Stiles looked at Derek and reached out his hand to him. Derek clasped his hand and stepped closer. Together they looked down at her shaking form. She sneered at them. “You going to kill me now? Is that how you’ll solve this dilemma?” she lifted the knife and lunged towards Derek. He quickly snapped it from her wrist, making her arm snap painfully.

Derek snarled at her.  “I’ve had enough of knives in my back!”

Stiles pulled out another rune from his pocket and tossed it to her. “Here. Look at this.”

She stared down at the simple rune. A plain unadulterated X.  “Gebo? Why?”

“We have a gift for you. A gift of wisdom and clarity and maybe hopefully understanding.” Stiles claws extended as did Derek’s. Derek gave him a small nod. Together they plunged their claws into the base of her neck. Their eyes locked on one another.

Morrell gave out a scream of raw agony. She began to shiver and shake as they poured out every moment of sadness and suffering they had ever felt in their short lives. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell into the chaos of the storm of new emotions, broken memories, paralyzing loneliness and heartache.

Stiles and Derek released and let her slip to the ground, her body twisting in agony as the years they had endured pummeled through her brain.

Her eyes frantic and wild searching out at them. She bit down at her lip making blood trickle down her throat. “Oh. My God. Stop it!” she screamed her body thrashing out spastically as her nerves tried to process. “Please. It hurts. It hurts! I can’t bear it!”

“Only giving you back what you’ve given to us. Have to keep the balance after all.”


	30. Documented in Years 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So an Aries Princess asked for it and I had to obey, after all she's a Princess I'm only a court magician...soooo :)

**The Pack**

 

_“ Please join us to celebrate the marriage of Derek Hale & Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski … May 30th…”_

Deaton smiled at the invitation and pinned it to his board with a contented sigh. “Finally!”

Scott shut off the lab lights and wiped down his hands. “They’ll be back from their honeymoon the day after tomorrow. Then we can start the festivities.”

Deaton chuckled. “From what you and Allison told me about the ceremony in New York,  I’d say you guys had enough festivities to last for a while!”

“Hey! We had a lot to celebrate! They got married. Allison finished nursing school, I am now a full-fledged…fully paid Vet. It was great! I feel like it’s been years since we all just got together, acted goofy and drunk.”

 “I’d still rethink the strippers if I were you!” Deaton waggled a finger at Scott.

Scott chuckled and shrugged. “We need to have a bachelor party!”

“Yeah but I don’t think Stiles and Derek will like the whole “Little Red Riding Hood’ theme!” Scott smirked happily. “Danny had to go to great lengths to find these two guys! They are perfect.”

Alan rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it was quite a hardship for him!” Scott’s phone rang and he answered it. “Dr. McCall!” He smiled wide at Deaton’s huff.

“Yea. Honey I knew it was you! Just like saying it!” He laughed happily. 

“Hello Allison!” Deaton chuckled.

“Doctor D. says ‘hey!’” 

“I said ‘hello’.” Alan grimaced. He ushered Scott out and locked up the office. “Ok. You get Lydia. Deaton and I are heading there now. John and Melissa got some pizzas.” Scott turned back and eyed Deaton. “Uhm. Sure I guess…If that’s what he wants?” Scott smiled nervously and nodded. “I’ll see you all then. Love you.”

Deaton crossed his arms. “Ok. What was that about?”

Scott shrugged. “Alison’s dad. He wants to come and help plan the wedding.” Deaton furrowed his brow. “Well that’s nice of him.” He squinted slightly at Scott. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah. I mean. He likes Stiles. Has helped us. So? Nothing bad? Right?”

Alan shook his head. “Nope. It’s all good. We are not being negative about this. It’s a new beginning. Everyone is here. The only focus we are having is ‘Celebration’!”

 

* * *

 

“Ok so. We ordered the canopy. The chairs. The tables. Lydia you and Danny have the music. Scott and Allison did the menu and caterers. Who was in charge of flowers?” John looked up. Isaac cautiously raised his hand. John startled and looked from Melissa to Scott with a confused expression. “Who agreed to that?” he mumbled to Melissa in a low tone. She shrugged slightly and gave Isaac a smile. “Honey? You know what you’re getting?”

Isaac shrugged slightly. “I ordered it all ready. I thought I’d try to get some of the things Stiles has in his gardens.” He looked sheepishly down at his plate. “I mean they have special meaning for both of them.”

John smiled happily at him. “That sounds like a nice idea, son.” John picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it. “So what kinds of things?”

Isaac smiled. “I thought we could get some ivy and braid the flowers. Along with, you know, the sages, lavenders and poppies into it to make kind of like a magic circle? Then do maybe some bigger pots filled with bright flowers, like stock and sunflowers, peonies and anemones to kind of mark the directions…” He slipped a piece of pizza onto his plate. “On the tables candles with the mini wreathes….Just an idea.” 

Lydia smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “I think that sounds beautiful.” He glanced up at her bashfully. “Thanks.” 

Lydia slipped away to gather up Stella who had awoken with her tell-tale cooing babble.

“That sounds like it will be costly though.” John arched his brow at him.  Isaac looked over at Chris who was quietly sipping his drink. He cleared his throat. “My gift to them.” He mumbled softly looking down into his glass. John raised his eyebrow and nodded. “Ok! So flowers check.”

Allie lifted Ethan up on her lap and handed him a crust which he began to gnaw on. “The house is being finished up. The painters finished today. The colors that Stiles chose are perfect. You should see the upstairs it is gorgeous.”

“Erica and I rented a truck we’ll bring in the furniture tomorrow. Peter you still have the order number?” Boyd stretched back to look at Peter who was laying on the floor with Esmee . He nodded and hid his face. “Peek a boo!” He laughed as Esmee squealed at him. “I have it. The bed will need to be put together. The bureau and end tables are all together.”

John sat back with a satisfied smile. “Ok. Then. Tomorrow is it. After that they’ll be back and knowing Stiles any surprise we’ve tried to keep will be ferreted out in no time.”

He lifted his beer. “To Mr. & Mr. Hale-Stilinski” He turned and looked at Scott. “Are you sure that’s what they decided?”

Scott shrugged. “At first it was Halinski, then it was Stale…Which Derek did not like at all…Stiles thought it was a hoot.” 

Allison chuckled. “The one I liked best was ‘Still-in-Hale’ but I think Stiles was way too drunk when he said that.”

Erica chortled and choked on her soda. “Aw. Man! We missed all the fun of a drunk Stiles!”

John harrumphed “Yeah. Well. He better not think that I’ll be _Mr. Still-in-Hale’s_ father!”

Mellissa raised her beer. “To them! Whatever they will be called. Let it be called true and loved and happy!”

“Hear! Hear!”

 

* * *

 

“Ok! Listen up everyone!” Danny stepped back and watched her command the attention of every person. This was her element. Being in command and demanding respect. “We have only today to get this shin ding put together. So everyone knows their job?” The workers all gave her nervous nods. “Then let’s go!”

She scanned over the bustling workers like a queen bee. Tables were arranged properly, chairs just so. She double checked the music list carefully. “Ok. So as master of ceremonies you know the song order right?” She gave Danny a look that melted his usual stoic resolve. “You are making me nervous!” He grinned at her. “This is a party. I want it to be perfect too. But.” He held her hands. “Let’s be sure it’s fun!”

She huffed at him and gave him a sly wink. “Cool under pressure. I like it.” 

“Hey you! Yeah! Big Boy and Slicked Hair! The cake table goes here!” She huffed off to direct them hapless workers. Danny rolled his eyes and trotted after her.

 

* * *

 

“They’re  on their way to John’s house!” Melissa squeaked. Allison gestured to Isaac. “Ok. Remember to go there and tell them the painters haven’t finished yet!”

Isaac nervously twitched. “What if they don’t care? What if they still want to stay here tonight?”

Melissa stepped forward. “Just tell them the paint fumes aren’t good for the babies!”

Isaac groaned. He wrung his hands nervously. Erica stepped up and rubbed his back softly. “Breathe. Isaac. Breathe.” She looked over at Melissa and shrugged. “He’s a lousy liar. I’ll fix this.” She strode over and grabbed Allie and bent her head down and whispered to her. She gave her a smile and nodded then skipped happily over to Melissa, Isaac and Allison. “They will call Stiles and tell him they need to stay here to finish up the nursery. See easy piesey!”

Allison looked at Isaac. “Does that help?”

 He nodded swiftly. “But I have to finish the flowers! I did too many wreathes it doesn’t look even.”

“Isaac, honey! It looks beautiful. We’ll get the rest. Ok?” Melissa stroked his head and he calmed with a smile. “Ok.” He grinned and look a deep breath. The three women looked at him with frowns.

He startled back. “What?”

“Go!” They all yelled at him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles fell face first into the bed. “I’m never moving again.” 

“I thought the painters were going to be finished Monday?” 

“Well. They said that but they lied.” Stiles listened to the audible gulp from Isaac. “So. The babies can’t stay there. Because Allie and Sara are still painting the nursery and it’s not healthy for the babies. Fumes. So. Yeah.”  Stiles turned his head and smirked at Isaac. “It’s fine Isaac. We can sleep here tonight. Don’t get worried.”

Isaac smiled and nodded. “Ok. So. I’m gonna go. I have to finish up-do-some stuff with Scott -so catch ya later.” 

Stiles heard Derek drop the bags and flop down next to him. “Isaac sucks at lying!” he said face first into the bed.

 “Yup! Something is up.” Derek leaned down and ruffled his hair.” Should we bother to ask or just wait?” Stiles shook his head. “I think they are planning us a surprise, so let it go.”

Derek leaned in and whispered “Melissa is bringing the babies over.” Stiles perked up with a happy smile. “I missed the babies!” Derek kissed him with a chuckle. “I know you did! You only called to check up on them daily…almost hourly.” Stiles shoved at him. “Liar face! Not hourly. Maybe, every other hour!” Derek pinned him down and pressed against him and kissed him fiercely. “Mine!”

Stiles giggled against his lips. “That never gets old! But you probably shouldn’t have said that in front of that poor town clerk.” Stiles slipped under him and pulled him down to straddle over him. “He probably thought I was marrying some crazed, possessive, stalker!” Stiles cocked his head and looked down at him. “Oh. Wait. I was!” 

“Ha ha!” Derek lunged and began tickling him, making Stiles collapse like a rag doll in a fit of laughter.

“No! No Tickle torture! I’ll pee!”

Derek stopped immediately with a grin and held out his hands in surrender. Stiles laughed and hopped up. “Works every time now!” He pulled Derek up. “Come on. If the babies are heading here we need to clean up and change. I don’t want crazy coughing lady’s germs on me when they get here.”

Derek smiled at him. “Shower?”

“Yes. Shower.” He waggled his eyebrow. “Eventually.”

 

* * *

 

Derek spread out the blanket and arranged the pillows on the floor. 

Esmee crawled over to her father and curled up between his legs, her little hand curled protectively into his pajama bottoms. He ran his fingers softly over her thick brown hair. He looked up as Stiles came over carrying Stella and the bottles. “I never realized how much she reminds me of Laura.” He looked down at his sleeping daughter. Derek gave Stiles a wavering smile and looked back at Esmee. “She’s so quiet and easy going.” He tucked a blanket closer around her. “Should I wake her so she can have her bottle?”

Stiles sank down holding Stella next to him. “No. she’ll be ok. Melissa said they had a big dinner.” He leaned into Derek’s shoulder and looked at Stella with a smile. “She got so big!” He positioned the bottle and she began to drink, her eyes wide and focused intently on her father.

Derek chuckled and reached his hand over to rub Stella’s leg. “We were only gone a week!”

“That’s like a month in Baby development!” Stiles pouted. 

“Isn’t _a month_ like a month in baby development?” Derek chuckled. Stiles scowled at him.

“She must have thought I left her.” He hugged her and kissed her. Stella pulled her head up and looked around. She gave Derek a big toothless grin. He chuckled and nuzzled against her. “She seems happy.”

“My baby!” Ethan clambered over his father and patted Stella a bit roughly on her head. Stella’s eyes widened in surprise at the sneak attack and turned to look at him. 

Stiles gulped and snatched her away. “Yes, Stella is a baby. Ethan.” Ethan flopped against his father’s chest and looked at Stiles and Stella with his bright blue eyes. 

Derek took his hand and held it out to rub on Stella’s back. “See, Ethan. Nice. Nice. Go soft. You don’t want to hurt the baby. No Booboo’s” 

Stiles blinked at him and a huge smile spread across his face looking at Derek. Derek arched his eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Did you just say ‘booboo’?” 

 Derek chuckled. “Yeah? So?” Stiles leaned up and kissed him. “I think my ovaries just exploded!” Derek leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He smiled at Stiles and bent down to kiss Stella on her forehead making her eyes cross and Stiles chuckle.

 Ethan looked up at his father and then back at Stiles and Stella. Slowly he reached over and kissed her head. “No booboo’s” Stiles squealed and pulled him against his chest and kissed his head. “Aw. Ethan. You are a good boy. You’ll take care of Stella won’t you?” Ethan snuggled against him and popped his thumb into his mouth. Looking up at Stiles he drifted off to sleep.

 

Derek leaned back and looked over the scene. Stiles continued to feed Stella, his arm holding Ethan wrapped snugly against his side. He caught Derek’s quick motion and turned. He saw the small glint of tears in his eyes. “Hey? Der? You ok?”

Derek sniffed and nodded. One hand gently rubbing Esmee’s back the other holding Stile’s thigh. “I’m perfect. I have you. I have this.” He blinked his eyes and nodded, looking over the three babies and the wide loving eyes of Stiles. “We have them. Each other. A family.”


	31. Documented in Years 8

**Stiles & Derek**

John knocked softly on the door before entering. Derek shot up nervously and looked over at the naked form of Stiles snoring next to him. He jumped from the bed, pulled the blankets over Stiles quickly and looked up at John’s amused expression.

John looked away slightly. “Uh. You do know that you are allowed to sleep together now, don’t you? But you can. Uhm. Cover yourself up.” He gestured at Derek’s naked frame.

Derek groaned and grabbed at his pajama bottoms and pulled them on quickly. “John? What time is it?”

John smiled. “Nearly noon. Guess the time change caught up with you guys.” Derek rubbed his face. “Where are the babies?”

“Downstairs with Lydia. Allie and Sara are taking them out for a walk to the park.” He slapped his hands against his legs nervously. “I was hoping to take the two of you out to a special dinner. Just us. Well and Melissa too.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Sure? Sure that would be nice.”

John smiled wide. “Good. So then around four?” Derek frowned and nodded again. John paused and gestured at him. “Uhm. It’s a nice place so…Dress up a bit. Ok?”

Derek shrugged. “We have the suits we were married in?”

John chuckled. “Perfect! Yeah. That’s great. Ok. So.” He gave him a wave. “Rest up. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you in another two hours.” He gave Derek a wink and left.

Derek shook his head and fell back on the bed with a groan.

“My dad is an even worse liar than Isaac.” Stiles mumbled from his pillow. Derek turned and looked at him with a chuckle. “I almost wolfed out when he walked in! For a minute I forgot where I was!”

Stiles reached over and pulled him close to him. “And who you are. My husband!”

Derek leaned in and kissed him. “Your husband.” He embraced Stiles and snuggled next to him.

“You know they’ve planned something big don’t you?” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah. I know.” Derek closed his eyes. “I gotta wear a suit!”

* * *

 

**The Pack**

“So why was Melissa at Derek’s house again?” Stiles smirked over at Derek, who was fidgeting with his tie. “Stop, you’re mussing it up.”

“Uh. She went to help with the babies…” John eyed him nervously through the rear view mirror. “She lost track of the time…”

“It’s too tight!” Derek snarled and yanked at his tie again. “So is this vest!” He wiggled uncomfortably. Stiles adjusted the tie and patted him. “You look very handsome.”  Stiles calmed him with a touch. “We’re almost there.” He whispered. Derek gave a short huff and nodded.

They pulled up to the house. Stiles gaped at the long lines of cars. “Uh. So Dad? Gonna come clean?”

John stopped the car and hopped out. “What those? Just the workers…I guess?” He adjusted his jacket and gave them both a wide, innocent smile. “Come on. I think she said they’d be in the back.” He trotted ahead happily.

Derek pulled back his shoulders and smiled. “He does realize that we can smell the three dozen or so people sitting in our backyard, right?”

Stiles gripped his arm and smiled. “Humor him! And look surprised!”

 

* * *

 

As they rounded the corner Stiles could see the lit party lights hanging through the trees. The bright white canopies and tables glowing with candles and bedecked with flowered wreathes for the party. He and Derek paused as a chorus of yells rang out. “Surprise!”

Stiles and Derek both did an admirable job of looking surprised. They moved cautiously forward past the faces of friends and neighbors who all smiled and greeted them with pats on their backs and chuckles. Stiles eyes widened at the familiar faces. “The entire department is here? And Mrs. Wrangler?” He gave her a small wave. She lifted up Lulu and smiled happily at him.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm and led them forward.  Lydia pulled out their seats and gestured them to sit. Up ahead in front of them, on the make shift stage, John cleared his throat and fumbled with the microphone.

“So. Surprise!” He chuckled looking at the two of them. “You didn’t think we’d let you just scurry off for a wedding without having all of us able to be there! So. Ladies and Gentlemen we are having a redo!” The guests all began applauding. Lydia pulled Stiles up. With shaking fingers she pinned on a boutonniere. Allison followed suit with Derek.

“Now. If the grooms would please step forward?” John gestured them up. Derek flushed red and bowed his head looking over at Stiles with a chuckle. Stiles smirked. “Too late to back out now!”

The stepped up holding each other’s hands towards John. “If everyone would please find their seats. The ceremony will now begin.”

John stepped down and gave them a long look. “I couldn’t not see this.” He kissed his son’s head softly with a nod. Then looked over at Derek and did the same. “My boys!” He bit his lip and smiled wide at them as he stepped back. “Alan. You are on!”

Dr. Deaton stepped up and stood between them.  He gave them each an impish smile and then looked out past them to the audience. “I have had the great pleasure of watching both of these young men grow over the years. I have seen them learn to trust, to love and to endure; where other loves might not have been able.” He eyed them with a mischievous glint. “I’ve also seen them bicker and argue, with far more intensity than that of an old married couple over the past few years as well.” A few members of the pack laughed at that. “ But that is their bond. A comfortable and easy trust. At their individual worst they always had the other to bring them back, make them see, lift them higher.” He cleared his throat softly. “It is always a remarkable thing when what was lost can be found. What was broken can be mended. That is what you two have brought to one another. And to all of us.” He carefully pulled out a small red cord. “The ancient Celts believed that no one person could be bound to another without first experiencing life apart after first touching the life of another. The rune they used to express this belief was Gebo. A simple mark of two lives passing through each other. True partners know that the winds of fate may sometimes pull you apart but the connection, the cross, is always there to bring you back. To anchor you.” He gave Derek a wavering smile.  “ Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale, I’d like you to now look upon each other.” They turned and face one another. “I am here to fasten you together. As one to the other. May you never again lose your way. May you always remember that beginning when one life crossed the other and made two separate souls, one unified by the bonds of love.”

He gently lifted their hands and wrapped the cord over them binding them together. He placed his hand over them both and smiled. “By the love of your friends, your family and yourselves. I bless this union.”

The cheers erupting from behind them made them both jump. Alan leaned forward with a smile. “Yes. This is where you two kiss! Mr. and Mr. Hale-Stilinski, everyone.””

They kissed softly and turned to the cheers of the crowd.  

Derek and Stiles walked around shook hands, smiled at their guests. Mrs. Wrangler looked up from the play pen where Ethan and Esmee were busily mouthing on their toys. “Oh. My dears! Look at this! How nice for you both. I’m so glad I introduced you two all those years ago!” Lydia cradling Stella looked at her with wide eyes. “You? Introduced them?” Mrs. Wrangler pushed her glasses back and smiled at them. “Oh. Yes. Dear. Let me tell you about while you give her her bottle. You see it was years ago. I saw poor Derek…All alone in the grocery store…And I told Stiles…” She ushered Lydia off to finish her story.

Derek gave Stiles a confused chuckle. Stiles only shrugged. “I guess you can blame her then!” Stiles smirked at him.  Derek smacked him on his ass. “Come on Mr. We have guests to say hello to. Socializing is your thing!”

 

* * *

 

After the dinner dishes were cleared.  John stood and stepped to the podium. “I guess now is the time for some toasts. He fumbled a note from his jacket and pulled on his glasses. He cleared his throat softly and eyed Stiles.

“I’m not usually a man who is good with his words. Unlike my son I tend to favor the silence and quiet.” Stiles grumbled and laughed. “Over the years we developed a sort of code system, Stiles and I. He ignored a problem until it went away or exploded in his face and I, I just hoped he wouldn’t get arrested or use his genius for evil. Sometimes I worried. Sometimes I would rant and bluster but at the heart of it was this. Something now that he as a father I hope he will always remember to say it to his children. And it is simple. I love you. I love how brave and strong you have become. I love how dedicated and determined you are to stand for what you believe in and for who you believe in.”  John raised his glass to Derek. “And I also want to thank you for bringing Derek into my life.” Derek pressed his lips together and gave him a short nod. “I now have two sons! And a whole lot of grandbabies! Life is good! Thank you. Both. For allowing me to be a part of this. I love you.”

Scott scurried up and chuckled into the mike. “So. Let me tell you that when Derek and Stiles first met they hated each other. I mean it. Like seriously hated each other. For a while there I thought my friend Stiles had a death wish. Every opportunity he got he would either end up with Derek pushing him into walls or growling in his face. But Stiles was never intimidated. He prodded, he bothered, and he antagonized Derek as much as he could.” Scott paused and raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Who knew that was just Stiles’ version of foreplay?”

“McCall you are an ass!” Stiles shouted at him. Scott gave him a wide mouth grin. “But here all these years later. I look out at them both. And I can’t believe how I never saw the reality of it. The looks, the always being there for each other. All that time they were in love. And now. We all can see it. To Stiles and Derek! I love you guys!”

“Ok. So. I have known Stiles since he was just a little boy.” Melissa sniffed. “Full of mischief and trouble…but so full of love. And I am so happy. So happy that he has found someone to love and care for!” She wiped her eyes quickly. “Stiles and Derek. I love you. And I know that both of your moms are here. Right now! Smiling down at you both.” She wiped at her eyes. “So happy that you have one another.” She pressed her lips together and nodded as the tears began to flow. “So, so happy!” She looked over at John as she wobbled slightly. “I shouldn’t have had so much champagne! Sorry! I’m feeling a bit emotional.” She fanned herself. “I love you both! Thank you for letting me a part of your life. And the life of your babies…And being an Abuela! You are so good for each other! To you!” She lifted her glass to them.

Lydia helped her down. “Did I sound drunk?” She whispered. Lydia shook her head softly and patted her arm reassuringly. John helped Melissa back to the table where she hugged and kissed Stiles and Derek before wobbling into her seat.

Lydia walked up to the podium. “Ok. So. We have heard how much you two have meant to all of us. But there is still something we haven’t heard. What you two mean to each other. So with some awesome investigative skills and the help of my handsome DJ.” She turned to Danny. “We have something special for both of you. Danny? If you would?”

Danny smiled and joined her at the podium carrying a small laptop and projector. “Hey. Guys! First congrats! Again. Lydia and I decided the best way to showcase the true Stiles and Derek love was to hear it from their own words. Isaac the screen if you could?” Isaac ran up and pulled the sheet taut. “All set!”

“You didn’t!” stiles squeaked nervously. Lydia stepped up to the microphone. “Yes. We hacked your computers and phones. Ladies and Gentlemen. The words of Stiles and Derek.”

Derek looked uncomfortably at the people in the audience. “Uhm. Lydia?”

“Don’t fret. It’s all been edited for general audiences.” She gave him a smirk. “So. Let’s travel back shall we?”

The computer whirred on and the first lines of text messages flashed on the screen. “2011. The first stirring of true love!”

S: You have serious mood disorder issues!

D: How the hell did you get my number!

S: You do know my father is the sheriff right? So no more banging me into things!

D: Right now that is all I want to do! Stop texting me!

S: Make me!

D: GINE I WILL.

S: Gine? What the hell does that mean. What is that

 

 Stiles turned to Derek. “That reminds me you still owe me for that phone!”

Derek smirked. “Should have listened!”

Lydia pressed the button. “And then…”

To: [StilesistheWord@Yahoo.com](mailto:StilesistheWord@Yahoo.com)    From:DHale@gmail.com

Stiles just wanted to make sure that you are ok. Thank you for helping me tonight. I hope that what I said didn’t make you angry. I knew you wouldn’t leave me.

To: [DHale@gmail.com](mailto:DHale@gmail.com) From:StilesistheWord@Yahoo.com

Wow. The outpouring of emotion is making me feel dizzy! Oh. Wait. That’s the hours of chlorine fumes, and physical exhaustion from treading water carrying your two hundred pound ass. So you’re welcome.  Remember this is the second time I saved your ass. So you owe me.

 

“Flash forward. 2012” Lydia smiled.

““Derek, I’m sorry. Really, really, really sorry. I would never have touched anything if I had only known. I want you to know that I understand. And that despite the fact that you probably REALLY hate me now, as opposed to before. when you only maybe hated me a little. I never hated you. And I’d never in a million years ever….EVER want to make you suffer or cry. So this is for you…to keep, or destroy or whatever. --Stiles”

Stiles gaped at the photocopied image of his hastily written note. “You kept my note? All these years?” Derek shrugged and leaned up against him kissing him.

“And finally from Stiles playlist mix to Derek from when they started dating. Danny? If you please? Ok you two up and at ‘em.” She waved them both up. “For their first dance.”

Derek led Stiles out onto the dance floor. Danny started the music and a soft voice began. He pulled Stiles close. “I remember this. You played it that day you trapped me in my room.” He smiled at Stiles.

**_Heart beats fast_ **

**_Colors and promises_ **

**_How to be brave_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid_ **

**_To fall_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All of my doubt_ **

**_Suddenly goes away somehow_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday_ **

**_waiting for you_ **

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_ **

**_I have loved you for a_ **

**_Thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a_ **

**_Thousand more._ **

**_Time stands still_ **

**_beauty in all she is_ **

**_I will be brave_ **

**_I will not let anything_ **

**_Take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

**_Every breath,_ **

**_Every hour has come to this_ **

Stiles sang softly against his ear. “I have loved you for a thousand years.”

Derek  pressed his lips to him. “I’ll love you for a thousand more.”

The guests slowly joined them. Surrounding them.  Under the darkening sky and the soft flickering lights the Hale house was shining, and two figures danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I plan on revisitng our boys again soon. Let me know what you think. Could this entire collection/story actually be canon? I have a bet that I could write something that would actually happen in the show. So let me know your vote Yea or Nay. Of course with Sterek being considered by jeff and all! Thanks again for all the love. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri . Forget Twilight it should be Derek and Stiles song. Just sayin'


	32. sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family Fluff after the Storm. Hope you like!

**Ethan, Esmee and Stella**

“I want to carry it! This was my idea anyway!” Ethan grumbled. He lifted the tray higher. Making Stella growl at him and hop up. “You are so mean. I want to bring it to them!”

“You are too little to carry it! You’ll drop it and make a mess!” Ethan growled at her with a smirk. Stella drew her brows down in a frown, pulled back a fist and landed it in his crotch. Ethan howled and nearly dropped the tray as he gasped for breath. 

“Shh! Stop fighting you two!” Esmee grabbed the tray from Ethan and put it down on the counter. 

 Stella began crying immediately when she saw the pained expression on Ethan’s face. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Esmee sighed and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. “Uh. Yeah you did. And he deserved it! Ethan stop being such a big bully!”

Ethan sucked in his breath and wiped his eyes. “Didn’t hurt.” Stella rubbed his cheek. “Liar. Your heart just went boop.” She rubbed his arm.

Ethan pushed her away. “Stop grabbing at me.”

Esmee added another glass and poured in the juice. Stella pushed her blond curls from her face and stretched up on her toes to watch. “Daddy doesn’t like that kind. He likes the coffee.”

“Yes, he does!” Ethan smirked. “You are too young to read! Dad is teaching me I can read! It says orange juice. He likes it!”

Esmee put down the bowls. “I’ve been reading since Preschool!” She smiled at him. “Stop being a show off!” She showed the carton to Stella. “He doesn’t like grapefruit juice Stel.”

 Stella made a small ‘o’ with her mouth. “That’s the icky kind right.”

“No one likes that kind!” Ethan shoved a chair to the counter and climbed up onto it and grabbed the boxes of cereal from the shelf. He selected one and dropped down. 

Stella squinted at him. “That’s not Daddy’s or Dad’s favorite!” 

Ethan eyed her and poured it into the bowl with a smile. “It’s healthy and good for them!  Daddy makes PawPaw eat it when he comes over.”

Stella stamped her foot. “That’s PawPaw’s!”

Ethan stuck his tongue out at her. “Bleah!”  

Stella scrambled after him making him yelp and cup his crotch.

Esmee shook her head at him. “Stop it or I’m going to tell!”

Stella startled and looked at her with wide brown eyes. “You can’t tell! Then they won’t be surprised!”

 “I’ll tell Daddy to make you sit in the time out circle!” 

They both eyed her with horror. They had yet to discover how Daddy could make them get stuck in that stupid circle. He only did it when they were being particularly bad.

“Don’t! Meemee! I’ll be good.” Stella whimpered. 

Ethan tossed his head at her. “She won’t! She’s just trying to be the big boss!”

“Well, I will, if you two don’t stop being so stupid! 

“Dad doesn’t like you saying we’re stupid!” Ethan huffed at her.

Esmee glared at him. “Then. Stop. Being. Stupid!”

Stella clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed delightedly. “You sounded just like Dad when he yells at Uncle Peter or Uncle Isaac!” 

She ran over and jumped up and down. “Do it again Meemee!”

Esmee chuckled at her big eyes. “Don’t. Make. Me .Mad!”

Stella howled and grabbed her stomach bending over in mirth.

Ethan frowned at his sister. “Don’t make fun of Dad! He’s the Alpha!”

 Esmee rolled her eyes at him. “So? Daddy’s an Alpha and so is Mom! Big deal.”

“But Dad is _the_ Alpha. He’s the _strongest_.” Ethan picked up the fallen cereal pieces and put them into the bowl.

Stella pushed her chair to the counter and grabbed a banana. Stella smiled at him and began cutting it using the butter knife Esmee had put on the tray. 

Ethan eyed her. “You are cutting it too big!”

“Dad likes bananas!” She smiled at him scrunching up her face at him. Ethan eyed the pile of bananas growing in the bowl. 

“Not this much!”  He widened his eyes and gestured at the bowl. He grabbed at the bananas one at a time and piled them on the counter. Stella fumed and looked at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Stel, get the milk please!” Esmee sighed pouring some blueberries into a cup. “And Ethan let her help!”

“You are such a kindergartener!” Ethan grumbled at her.

Stella raised her eyebrow at him in confusion. “Yeah?”

Esmee chuckled. “Ok. What else?”

Stella scrambled down. “Nutella!” 

“Not without toast!” Ethan rolled his eyes at her. 

She pouted. “I can make toast. Daddy let’s me.”

“I’ll make it!” Ethan sighed grabbing the bread from the box. Stella reached for it. They began a tug of war on the loaf. Esmee sat back and began eating the berries as she watched her siblings descend into a snarling mass of bread and sliced bananas.

 

**Stiles & Derek**

Stiles peered up from under the pillow over at the clock. He rubbed his eyes and cocked his head listening. He turned and saw Derek watching him with a slight smile and a raised brow. Stiles chuckled and slid closer to him. He leaned in and kissed Derek’s nose. “You hear them, right?” Derek smirked and nodded. He turned over and pulled Stiles closer. “If we stay very still, maybe they won’t find us?” He whispered hopefully. 

Stiles grinned and pulled the covers up over them. “There I’ll protect us from them. They’ll never find us.” Derek gripped Stiles’ face and pulled him in and kissed him slowly and tenderly. He rubbed up and down along the toned muscles of Stiles’ back. 

Stiles looked down at him. “Not sick of me yet?”

Derek chuckled. “How could anyone get sick of this?” He nibbled against Stiles’ neck. “You getting sick of me?” 

Stiles climbed on top of him with a saucy smile. “Can’t you tell?” He wiggled slowly against Derek making him close his eyes with a happy chuckle. Stiles paused and pressed his lips together. “Shh! I hear them.” He ducked against Derek with a mock moan.

 Derek wrapped his arms around him. “We’ve faced greater threats!” 

Stiles laughed. “Just wait until they all hit adolescence! At the same time!” 

Derek looked up in genuine fear and scowled at him. “Why the hell did you have to say that? It was a nice morning!” 

Stiles kissed him. “It is a nice morning! Now put on that game face! Here they come!”

 

The door burst open. “Happy Father’s Day!” They all yelled I unison. Esmee and Ethan carefully carried the tray between them and deposited it on the bedside table, making the lamp wobble precariously. When there was no response from the bed they stopped and looked at each other in confusion. The blankets began to wiggle and a small giggle could be heard. “Stiles! You can’t stay quiet to save your life!” Derek laughed softly. 

The children looked at one another and then back at the shaking bundle of sheets and comforters where their fathers were. Ethan creased his brow down and poked at the giggling mass. Stella climbed up on the bed and dove at them. Making Stiles laugh out loud and Derek grunt in pain. “HaHa! Can’t hide! Dadas!” Derek grabbed her and pulled her under the covers. Stiles grabbed out an arm and catching Ethan and pulled him in. “Look out Meemee you’re next! This bed eats children!” 

Derek lifted her up making her squeal and pulled her down to cuddle next to him. Stella poked her head out from under the blankets and kissed both of her fathers quickly. “Happy Father’s Day. Now. Time for you to eat.” 

Stiles rubbed Ethan’s head softly and leaned over to give him a kiss. Ethan smiled up shyly and snuggled closer against him. He snuck his thumb into his mouth. 

Stella eyed him and giggled at him. “Baby First Grader!” She sneered.  Ethan embarrassedly popped the thumb out of his mouth and looked nervously over at Derek. His father was too busy rubbing his stubble over Esmee’s belly to have noticed.

Stiles gave her a stern look. “Stella! Be nice.” He pulled Ethan closer to him and kissed his head softly.  “You are my big guy.” Ethan smiled shyly and hugged against Stiles. “I picked out the healthy cereal!” He said proudly. 

Stella stood up and stepped over them hopping down for the bowls. “Dad. I cut up bananas in your cereal!” She carefully brought it to him.  Derek eyed the heaping bowl and nodded at her with a bemused smile. She carefully maneuvered the bowl to Derek. He sat up and took it with a wide smile. She leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek. Esmee uncurled herself from her fathers and brought over the berries and milk. “Dad? Milk?” Derek smiled at her as she carefully poured the milk. Ethan handed him his spoon. He dug in and took a big crunchy bite. “ Yumm” He mumbled through the thick granola and bananas.

“Now for Daddy!” Stiles pulled up and rubbed his hands expectantly. Ethan handed him a bowl. “Coco Krisps!” Stiles smiled wide. “Yummy!” 

“And Coffee!” Stella sang. Stiles lifted a brow at them. “How’d you make coffee?”

Derek finally able to swallow answered. “I set it up last night.” He whispered.

“Pressed the button! Boop! Susshhh!” Stella smiled and imitated the machine. “I put in the sugar!”

Stiles grimaced and swallowed. “Yum. Just like Daddy likes it. Here hon. Have some diabetes in a cup?” He handed the cup over to Derek.

Derek shook his head. “Uh. Got my juice.” He raised the glass. A small piece of limp bread crust rising the surface. He eyed it. 

“Ethan did it!” Stella whispered seriously. 

“Did not! Liar face!” Ethan jumped up making Stiles coffee spill and Derek’s half eaten bowl to tilt milk over the bed. Stella braced herself and returned swing for swing. Esmee caught a stray foot in her face and was sent tumbling off the bed. 

“Stupid!” Ethan pulled at her hair.

“Stupider!” Stella wailed through her tears and swung out at him.

“ENOUGH!” Derek lifted them both up and eyed them seriously. “You never hurt pack!”

Stella’s eyes went even wider at his angry voice. The tears came out in a torrent. Ethan’s lip quivered and he ducked his head down in shame. 

“Say you’re sorry and apologize.” Stiles said softly looking at them.  Stella immediately tried to grab at Ethan and hug him. He nodded at her. “Sorry.” 

Stiles gathered up the spilt bowl, and bent down to gather Esmee up. He gave her head a quick peck and rubbed it softly. “You ok?”

She chuckled and looked at the blubbering mess of Ethan and Stella hugging each other. “Yeah. But next year I’ll just make you a card…Alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the comments coming. The more feedback the more I write...Its symbiotic :)


End file.
